Amor Verdadero
by anita675
Summary: CAPITULO 11. Para salvar a las personas que amamos debemos hacer sacrificios... incluso morir. Despúes de siglos ACTUALIZACION! A LEER!
1. Mi hogar es tú hogar

**Comentarios abajo. Por cierto nada es mío "Personajes y demás pertenecen a JK. Rowling"**

**Gratitud porque te ayuda**

**Cariño porque te escucha**

**Adoración porque respeta tu opinión**

**(Anónimo)**

**Amor Verdadero**

**Capitulo Uno**

"_**Mi hogar es tú hogar"**_

Apenas si el reloj daba las seis de la mañana y un muchacho alto, cabello azabache y ojos color esmeralda metía a toda prisa algunas prendas de vestir en un bolso café, el tiempo apremiaba y no quería perder segundos, debía salir de la casa lo antes posible. Irónicamente, está vez sus odiosos tíos no tenían la culpa de su estado nervioso y preocupado sino que el detonante de su actitud había sido un sueño, un horrible sueño en el cual aparecía su mejor amiga siendo atacada por mortifagos.

En otras circunstancias habría enviado una carta a su amigo Remus Lupin sin embargo y tratándose de su amiga, no dudo ni un segundo en levantarse de su cama y comenzar a empacar sus cosas. Su corazón le decía que aquella no había sido una simple pesadilla, ya una vez había tenido un sueño con el señor Weasleys y ahora temía porque aquel sueño se hiciera realidad. Ni siquiera se molestó en revisar si se le quedaba algo, solo tomo lo esencial y salió de su cuarto bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde dejó una nota en la cual expresaba que se había ido y que alguien recogería sus cosas en los próximos días, después de todo aún faltaba una semana para terminar sus vacaciones y comenzar con su último curso en Hogwarts.

Técnicamente corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas para llegar a la casa de su mejor amiga, si seguía a un ritmo constante cuando mucho se tardaría media en hora en llegar, por supuesto, sería mucho más simple volar en su escoba pero no quería llamar la atención del ministerio, ya una vez se había metido en problemas por usar magia y no quería ser la comidilla de los diarios mágicos al exponerse a muggles. Ya era lo suficientemente señalado para serlo aún más.

Su corazón latía desbocado a medida que se acercaba a la casa de su mejor amiga y no precisamente por la carrera que llevaba a cabo, las imágenes desfilaban por su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa; En su sueño se veía claramente como mortifagos hacían irrupción en su casa y ella enfrentándoles con valentía pero dejada fuera de combate por ser superada en número, sus padres… torturados y asesinados cruelmente por Lucius Malfoy. No, no podía dar crédito a esas imágenes tan dolorosas, no concebía la idea de ver sufrir a su amiga, sentía que se le quebraba el corazón al verle tan vulnerable y desolada, sus padres lo son todo para ella. Apresuro la carrera al visualizar la casa donde aparentemente estaba tranquilo, observó con detenimiento, las luces apagadas y la entrada ordenada. Pensó en disminuir su carrera y caminar pero la puerta principal ligeramente entre abierta hizo que la preocupación creciera y aumentará la velocidad.

Con la respiración agitada y el corazón en la mano, abrió ligeramente la puerta e ingreso al interior de la casa con la varita fuertemente empuñada en su mano, nada le aseguraba que allí solo se encontraba su amiga, se le encogió el corazón al pensar que ella pudiese ser secuestrada por mortifagos.

Ahogó en gemido al encontrarse con tal brutal escena. Absolutamente todo se encontraba destruido, mesa, sillones, platos, repisas, espejos y lámparas, y por si fuera poco… los padres de su mejor amiga estaban en medio de la sala, ya muertos con una expresión de terror que superaba su sueño con creces, tembló al pensar en cómo sería el estado de su amiga. Se abstuvo de gritar su nombre por lo que subió al segundo piso con cuidado y siempre preparado en caso de usar su varita para repeler algún ataque enemigo. Revisó el baño, el cuarto de invitados, estudio, pero no encontró nada, solo desorden e indicios de un fuerte combate, siguió hasta llegar a la habitación de su mejor amiga, intacto. Respiró tranquilo, al menos no le había atacado por sorpresa y pudo reaccionar al ataque, solo le quedaba un lugar… la habitación matrimonial.

Con cuidado avanzó hacia la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo, se encontró con la puerta sacada de cuajo y hecha añicos a sus pies, tembló de nuevo y se dio valor para cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Toda la cautela que mantuvo hasta ese momento se vio quebrada al momento de visualizar a su mejor amiga inconsciente en el suelo, corrió los pocos metros que le separaban de ella y se arrodillo a su lado sosteniendo su cabeza sobre su regazo mientras susurraba su nombre y daba pequeños golpes en sus mejillas intentando reanimarla.

-Hermione – susurró el muchacho con cierta agonía en su voz – Hermione, por favor despierta – pidió con la voz quebrada, su visión comenzaba a nublarse a causa de las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a caer libremente por su rostro. Con desesperación y apremió coloco su oído sobre el pecho de su amiga sintiendo su corazón latir, ligeramente más tranquilo la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama matrimonial donde la arropo con algunas mantas y luego se quedó a su lado a esperar a que despertará de la inconsciencia.

A los pocos minutos pudo percatarse que el hombro de su amiga tenía una herida expuesta pero apenas si sangraba, de todas formas se incorporó de la cama y fue al baño donde cogió vendas, algodón, desinfectante y otros utensilios que pudiesen ayudarle a curar aquella herida, que si bien se veía bastante fea no significa una fractura. Volvió junto a ella y comenzó con su labor, con suma delicadeza y procurando no despertarla; limpió con desinfectante y luego vendo la herida colocando algo de pomada cicatrizante sobre ella.

Al momento de regresar las cosas observó cómo su amiga comenzaba a moverse inquieta sobre la cama, rápidamente se colocó a su lado tomando su mano con fuerza haciéndole sentir que estaba junto a ella y que no pensaba separarse de su lado.

-Papá, mamá – susurró ella comenzando a despertar – no le hagan daño…

-Hermione – susurró el ojiverde junto a su oído - ¿Me escuchas? Soy Harry, estoy aquí. – habló. La mano de Hermione se cerró a la suya con fuerza, comenzaba a volver al mundo consciente. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para ver como poco a poco despertaba. – Hermione ¿Puedes oírme? – le miró preocupado al ver la confusión en sus ojos.

-Mis padres – murmuró ella observando la habitación sin percatarse aún de la presencia de su mejor amigo. Sintió un pinchazo en el hombro recordando haberse escapado de una maldición por muy poco pero siendo abatida por otra que la golpeó con violencia contra el techo dejándole fuera de combate. Con impotencia recordó como sus padres habían sido torturados y luego asesinados por Lucius Malfoy mientras ella intentaba salvarlos en vano por la gran cantidad de mortifagos que se encontraban en su hogar. Habían irrumpido a eso de las tres de la madrugada, intento hacerles frente pero perdió irremediablemente, le superaban en número y poco pudo hacer para proteger a su padres. Apretó sus puños con fuerza pero dio cuenta que alguien sujetaba su mano con apremio, no se había percatado que estaba en la cama matrimonial de sus padres, que estaba cobijada por mantas, que su herida en el hombro ya no dolía y mucho menos que la persona que sujetaba su mano como si su vida dependiera de ello, era su mejor amigo quien mantenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro. Afianzó aún más su agarre y como si fuera un resorte se abrazó a él con fuerza - ¡Harry! – exclamó con emoción abrazando su torso con fuerza al tiempo que escondía su rostro en su pecho, sollozo amargamente mientras su amigo le acariciaba la espalda con suma delicadeza y escondía su rostro en el cuello de ella, también sollozaba.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento – murmuró Harry en su oído – la angustia que sentí cuando en mis sueños te vi siendo atacada por mortifagos y cuando te encontré tirada en suelo, pensé que… no puedo ni siquiera imaginármelo – un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante ese pensamiento, no podía concebir un mundo sin su amiga junto a él.

-Mis padres están muertos – dijo ella sin romper el abrazo – los asesinaron… no sabes la impotencia que siento por no haberlos salvado.

-Tranquila – le habló suavemente – te prometo que pagarán por lo que hicieron, no estás sola en esto. Escucha – llevando sus manos hasta las mejillas de su amiga para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos – Quiero y voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase, nada te va a suceder. Confía en mí. – sonrió

-Confió en ti, Harry – sonrió también volviendo a abrazarle sintiendo el calor de su amigo reconfortar su frío cuerpo, sintiendo poco a poco como la calidez volvía después de una fría y triste noche, sin duda la peor de su vida. – Harry – susurró - ¿Dónde están mis padres? – sintió el cuerpo de su amigo tensarse y escuchar su corazón latir con más fuerzas. – por favor, necesito verlos, despedirme de ellos aunque me cause dolor.

-En la sala – dijo Harry abrazando un poco más a su amiga. No quería verla sufrir pero entendía sus razones para querer ver a sus padres por última vez después de todo tenían que dar aviso a la orden sobre lo ocurrido. Aún le sorprendía que no estuviese allí. – quiero acompañarte. No voy a dejar que pases esto sola. De acuerdo.

-De acuerdo – asintió deshaciendo el abrazo con su amigo, sin embargo y casi en un gesto natural hicieron abandono de la habitación tomados de la mano. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al inicio de las escaleras donde Harry se detuvo, le miró esperando alguna señal preocupante pero no encontró nada, asintió y continuaron bajando ahora las escaleras que les conducirían a la sala donde se encontraban los cuerpos de los padres de Hermione.

Muy a su pesar el moreno tuvo que soltar su mano para que su amiga pudiese acercase hacia sus padres, lentamente se arrodilló frente a ellos soltando algunas lágrimas que cayeron sobre la alfombra. Hermione lloró acariciando la fría mano de su madre y el cabello de su padre, lamentándose no poder haberles protegidos de aquella tortura. Sintió las manos de su amigo colocarse sobre sus hombros y apretarlos ligeramente, entre lágrimas pudo sonreír, agradecida por tener a su lado a su mejor amigo quien pese a correr peligro por el solo hecho de estar allí donde tal vez pudo conducirle a una trampa, no dudo en ir por ella. Aquel pensamiento alarmó a Hermione, giró encontrándose con los ojos de su amigo que le observaban sonriendo levemente.

-Mi lugar es aquí, junto a ti – habló él echando por tierra cualquier advertencia por parte de la castaña – Vamos – susurró levantándola del suelo, y abrazarla por los hombros – quedémonos arriba, voy a enviarle una carta a Remus, él se hará cargo de todo. Le pediré que lo haga lo más sigilosamente posible.

-Gracias – susurró Hermione comenzando a subir las escaleras, devuelta a la habitación de sus padres.

En cuanto llegaron, Harry le escribió una carta a su amigo explicándole lo ocurrido y pidiéndole que llegase lo más rápido posible con la menor cantidad de Aurores posibles, por el bien de Hermione y evitar crear sospechas en el barrio. Ató la carta en la pequeña lechuza de su amiga y está emprendió vuelo perdiéndose entre las nubes que comenzaban a aclarar dando paso a un nuevo día, cerró la ventana y se fue a sentar junto a su amiga que estaba tendida sobre la cama, volvió a colocarle algunas mantas encima y le abrazó por los hombros dándole espacio para ella se acomodará en su pecho, ofrecimiento que la castaña no rechazo.

-Deberías dormir un poco – habló Harry rompiendo el silencio – aún estás débil.

-No puedo dormir – expresó ella en un suspiro – no quiero soñar con ellos, con su muerte

-Te entiendo – murmuró Harry – pero quizás no sueñes con su muerte, tal vez con algo agradable que solían hacer juntos, es mejor eso ¿No crees? – le miró y ella asintió en silencio – y sino pues – meditó un segundo y habló – puedes soñar conmigo – sonrió logrando sacar una leve risa de su amiga – siempre y cuando sean sueños decentes, señorita Granger.

-Tonto – se ruborizó Hermione dándole un ligero golpe en las costillas que por supuesto no causó daños en su amigo pero que igual exagero

Siguieron conversando de trivialidades por lo menos una hora hasta que el moreno sintió la suave respiración de su amiga normalizarse, supo que dormía y que lo haría por lo menos una hora seguida. Se quedó allí, cuidándola y viéndola dormir con ternura como casi nunca hacía, por lo general nunca se detuvo a verla a dormir cuando ella se quedaba dormida en la sala común con algún libro sobre su regazo, y se arrepintió no haberlo hecho antes.

Con dolor movió la cabeza ligeramente, no podía permitirse ver de esa forma a su mejor amiga, debía recordar que su otro mejor amigo, Ron, estaba enamorado de ella desde hace unos años, no podía hacer eso, no podía dejar que ese extraño sentimiento de apoderase de él. Después de todo, él tenía una especie de relación a "distancia" con la hermana de su mejor amigo, Ginny. Su historia amorosa de algún modo u otro estaba al lado de la menor de los Weasleys, si, así debía ser. Por desgracia su corazón parecía no querer entenderlo porque latía con tal fuerza que pensó que despertaría a su amiga en cualquier momento, respiro e intento normalizar su corazón que poco a poco recupero su ritmo tranquilo y pausado, que maliciosamente se colocó al mismo ritmo que el corazón de Hermione, lo supo porque latía muy cerca de su costado.

Decidió rendirse y seguir observando a su amiga que permanecía dormida en su regazo, sintió su cuerpo relajarse y pensó en quedarse dormido pero cuando ya comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, unos pasos le colocaron en sobre aviso, con delicadeza dejó a Hermione dormida y tomo su varita del velador para luego salir al pasillo, en cuanto llegó a las escaleras observó cómo su amigo, Remus Lupin se encontraba de pie junto a los cuerpo sin vida de los señores Granger. El hombre lobo al percatarse de la presencia del hijo de sus mejores amigos, sonrió.

-Me alegro verte – susurró Harry bajando las escaleras hasta llegar donde su amigo y darle un abrazo amistoso - ¿Has venido solo? – le miró

-Sí, supuse que era lo mejor – murmuró este observando con tristeza a los padres de Hermione – que crueldad… - expresó con rabia, Harry asintió en silencio - ¿Dónde está Hermione? ¿Está bien? – preguntó preocupado

-Arriba – señalo el moreno – Se quedó dormida, se encuentra bien aunque muy triste por la muerte de sus padres. Cuando llegué me encontré con esta escena – observando el lugar – subí al segundo piso y en la habitación de sus padres la encontré, estaba inconsciente y con una herida en el hombro que pude curar. Por suerte, recobro la conciencia. – contó a modo rápido

-Los vio – dijo

-Sí, lo quiso así – repuso él – los mortifagos atacaron por la madrugada, intento protegerlos pero la superaban en número y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que fueran torturados y asesinado por Lucius – escupió con rabia contenida. Remus asintió también molesto. – ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Primero hay que sacar los cuerpos de aquí y darle sepultura – habló Remus – después comunicar este ataque al resto de la Orden, no he querido hacerlo para no armar alboroto, no sería justo para Hermione – expresó y Harry estuvo de acuerdo – aunque me sentiría más tranquilo si Hermione y tu salieran de aquí. Sabes que los Aurores vendrán a inspeccionar el lugar y resultaría un tanto incómodo para ustedes estar aquí, sobre todo por las preguntas que pudiesen hacerle a Hermione

-Entiendo – susurró pensativo – aunque dudó que Hermione acepte salir de su casa por el momento, se quedará hasta el momento de volver a Hogwarts, lo sé. Además donde podríamos ir.

-¿La madriguera? – le miró levantando la ceja con obviedad, tanta que Harry se sintió incomodo, no seguro de querer llevar a su amiga a la madriguera donde estaba seguro que se sentiría incomoda con preguntas o miradas compasivas. Conocía a su amiga y sabía que aquello sola la deprimiría aún más. Observó a Remus que seguía esperando una respuesta, intento pensar algo rápido pero su mente estaba blanco, no muy seguro si su amigo comprendería sus razones para no aceptar ir donde los Weasleys

-Donde mis padres – habló él sorprendiendo al licantropodo. Ni siquiera él fue consciente cuando lo dijo. Sin embargo tenía lógica, la casa de sus padres estaba restaurada y estaba lista para recibirlos después de todo él mismo había considerado pasar esas vacaciones allí pero decidió cumplir con los deseos del difunto Albus Dumbledore. Si, el valle Godric, sería un buen lugar para pasar su última semana de vacaciones antes de volver a Hogwarts – El valle Godric, es un buen lugar.

-No te entiendo – le miró Remus confundido – hace un momento dijiste que Hermione no querría salir de su casa por ir a la madriguera y ahora dices que se irán al valle. No tiene lógica.

-Escucha – dijo tomando una excesiva cantidad de oxígeno – lleva a un lugar seguro a los señores Granger y yo hablaré con Hermione, no demoraré ¿Sí? – le miró y este asintió no muy convencido.

Subió de nuevo hasta la habitación donde Hermione comenzaba a despertarse un tanto desorientada ante la ausencia de su amigo, no pudo evitar sonreír de tan solo pensar que su amiga estaba asustada porque él no estaba su lado, desecho la idea al instante, en estos momentos necesitaba cordura.

-¿Dóndes estabas? – preguntó Hermione preocupada. Él simplemente le observó tranquilo, no quería preocuparla innecesariamente – me preocupe.

-Estoy bien – habló dedicándole una sonrisa que contagio a Hermione – Remus está abajo, escucha – acariciando con su mano su mejilla – él se encargará de llevar a tus padres a un lugar donde poder darles sepultura pero además necesita saber si nos quedaremos aquí hasta que comiencen las clases – expuso calmadamente viendo a su amiga reflexionar – él sugirió que lo más conveniente es irnos a otro lugar ya que los Aurores vendrán a inspeccionar el lugar y eso, previo que sería muy incómodo para ti estar aquí y ser objeto de preguntas. Podríamos ir a la madriguera – propuso pero vio cierta duda en sus ojos – le dije que quizás quieras quedarte aquí por razones obvias. Aunque también le comente la posibilidad de ir al Valle Godric –explicó esta vez nervioso. Intentó regularizar su desbocado corazón que seguía traicionándoles a pesar de sus deseos racionales – Hermione, iré donde tú quieras. Me quedaré contigo.

Fue la espera más larga de su vida, observó cómo su amiga reflexionaba cada opción, analizando los pro y los contra de cada posición decisión, él sabía que por mucho que a que su amiga le doliese una parte de ella querría quedarse allí por sobre todas las cosas, sin embargo la opción de pasar la última semana en casa de los Weasleys también le sería agradable por encontrarse en una familia querida y acogida por todos.

Por un instante se entristeció al pensar que la casa de sus pelirrojos amigos fuera más acogedora que la casa de sus padres en el valle Godric, después de todo, allí solo estarían ellos dos y nadie más, solo una casa grande para dos personas, que tal vez no brindaría la comodidad que una casa llena de personas dispuestas a entregar cariño. Se removió inquieto en su lugar al momento que Hermione poso sus ojos en él, había tomado una decisión.

-Vamos al Valle – respondió ella sonriendo al tiempo que acariciaba la mano del moreno que aún se encontraba en su mejilla. Harry apenas si se había percatado que su mano se encontraba allí. – pero prométeme que la última noche antes volver a clases la pasaremos aquí.

-Te lo prometo – sonrió este sintiendo que el aire comenzaba a circular de nuevo por sus pulmones – iré a decirle a Remus – contó – empaca algunas cosas antes que lleguen los aurores.

-Bien – respondió ella incorporándose de la cama. Harry salió de la habitación y volvió a bajar para encontrarse con Remus que ya tenía a los señores Granger tapados con unas sábanas blancas

-Iremos al Valle, Remus – contó Harry esquivando una mirada inquisitiva del hombre lobo – aunque quisiera pedirte que los Aurores acaben con la inspección una noche antes del comienzo de clases – pidió y se aclaró incómodo – Hermione desea dormir aquí antes de volver a Hogwarts

-Claro, no hay problema – habló este – de todas formas tengo que decirle a Minerva donde estarán en caso de emergencia – suspiró y siguió hablando – estoy seguro que no le gustará la idea de que estén en el Valle Godric. En la madriguera estarán mejor protegidos y acompañados.

-Es la decisión de Hermione, Remus – repuso Harry evitando endurecer su tono de voz – estaremos bien, solo será una semana. Además, Hermione necesita tiempo para recuperarse y estoy seguro que no lo conseguirá en la madriguera con tantas personas a su alrededor.

-De acuerdo – suspiro el licantropodo desviando su mirada del moreno hacia la mitad de las escaleras donde se hallaba la castaña – Hermione – susurró, haciendo que Harry se volteará – Lo siento mucho – habló en cuanto estuvo frente suya al pie de las escaleras. La castaña se dejó abrazar por su ex profesor mientras este le acariciaba lentamente la espalda y le daba un beso en la cabeza – todo saldrá bien – dijo

Un vuelco en el estómago hizo que el moreno temblará ligeramente al contemplar la escena, y sin ser llamado el monstruo de los celos se hizo presente de modo infantil y casi inocente, por un instante solo quería ser él quien abrazará y consolará a su amiga, y quien ella pudiese sentirse protegida en todo momento, ser el único en quien ella recurriese cuando se sintiese triste o alegre. Remus se separó de la castaña y Harry se acercó a ellos para quedar al lado de su amiga, con cuidado y de forma natural la rodeo por los hombros con un leve abrazo

-Me encargaré de todo – dijo Remus – en cuanto los Aurores terminen con todo, te diré donde trasladaremos a tus padres ¿Te parece?

-Sí, muchas gracias – respondió Hermione – Tengo todo listo – dirigiéndose a su amigo que asintió. Deshizo el abrazo y subió rápidamente para luego bajar con una maleta

-Vayan a hasta el caldero chorreante – dijo Remus –hasta hora habrá pocas personas y no llamarán la atención ¿Tienes activada la red? – observando a Harry quien asintió – Cuídense mucho – sonrió despidiéndose con un abrazo de Hermione y Harry – les avisaré a Minerva y los Weasleys, lo más seguro es que está tarde se den por enterado de lo ocurrido.

-Bien – habló Harry – vamos – mirando a su amiga que asintió – nos vemos.

El licantropodo les siguió con la mirada hasta que salieron de la casa, dirigió su mirada hacia los cuerpos cubiertos de los señores Granger, no podía creer que estaban muertos, no lograba entender porque habían sufrido un ataque así a pesar que Hermione era el blanco más vulnerable para atacar. Él estaba convencido que la castaña hubiera muerto aquella noche pero no, salió ilesa con una sola herida en el hombro, aquello solo confirmaba su primera teoría desde que llegó allí; buscaban algo y al no hallarlo decidieron desquitarse con los padres de la castaña.

Unos pasos le distrajeron de sus pensamientos, levantó la cabeza encontrándose con sus compañeros de la Orden, les hizo una seña y estos entraron al lugar para comenzar a trabajar, decidió darles espacio por lo que salió de la casa, eso sí, comunicándoles la petición de Harry de terminar lo antes posibles con la inspección que pudiesen realizar. Salió hacia la calle y camino un par de cuadras para luego desaparecer de allí rumbo a la madriguera, debía dar aviso a la familia Weasleys, ya más tarde se lo comunicaría a la profesora Mcgonagall. No sé sorprendería que ya lo supiera.

Ocho de la mañana y ya comenzaba a divisarse movimiento al interior de la casa, tocó la puerta para luego de unos segundos ser recibido por el Arthur.

-No puedo creerlo – susurró Molly dejándose caer en la silla más cercana. Remus les había explicado lo sucedido en casa de Hermione y como se había enterado de lo ocurrido – pobre, debe estar pasándolo pésimo.

-Y dices que la Orden está en su casa – le miró Arthur preocupado – debiste quedarte con ellos, las preguntas podrían incomodar a Hermione y Harry.

-Bueno, en realidad – comenzó Remus sosteniendo su taza de café – no están en la casa… a raíz de lo que dices, Arthur. Es que decidieron irse al Valle Godric, por lo menos hasta que acaben las vacaciones, supongo que Hermione necesita estar tranquila y recuperarse.

-Comprendo – susurró este pensativo – pero me preocupa que estén allí, solos. Estarán desprotegidos y vivir una semana solos es un riesgo.

-Confió en que Harry y Hermione podrán acompañarse durante una semana – sonrió Remus con seguridad – Una semana solos en el Valle Godric, es lo ideal para ellos.

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntaron desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Ron, Ginny, Fred y George estaban parados expectantes - ¿Qué sucedió? – volvió a preguntar Ron.

-Asesinaron a los padres de Hermione – contó Remus observando los rostros de sorpresa de los hermanos – los atacaron durante la noche. Hermione intento protegerlos pero eran demasiados

-¿Cómo está Hermione? – se acercó Ron visiblemente preocupado con la noticia

-Sí, está bien – asintió este ocasionando un suspiro involuntario del pelirrojo – Fue una sorpresa para todos, apenas si me acabo de enterar. Harry tuvo una pesadilla y vio como asesinaban a los señores Granger, salió de la casa de sus tíos y fue a casa de Hermione, allí la encontró inconsciente y con una herida en el hombro que no es de cuidado. Me envió una carta explicándome lo sucedido.

-Podemos ir a verlos – inquirió esta vez Ginny. Fred y George apoyaron la moción de su hermana. El hombre lobo negó - ¿Por qué?

-No están en casa – se explicó – hay aurores revisando el lugar y consideraron la idea de salir de allí e ir al Valle Godric hasta que se acaben las vacaciones y tenga que volver a Hogwarts. No me opuse ante la idea, después de todo los aurores solo harán preguntas que pudiesen incomodar y poner aún más triste a Hermione. Necesita estar tranquila y allí lo estará.

-Pero… - iba a decir Ron sin embargo su padre negó – papá…

-Se alejaron para que Hermione no sea objeto de preguntas, debemos respetar eso – dijo él convencido – necesita pasar por un duelo, hijo. Además, Harry está con ella, no está sola.

-Lo sé – susurró este cabizbajo. Debía resignarse y esperar a que terminarse aquella semana para volver a ver a su amiga. Observo de reojo a su hermana a quien miraba preocupada un punto fijo del suelo, seguramente preocupada porque su "novio" no oficial estuviera junto a otra chica en una casa, solos. Se removió incomodo ante esa idea, debía confiar en su mejor amigo, él cuidaría de la chica que amaba y no se acercaría más de la cuenta. Solo eran amigos.

-¿Qué harás ahora, Remus? – Preguntó Molly – Irás con Minerva

-Sí, eso haré – asintió este tomándose por completo su taza de café – aunque tengo el presentimiento que ella ya lo sabe, sin embargo debo avisarle. Gracias por el café, debo irme – incorporándose de su silla – les mantendré informados sobre cualquier cosa que sepa, hasta luego.

-Adiós, Remus – se despidieron todos.

Salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia Hogwarts donde encontraría a la actual directora de Hogwarts, Minerva Mcgonagall, debía informar sobre lo ocurrido en casa de Hermione y del nuevo paradero de ella y Harry. Estaba convencido que aquella idea, no sería bien acogida por la directora pero de algún modo debía convencerla.

Mientras que Remus emprendía rumbo al colegio, Harry y Hermione ya habían llegado al Valle Godric, se encontraban en medio de una gran sala muy bien iluminada y limpia. El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar cuán hermosa había quedado la casa de sus padres, si bien no tenía nítidos recuerdos de su infancia allí, siempre se veía en alguna habitación en brazos de su madre o padre, incluso de su padrino riendo carcajadas por alguna trastada echa.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó su amiga junto a él. Sonrió, estando en aquel lugar se sentía más que bien

-Estoy perfecto – añadió echándole una mirada al lugar – me alegra estar aquí. Siento que puedo ser yo mismo, no hay mortifagos ni guerra, solo un mago en una relativa normalidad. Es agradable.

-Lo sé – le miró feliz sintiéndose adormecida por la paz que les rodeaba. A pesar que en aquella casa no había vivido nadie, existía una calidez que la embargaba a tal punto de relajar sus músculos e invitarle a descansar durante el resto del día. Sonrió, había tomado una buena decisión de querer pasas su última semana de vacaciones allí junto a su mejor amigo, le ayudaría a recuperarse de la pérdida de sus padres y reordenar sus ideas. - ¿Harry? – le observó, este se giró levemente – Gracias – soltó y se aclaró al notar su mirada interrogativa – Gracias, por llegar hasta mi casa, no sé qué hubiera hecho si hubiese despertado y me viese visto sola, te agradezco estar aquí conmigo. – sintió su labio inferior temblar y agacho la mirada, él le obligó a levantar la mirada para encontrarla con la suya

-No tienes por qué agradecer – negó sonriendo el moreno – lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario. Y en cierta forma, quien debe agradecer algo, soy yo. Hermione, sin ti, hace muchos años hubiese muerto, he salido con vida porque tú has estado allí, ayudando, aconsejando y riñéndome – rió y su amiga le acompaño – No sabes cuán importante eres para mí, y no pienso alejarme de tu lado mucho menos ahora. – acarició el rostro de la castaña con sus dedos para luego llevar su mano hacia su bolsillo, cogió algo de él y la empuño frente a ella – Ten presente esto – y extendiendo su mano dejó a la vista una llave dorada con una H grabada – Mi casa siempre será la tuya.

-Harry… -

-No acepto un no – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro que Hermione no pudo ignorar – Es tuya – colocándola sobre la mano de su amiga a quien se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. La abrazo con fuerza sintiendo como ella se aferraba a su dorso con ímpetu, oyó como sus sollozos mermaban con el tiempo hasta quedar en silencio, fue entonces cuando su corazón le golpeó con fuerza anulando cualquier defensa racional; Estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga y frente a ello no había remedio, sintió sus ojos humedecerse, sabía que por mucho que amará a su mejor amiga, nunca estarían juntos, su destino estaba marcado las probabilidades de morir en la guerra eran altas y eso solo era complementado por el simple hecho que su otro mejor amigo también estaba enamorado de Hermione. Con cuidado, y se deshizo del abrazo, eso sí, no sin antes depositar un dulce beso en su frente. –Me haces llorar – bromeó este disimulando - ¿Quieres ver arriba? – Señalo las escaleras, ella aceptó – Vamos.

Se encaminaron hacia el segundo pasando por cada una de las habitaciones, estudio y biblioteca, está última fue donde más demoraron por Hermione, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que si su madre estuviera con vida, se llevaría de maravilla con su mejor amiga. Una vez salieron de allí, se dirigieron hacia la última habitación, allí el moreno paro y se removió incómodo.

-¿Qué sucede? – le miró Hermione curiosa por el leve sonrojo de su amigo

-Nada – negó esquivando su mirada – no es importante… mejor bajemos. – intentando bajar pero su amiga le cerró el paso

-Harry – le observó Hermione – es la casa de tus padres, todo aquí es importante para ti.

-Bien – susurró resignado. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con lentitud dejando ingresar primero a Hermione.

La castaña se adentró en la habitación quedando maravillada y a la vez emocionada con lo que observaba, las paredes pintadas de un claro verde, figuras geométricas, algunos animales y un arco iris, algunas cajas estaban apiladas en un rincón de donde sobre salía la oreja de un oso de peluche, se acercó a este y lo sacó de la caja tomándolo entre sus manos. Un poco más atrás, Harry permanecía en silencio y a opinión de la castaña un tanto avergonzado; era la habitación de su amigo, sus primer año de vida lo había pasado allí hasta aquella noche donde sus padres murieron a manos de aquel mago oscuro. Aún con el peluche en sus manos camino lentamente atravesando la habitación hasta llegar a una pequeña cuna color café y sobre ella algunos animales colgando de un hilo que se movían con su suavidad.

-Según Remus, era mi peluche favorito – comentó el moreno observando el oso café que su amiga sostenía entre sus manos – siempre dormía con él. – rió este

-Es lindo – susurró Hermione entregándoselo – ¿Por qué lo tenías en la caja?

-No lo sé – encogiéndose de hombros – de todas formas no pensaba deshacerme de él ni nada de esta casa, no me parece correcto y además así lo quiero. – coloco su oso en la cuna y con una manta lo tapo hasta el cuello – Qué lástima que no quepa en la cuna – murmuro y Hermione rió. Ella descobijo al oso y volvió a pasárselo a su amigo

-Quizás el oso si quepa en tu cama – le miró ella sonriendo – y quien sabe, tal vez sea el compañero de tu hijo en un futuro – habló y se vio en la obligación de agregar algo más, al notar un sombrío semblante en su mejor amigo – Tienes un futuro Harry, todos los tenemos. Tú lo tendrás.

-Gracias – murmuro este apenado, en ese instante no le preocupaba la posible batalla con Voldemort, le preocupaba en no tener un futuro con su mejor amiga porque a su juicio, ella tenía un futuro con su otro mejor amigo. – bajemos, veamos que hay para comer. Sobre todo tú, debes alimentare.

Así los tres (oso incluido), bajaron hacia el primer piso donde Hermione se recostó en uno de los sillones mientras Harry iba hacia la cocina en busca de comida, no paso ni cinco minutos cuando el moreno regresó con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Hermione… - le dijo, ella le miró curiosa - ¿Tienes mucha hambre? – preguntó

-No ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella

-Bueno… creo que tendremos que ir de compras. – Repuso Harry - ¿No te molesta?

-Claro que no – negó ella incorporándose de su lugar – aunque lo mejor sería ir al mundo muggle ¿Qué dices? – le observó, él asintió.

-Me parece bien – sonrió – aunque tendremos que aparecernos en un lugar seguro, el caldero debe estar repleto de magos a estas horas.

Hermione asintió y se prepararon para ir de compras. En solo cuestión de minutos ya ingresaban a un pequeño mercado muy cerca de la casa de los tíos de Harry, no querían llegar al centro por cuestiones obvias, no querían exponerse más de la cuenta. Sobre todo Harry que solo se separaba lo justo y necesario en cuanto comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del lugar en busca de alimentos que les mantendría vivos por una semana. Nada difícil, según el moreno, conocía a su mejor amiga y sabía que buscaría lo justo y necesario para comer mientras él empujaba el carro, no contando con que quizás sería mucho más divertido de lo que él mismo pensaba.

**Fin Capitulo Uno**

**Hola a Todos:**

**Me alegró mucho estar de vuelta por la página, las responsabilidades de la Universidad ocupan todo mi tiempo, eso sumado a que la señora inspiración decidió tomarse unas vacaciones por un tiempo, por suerte volvió cuando releía una vieja historia publicada hace mucho tiempo, años, diría yo, y mi mente me dijo "mmm… a esta historia le faltan muchas cosas… " y la señora inspiración murmuro "reedita y comienza de nuevo" y aquí estoy, de nuevo, con la misma idea en mi mente y agregando algunos problemillas a nuestros personajes. **

**Espero que sea de su agrado y sigan está historia que no dejaré abandonada por nada del mundo, no suelo recaer y no comenzaré ahora. **

**Desde ya, muchas gracias por leerme y espero sus comentarios, cualquier sugerencia y critica será bienvenida, por supuesto siempre y cuando sean expuestas con respecto y válidos argumentos. Adiós, cuídense mucho.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. El funeral

ADVERTENCIA: Deben leer desde el primer capítulo.

Hola nuevamente. Aquí la continuación de esta historia REEDITADA, espero de todo corazón que disfruten esta historia complemente distinta a "TRAICIÓN" y "Nuestra Sangre". Bueno les espero abajo. **Por cierto los personajes no son míos y pertenecer a JK. Rowling**

**Amor verdadero**

Capitulo Dos

"_El funeral"_

Empujó el carro a través de los pasillos del supermercado detrás de su mejor amiga que seleccionaba todo lo necesario para alimentarnos durante una semana, por supuesto, el paso por las estanterías no resultaba nada problemático ya que Hermione tenía muy claro que cosas llevar. Hasta el momento su carro estaba ocupado por leche, cereales, carne, pasta y algunas verduras, nada complicado a juicio de Harry que seguía lentamente a su amiga que en esos momentos se encontraba escogiendo frutas.

Por un instante, la castaña se distrajo y observó como a un par de metros unas jóvenes observaban a su mejor amigo con cierto disimulo, de forma automática le vio y con cierto sonrojo les dio la razón. Antes de salir, se había cambiado de ropa, unos jeans gastados y una camisa negra que se ajustaba a sus músculos formaban parte de su vestimenta, eso sumado a su cabello revuelto de daban un aire que le sentaba increíblemente bien. En ese momento el bicho de los celos ataco sutilmente a la castaña que se obligó a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo puesto que Harry se acercaba a ella.

-¿Crees que con esto estará bien? – mostrándole una bolsa transparente con manzanas en su interior. Ella asintió en silencio mientras guardaba algunas naranjas - ¿Falta algo más?

-No lo creo – sopeso ella colocando la bolsa en el carro. Volvió a mirar para comprobar que las miradas seguían sobre su amigo. Muy a su pesar se bien obligada a sonreír y decir medio en broma – aún aquí tienes admiradoras – comentó señalando disimuladamente con la cabeza hacia la dirección en la que estaba mirando, Harry observó de reojo y rió - ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Si supieran a los peligros que estoy expuesto, de seguro se acabaría el encanto – comentó este aunque en realidad su risa era producía por la satisfacción de ver a su mejor amiga celosa, la conocía tan bien – excepto contigo – sonrió apoyándose en el carro en un gesto que lejos de ser atractivo fue cómico ocasionando que Hermione le pegará un golpe amistoso en el pecho – oye cuidado, puedo acusarte de acoso – le acusó siguiéndola con el carro complacido por el leve sonrojo que había provocado en su amiga

-Vamos, ya tenemos todo – habló Hermione caminando hacia la caja seguida de Harry que no dejaba de reír con cierto humor.

Pagaron y salieron del supermercado para llegar a un lugar donde nadie les viera desaparecer de vuelta a casa. En apenas cinco minutos ya se encontraban a unos metros de la casa, cargando algunas bolsas. Aunque por una extraña razón, Hermione iba de mal humor a diferencia de Harry que parecía divertirle aquella situación, sobre todo cuando al momento de pagar, la cajera coqueteo descaradamente con él.

-Voy a ordenar esto – comunico Harry ingresando a la cocina seguido de Hermione – si quieres puedes descansar, preparé algo de comer y cuando esté listo te llamaré – informó sacando la leche y guardándola en la nevera

-Quiero ayudarte – dijo ella ayudando a ordenar la alacena. Se sentía extraña a causa de esa sensación posicionada en la boca de su estómago que parecía no querer desaparecer luego de salir de compras al supermercado. El coqueteo de aquella mujer cuando Harry pago le hizo ponerse de un excesivo mal humor que aún persistía, además la sonrisa de su amigo no le ayudaba en nada. – No quiero insistir pero ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – Preguntó

-Nada, nada – rió nuevamente el moreno metiendo medio cuerpo en nevera acomodando algunas cosas en el, sin embargo cuando salió y cerró la puerta se encontró con su amiga quien le miraba con una expresión para nada amigable y le hizo tragar saliva ruidosamente. Respiró ansioso y decidió que lo mejor decirle lo que pensaba que reírse a sus costillas - ¿Estás celosa? – Preguntó sabiendo que era absurdo responder con otra pregunta. – no te agrado que la cajera coqueteará conmigo – se explicó observando con dulzura como su amiga se sonrojaba y esquivaba su mirada

-Me incomodo que es distinto – respondió ella intentando alejarse de su mejor amigo, acto que consiguió a medias porque este le siguió - ¿Acaso no puedo estarlo de mi mejor amigo? – preguntó a sabiendas que no era la pregunta correcta.

-Sí, si puedes estarlo – sonrió este y le abrazó riendo. Sintió como ella le daba pequeños golpes a los costados para después abrazarle por torso y refugiar su rostro en su pecho. Ambos no querían admitirlo pero aquel abrazo les gustaba demasiado. – muy bien, preparemos algo, no quiero que estés más tiempo sin comer – susurró deshaciendo el abrazo y continuar ordenando las cosas que habían comprado.

Entre risas prepararon el almuerzo que estuvo listo a eso de las dos de la tarde donde se sentaron y comenzaron a comer conversando sobre el colegio, los profesores y alguno que otro problema que tuvieron que enfrentarse en esos seis años. Siguieron así, hasta que el estruendo de la red flú les dio aviso que alguien había llegado a la casa. De inmediato el moreno se incorporó con su varita en la mano pero que se relajó al ver a Remus salir entre el hollín y humo.

-Sabía que debía limpiar la red – murmuro Harry guardando su varita en el bolsillo

-¿Cómo están? – le preguntó este observando como la castaña salía de la cocina y colocarse al lado de Harry. Ambos asintieron – les traigo noticias – comenzó colocándose serio de pronto – primero y como supuse Minerva sabe de su paradero y no lo tomo del todo bien, sin embargo lo respeta y solo pide que sean cautos y que se cuiden. Segundo, hablé con los Weasleys quienes también piden lo mismo y por último – observó a Hermione y siguió – el funeral de tus padres será mañana por la mañana, es un cementerio muggle. ¿Te molesta?

-No, está bien – sonrió ella sintiendo la mano de su amigo sujetar la suya con fuerza – muchas gracias por todo Remus.

-No es nada – negó con una pequeña sonrisa – todo está programado para que comience a las nueve en punto – habló – Ahora, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, les veré mañana, nos vemos.

-Adiós – se despidieron – Todo saldrá bien – murmuro Harry infundiéndole ánimo.

El resto del día se la pasaron hablando y riendo de ciertas anécdotas que por supuesto distrajeron lo suficiente a Hermione por lo menos hasta que llegará la hora de ir al funeral de sus padres. Ya muy entrada en la noche decidieron ir a dormir, algo que hubieran hecho hace más de una hora de no ser porque se mantenían discutiendo por la distribución de las piezas.

-Harry es la habitación de tus padres, debes dormir aquí – dijo ella por décima vez pero su amigo negaba con terquedad

-No, quédate aquí – repuso este ofuscado – dormiré en la habitación de invitados.

-¿Estás loco? – Le miró ella pero el moreno ya comenzaba a caminar hacia su habitación – de ser así, yo dormiré contigo.

-¡¿Qué? – exclamó Harry deteniéndose bruscamente. Le miró esperando ver algún signo de broma en su rostro pero solo encontró determinación. Tragó saliva con fuerza – Hermione…

-Harry si te entristece estar aquí, lo mejor es ir a la madriguera

-No – dijo firme acercándose hacia su amiga – es solo que me siento un extraño y que no merezco estar en la habitación de mis padres.

-Si es tu casa como pretendes que acepte que sea la mía – repuso ella sonriendo. Harry le miró avergonzado – estoy segura que tus padres estarían orgullosos que vivieras aquí y formases una familia como lo hicieron ellos. – con sutileza acarició su rostro ante aquella caricia el moreno no puedo evitar suspirar

-De acuerdo – susurró y Hermione sonrió feliz, le dio un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla y se dispuso a ir a la habitación de invitados. Sin embargo, este sacando coraje de no sabe dónde tomo la muñeca de su amiga y le observó – con una condición – sonrió y ella le miró confusa e indecisa – hazme compañía, por favor. No quiero quedarme solo.

-Nunca podría dejarte solo – murmuro ella. – vamos.

Ingresaron y una amplia habitación les dio la bienvenida, Harry adelantó un par de pasos hasta llegar a una pequeña repisa donde varios retratos le miraban, tomo uno y lo observó por un momento. Hermione se acercó y se dio cuenta del porque el temor de su amigo, nunca antes había estado allí y reencontrarse con todos esos recuerdos le producía una sensación de vacío al no tener nadie con quien compartir aquello. Le abrazo y guió hasta la cama donde se recostaron aun observando aquel retrato; el matrimonio Potter les devolvían la mirada, alegres, felices y enamorados.

-Tu padre es idéntico a ti – susurró ella con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su amigo – y tu madre es bellísima.

-_Igual que tú_ – pensó sonriendo – si lo sé. ¿Te arrepientes estar aquí? – Preguntó de pronto y Hermione le miró intrigada – antes habías dicho que era mejor ir a la madriguera.

-Lo pregunté por ti – dijo ella volviéndose a acomodar – no me arrepiento estar aquí. Apenas si han pasado veinte y cuatro horas de la muerte de mis padres, y siento que ya no duele tanto, quizás mañana duela un poco más pero estoy segura que podrá soportarlo.

-Mañana estaré a tu lado – habló sintiendo como la respiración de Hermione se volvía más lenta, comenzaba a quedarse dormida – Buenas noches, Hermione – susurró dándole un beso en la cabeza para luego observar el retrato de sus padres por última vez y antes de quedarse dormido pudo jurar que sonrisa de ellos fue más amplia.

A la mañana siguiente.

El estruendo de la chimenea les hizo sobre saltar y sonrojarse al abrir los ojos y encontrarse en aquella situación; no sabían como pero Hermione había rodado hasta el centro de la cama y Harry le había seguido abrazándola por la cintura. No tuvieron tiempo para deshacerse en explicaciones porque bajaron en menos de un minuto a la sala donde su profesora Minerva Mcgonagall les esperaba con una ceja levantada.

A juicio del moreno, Remus no exageraba cuando decía que no le agradaba la idea que ellos vivieran por una semana solos en aquella casa. Sin embargo, su semblante a pesar de serio mostraba cierta tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

-Profesora – habló el moreno – No la esperábamos – dijo sintiéndose estúpido, tarde o temprano la directora les haría visita. Observó con cierta desconfianza que al lado de la profesora se encontraba un joven de no más de dieciocho años, alto, tez morena, cabello y ojos negros, vestido con unos pantalones grises y camisa blanca. Instintivamente se colocó frente a su amiga, no porque corriera un peligro real sino porque la penetrante mirada de aquel muchacho le puso nervioso

-Deseaba saber cómo se encontraban – dijo la profesora acercándose a Hermione para abrazarla con cariño casi maternal – Siento mucho la muerte de tus padres, Hermione – hablo – Remus me informó de lo sucedido.

-Gracias, profesora – susurró ella, desvió su mirada hacia el muchacho que permanecía en silencio.

-Quiero presentarles a Trent – señalo Minerva presentando al muchacho que dio unos cuantos pasos hasta situarse al lado de ella – Alumno de intercambio, cursará su último curso junto a ustedes en Gryffindor.

-Mucho gusto – extendiéndole la mano hacia Harry quien levemente más relajado la acepto – Soy Trent Leyton

-Harry Potter – dijo este

-Hermione Granger – saludó ella estrechándole la mano – un gusto.

-Hermione – le llamo la profesora – dentro de una hora será el funeral ¿Estás segura que quieres ir?

-Sí, lo estoy – asintió ella. Minerva asintió, se giró y le habló a Trent - ¿Puedes regresar al castillo, debo quedarme?

-Por supuesto – asintió con cortesía y dirigiéndose hacia los jóvenes amigos, habló – Hasta pronto – se giró y se metió dentro de la chimenea donde desapareció entre las verdes llamas.

-¿Vive en el castillo? – preguntó de pronto el moreno mientras Hermione se cambiaba de ropa

-Hace un par de semanas – respondió escuetamente la profesora – Por cierto Harry – le observó y este supo cuál sería el tema de conversación - ¿Por qué decidieron venir aquí? Sabes que aquí son más vulnerables a cualquier ataque

-Quizás – respondió este – pero Hermione necesitaba tranquilidad, sería incómodo para ella ya sea vivir en su casa con los Aurores merodeando por allí o en la madriguera donde viven muchas personas. No me malinterprete, solo propuse lo que consideré más acertado y ella lo aceptó – argumentó sin desviar la mirada

-Entiendo – susurró Minerva – si tienen cualquier problema no olviden acudir a los Weasleys, Remus o a mí ¿De acuerdo? – él asintió - bien.

-Ya podemos irnos – habló Hermione bajando las escaleras. Tanto Harry como Minerva asintieron.

Para nadie sería fácil la siguiente hora, sobre todo para Hermione.

En otro lugar. En una gran mansión un joven se encontraba encerrado en una oscura habitación, las ventanas habían sido selladas para evitar que los tibios rayos del sol entraran a la estancia, no había luz y aquel joven se encontraba tirado boca abajo sobre un viejo colchón, su respiración era agitada y dificultosa, las heridas de su espalda estaban abiertas dejando ver la sangre que aún seguía fresca, apenas hace una hora la tortura nocturna había terminado y antes de poder descansar hasta una nueva sesión, sabía que le esperaba lo más doloroso. Lo supo en cuanto la puerta se abrió con un chirrido que le hizo temblar. Diez pasos y luego dolor.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! – gritó el joven retorciéndose de dolor, mordiendo el colchón hasta que la mandíbula le dolió. Sentía la sal penetrando en sus heridas, escociendo hasta el punto de enloquecerle

-¿Sabes? – Escuchó una voz cansina – me estoy aburriendo de todo esto y tengo que entregarle una respuesta afirmativa a NUESTRO amo. Así es que ¿Qué decides? Sabes que será mucho peor y no querrás ir con ese aspecto a Hogwarts ¿Cierto?

-Maldición – susurró él con los puños apretados. No quería, no quería hacerlo. No ahora que había descubierto como amar y deseaba poder expresarlo. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no escupir alguna confesión que le confinaría nuevamente a ese encierro, solo le quedaba una opción y sería mejor tomarla antes de acabar muerto - ¡Lo haré! – exclamó en un aullido de dolor que hizo su acompañante sonriera con satisfacción – Tienes mi palabra… lo haré.

-Bien, sabías que recapacitarías – sonrió este – enviaré a un elfo para que cure tus heridas pero solo superficialmente, no quiero que olvides lo que te sucederá si te retractas, Draco.

-No lo haré, padre – susurró al tiempo que escupía sangre.

Sino buscaba una solución a su problema, su destino sería cerrado a finales de octubre y en aquel momento nadie podría salvarlo, ni siquiera ella. Sintió como la puerta volvía a abrirse dejando paso esta vez al pequeño elfo de la familia, Henry. Con cuidado comenzó a limpiar las heridas y aplicar algunas cremas, nada de magia, esa había sido la orden de su padre.

-Necesito pedirte un favor – susurró Draco sintiendo el dolor aminorar en su espalda. El elfo le miró curioso

-Dígame señor Malfoy, ¿Qué desea el señor? – habló este respetuosamente. El rubio saco un sobre debajo del colchón y se lo entregó al elfo

-Envía está carta, por favor – pidió – pero no lo hagas con una lechuza de la casa, hazlo con otra.

-De acuerdo, señor Malfoy – tomando la carta para luego guardarla entre medio de su "ropa" – Henry hará lo que el señor le ha ordenado.

-Gracias – dijo en una mueca al sentir la incomodidad del vendaje. En los días que le quedaban en aquella casa debía desplazarse sin camiseta – Henry, preferiría que no usarás vendas, me molesta.

-De acuerdo – aceptó el elfo – entonces le traeré pantalones limpios y zapatos. Con permiso señor.

Nuevamente se quedó solo y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en aquel colchón, hace más de dos semanas le habían confinado a ese encierro sin comida y apenas si un vaso de agua cada tres días. Nunca pensó ser objeto de tan amarga tortura noche tras noche. Y solo por negarse a llevar aquel símbolo grabado a fuego en su piel y formar parte de lo que su familia considera "tradición".

-Aquí está su ropa, señor Malfoy – expresó el elfo dejándole a un lado su ropa – Henry dejó algo de comida en su habitación, señor. Se encuentra débil y necesita comer.

-Lo haré – susurró este – muchas gracias, puedes irte. No olvides lo que te pedí.

-Claro, señor – asintió y se fue del lugar. Draco tomó sus cosas, se cambió y salió de allí con paso lento, no se había dado cuenta que tenía una pierna rota. Camino hasta llegar a su habitación donde su madre le esperaba, no dijo nada, paso de ella y tomo la charola para sentarse con dificultad sobre su cama.

-Lo siento mucho, hijo – susurró la mujer antes de salir de allí con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo lo siento más – murmuro llevándose un pan a la boca.

Observó el diario que le habían dejado sobre su almohada, curioso lo desdobló y leyó el titular _"Cruel muerte: Padres de Hermione Granger resultaron asesinados por mortifagos"_ Arrugó el papel y lo aventó con fuerza al otro lado de la habitación sintiendo un pinchazo en la espalda, respiró, sabía perfectamente quien era el causante de aquel ataque. No es que le importará lo que aconteciera con la amiga de Harry Potter pero le preocupaba hasta cierto punto, sabía que el ojiverde estaría junto a su amiga. Se sintió incomodo al pensar que ella sospechará de él. No quería que piense que él era un asesino, no podría soportar su mirada de desprecio e indiferencia, no ahora.

Recordó cuando caminaba por aquel desierto pasillo se encontraba próximo a su sala común y solo deseaba tenderse sobre su cama, venía de una de las tantas conversaciones con su padre y como casi siempre sucedía no habían llegado a un consenso, nunca lo hacían. Fue allí cuando se encontró con ella, iba distraída sumergida en sus propios pensamientos tanto así que apenas si reacciono cuando el rubio se paró frente suya provocando que ambos choquen.

_-¡Idiota! – había exclamado mientras recogía sus libros del suelo. Draco le vio con autosuficiencia – Eres un imbécil ¿Lo sabías?_

_-Tú no eres la octava maravilla – escupió con desdén provocando un furioso sonrojo en ella. Gesto que le maravillo – deberías agradecer el cruzarte conmigo._

_-Sí, claro – sonrió con cierta malicia que desconcertó al rubio sin embargo mantuvo su compostura esperando poder atacar con algún comentario - ¿Sabes qué? Sólo actúas como un cretino porque temes que vean tu verdadera personalidad y te lastimen. – y un gesto casi automático e inesperado, le dio un beso la mejilla y se fue._

Aquel simple contacto le transmitió un calor que perduró sobre su mejilla durante el resto del día, aquel cosquilleo persistió por horas y cada vez que recordaba la sensación de sus labios posarse sobre su mejilla sentía aquel cosquilleo. Durante las próximas semanas procuro toparse siempre con ella durante las horas de descanso, buscando cualquier excusa para hacerla enfadar y fue en uno de esos enfados donde él aprovecho para devolverle el beso susurrando un leve "yo también te quiero", siguieron así por unas semanas más hasta que un día y sin mediar palabra alguna, se encontraron en la torre de astronomía donde pasaron dos largas horas hablando. Acción que mantuvieron hasta terminar el curso.

-Permiso señor Malfoy – le habló el elfo sacándole de sus pensamientos. Asintió – Ya hice el encargo que me pidió ¿Desea algo más?

-No, Henry – negó volviendo a comer – te llamaré si te necesito, gracias.

-De nada, señor – asintió este y salió de la habitación

Observó el calendario y se dio cuenta que faltaban poco menos de una semana para volver a Hogwarts, movió con cuidado su hombro dándose cuenta que debía usar algo más que una crema cicatrizante para aliviar aquel dolor de lo contrario, aquel dolor seria insoportable al momento de colocarse alguna camisa o camiseta. Sacó un libro de pociones y comenzó a preparar alguna que mitigará aquel calvario.

Ya todo había terminado, el funeral había sido intimó Harry, Remus, Minerva y los Weasleys habían acompañado a Hermione al momento de enterrar a sus padres, algunas lágrimas habían caído por parte de la castaña que se mantenía en los brazos de su mejor amigo quien no la había dejado ni un minuto sola tal y como se lo prometió. Por ello y a regañadientes tuvo que soltarla cuando fue abrazada por la señora Weasleys y los demás, suspiro, no quería exponerla a eso pero sabía también que lo necesitaba.

-Aún siguen en la casa de Hermione – inquirió el moreno en cuanto Remus se acercó a él

-Sí, siguen investigando – contó este – Formulan una teoría que no me atreví a contárselas ayer.

-¿Cuál? – preguntó preocupado

-Los mortifagos buscaban algo aquella noche – le miró Remus con paciencia – lo sabemos por el gran desorden que armaron en los cajones sobre todo en la habitación de los señores Granger que fue el lugar que atacaron primero. No sabemos que buscaban, solo que no lo encontraron y se ensañaron con ellos. Fue fortuito además todos concordamos que Hermione no era el objetivo de ellos, de lo contrario, lo más probable es que aquella noche… la hubiesen matado.

El moreno sintió su corazón apretarse y fijo su mirada en su castaña amiga aún en brazos de la señora Weasleys, su garganta se cerró y su pecho comenzó a doler de solo imaginarse si aquella mañana la hubiese encontrado muerta junto a sus padres en el salón. Negó con firmeza, no podía imaginarse sin su mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué los Granger tendrían algo valioso para Voldemort? – Se atrevió a preguntar aún con el nudo en su garganta – es absurdo.

-Lo sé – dijo él – no tenemos la menos idea de que busca… lo primero que se nos ocurrió al ver tal cantidad de papeles regados por allí, fueron documentos.

-¿Documentos? – Le miró incrédulo – Eso lo hace aún más absurdo. Y la profesora ¿Qué opina?

-Descarta la idea de documentos – contó el licantropodo – y piensa que solo fue una forma indirecta de amedrentarte a ti. Aunque nada es seguro, debemos seguir esperando.

-Entiendo – susurró. Dispuesto a tener una conversación con la directora en colegio. Con lentitud se acercaron hacia Hermione que ahora platicaba con Ron y Ginny. Nervioso se colocó al lado de la castaña. - ¿Todo bien?

-Sí – respondió Ron sonriendo – solo deseo que pase lo antes posible esta semana para volver al colegio.

-Harry ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Pidió Ginny, este asintió y se alejaron levemente del resto – no quise preguntarle esto a Hermione pero ¿Quién asesino a sus padres?

-Lucius – susurró desviando la mirada de la pelirroja encontrándose con la mirada de la castaña, le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto para luego seguir su conversación con Ron - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada en especial – negó ella ahora desviando la mirada del moreno – solo deseaba saberlo – contó caminando de vuelta hacia los demás – espero que Hermione logre recuperarse de este duro golpe. Harry – le llamo tomándole de la mano haciendo que detuvieran la marcha y que la mirada de Hermione y Ron se posará en ellos – prométeme que la cuidarás por todos nosotros.

-Te lo prometo – susurró a medias por el beso que recibió en la mejilla. La observó confuso y un tanto temeroso, estaba seguro que si ella le proponía volver, él no se iba a negar a causa de su terca racionalidad que a toda costa quería ganarle a su corazón – Ginny…

-Seamos amigos – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa – es lo mejor – este la miró buscando algún indicio de duda pero no vio nada, solo determinación. Sonrió, feliz por haber resuelto aquella situación a pesar que sus excusas poco a poco comenzaban a disiparse

-Claro Ginny – habló acercándose para darle un beso en la frente – seamos amigos – repitió y la abrazo por los hombros para seguir caminando hacia sus amigos quienes les observaban expectantes sin embargo no preguntaron y ellos no dijeron nada – Vamos – le dijo a Hermione quien asintió en silencio

Salieron en silencio hasta las afueras del cementerio donde se despidieron de los Weasleys, Remus y Minerva, esperaron hasta verles desaparecer para luego caminar hasta llegar un trasladador que el señor Weasleys les había dejado para que pudiesen llegar más rápido al Valle Godric. Y así fue, en menos de un minuto estuvieron frente a la casa, caminaron atravesando el jardín sin decirse nada, permanecían en silencio, cada uno sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Por una parte Harry no lograba quitarse de la mente aquella conversación con su licantropodo amigo, aquella extraña teoría que los mortifagos estuviesen buscando algo en casa de Hermione le parecía completamente absurdo y también le hacía temblar el solo pensar que su amiga pudiese estar muerta. Le abrazo levemente más fuerte ante ese pensamiento, preferiría renunciar a su vida sino podía compartirla con Hermione. Rebuscó en su bolsillo dando con la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura de la casa que cedió en cuanto esté la hizo girar.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Hermione solo se dedicaban a revivir aquella escena que provoco que su estómago se contrajera en una incómoda sensación que hasta el momento aún permanecía allí, molestándola. No comprendía la sensación que la embargó cuando vio a Harry y Ginny alejarse de ellos ¿Soledad? Se preguntó en aquel momento, le era inconcebible, mucho más cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su amigo y le sonrió, le provoco un extraño alivio que apenas si duro unos minutos cuando al verles regresar, la pelirroja tomo su mano y le detuvo. Un dolor en el pecho se apoderó de ella en cuanto Ginny beso la mejilla de Harry, dolor que se intensifico cuando él le beso la frente de manera cariñosa al tiempo que reanudaban abrazados el paso hacia ellos.

-¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Harry observando preocupado como su amiga se había quedado parada en medio de la sala - ¿O deseas dormir un poco?

-No, estoy bien – respondió ingresando a la cocina – tomaré un vaso con leche, gracias – repuso al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa en un gesto cansino – ¿Qué te decía Remus? – preguntó para iniciar algún tipo de conversación, extraño considerando que nunca fue necesario en ellos pero no deseaba escuchar lo inevitable, ni siquiera sabía porque eludía el tema

-Nada importante – soltó este buscando la leche en la nevera. De todas las conversaciones posibles por iniciar aquella era la que menos quería tratar – ¿Y Ron? ¿De qué hablaban? – musito maldiciéndose, no quería escuchar esa conversación pero debía sacar el tema de alguna forma aunque luego doliese. Su mano tembló ligeramente al servir los dos vasos de leche

-Estaba preocupado – contó ella – hubiese querido que estuviera en su casa – comentó sin ver como una mueca de enfado se hacía presente en el rostro de Harry – le dije estaba bien aquí, que no lo tomará para nada personal. Creo que lo entendió.

-Ya veo – susurró este acercándose hacia la castaña y ofrecerle el vaso de leche, ella lo aceptó – me alegro que no se haya molestado más de la cuenta – dijo sentándose frente suya

-Y ¿Ginny? – preguntó Hermione escondiendo una mueca tras del vaso – Al parecer arreglaron su situación ¿Cierto? – le miró y con cierta molestia vio a su amigo sonreír tranquilo.

-Sí, lo hicimos – sonrió este juntando sus manos sobre el vaso – aunque primero me había preguntado sobre… bueno, quien había causado la muerte de tus padres – confesó apenado. Hermione se sorprendió, no se esperaba aquello – No quiso molestarte con esa pregunta, así que me lo preguntó, también me hizo prometer que te cuidaría. – Le miró con una sonrisa que provoco nuevas sensaciones en la castaña – Y claro… - añadió observando el techo de la cocina como quien no quiere la cosa, aquello solo impaciento aún más a Hermione - ¿Viste cuando me beso? – Asintió avergonzada – Pues me dijo que seamos amigos.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó sorprendida sintiendo como el aire comenzaba a circular por sus pulmones nuevamente. Harry asintió - ¿Tú querías eso? – volvió a preguntar.

-La verdad… - le miró pensativo. Aunque por dentro estaba disfrutando ver aquellos celos por parte de su amiga – Sí, lo quería. Me alegro mucho tenerla como amiga a como novia. Es agradable.

-Comprendo – susurró tomando por completo su vaso de leche como si aquello pudiese deshacerse por completo aquel nudo en la garganta. – Estoy cansada, voy a ir recostarme un momento. – anunció incorporándose de su asiento, Harry asintió observando como su amiga salía de la cocina.

No podía negarlo, ya no podía seguir negándolo, se había enamorado de su mejor amiga sin remedio alguno, a pesar de aún tener una excusa por la cual permanecer alejado de ella, Ron. Sin embargo aquella excusa parecía no tener validez con cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, aquella sensación que le oprimía el corazón cada vez que se veía sin ella, solo le hacía reafirmar no querer vivir una vida sin ella, no sería capaz de sobrevivir. Sonrió al tiempo que lavaba los vasos, no estaba seguro acerca de los sentimientos de su amiga pero no estaba mal encaminado, sobre todo cuando notó aquella mirada entristecida cuando camino abrazado de Ginny en el cementerio. Si, tal vez valía la pena arriesgarse, el pequeño oso de peluche colocado sobre la nevera le devolvía la mirada y volvió a sonreír. Lo cogió y subió las escaleras junto a él.

La buscó en su habitación pero no la encontró, resignado la buscó en la habitación de los invitados, y allí estaba, dormida. Se acercó a ella y coloco bajo su brazo el osito mientras estuviese con él no se sentiría sola en ningún momento, camino en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta donde la contemplo por unos segundos más para luego cerrar la puerta y bajar nuevamente hacia la cocina, ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo y de seguro cuando su amiga despertará, sentiría hambre.

Sentía sus manos temblar al momento de terminar de leer aquella carta, miles se sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo al principio fue alivio porque según daba a entender no era el causante de aquella aberración pero aquel sentimiento fue reemplazado por la angustia al notar la razón por la no había participado de aquel ataque. Su corazón latía desbocado ante las palabras "tortura" y "maldiciones", de solo imaginarse las condiciones en las cuales se encontraban la paralizaban y angustiaban. Sintió como su hermano aporreaba la puerta con excesiva fuerza y es que quien había tomado aquella carta en primera instancia había sido él pero que ella arrebató en solo cuestión de segundos para luego encerrarse en su habitación. Por supuesto aquellos segundos parecieron no ser suficientes para evitar que el emblema de su familia se visualizará ante los ojos de su hermano.

-Ginny Weasleys – exclamó Ronald desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¡Abre inmediatamente esa puerta!

-Lárgate – expresó ocultando la carta – Es personal, no es asunto tuyo

-Eres mi hermana – resopló este molesto – y aquella carta tiene el emblema de las serpientes asquerosas ¡ABRE!

-¡No lo haré! – explotó ella provocando que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos pero las quito con fiereza - ¡Vete ahora si no quieres que te lance una maldición!

-¡Esta bien! – Exclamó él – pero en algún momento tendrás que salir y allí hablaremos.

Escuchó a su hermano alejarse y así pudo respirar más tranquila, buscó la carta nuevamente y la releyó aún con la esperanza que quizás haya malinterpretado sus palabras pero no, todo era muy claro. Cada letra, cada frase formaban aquella penosa situación.

_Ginny_

_Te parecerá una cruel broma, qué más quisiera yo, pero ya no aguanto más y la única persona con la cual puedo desahogarme es contigo. Mi padre, ante mi negativa por unirme a las filas del señor tenebroso, me ha encerrado en una habitación a oscuras, nada mal. Hasta que anochece y comienza la sesión de torturas y maldiciones, en realidad más tortura, a la madrugada cuando me dejan en este pedazo de colchón viejo y pienso que tendré un poco de paz, dios, no sé si decírtelo. ¿Cuándo fuiste más pequeña y te herías intentaste ponerte sal para ver que se sentía? Sí, lo sé, es horrible. No sé cuándo pueda entregarte esta carta, solo deseo verte nuevamente, intentaré por todos los medios no ceder ante las exigencias de mi padre. _

_Con cariño, Draco._

Sintió correr sus lágrimas por sus mejillas, una mancha de sangre se extendía por la carta, le resultaba imposible imaginarse el estado del rubio, le dolía sobre manera el pensar que pudiese estar muerto. Apoyada en la puerta se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo sollozando.

-Draco… - susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

**Fin Capitulo Dos.**

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, realmente espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. Espero sus comentarios y que sigan leyendo las próximas publicaciones.**

**Nos vemos. Cuidense mucho.**

**Anita**


	3. De regreso

**Nada es mío, los personajes son de JK Rowling**

**Amor Verdadero**

**Capitulo Tres**

"_**De regreso"**_

Su último día en el Valle Godric y Harry ya comenzaba a bajar las pocas pertenencias que tenían allí, él por parte tenía su baúl en la casa de tus tíos pero que sería trasladada hacia la casa de Hermione. Allí los Aurores ya se habían retirado del lugar con más interrogantes que respuestas pero que por el momento, el moreno no deseaba indagar más de la cuenta, ya en Hogwarts tendría el tiempo suficiente para investigar por su cuenta.

-Hermione, ya estoy listo – le habló desde la planta baja. Escuchó bajar las escaleras y por sobre sus hombros pasarle algo esponjoso

-¿Pensabas dejarlo abandonado? – Rió ella entregándoselo – Podrías necesitarlo por la noche.

-¿Yo? – Le miró divertido – eres tú quien ha dormido con él todas las noches. – Argumentó metiendo el osito a su bolso y luego observar a su compañera – comienzo a pensar que quieres cambiarme por él.

-Sabes que no lo haría – se defendió sonriendo – además es más agradable dormir contigo.

-¿Qué? – exclamaron provocando que ambos jóvenes se giraran bruscamente. Minerva Mcgonagall les devolvía la mirada alterada

-Profesora, no es lo que piensa – se adelantó Harry al notar que su profesora no emitía sonido alguno – Hermione se refiere a otra cosa, es decir, nosotros no – señalándose junto a la castaña avergonzado intento explicar un juego de palabras para nada favorable, en su nerviosismo saco el peluche y lo señalo acusatoriamente como si él tuviera la culpa de todo ese embrollo – Es mío y ha dormido con Hermione al igual que yo. O sea, yo no…

-Lo intenta decir Harry, profesora – habló jalando hacia atrás a su amigo – es que a veces nos hemos quedado dormido en el sofá, eso es todo. Y a eso me referí cuando usted ingreso. – terminó su explicación a medias recordando que la primera noche durmió junto a su amigo sobre la cama. Aquello por supuesto era preferible omitir

-Comprendo – susurró la profesora recuperando el habla – Bien, ya se van – les miró a lo que ambos asintieron en silencio – Harry tu baúl está en casa de Hermione – le observó – Remus irá por ustedes, espérenlo

-No se preocupe – dijo Harry – ¿Vamos Hermione? – le miró a lo que ella asintió. El moreno cogió la maleta mientras tomaba con su mano libre el trasladador que Minerva le ofrecía.

El regreso a la casa de la castaña fue rápido y al mismo tiempo vertiginoso, la posar nuevamente los pies en el suelo no pudieron evitar tambalearse y reír levemente por aquella situación tan graciosa. Solo unos segundos les costó volver a la normalidad y quedar parados en medio de la sala, está vez, mucho más ordenada que la última vez que la vieron, allí ya no se encontraban los cuerpos de los padres de Hermione, en su lugar estaba aquel sillón café y la mesilla de centro como si nada hubiese pasado allí.

Harry le observó con cierta preocupación, temía que los fantasmas les pasado volviera a la mente de su amiga provocando que cayera nuevamente al dolor sin embargo en cuanto ella le devolvió la mirada una sincera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro supo que todo estaría bien. Con calma y dándole un espacio prudencial el moreno se subió hacia el segundo piso para llevar la maleta de la castaña hacia su habitación. Cuando estuvo allí, sacó de su bolso el osito y lo colocó sobre la cama, por esa noche aquel peluche velaría los sueños de la castaña por él, rió levemente ante la idea de tener celos de aquel osito.

-¿Todo en orden? – preguntó en medio de la escaleras. Ella asintió – Aún no anochece ¿Quieres dar un pequeño paseo?

-Me encantaría – aceptó Hermione

En una costumbre propia de ellos salieron abrazados de la casa solo para un pequeño paseo alrededor de la manzana hablando de trivialidades, les resultaba agradable y cómodo hablar sobre cualquier cosa, no necesitaban esforzarse en buscar un tema interesante para mantener una conversación por mucho tiempo, si aquel tema solo se resolvía en cinco minutos bastaba haciendo silencio y luego seguir con otro tema quizás menos especial que al anterior.

El paseo no se extendió por más de quince minutos, ya ambos se sentían cansados y un tanto ansiosos por lo que les esperaba mañana. La burbuja en la cual habían vivido por una semana estallaba dejándoles en la realidad: Comenzarían su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, tendrían que enfrentar, las clases, la rutina, la guerra que seguía su curso, las desapariciones, las muertes y sobre todo a Voldemort, aquel año sería el definitivo y Harry lo sabía, debía enfrentar a su destino de una buena vez ya sea para vivir o morir.

-Buenas noches, Hermione – se despidió Harry besando con cuidado la frente de su castaña amiga, una vez frente a la habitación de ella – que tengas dulces sueños.

-Tú también – sonrió ella – nos vemos por la mañana – dijo para luego ingresar a su habitación, observó su cama y vio allí al osito que había sido su compañero durante sus noches en el Valle Godric. Lo vio solo por un par de segundos mientras se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa, se giró y abrió nuevamente la puerta para divisar a su mejor amigo a punto de ingresar a la habitación de invitados - ¿Sabes? – Habló de pronto sorprendiendo a su amigo que se volvió a verla – el osito no puede abrazarme – susurró apenada. Sin embargo, solo bastó un intercambio de miradas para entenderse.

Harry cerró la puerta de la habitación de invitados y regresó para quedar frente a su amiga que le observaba nerviosa, extendió su brazo para con su mano tocar su mejilla suavemente. Sonrió e ingreso a la habitación de su amiga. Ella se puso un pijama en el baño mientras el moreno permanecía recostado en la cama junto al osito. Para cuando Hermione salió del baño no pudo evitar reír al ver a su amigo intentar hacer bailar al peluche cogiéndole por los brazos.

-No te burles del osito – le reprochó este haciéndose el ofendido – solo necesita un poco de práctica

-Sí, lo veo – sonrió ella recostándose junto a su amigo quien no tardó en cobijarla entre sus brazos – Mañana por la noche voy a extrañar esto – dijo luego de un minuto de silencio

-Yo igual – confesó Harry acariciando inconscientemente el hombro de Hermione – Aunque debes recordar que te prometí no dejarte sola y en mi ausencia el osito puede hacerte compañía – comentó dejando el peluche en manos de su amiga – quizás no te pueda abrazar pero yo puedo hacerlo durante el día. Es un trato razonable.

-Estoy de acuerdo – sonrió ella sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse – No tiene nombre, ¿Remus, no te lo dijo? – preguntó sin mirarle

-No, no lo menciono – dijo - ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ponerle nombre?

-No lo sé ¿Quieres? – Preguntó subiendo la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su amigo. Él asintió - ¿Cuál?

-No soy bueno con los nombres – susurró pensativo – Elige tú

-¿Momo? – Sugirió esperando la aprobación del moreno, este se quedó viendo el peluche y luego de unos segundos asintió – bien, entonces será Momo. – rió seguida de Harry. Nuevamente se hizo el silencio, que de nuevo fue roto por Hermione – Gracias – susurró y se aclaró al sentir la mirada de su amigo – Gracias por quedarte está semana junto a mí y poder quedarnos en el Valle, lo necesitaba.

-Siempre voy a estar allí para ayudarte, Hermione – respondió susurrando – en cualquier cosa que necesites, allí estaré, incluso cuando no me pidas ayuda, no me alejaré de tu lado. ¿Sabes? – llamó obligándole a verle a los ojos, ella obedeció – Bueno, nunca he sido buen comunicador de sentimientos y muy pocas veces te lo he dicho pero te quiero mucho – sonrió

-Yo también te quiero mucho – susurró Hermione emocionada – y no importa si no me lo dices muchos, lo importante es que lo demuestras, ya sea abrazándome o cuidando de mí.

Permanecieron en silencio y está vez no fue interrumpido por nadie, el cansancio del día había surtido efecto y el sueño hizo mella en ambos jóvenes que a pesar de estar conscientes que por la mañana todo volvería a la relativa normalidad, por aquella noche solo se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo para disfrutar de las horas de paz que allí les embargaban. Ya por la mañana lidiarían con las preguntas de sus compañeros, las miradas extrañas de su pelirrojo amigo y aquel nuevo alumno que despertaría suspicacia del moreno.

Aquel joven subía lentamente por las escaleras que le llevarían hasta la oficina de la directora de Hogwarts, apenas si llevaba un par de semanas allí pero se había encargado de conseguirse cada contraseña que hiciera necesario, además estaba solo en aquel inmenso castillo y debía arreglárselas solo. Una vez estuvo frente a la gran puerta, toco delicadamente con los nudillos, espero hasta que un "pase" se hizo presente.

-Permiso – habló el muchacho ingresando a la oficina que pulcramente estaba limpia y ordenada – No deseo molestar.

-Trent – susurró la directora sorprendida de verle allí. Vio le reloj y se dio cuenta que era muy tarde – Es medianoche, deberías dormir, mañana será un día agitado.

-Lo sé – sonrió apenado – no podía dormir y decidí dar una vuelta por el castillo, digamos que es mi última parada antes de volver a la sala común. – resolvió encogiéndose de hombros. Minerva le observó y movió la cabeza – las excusas se heredan por compañía – murmuro. Trent sonrió alegre – ve a dormir. Mañana es un nuevo día.

-¿Puedo quedarme un momento? – Pidió él inquieto – me agrada este lugar, me siento tranquilo.

-Te entiendo – susurró desviando la mirada hacia sus papeles – quince minutos

-Gracias.

Sin hacer el menos ruido tomo asiento y se quedó observando el lugar en calma, su mente se vio en blanco a causa de la paz que aquel lugar le transmitía, su cuerpo tenso se relajó a los pocos minutos. Observó a la directora trabajar y se dio cuenta que a ella también le transmitía paz aquella oficina. Sonrió al tiempo que se incorporaba de su lugar y en silencio hacia abandono de la oficina, no queriendo importunarla aún más. Con el mismo lento andar se dirigió de vuelta a la común de Gryffindor, dio la contraseña e ingreso, estaba expectante al saber para mañana aquel castillo estaría repleto de alumnos y que aquella sala nunca estaría solitaria por las tardes. Subió la escalera que llevaba a la habitación de chicos, una vez allí se sentó en su cama y cogió de su velador una pequeña fotografía: Sus padres.

Desde que tenía uso de razón es que vio adoptado por otra pareja de mago a raíz de la muerte de sus padres biológicos, el cambio no significo un problema para él, ya que siempre trato a sus padres adoptivos como sus verdaderos padres. Por desgracia para él, su amigo y compañero del alma, su padre, había muerto hace un par de meses quedando al cuidado de su madre que por motivo personales decidió cambiarlo de colegio, no le molestaba el cambio sabía adaptarse a ellos y afrontarlos. Aún con la fotografía de sus padres, abrazados y sonriendo, la guardo en su billetera con cuidado, aquella foto era su preferida.

De forma instantánea y en cuanto puso su cabeza en la almohada se quedó dormido, esperando que al fin pudiesen comenzar las clases ya comenzaba a aburrirse estar solo.

A la mañana siguiente.

Los primeros rayos del sol se hicieron presente colándose caprichosamente por las cortinas de la habitación de Hermione, aquel brillo impacto en el rostro de la castaña que a regañadientes se apretó más al cuerpo de su amigo, no quería despertar deseaba poder seguir durmiendo abrazada a Harry, por alguna razón solo conseguía un sueño calmo al lado de su amigo, le hacía sentir segura y gracias a él aquel dolor sufrido por la muerte de sus padres se hacía más soportable. Aún con los ojos cerrados, se permitió unos segundos más antes se escuchar como el despertador sonaba ruidosamente en su velador anunciando las nueve de la mañana y en una hora más, Remus les iría a buscar para llevarlos a la estación.

-¿Qué hora es? – musito Harry desperezándose mientras la castaña apagaba el despertador

-Las nueve – respondió ella dedicándole una mirada fría al reloj - ¿A qué hora crees que llegará Remus? – Preguntó

-No lo sé – dijo este. A pesar del molesto despertador ninguno se había levantado – Si trae algún trasladador diez o diez y media. Y si no, pues ello implicaría ir hasta el centro en algún transporte muggle y nos tomaría casi una hora, quizás nueve y media – meditó.

-Debemos desayunar – artículo la castaña. Iba a levantarse pero la voz masculina proveniente de la planta baja les paralizo a ambos.

-Harry, Hermione ¿Están arriba? – Preguntaron. Remus había llegado. El primero en reaccionar fue Harry, que aún vestido como el día anterior salió de la habitación de su amiga hacia el pasillo para bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con su amigo. – ¿Estabas despierto? – le observó al verle vestido

-Algo así – comentó este con naturalidad, no deseaba meterse en problemas, ya suficiente tuvo con su profesora – No te esperaba tan temprano ¿Sucedió algo?

-No, solo que debemos desplazarnos en coche – argumentó él validando la teoría del moreno – Minerva lo considero apropiado además seria sospechoso que la casa estuviera vacía de un momento a otro. ¿Y Hermione?

-Arriba, aún debe dormir – señalo este – ¿Quieres que la despierte? – Preguntó

-Sí, debemos estar en camino en una hora – dijo – además deben comer algo

-Bien – dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras. Tocó la puerta e ingresó, Hermione ya se hallaba cambiada – Viene por nosotros ¿Estás lista? – Preguntó

-Sí, no te preocupes – sonrió Hermione – bajo enseguida – anunció ordenando algunas cosas. Harry había bajado para reunirse con Remus y ella ya metía lo último a su baúl, estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación cuando recordó el osito "momo" estaba aún en la cama, lo tomo y bajo junto al peluche. En la cocina ya Harry y Remus desayunaban. – Buenos días, Remus.

-Buenos días, Hermione – saludo observándole sentarse a su lado frente al moreno. Con curiosidad pudo dar cuenta del osito de peluche que descansaba sobre la mesa – A Sirius no le agradaba aquel peluche decía que le prestabas más atención a ese "oso feo y gordo" y que a él – comentó riendo. Harry le miró sonriendo – tú padre le gustaba porque así dormías sin interrupciones y le dejabas tiempo a él y a tu madre

-Aún no pierde su efecto – murmuro el moreno evitando ver a su amiga, en vez de eso, simplemente masticó su tostada.

Luego de desayunar y ordenar los baúles se embarcaron rápidamente en el coche que el hombre lobo había llevado, el viaje transcurrió con normalidad intentando hablar de cualquier trivialidad que les obviará el tema de la guerra, mortifagos, Lord Voldemort o incluso la muerte de los señores Granger. Harry lo sabía, podía percibir sus hombros tensos al momento de conducir, estaba reprimiendo algún comentario frente a su amiga y solo cuando bajaron del coche en la estación y ella se adelantaba para cruzar el andén, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué descubrieron? – preguntó de sopetón, no tenía mucho tiempo antes de llegar al andén. Remus suspiro y acomodo dentro de su abrigo

-Actas de nacimiento – murmuro el licantropodo llevándose una mirada de confusión del moreno – El padre de Hermione guardaba actas de sus pacientes en un pequeño baúl que desapareció de la casa, corroboramos la información al interior de aquel baúl y no había nadie con antecedentes mágicos ni nada de eso. No quisiera decirte esto, ni mucho menos a ti pero la muerte de los Granger fue un error

-¿Un error? – Casi gritó el ojiverde sujetándole por el brazo con fuerza, quedando a medio camino del andén donde Hermione ya comenzaba a cruzar – Pudieron matar a mi mejor amiga y tú lo llamas error ¿Qué demonios persiguen? ¿Un mago? – espetó de forma irónica

-Es difícil de entender pero es la verdad – susurró reanudando la marcha – Y por un absurdo que parezca, buscan a una persona, no sabemos quién es pero ya han matado a otros muggles para conseguir dar con su paradero. Es obvio que este mago intenta ocultarse de ellos y los mortifagos no tienen datos claros de quién podría ser.

-¿Por qué lo quieren? – Inquirió este con la mirada fija en el andén empujando con fuerza su carrito – está involucrado con la guerra o algo así

-Al parecer sí – cabeceo este asintiendo – Escucha, todo esto es especulativo, hay demasiados rumores en la Orden y estamos trabajando lo más rápido posible para solucionar esto. – Se detuvo frente al andén y miró al moreno que permanecía serio – No sucederá nada malo mientras estén en Hogwarts. Cuídense mucho.

-Lo haremos – susurró dándole un abrazo a su amigo, cogió con fuerza el carrito y corrió hacia la pared que les trasladaría nuevamente a su mundo, su hogar. En cuanto estuvo allí y vio a Hermione sonreírle y supo que hace bastante tiempo estaba viviendo en su hogar. – Hola – sonrió acercándose a ella – diez minutos temprano – viéndolo - ¿Has visto alguien conocido? – le preguntó curioso

-Nadie – respondió Hermione – En fin, ¿Quieres subir?

-De acuerdo – rió este caminando hacia el tren donde ya varios alumnos comenzaban a cargar sus cosas. Harry subió ambos baúles y después siguió a su amiga hacia el interior del tren, teniendo la libertad de elegir a que vagón subir pero decidieron viajar en el último para ir más cómodos.

Mientras aquello ocurría y a poco menos de cinco minutos para la salida del tren, Ron y Ginny discutían un tanto alejados de sus padres que charlaban con algunos amigos, habían hecho durante el transcurso de la mañana pero en menor intensidad por miedo a preocupar a sus padres a pesar del continuo levantamiento de la voz de Ron, que incomodaba su hermana. La semana había transcurrido de forma tensa y poco comunicativa por parte de ambos hermanos, Ginny por su parte no podía concentrarse en nada más que en el regreso a Hogwarts a raíz del recibimiento de la carta, Ron sin embargo tenía dos preocupaciones desde hace una semana, su mejor amiga y su hermana, está última acongojada por aquella carta recibida y que pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Desdé cuando te escribe? – Preguntó bruscamente el pelirrojo no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente hasta conocer las intenciones de fondo del rubio y que por supuesto no eran para nada buenas - ¿Le has contestado alguna carta?

-Esa fue la única vez – respondió ya comenzando a mosquearse del asunto. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder desplazarse hacia un vagón donde estuviese su curso y él se fuera con Harry y Hermione - Y no, no le he contestado aquella única carta ¿Satisfecho?

-No, muéstrame la carta – sentenció este sin reparos. Ginny solo pudo retarlo con la mirada mientras se libraba de él con un empujón y caminaba hacia sus padres quienes ya se despidieron de los magos – Voy a subir – habló cuando estuvo frente a ellos, quienes no se hicieron problema y se despidieron de su hija.

Con rapidez se subió al tren y busco un vagón donde poder quedarse, pensó en quedarse con su curso pero algo la impulsaba a mezclarse en aquel vagón donde usualmente se encontraba su enemigo. Camino nerviosa y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar sin importar las miradas y nada, alguien toco su hombro. Pensó en su hermano y que le había seguido, se giró para encararle y decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos pero su mirada azul chocó el gris.

Se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un grito de horror al comprobar lo que aquella carta le decía, su rostro demacrado y ojeroso, su delgadez preocupante y aquel gesto de dolor, solo le hizo confirmar aquella imagen que había recreado en su mente. Acercó su temblorosa mano hacia su rostro para acariciarlo, y este simplemente suspiró al recibir aquella caricia. A pesar que la tortura había terminado para el rubio, los maltratos no cesaban, las raciones de comida solo limitaban a un vaso con agua y un pedazo de pan, y su última noche había tenido un recordatorio de lo que le esperaba si incumplía su palabra.

No pudo evitar quejarse en cuanto los brazos de la pelirroja le rodearon, el dolor era insoportable, Ginny se le quedó viendo preocupada al notar que su cuerpo estaba herido y percatándose de que aquel no era el mejor lugar para hablar, se metieron al primer vagón que encontraron, lo silenciaron y distorsionaron las ventanas para que nadie les viera hablar.

-¿Qué te hicieron? – Preguntó Ginny observando al rubio que desvió la mirada – Draco, muéstrame tus heridas – ordenó – lo escribiste en tu carta y no puedo llegar a imaginar el dolor que estás sintiendo.

-No quiero preocuparte

-Quiero ayudarte – dijo cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas

-No merezco tu ayuda, no soy digno de tu amistad – confesó volviendo a esquivar la mirada de la pelirroja al tiempo que la garganta se le secaba al pronunciar la última palabra. – muy pronto seré peligroso… mis manos estarán manchadas con sangre

-Y aunque estuvieran, no me importa – le miró severamente – por favor, quiero verte.

Solo después de un largo suspiro, el rubio se incorporó comenzando a quitarse la túnica, el suéter, la camisa y por último una camiseta, dejando al descubierto su maltratada espalda, espero alguna queja de la pelirroja, algún gesto pero solo obtuvo silencio. La pelirroja observó acongojada la ancha espalda del rubio, surcos de latigazos se extendían por su cuerpo, algunas echas recientemente y otras que comenzaban a cicatrizarse, no pudo evitar estremecerse al imaginar aquellas heridas bañadas por sal. Temblorosa, acarició sus heridas menos recientes, escuchó como el rubio soltaba un suspiro y aquello le animo a continuar.

-Debiste sufrir mucho – murmuro ella detrás del rubio que se mantuvo en silencio – Me preocupe mucho cuando recibí tu carta.

-Lo siento – susurró girándose para verla de frente – Debí causarte algunos problemas. Te vi discutiendo con tu hermano – le informó. Ginny hizo un gesto restándole importancia – Ginny, nada será como antes, será difícil hablar y si tú deseas terminar con nuestra amistad yo… podré entenderlo. – bajó la mirada y comenzó a colocarse la ropa con cuidado, y con uno que otro gesto de dolor. Comenzaba a abotonarse la camisa cuando otras manos lo hicieron por él - ¿Ginny?

-No quiero terminar nada – le miró ella terminando de abotonarle la camisa. Se vieron obligados a sentarse, el tren comenzaba a moverse – Sé que no quieres esa vida, me lo has dicho cientos de veces ¿Por qué debería cambiar? Comprendo que aceptaste por salvar tu vida y eso es lo único que cuenta. Además, no sabes el alivio que sentí al saber que no participaste en la muerte de los padres de Hermione

-¿Cómo estás tú? – se atrevió a preguntar Draco en apenas un susurro. Ya comenzaba el habitual ajetreo de los alumnos de primeros intentando buscar algún vagón desocupado, la pelirroja asintió tranquila

-Todo está solucionado – susurró Ginny

-Me alegró mucho – murmuro este tomando su túnica para pasarla sobre sus hombros – Deberías ir con Potter, de seguro estará buscándote – le ánimo incorporándose de su asiento, sin embargo fue jalado hacia abajo, obligándole a sentar

-¿Quién dijo que volví con él? – Preguntó sonriendo – Hablamos y decidimos ser amigos. Era lo mejor para ambos.

-Oh, vaya – exclamó sorprendido – sin embargo, mis "amigos", deben estar esperándome, seguramente ya saben de mi decisión – bufó molesto al pronunciar aquella palabra - ¿Nos vemos en la noche? – le miró curioso. Ella asintió – bien, cuídate – se despidió regalándole un beso en la frente.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse solo para después de unos minutos, ella salir de aquel vagón a encontrar a sus amigos, rogando internamente no encontrarse con su pelirrojo hermano a pesar que este debería estar ya reunido con Harry y Hermione, quiso ir a verles pero no quería enfrentarse nuevamente a su hermano quien de seguro ya debía haber abierto la boca con respecto a la carta y todo lo demás.

-Lo peor de todo es que no niega que recibió una carta de ese imbécil – volvió a decir Ron sentado frente a sus amigos. – Quién sabe desde cuando hablan. Harry, tú no sabes nada. – observó a su amigo quien negó – Debes saber algo, eres su novio.

-Eh, Ron – repuso este incomodo evitando la mirada de su amigo – No somos novios, solo quedamos como amigos. – Confesó ante la mirada sorprendida del pelirrojo – aquel día en el cementerio hablamos y decidimos que lo mejor era ser solo amigos.

-¿Ella te lo propuso? – le miró ceñudo Ron. Harry asintió – quizás sea…

-No saques conclusiones, Ron – interrumpió Hermione – quizás esa carta no signifique nada ¿La leíste acaso? – Ron negó – ves, no levantes acusaciones contra tu hermana. Además, ella sabe lo que hace.

-No tengo dudas con respecto a ello, Hermione – habló este desesperado – lo que no sé, si es que ese mal nacido de Malfoy está hostigando a mi hermana.

-Pues, deberías hablar con ella – comentó Harry sin embargo tuvo que añadir – y no amenazarla o sacarla de sus casillas, así no conseguirás nada.

-Lo intentaré – susurró este escuchando como el carrito de los dulces acercaba – voy por dulces – dijo saliendo del compartimiento.

-¿Qué crees que esté sucediendo? – le miró Hermione a su amigo que permanecía pensativo

-No lo sé – murmuro – no creo que debamos preocuparnos demasiado, Ron a veces es exagerado y Ginny es inteligente, sabe lo que hace – sonrió con calma. Hermione asintió – Me dio hambre, tengo voy algo al carrito ¿Quieres algo? – Preguntó

-No, gracias – dijo ella pensativa. Harry se encogió de hombros y salió del compartimiento dejando a su amiga con sus pensamientos. Sin embargo apenas si pasaron diez segundos cuando su amigo volvió - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Hay algo quiero decirte – murmuro el moreno sentándose frente a Hermione – Se trata de las investigaciones que los Aurores llevaron a cabo en tu casa – hizo una pausa y luego continuo – Primero, me dijeron que los mortifagos buscaban algo aquella noche – relató jugando con sus dedos – que si realmente hubiesen querido… te hubieran matado. – tragando saliva fuertemente, aún no sé acostumbraba a la idea de que su amiga pudiese estar muerta – sin embargo, al no encontrar lo que buscaban, se ensañaron con tus padres. En realidad, aquello solo fue una primera teoría, según Remus.

-¿Qué buscaban? – susurró ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Harry volvió a jugar con sus dedos, nervioso

-Documentos – respondió – hasta hace unos días no sabían de qué pero ahora tienen una idea. Eran actas de nacimiento, tu padre las guardaba en un baúl, muchas eran de sus pacientes y todas se encontraban regadas por la casa. Remus, me dijo que ninguna de esas personas tenía relación mágica, solo muggles. – acabo en apenas un susurro. Hermione le tomo las manos y le obligó a mirarle, lo conocía tan bien porque supo de inmediato que su relato no había acabado, solo temía pronunciar la última frase. Sonrió – Al parecer, contaron con información errónea… nunca debieron ser atacados. Y no se sabe a quién buscan.

-Ya veo – susurró ella sentándose mejor en el asiento separándose de su amigo levemente. Este, simplemente se arrodillo frente a ella – Harry, no es tu culpa.

-Odio verte sufrir – confesó este – No puedo llegar imaginarme sin ti. Si te hubiesen matado también – le miró angustiado, ella le sonrió acariciándole el rostro – No voy a dejar que nada te suceda, Hermione – murmuro con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquella caricia.

-Confió en ti – susurró escuchando a Ron hablar con otra persona – párate, viene Ron – anunció. Harry se incorporó sentándose a su lado y antes de que el pelirrojo entrara besó su mejilla.

El resto del camino se la pasaron entre conversaciones y risas, intentado de alguna u otra forma acortar el tiempo hasta el momento de llegar a la estación, por supuesto algo que les llamó fuertemente la atención, sobre a Ron, fue que Draco y sus gorilas no se pavonearon por el tren como años anteriores. Pero el pelirrojo se relajó levemente al saber que su hermana estaba un par de compartimiento con algunas amigas.

Poco a poco la velocidad del tren fue disminuyendo indicándoles a todos que pronto llegarían, y en apenas quince minutos ya todos se encontraban caminando hacia los carruajes mientras que los alumnos de primer año se iban con le guarda bosques. Durante el camino, Harry y Hermione se dedicaron a hablarle a Ron sobre el nuevo alumno de intercambio, Trent Leyton.

-Interesante – murmuro Ronald al terminar de escuchar el relato de sus amigos – ¿Y dicen que será nuestro compañero?

-Sí – dijo Hermione sin apartar su visión de su libro, a su lado Harry sonríe – Se ve un buen chico – comenta

-¿Tú crees? – la castaña alza la vista divertida. Ambos muchachos se mirar en silencio, Harry un tanto incomodo, se supone que la escenas de celos son el estilo de Ron – Ni siquiera le conoces para afirmar algo así – complementó Ron centrándose en su amiga, que le observó ceñuda

-No empieces – murmuro ella volviendo a su libro – tengo derecho a decir lo que pienso.

-De acuerdo, no te molesto – bufó el pelirrojo desviando su mirada – Por cierto Harry, debemos hacer pruebas para un cazador, solo tenemos un mes para encontrar uno.

-Lo sé – murmuro Harry sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo. Los remordimientos habían asaltado la mente del moreno de nuevo, diciéndole que se comportaba como un traidor al enamorarse de la mujer que él gustaba. Observó de reojo a su amiga que leía su libro concentradamente, pudo recordar aquella semana que había vivido en el Valle Godric a su lado, las tardes que compartieron sentados en el sofá hablando y riendo, el verla dormir sobre su regazo, y el verle despertar eran momentos que su corazón se empeñaba por conservar anestesiando aquel remordimiento que a ciencia cierta no sabía si tenía.

En cuanto bajaron del carruaje emprendieron marcha hacia el interior del castillo donde pudieron unirse junto a sus amigos, a la distancia Harry pudo distinguir la figura de Draco Malfoy junto a sus amigos, se sorprendió de verle tan demacrado y delgado como si estuviera enfermo o algo por el estilo. Busco con la mirada a Ginny que estaba a un par de metros en compañía de Dean, no logrando entender todo aquel embrollo de la carta.

A los pocos minutos ingresaron al gran comedor donde se sentaron al inicio de la mesa de Gryffindor, ya muchos profesores se encontraban en la suya propia, para el moreno no pudo evitar sentirse mal al no ver al profesor Dumbledore, aquel hombre le haría falta a todos para poder superar los momentos de tempestad que se avecinaban. Sin embargo, frente a la mesa de profesores pudo ver a la profesora Mcgonagall en compañía de aquel muchacho llamado Trent, le sorprendió la manera tan familiar en la que se trataban casi como si se conocieron desde antes.

-¿Les molesta que me siente con ustedes? – preguntó en cuanto estuvo cerca de ellos. Ron le miró extrañado

-No, siéntate – habló Hermione mientras aquel muchacho se sentaba a su lado – Te presento a Ron Weasleys – dijo ella señalando al pelirrojo que asintió desconfiado a su lado Harry permanecía en silencio – Él es Trent Leyton, de quién te hablábamos Ron.

-Oh, entiendo – habló este estrechando su mano con la del recién llegado – mucho gusto.

-Igualmente – sonrió este - ¿Cómo han estado? – observando a Harry y Hermione

-Bien – respondió el moreno observando como la profesora Mcgonagall llegaba en compañía de los alumnos de primer año - ¿Y tú? ¿Te aburriste mucho en el castillo?

-No mucho – contesto encogiéndose de hombros – es agradable el silencio del castillo – afirmó. El moreno quiso preguntar algo más pero contuvo al dar inicio la ceremonia de selección de casa.

Por suerte el sombrero no estaba en su habitual juego de palabras y la ceremonia de desarrollo con normalidad a los pocos minutos se encontraban cenando a gusto, en realidad solo Hermione, Trent y Harry, porque Ron se encontraba molesto por el recién llegado. Y hasta cierto punto, el mismísimo Harry se hallaba incomodo, sabía que al volver al castillo aquel intimo mundo que había compartido con su amiga durante una semana, tendría que ampliarse hacia otras personas, pero aun así no lograba acostumbrarse a ello.

-Soy adoptado – habló este llamando la atención del moreno – mis padres murieron cuando tenía cuatro años. No puedo quejarme han sido buenos padres conmigo a pesar que hace un par de meses perdí a mi padre adoptivo. – contó.

-Lo siento mucho – susurró Hermione colocando su mano sobre la del muchacho. Un suave gruñido que solo pudo oír Harry salió de su amigo, discretamente le golpeó a un costado – tu madre no debe estar bien

-No es fácil – cabeceo Trent llevándose un poco de jugo a la boca – pero es una mujer fuerte que amaba mucho a mi padre, estoy seguro que se recuperará de su partida.

-Disculpen – dijeron los cuatro jóvenes observaron a Ginny – Hermione ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – pidió esquivando la mirada de su hermano

-Claro – dijo ella levantándose de su asiento para luego hablar en privado

-Espero que logré sacarle algo a mi hermana – murmuró Ron masticando con fuerza su carne asada. Harry rodó los ojos desesperado – Cómo me enteré que tiene algo con esa serpiente

-Ron – le regaño Harry – No tienes pruebas además es Malfoy – recordó

-Aun así, no me fío – murmuro prestándole atención a su comida. Trent por su parte se había mantenido al margen de aquella situación. En vez de eso, se voltio para dirigir su mirada hacia la mesa de profesores, empuño su mano al tiempo que una mueca de desagrado se hacía presente en su moreno rostro. Respiró con cierta frustración aquello le parecía irreal.

Volvió a su cena sintiendo una mirada sobre su nuca, le había visto molestarse y lo más seguro es estuviese molesta pero aquello no le preocupo tenía razones suficientes como para reclamar y hacer todo el escandalo posible. Notó como Hermione se sentaba a su lado y posteriormente era interrogada por Ron, ella simplemente le ignoró y siguió con su cena, percibió la mirada de Harry sobre ella quien solamente hizo un gesto sin importancia.

-Voy a la sala común – anunció Trent incorporándose de la mesa – Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – dijeron los tres.

La cena continuo con normalidad, al paso de los minutos muchos ya comenzaban a retirarse hacia sus habitaciones mañana sería el primer día de clases y necesitaban descansar de un largo viaje. El trío imito a sus compañeros y salieron del comedor para dirigirse a su sala común, en el camino Ron se alejó de ellos porque su hermana se había unido. Gesto que la pelirroja no dio importancia ya acostumbrada al genio de su hermano.

-Voy a subir un momento, Ginny - dijo Hermione observando a la pelirroja quien asintió

-¿Qué les sucede? – inquirió Ron a su amigo que negó tan confundido como el – Tendré que preguntárselo luego.

-No la presiones – habló el moreno – lo único que conseguirás es que ella se enfade contigo.

-Sí, tienes razón – murmuro este sentando en el sofá mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro – No conviene que se enfade conmigo, debo recuperar aquella semana perdida – comentó. Era una suerte que Harry tuviese una almohada sobre su rostro de lo contrario su mueca de dolor hubiese sido evidente – Por cierto Harry ¿Hermione me menciono o hablaron de mí? – Preguntó

-No, durante los primeros días intente darle su espacio – habló con la voz distorsionada por el cojín – y luego nos dedicamos a hablar de otras cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Ron y el moreno tragó saliva al percatarse del atisbo de celos en su voz, mantuvo la calma y contesto

-El colegio y algunos recuerdos de sus padres – respondió secamente. Ron lo entendió y guardo silencio por un par de minutos.

-Muchas gracias, Hermione – escucharon ambos jóvenes. Harry se quitó el cojín de encima y vio como la pelirroja salía de la sala común. Hermione se acercó hasta donde estaban sus amigos y se sentó al medio de ellos. Quizás fue la costumbre de una semana o simplemente siempre fue así pero apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno de manera tan natural que ni siquiera la mirada penetrante de su amigo hizo a Harry rechazar aquel contacto.

-¿Qué llevaba mi hermana? – preguntó Ron evitando cruzar mirada con su amigo - ¿Y adónde iba tan de noche?

-Es un favor – susurró Hermione manteniendo los ojos cerrados – y no sé dónde fue. No pienso decirte nada más por mucho que seas su hermano.

-¿Y si estuviera en peligro? – le miró molesto observando a su amiga abrir los ojos y devolverle la mirada molesta

-Sí fuera así, ten por seguro que yo misma hubiese impedido que saliera, Ron – argumentó – además Ginny sabe lo que hace y estoy segura que no se expondría a un riesgo innecesario. – terminó y volvió a cerrar los ojos, tuvo la intención de abrazar a Harry pero aquello sería exponerse demasiado, habían alumnos allí. Y Ron se encontraba suficientemente cabreado.

-De acuerdo – bufó molesto incorporando del sillón – me voy a dormir pero no voy a descansar hasta que Ginny me diga lo que se trae entre manos. Buenas noches. – sentenció caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la habitación de chicos

-No le hagas caso – murmuro Harry relajándose – para mañana se le pasará y te pedirá disculpas por su actitud idiota. Además solo se preocupa demasiado por su hermana ¿Estás segura que no hay peligro? – preguntó

-Completamente – susurró ella – además mi intuición me dice que Ginny está a salvo y no se trae nada entre manos. En fin, ya es muy tarde – incorporándose del sillón – Buenas noches, Harry – se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos mañana.

-Buenas noches – sonrió este y cuando su amiga subía las escaleras, añadió – dale saludos a Momo – rió

-Bien – sonrió ella

Sin muchas opciones, el moreno no tuvo más remedio que irse a dormir sabiendo que Ron le esperaría en busca de alguna explicación, se molestó ante eso, después de todo Ron y Hermione no eran novios, solo amigos, tan amigos como él lo era con ella. Subió a paso firme las escaleras hasta quedar frente a la puerta, allí solo se encontraba el pelirrojo senado sobre su cama, extraño considerando que debería estar Trent.

Cerró la puerta y se encamino hacia su cama seguida de la mirada del pelirrojo, ya comenzaba a quitarse su uniforme cuando la voz de su amigo llegó hasta sus oídos.

-¿Qué significo lo allá abajo? – preguntó bruscamente agotando la poca paciencia del moreno que simplemente se encogió de hombros

-Siempre lo ha hecho – respondió colocándose una camiseta – que no te hayas dado cuenta, no es mi problema. Además, solo somos amigos y lo sabes.

-Porque lo sé es precisamente porque no te rompo cara – argumentó el pelirrojo – Escucha, pienso declararme a ella en un par de días y quisiera pedirte que intentarás dejarnos solos durante esta semana

Quiso darse la vuelta y observarle pero se contuvo al percatarse que su cuerpo se había quedado paralizado, sintió que en la garganta se apretaba y el oxígeno se había ido de sus pulmones. Sin decir palabra solo limito a asentir pesadamente seguido de un suspiro de agradecimiento por parte de Ron. Luego el moreno simplemente se acostó quedándose profundamente dormido, aquel día había sido largo y durante esa semana le esperaban peores.

En otra torre, Ginny esparcía con el mayor cuidado posible algunas cremas cicatrizantes sobre la espalda del rubio que se mantenía de pie en aquella torre de astronomía, solo suaves quejidos se escuchan por parte del rubio. Sin embargo, aquello le resultaba demasiado agradable e intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus caricias, se maldijo internamente por mantenerla a su lado, él era demasiado peligroso y no debía retenerla a su lado, quiso convencerla que su novio Potter comenzaría a sospechar de su amistad pero al enterarse que solo eran amigos, le dejo sin excusa alguna para alejarla. Y es que en el fondo no deseaba alejarla de su lado, aquello era muy distinto a su egoísmo, simplemente sus sentimientos habían cambiado por aquella pelirroja.

-Ya está – dijo Ginny comenzando a guardar las cremas utilizadas – procura dormir boca abajo y no rozar tus heridas – recomendó – por lo menos durante las noches

-Gracias – susurró mientras se acomodaba su camisa – ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

-Fue Hermione – confesó ella – no te preocupes, no sabe nada – le tranquilizó – piensa que es para una compañera.

-Ya veo – sonrió este – tendré que agradecérselo… tu hermano aún sigue insistiendo.

-Bastante – confesó apoyándose en el escritorio – pero solo le ignoro además su mayor preocupación es Hermione. Piensa declararse en unos días – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – aunque no sé cómo va a terminar eso. - murmuro pensativa. Recordó aquel osito de peluche metido en un bolso marrón, no necesito preguntar de quien era, las iniciales grabadas HP le dieron luz del dueño. – En fin. Deberías ir a dormir aquella tela solo quitará la crema – le miró preocupada y el rubio asintió, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla susurrando un "Buenas noches". Espero quince minutos y luego salió de la torre hacia su sala común.

Definitivamente aquel año sería distinto, ya muchas cosas habían cambiado; la muerte del profesor Dumbledore, la reincorporación de Severus Snape, la muerte de los padres de Hermione, aquel trío de amigos que parecía tambalear, su amistad con Draco Malfoy y su incorporación al bando de Lord Voldemort, aquel muchacho sentado al lado de Hermione, todo cambiaba de manera vertiginosa. Sin embargo, tenía fe que todo se solucionaría de alguna forma y siempre y cuando todos estuvieran unidos.

**Fin Capitulo Tres.**

**Tal y como lo prometí, ya estoy de vuelta, solo deseando que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya poco a poco ciertas cosillas se irán descubriendo, recuerden que todo está relacionado y siempre hay algo que las une todas, pronto sabrán que ese "algo". Por cierto Momo aquel peluche, es invención mía, y no saben cuanta gracia me hace cada vez que leo la parte donde Harry acuso al pobre osito. En fin, espero que sigan leyendo esta historia donde hay muchas cosas por descubrir, sobre todo considerando al personaje de Trent. **

**Por último muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un comentario y por supuesto a otras quienes solo están de paso, (durante muchos meses fui una de ellas, por ellos les nombró). Cuídense mucho y nos seguiremos leyendo.**

**Recuerden cualquier comentario, sugerencia serán bienvenida.**

**Hasta una próxima semana!**


	4. Y yo a tí

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling (menos Trent Leyton) que es producto de mi imaginación. Cierto Momo también.**

**Capítulo dedicado a todas aquellas personas que no sabiendo muy bien que buscaban, terminando encontrando lo correcto.**

**Disfruten de la lectura y sigan luchando por todo aquello que piensan, y que nadie les coarte su libertad que es lo único que nadie podrá comprar. **

**Amor Verdadero**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

"_**Y yo a ti"**_

En aquel instante prefirió irse al infierno que soltarse de los brazos de Hermione y apenas si le importó que su mente susurrara un _"Apenas siete horas e incumpliste tu promesa_", aquello no tuvo relevancia al sentir los brazos de su mejor amiga abrazar su torso. Por un instante sintió celos de aquel peluche que pudo verle dormir ya que él apenas si pudo hacerlo.

-¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó el moreno sentándose en el sillón como la noche anterior. Ella asintió – que bien, el peluche cumplió con su misión – rió levemente – aunque aún es muy temprano

-Sí, lo sé – dijo ella – siempre me sucede el primer día, ¿Quieres dar una vuelta mientras esperamos a Ron? – Preguntó extendiéndole la mano. Harry dudó, dirigiendo una rápida mirada hacia la escalera y en respuesta simplemente tomo la mano de su amiga para salir de la sala común. Muy consciente de lo que le esperaba si no llegaban antes que Ron despertará.

Recorrieron algunos pasillos procurando no alejarse demasiado de la sala común, les resultaba demasiado agradable aquel silencio que compartían, no sintiéndose obligados a decir algo, cruzándose por el camino con algunos madrugadores que no repararon en su presencia y de esa forma continuaron hasta regresar nuevamente a la sala común donde, y para el alivio del moreno, Ron aún no hacía acto de presencia. De nuevo tomaron asiento en el sofá observando como poco a poco la torre comenzaba a activarse.

-Hola – saludaron. Ambos jóvenes detuvieron su conversación para observar al recién llegado, y encontrándose a Trent quien tenía la túnica a medio colocar - ¿Cómo están?

-Bien – respondió Hermione – recién despertando – le miró.

-Algo así – susurró este encogiéndose de hombros – camine un poco antes de dormir pero aun así no fue suficiente. Espero no quedarme dormido en alguna clase.

-No lo creo – menciono Harry pensativo – después de todo, hay clases de transformaciones y pociones, y en la tarde defensa – recordando su horario. Luego observó a Hermione y añadió – Nunca le preguntamos a Remus si iba a dar clases.

-Quizás si – meditó ella – Dudó mucho que le hayan dado el puesto al profesor Snape.

-No lo menciones – bufó el moreno molesto. Aún recordaba el "indulto" por parte de la Orden: Actuación de fuerza mayor en servicio. – No entiendo porque la profesora lo aceptó nuevamente, una cosa es aquel perdón y otra incorporarlo como profesor. – Masculló moviendo la cabeza negativamente, miró a Trent que permanecía en silencio – Severus Snape – nombró llamando la atención del muchacho – supongo que debes conocer su expediente – asintió – lo conocerás en pociones. – informó con una leve sonrisa que imitó Trent

-¿Por qué lo aceptó la directora? – Se atrevió a preguntar Trent –es decir, habían motivos suficiente para encarcelarlo ¿O no?

-Muchos motivos – contó Harry pensativo – Sin embargo, lo perdonaron y sigue como miembro ahora protegido por la Orden. Y sobre la incorporación al colegio, pues, no sé lo motivos y aunque los supiera tampoco lo entendería.

-Comprendo – susurró. A lo lejos escuchó a alguien bajar las escaleras de los chicos, echó una mirada rápida hacia sus compañeros y no vio nada extraño por lo que guardo silencio.

-Hola – habló Ron en medio de un bostezo - ¿Por qué despertaron tan temprano? – observó a sus compañeros de habitación

-No podía dormir más – argumentó Trent

-Yo igual – apoyó Harry – además no es tan temprano – observando el reloj de pared.

-En fin – susurró el pelirrojo – vamos a desayunar – ánimo con una sonrisa.

No hubo que decirlo dos veces ya que a los pocos minutos ya se encontraban caminando hacia el gran comedor para desayunar, Ron y Hermione caminaban un par de pasos más alejados de Harry y Trent, par de pasos que por supuesto al pelirrojo no le gustaba, él prefería caminar muchos pasos atrás de sus amigos. Harry por su parte, desafió nuevamente su suerte y se mantuvo lo más cerca posible de su amiga, sabía que estaba mal que debía darle espacio a su mejor amigo para declararse pero no podía, estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga e iba intentar conquistarla.

-Exploraste el castillo – menciono Harry a su compañero que seguía su paso

-Bastante – sonrió este ya ingresando hacia el comedor y continuar hasta llegar a la mesa. Allí Hermione sentó junto a Ron y frente a Harry y Trent – creo que apenas si alcance a recorrer la tercera parte del castillo.

-Te entiendo – sonrió el moreno tomando un vaso de leche y tostadas – Habrá tiempo para eso

-Harry – regaño Hermione haciendo una pausa en su conversación con el pelirrojo que le miró molesto. Sin embargo, Harry sonrió a modo de disculpa hacia su amiga

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención – dijo este – Sabes que no puedo evitarlo. – volvió a decir. Masticó su tostada y volvió a su conversación con Trent – Por cierto Trent ¿Juegas Quidditch? – Preguntó

-Sí, ¿Qué posición? – Preguntó este tomando un sorbo de jugo

-Cazador – dijo – Necesitamos un refuerzo este año, sería interesante que hicieras las pruebas ¿Qué dices Ron? – le observó interrumpiendo nuevamente la conversación de sus amigos. Aunque en realidad el monologo del pelirrojo ya que cada cierto Hermione desviaba su mirada hacia Harry – Debemos hacer las pruebas está semana

-Lo que tú digas - murmuro Ron dando por perdido establecer una conversación coherente con su amiga más se dedicó a desayunar en silencio

Continuaron así, con su extraño desayuno hasta que llegó el momento de ir a su primera clase del día; transformaciones. Durante todo el camino Harry se debatía entre ser irracional y sentarse junto a su amiga o ser racional y sentarse junto a Trent, finalmente y en el umbral de la puerta optó por lo simple y democrático; adelantó a sus amigos y se sentó en un puesto vacío, sería neutral. Observó que Trent se rezagaba y quedaba en la puerta revisando unos pergaminos al tiempo que Hermione y Ron entraban al salón, con cierta frustración observó que por delante suyo había otro puesto desocupado por lo que simplemente bajo la cabeza y saco su libro con algo de brusquedad.

-¿Qué te hizo el pobre libro? – Preguntaron a su lado, levantó la vista y vio a Hermione a su lado comenzando a sacar sus cosas – Ni siquiera ha llegado la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Se me resbalo de las manos – soltó este lo primero que se le ocurrió un tanto sorprendido - ¿Y Ron? – se giró intentando buscarle por el salón pero no le encontró

-Seamus lo saco del salón – contó Hermione dejando su libro sobre la mesa. Al poco tiempo Trent se sentó frente a ellos seguido de Ron que simplemente tomo asiento mientras la profesora Mcgonagall ingresaba al salón

Algo le decía al moreno que debía sentirse culpable pero al sentir la presencia de su amiga a su lado, le hacía disipar cualquier intento de auto inculparse o arrepentimiento, movió la cabeza mientras fingía leer su libro, ya no tenía excusas, y por segunda vez se dijo que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hermione Granger.

Así continuo su primera clase donde apenas si pudo mantener su concentración, solo la estrictamente necesaria para evitar alguna mirada de preocupación de su amiga. Y quien realmente no pudo disimular estar distraído fue el pelirrojo que recibió más de algún llamado de atención por parte de la profesora.

-Una clase y ya nos bajaron puntos – riño Hermione a su amigo ya camino hacia su próxima clase, pociones. – ya bastante tenemos con el profesor Snape

-Lo siento, Hermione no fue mi intención – se disculpó este unos pasos más adelante. Iba solo caminando frente a sus amigos que le seguían – no volverá a suceder, por lo menos en clase de la profesora Mcgonagall. Lo juró.

-Bien – susurró ella a pocos metros de llegar al aula donde algunos Slytherin ya se encontraban entre ellos Draco Malfoy que permanecía alejado de sus compañeros mientras permanecía recostado de lado sobre una pared.

El joven Trent pudo notar la tensión del trío, observó a Harry acercarse levemente hacia su amiga y Ron tomar lugar al otro lado, conocía la situación de Hermione y estaba consciente que ahora más que nunca la relación Gryffindor-Slytherin se encontraba en zona roja, cualquier provocación podía avecinar una batalla. Y aquel presentimiento le reforzó al girar y ver que más alumnos de Gryffindor se acercaban en bloque hacia el aula.

-No es necesario – susurró Hermione a sus amigos.

-Solo es precaución – murmuro el moreno dándole espacio a su amiga para que ingresará primero al salón – no te dejaré sola – susurró cerca de su oído sin que Ron le viera. Estaba demasiado preocupado por el rubio que apenas si se había movido de su lugar

-No sabes cuánto deseo arrancarle la cabeza – masculló Ronald sentándose al lado de Trent tras sus amigos. Gesto inconsciente que el moreno agradeció internamente – aunque me conformo con botarle de su escoba en el próximo juego de Quidditch.

-Ron – miró hacia atrás Hermione molesta – no es necesario… él no tiene la culpa.

-Fue su padre – repuso el pelirrojo en apenas un susurro mientras todos ingresaban al salón. Severus Snape se acercaba – Es igual.

-Ron… - no alcanzó a decir nada, el profesor Snape terminaba de cerrar la puerta con un fuerte estruendo que hizo enmudecer el salón.

Harry tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no lanzarle a por el profesor, le era imposible acostumbrarse a la idea que estuviera allí y no en alguna celda de Azkaban donde en realidad se merecía estar. Sintió su cuerpo temblar pero Hermione coloco su mano sobre la suya apretándola con cariño, le miró y se encontró con su sonrisa, transmitiéndole calma y serenidad, asintió y respiro un par de veces antes de calmarse por completo.

La clase dio inicio en un incómodo silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper,, incluso los alumnos de Slytherin mantenían sus cabezas agachas anotando cada palabra de su profesor. Aunque para sorpresa del moreno, Draco se mantenía de brazos cruzados, solo con un libro sobre su escritorio que se mantenía cerrado y sin intenciones de cambiar aquel hecho. Harry entrecerró los ojos percatándose de algunos gestos de dolor cada vez que intentaba acomodarse en su asiento pero sin lograrlo con éxito.

Intento prestar atención a la clase pero le fue imposible, y nuevamente su atención se fijó en sus compañeros, vio a Trent con el ceño fruncido y aquello no debió preocuparle a no ser porque mantenía su mano empuñada fuertemente sobre su rodilla, se veía tenso y molesto. Se intrigó, Severus Snape no era santo de devoción para nadie pero por lo general no causaba aquella reacción la primera vez que lo ves.

-Señor… - habló el profesor al joven Trent que pareció tensarse aún más.

-Trent Leyton – se presentó

-¿Cuál es el mejor ingrediente para mejorar heridas expuestas? – preguntó. El moreno observó que Draco se tensaba en su asiento y miraba un punto fijo de la pizarra – Hojas de roble u Hojas de pantano.

-Ninguna – contesto sorprendiendo tanto a Severus como al resto de la clase – las hojas de roble actúan como sal en el cuerpo y solo causaría más dolor e incomodidad, y las hojas de pantano son pocas seguras podrían infectar la herida sino se sabe hacer un procedimiento correcto para limpiarlas. – Hizo una pausa y continuo – lo mejor son ungüentos hechos a base aloe vera y combinado con algún hechizo cicatrizante.

-Bien – masculló el profesor visiblemente sorprendido – Quince puntos para Gryffindor – concedió sorprendiendo a la clase.

Algunos susurros se extendieron por el salón pero que al instante fue opacada por el frío tono de voz del profesor que continuo como si nada su clase, Harry se volvió hacia su amiga y está le devolvió la mirada asintiendo levemente, igual se había dado cuenta de la tensión existente en Trent. El moreno se aventuró y escribió en un pergamino la frase "¿Dé que nos perdimos?" lo enrolló y se lo paso a su amiga, al rato ella se devolvía con "No lo sé, tal vez se conocen", este torció el gesto indeciso no siendo probable la conjetura de Hermione, "Es imposible, Snape siempre ha hecho clases aquí". Vio a su amiga meditar y luego escribir "No necesariamente debió hacerle clases".

-Tiene razón – habló en apenas en un susurro fingiendo copiar de la pizarra. – "Y si daño a alguien de su familia, no sería la primera vez que lo hace"

-Avancen sus pociones – habló Severus

-¿Tú crees? – Preguntó Hermione al pergamino de su amigo, este asintió mientras sacaba los ingredientes

-Quizás – dijo este encogiéndose de hombros, ayudándole – en cualquier caso tengo curiosidad – sonrió y su amiga negó en silencio. Iniciaron labores siguiendo cada paso del pizarrón mientras hablaban en susurros, ahora de Draco Malfoy – No quiero ser paranoico ni darle razón a Ron pero quizás tenga algo de razón con respecto a que Ginny esté actuando extraño con Malfoy, debes admitirlo – añadió mirándole – algo sucede

-Siguió insistiendo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse – mezclando los ingredientes en el caldero – Si estuviera en alguna clase de peligro, ten por seguro que sabrá acudir a nosotros o algún profesor.

-No pongo duda en ello, Hermione – rebatió este cortando algunos tallos sin mirar a su amiga – pero la conoces, sabes que cualquier dificultad intentará resolverla por si misma antes de pedir ayuda, es una Weasleys. – concluyó.

Hermione le observo de reojo curiosa por aquel repentino cambio en su amigo, hasta hace un par de horas afirmaba que Ginny no estaba involucrada con el rubio pero ahora se preocupaba de aquella sospecha y que pudiese ser peligrosa para la menor de la familia Weasleys. Sin éxito ignoró aquel pinchazo en el estómago, apretó con fuerza la herramienta para mezclar y siguió batiendo lentamente.

-¿Cómo van? – pregunto Trent en apenas un susurro añadiendo ingredientes a su caldero

-Bien – respondió ella – sabes mucho de pociones y hechizos – comentó. Tanto Ron como Harry les miraron de reojo sin desatender lo que estaban haciendo para no levantar sospechas

-Debo agradecérselo a mi madre – dijo este con una sonrisa que contagió a la castaña – desde pequeño tuve que aprender diversos hechizos, ella decía que eran pasatiempos aunque yo prefería jugar y correr por la casa, era agradable – rió comenzando a mezclar los ingredientes mientras el pelirrojo iba por frasquito para la muestra – por cierto, no entendí el tema del ensayo de transformaciones, ¿Te importaría explicarme después de esta clase?

-Claro – accedió contenta mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas, el frasquito era entregado por Harry y Ron aún vertía su poción – no es complicado, solo hay que comprender algunas cosas

-Ya veo – sonrió este ayudando a su compañero. Harry volvía y se colgaba la mochila al hombro – enseguida vuelvo. – anunció, camino hacia el profesor y le entregó su frasco al tiempo que una sonrisa torcida salía de sus labios. Severus asintió sin verle y guardo el frasco junto a los otros. – Que tenga buen día, profesor.

El ojiverde observó la escena sorprendido, no logrando comprender aquella autoconfianza por parte de Trent hacia el profesor de pociones, otro alumno hubiese temblado frente suyo e incluso no se hubiese atrevido ni siquiera a hablarle. Miró a su amiga que estaba distraída hablando cerca de la puerta con Ron. Agarró con fuerza la correa de su mochila, por mucho que quisiera estar junto a su amiga en algún momento Ron hallaría el lugar oportuno para confesarle sus sentimientos, sin embargo, sabía que aquel momento no era la sala de pociones.

-¿Al comedor? – Preguntó mientras se acercaba seguido de Trent – por la tarde tenemos defensa e historia, debemos comer algo.

-Bien, vamos – anunció Ron comenzando a caminar seguido de sus amigos. El trayecto fue silencioso y un tanto incomodo, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Ron, intentaba por todos los medios quedarse algún segundo solo junto a la castaña con el fin de confesarle lo que sentía por ella pero durante toda la mañana no había tenido éxito, a eso habría que sumar el hecho que aún le preocupaba su hermana y aquella carta que recibió por parte del rubio. – Maldito hurón. – susurró apretando los puños con fuerza. Harry le observó – Estoy seguro que se trae algo con mi hermana. Harry, sé que ya no te interesa pero ¿Podrías averiguar que sucede con ella? A mí no me confesará nada, por favor.

-Lo intentaré pero no puedo prometerte nada – dijo observando como su amiga lanzaba un bufido de exasperación, sonrió

-Locos – susurró ella ofuscada. Al poco tiempo ingresaron al gran comedor donde Ginny estaba sentada, se dirigieron hacia ella y se sentado a su lado, por supuesto está solo le dedico una sonrisa a Hermione y Harry.

-Hola – saludo Trent frente a la pelirroja – Soy alumno nuevo. Me llamo Trent Leyton – extendiendo su brazo sobre la mesa. Ginny sonrió y la aceptó.

-Ginny Weasleys – volvió a sonreír ignorando deliberadamente el brillo de los ojos de su hermano. Cuándo Ron Weasleys pensaba estupideces, lo hacía en grande – es bueno tenerte en Gryffindor.

-Gracias – sonrió Trent. Su sentido lógico le decía que no debía desviar la mirada sino quería ser hombre muerto, sin embargo probaría tentar su suerte, desvió la mirada encontrándose con una mirada furiosa, volvió a sonreír con aquella sonrisa torcida – me alegro estar aquí

-Qué bueno – le miró ella. Miró a sus amigos y habló pero sin excluir a Trent – chicos, sé quién es el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, se lo pregunté a Hagrid está mañana – hizo una pausa y continuo ante la expectación de sus amigos y algunos curiosos que habían parado de conversar y comer – Snape.

-¡Diablos! – Masculló Ron molesto – no es justo… podría matarnos si quisiera.

-Ron – regaño Hermione pese a considerar aquella posibilidad por un segundo. A su lado Harry empuñaba su mano con fuerza – Oye calma – y al igual que en clases tomó su mano entre la suya y la acarició con cuidado.

Harry le observó y sonrió. Dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de profesores donde Severus se encontraba, se encontraba dos puestos alejado de la profesora Mcgonagall que mantenía su mirada baja, él también bajo la mirado apenado, aquel era el primer día de clases sin Albus Dumbledore, sintió enojo nuevamente pero pudo tranquilizarse gracias a su amiga. No le molestaba sentir aquella caricia sobre su mano pero el continuo rechinar de dientes de Ron le hizo comprender que mejor era conservar su integridad física por unos días más.

Terminaron de almorzar con cierta normalidad y luego se dirigieron al salón de defensa, ingresaron encontrándose con algunos alumnos de Gryffindor que parecían tan o más preocupado que ellos. Al poco tiempo, ingresaron algunos Slytherin incluido Draco y por último Severus quien simplemente hizo desaparecer los pupitres al tiempo que comenzaba a hablar.

-Parejas – masculló. Trent calculo rápidamente y se paseó indeciso cuando Ron se acercó a él, Harry y Hermione se habían puestos juntos dejándole de lado. Suspiro, alguien se había ganado un boleto a la enfermería. – señor Malfoy ayúdenme – pidió al rubio que visiblemente rígido se acercó hacia Snape para parecía tan o más tenso que el Slytherin – este hechizo les ayudará en caso que su oponente les ataque de frente y tengan pocos segundos de reacción. Varita lista – observando a Draco – acércate

Simplemente el joven Leyton desvió la mirada en cuanto el rubio se acercó hacia su profesor, a los pocos segundos un duro golpe se escuchó seguidos de sonidos de conmoción contenida, apretó los puños en furia, sabiendo que debió haber hecho algo. A su lado paso Hermione seguida de Harry y Ron, Trent les siguió por inercia con la mirada baja, y solo cuando estuvo frente al rubio pudo darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación y su irá aumento.

Draco Malfoy yacía bajo algunos escombros de pared que cayeron sobre él en cuanto su cuerpo impacto con fuerza, estaba inconsciente con varios rasguños y un hilo de sangre que salía sin descanso de la cabeza del rubio. La primera persona en reaccionar fue Hermione, que intento detener la hemorragia sin mucho éxito, algunos Slytherin aseveraron que lo mejor era llevarlo a la enfermería, convocaron una camilla y le sacaron del lugar levitando.

-Vuelvan a su práctica, enseguida vuelvo – musitó el hombre saliendo del salón dando un fuerte portazo

-Es un animal – susurró Harry apoyándose en la pared – ni siquiera Malfoy se merece ello.

-Asesino – habló Ron ahora – aunque hay que admitir que Snape nos hizo un favor

-¡Ron!- exclamaron todos. El pelirrojo sonrió de lado a modo de disculpas – Al parecer ni siquiera sus alumnos le apoyan – habló Parvati llegando a ellos junto a sus demás compañeros – por suerte no fue uno de nosotros – meditó y Harry no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su amiga, estaba seguro que si algo le hubiese sucedido, en estos momento Severus Snape sería hombre muerto.

-Trent ¿Te encuentras bien? - le miró la castaña preocupada. El chico se encontraba ojeroso y una capaz de sudor cubriendo su frente, él asintió con una leve sonrisa, sin embargo Hermione le toco la frente y las mejillas – Estás ardiendo en fiebre – dijo.

-No te preocupes – sonrió entrecerrando los ojos – estoy bien, no me duele. Quizás solo este algo cansado, no he dormido bien.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería – propuso ella. Trent sonrió y asintió

-Solo lo haré por tú insistencia – susurró. Tomó sus cosas y camino hacia la puerta, demoró lo suficiente en abrirla para escuchar "Te acompaño" de Hermione – Gracias

El silencio se hizo presente en cuantos ambos desaparecieron del lugar, sin embargo solo bastó cinco segundos para que los chillidos de las chicas se escucharan por el lugar, Ron bufó molesto y Harry se sintió incómodo, sintiendo nuevamente el monstruo de los celos crecer en su interior, pensando que aquella preocupación por parte de Hermione solo le pertenecía a él y no a otro.

-Qué lindos se ven – exclamó Lavander emocionada, Ron rodó los ojos molesto – es perfecto.

-Son una linda pareja – concedió Parvati. Seamus negó y Harry le apoyo - ¿Qué? Sabemos cuándo dos personas tienen futuro y ellos lo tienen.

-¿Lo tienen? – preguntó Ron que ya echaba humo

-Por supuesto – afirmó Parvati colocando sus manos en su cintura, gesto que por supuesto hizo tragar saliva al pelirrojo – No te diste cuenta de la atención que le presto Hermione cuando le vio enfermo. Estaba realmente preocupada.

-Además quiso acompañarle a la enfermería – siguió Lavander apoyando a su amiga – y él es muy amable y guapo, y su sonrisa es bellísima.

-¿Preocupación? – dijo el pelirrojo entrecerrando los ojos con burla – que yo sepa, Hermione siempre se preocupaba por las demás personas y si fue por ello… Harry es quien recibe mayor atención nuestra amiga ¿Cierto? – Ron le miró y este simplemente asintió con la garganta reseca. Y es que presenciar aquella escena le había dejado un amargo sabor en la boca – Además, apenas si se conocen dos días.

-En realidad, una semana – aclaró y tuvo que morderse la lengua, aquello fue oxígeno puro para el fuego de las chicas quienes emitieron y chillido que dejaron a los hombres sordos

-¿Dónde? – preguntaron varias. Ron a su lado mascullo un "idiota"

-Bueno, después de la muerte de los señores Granger – comenzó – Hermione y yo vivimos en casa de mis padres y Minerva…

-¡Vivieron juntos! – ahora no solo eran las chicas, todos los Gryffindor gritaron y llamaron la atención de Slytherin que prefirió salir de ese lugar. Hace bastante la clase había concluido – Pensamos que fueron donde Ron – el aludido gruño y susurro "Afronta las consecuencias", Harry tragó saliva no muy seguro del significado de sus palabras

-Solo una semana – susurró avergonzado – en fin, Minerva llegó un día y venía en compañía de Trent, quien hace un par semanas ya se estaba quedando aquí en el castillo – informó pero su explicación paso un segundo plano, ahora él era el centro de la conversación.

-¿Qué hicieron esa semana? – preguntaron. Harry sintió la mirada inquisitiva de su mejor amigo, después de todo no había tenido oportunidad de aclarar aquel punto. "Un segundo"-pensó-"No tengo nada que aclarar", se dijo e ignoró la mirada de Ron. Se encogió de hombros, tomo su mochila y se la colgó al hombro – no hay nada que decir, solo le hice compañía a Hermione que necesitaba a alguien de confianza en aquellos momentos. Nada más – se explicó. Iba a dar el tema por cerrado pero una pregunta le hizo congelarse allí mismo

-¿Por qué Hermione duerme con un oso de peluche? – Preguntó Lavander. Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda del moreno mientras se giraba para enfrentar a sus compañeros que esperaban una respuesta expectante, sobre todo su amigo quien estaba seguro estaría fulminándole con la mirada

-E-Es mío – soltó e interrumpió a Lavander que ya comenzaba a formular una pregunta – Se lo regale y ya está. – añadió girándose para luego salir del salón seguido muy de cerca de su amigo. Inconscientemente se dirigieron hacia la enfermería y antes de ingresar el moreno fue jalado bruscamente hacia atrás y obligado a apoyarse en la pared en un seco golpe - ¿Qué sucede?

-Esa pregunta debería realizarla yo – masculló este molesto – Ahora mismo me vas a decir que sucedió durante esa semana y que demonios te traes con Hermione

-¿Eres idiota? – exclamó el moreno soltándose bruscamente de su amigo. Odiaba cuando su amigo se colocaba en plan posesivo con su amiga – Hermione necesitaba descansar y recuperarse de todo lo vivido aquella noche, y durante esa semana, lo pudo hacer – respiro y ya no pudo contenerse, hablar ahora o callar para siempre – aquel osito le transmitía tranquilidad y de vez en cuando dormía junto a él, y algunas noches tuve que quedarme junto a ella porque temía soñar con la muerte de sus padres. – Mantuvo compostura al ver el tono rojizo de su rostro – Escucha, es mi mejor amiga y la voy cuidar por muy celoso que estés.

Y sin dar oportunidad de réplica, volvió a caminar y terminar de llegar a la enfermería donde ingreso seguido de Ron. Allí se encontraba Trent sentado sobre una cama y Hermione frene a este, hecho un vistazo a las demás camas identificando a Malfoy en una de ellas, estaba dormido y con un vendaje en la cabeza.

-¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Harry en cuanto estuvo al lado de Hermione. Trent asintió.

-Solo necesito dormir – hablo el joven más recuperado – la enfermera fue por una poción para pudiese descansar por la noche.

-Ya veo – susurró este, desvió la mirada hacia el rubio y no pudo evitar preguntar

-Perdió mucha sangre y está débil – informó Hermione – la profesora Mcgonagall estuvo aquí y se llevó a Severus para hablar.

-Bien, señor Leyton – pronunció la enfermera ya devuelta – aquí tiene, bébalo quince minutos antes de dormir y por la mañana estará recuperado.

-Gracias enfermera – dijo este incorporándose de su lugar – hasta luego.

Salieron de la enfermería rumbo a su siguiente clase Historia de la magia, Trent se disculpó de ir, argumentando que necesitaba descansar un poco más, nadie dijo nada y se despidieron en las escaleras que conducían a la sala común de Gryffindor. El muchacho sabía los pasillos ocultos y tomó el que sabía le conduciría hacia la oficina de la directora, camino sin ningún tipo de prisa hasta llegar y aparecerse por el pasillo principal sin ser detectado por algún otro alumno. Al llegar, decidió hacerlo por el método antiguo y colocar su oído en la puerta a la espera de algún ruido que le indicará que Severus Snape seguía allí, no escuchó nada por lo que simplemente toco la puerta e ingreso.

Sonrió esperando aquella escena, Minerva se mantenía apoyada en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados mirándole fijo, no se intimido ni nada por el estilo, acortó distancia y cuando estuvo a un par de metros, respiro y habló.

-Lo siento – se disculpó – Su mirada en la enfermería me dice que estaba enfadada, y la verdad es que no pude evitarlo, y mucho menos sentir lo que siento cada vez que lo veo. Lo que más deseo en estos momentos es…

-Enfrentarlo – interrumpió ella sin ningún tipo de reproche en su voz. Trent, le miró y asintió en silencio – Sé cómo te sientes y sé también la frustración que debes estar sintiendo, debes estar pensando que estás aquí prisionero de está tortura. Si quieres volver…

-NO – habló adelantándose – debo estar aquí, este es mi lugar, no me importa las consecuencias. Te prometo que intentaré controlarme y no volver a hacerlo… aunque debe estar orgullosa de mí – comentó con cierta autosuficiencia que hizo sonreír a la profesora – logré entrar ¿No me detecto? – le miró curioso y ella negó – Genial.

-Sé cuidadoso – pidió la profesora – ya ves lo que ocurrió con el señor Malfoy

-Aquel ataque fue premeditado – acuso Trent con rabia – Porque no…

-Imposible – negó ella rodeando su escritorio y sentarse tras de el – es muy pronto y no podemos justificar la fuente, sería peligroso.

-Lo sé – susurró sintió marearse y se apoyó en una silla cercana, Minerva se levantó y le ayudó a sentarse – aún estoy débil… debería volver a mi habitación

-Te llevaré – se ofreció pero este se negó – no dejaré que vayas por los pasillos dando tumbos, te llevaré

Ambos tomaron un pasillo alternativo que les llevaría directamente hacia la sala común, a paso lento por la debilidad de Trent lograron llegar a la torre que a esa hora se encontraba vacía. Con cuidado subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de los chicos. Trent se tumbó sobre su cama mientras destapaba la frasquito y se tomaba la poción, un gesto apareció en su rostro, amargo.

-Descansa – murmuro Minerva – nos vemos por la mañana.

-Hasta mañana – susurró el muchacho y antes de que su profesora se marchará, habló – Te amo.

-Y yo a ti – sonrió Minerva con la puerta entre abierta – y yo a ti, hijo.

Se acomodó mejor en la cama en cuanto se quedó solo, observó el techo de la habitación pensando lo que había sido su primer día de clases en Hogwarts. Pensando que se había excedido en algunas cosas y debía ir remediando con el transcurso de los días, a pesar de prometerlo sabía que recaería de nuevo sin poder evitarlo. Se había fijado la meta de hacer justicia.

Si, justicia por su padre Albus Dumbledore que pereció a manos de Severus Snape, no sabía a ciencia cierta que rumbos tomaría su decisión pero estaba seguro que aquella "blanca paloma", no había abandonado la actividad, hoy lo comprobó con aquel ataque hacia el rubio, si tenía suerte podía pedir algún de tipo de ayuda, a pesar que su plan original era actuar por su cuenta. Su padre no iba a morir en vano, él ahora estaba allí para vigilar a aquel asesino, no le daría chance de hacer lo mismo con su madre; Minerva Mcgonagall.

Sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse, la poción comenzaba a hacer efecto. Con cuidado, movió su mano derecha e hizo aparecer una fotografía, la misma que escondió en su billetera, magia sin varita y que hace poco logro controlar por completo. Contempló la fotografía nuevamente, sus padres le devolvían la mirada felices y abrazados, aún le parecía increíble que por tantos años pudieron mantener las apariencias o tal vez no, quizás su relación fue un secreto a voces que nadie, por respecto se atrevió a colocarle títulos ni nada. Devolvió la fotografía a su lugar y se acomodó, el sueño comenzaba a hacer mella en él y al poco tiempo ya se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Devuelta a la enfermería una cabellera pelirroja se asomó y su dueña ingreso al percatarse que la enfermera no se encontraba allí, raudamente se acercó el rubio que aún permanecía dormido sobre la cama. Le aterró verle en aquel estado, la noticia que Severus Snape había mandado a Draco Malfoy a la enfermería le hizo imaginarse cientos de imágenes de su estado, cada una peor que la anterior y a pesar de que aquella imagen le angustiaba agradecía que solo tuviese un vendaje en el cabeza, ello significa que la hemorragia estaba controlada, se dejó caer sobre una silla cercana mientras le tomaba la mano con cariño. Nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que aquel accidente no fue tal y solo había sido una forma más de presión.

-Draco – susurró al tiempo que él abría los ojos lentamente. Se giró y la vio - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la espalda – murmuro en una mueca de dolor – además me siento mareado

-Te golpeaste la cabeza y la espalda contra la pared – informó ella – ¿Necesitas algo? – negó.

-No deberías estar aquí – le miró – podría venir Severus e incluso mi padre. No fue un simple accidente, además tu hermano estará comprobando en qué lugar estás.

-Él está en clases y yo tengo libre – le tranquilizo ella – además dudo que se atreva a preguntar algo, hoy en el almuerzo apenas si le dirigí la palabra. –sonrió y observó un gesto de desagrado tan particular en él, estaba molesto por algo que específicamente no le atañe a ella – ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada – dijo desviando la mirada pero la pelirroja le obligó a mirarle girando su rostro con sutileza – gracias por estar aquí – susurró intentando desviar su atención y lo consiguió al momento de ver una sonrisa asomar de sus labios – Pensé que despertaría y vería el rostro de Snape o Lucius. Es agradable.

-De nada – dijo Ginny – aunque no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, la enfermera me verá cuando regrese.

-Lo sé – suspiro – no te preocupes, ya verte me tranquiliza.

-Si no te veo en la cena, asumiré que sigues aquí – comentó la pelirroja – e intentaré verte a media noche. ¿De acuerdo? – sonrió y Draco asintió en silencio. Se acercó a él y le beso la frente para después irse de allí silenciosamente.

Le vio salir de la enfermería con una sonrisa en sus labios y no pudiendo evitar reír suavemente, hasta poco más de un año no podía imaginarse tener una amistad y mucho menos con aquella pelirroja que le desesperaba, ahora le desesperación se convirtió en una necesidad y la amistad irremediablemente en amor, se sentía frustrado ante aquel sentimiento en un principio, Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que volviesen. Pero ahora aquella posibilidad no existía, ella se lo dijo y él con cierta esperanza a pesar de poseer un destino marcado por su sangre, insistiría. Aunque eso poco le importaba y está tarde se dio cuenta que la sangre le hirvió cuando aquel muchacho nuevo le sonrió de aquella manera tan pretenciosa. Por primera vez pudo experimentar aquel sentimiento de celos que ni siquiera sintió por Potter.

-Señor Malfoy – le habló la enfermera con una poción en su mano – qué bien que recupero la conciencia, la señorita Granger y los demás lo trajeron a tiempo. La herida era demasiado expuesta.

-Entiendo – murmuro este haciendo nota mental que ahora le debía dos favores a la castaña - ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí? – inquirió recibiendo la poción de manos de la enfermera

-Por seguridad, pasara la noche aquí – informó – ya mañana veremos ¿Aún siente mareos o dolor de cabeza? – él asintió aunque no menciono la espalda. – Bien, beba e intente dormir.

-Gracias.

Un extraño sabor metálico pobló su garganta en cuanto se bebió un sorbo la poción, un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo pero que al instante desapareció, se acomodó y cerró los ojos esperando con impaciencia que la media noche llegase.

Harry, Ron y Hermione salían de una no tan interesante clase de Historia de la magia y ahora se dirigían a su sala común a esperar la hora de la cena. Estaban a punto de ingresar cuando Ron tomó a su amiga por el brazo y le hizo detener su marcha.

-Necesito hablar contigo – pidió este mirándola. Harry simplemente asintió e ingreso a la sala común. – es algo importante.

-Adelante, dime – concedió curiosa. Tenía una ligera idea de los motivos por los cuales ese día, intentaba tan insistentemente de hablar a solas con ella. Espero

-Es complicado – comenzó rascándose con nerviosismo la nuca – Hermione, te quiero demasiado y no como una simple amiga, yo… estoy enamorado de ti – confesó sonrojándose a más no poder – y quisiera saber que sientes tú.

-Ron… - murmuró ella, si bien ya lo esperaba no sabía escoger las palabras correctas para no herir a su amigo – No puedo mentirte, y no deseo hacerte daño… eres mi amigo y por ello mismo que mis sentimientos por ti son solo de amistad, te quiero pero solo como amigo.

Con cierta impaciencia el moreno golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo con el pie mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el retrato de la señora gorda, siempre imaginando que sus amigos entrasen sonriendo y tomados de la mano, sin lugar a dudas aquello le destrozaría, no sabía si quería presenciar aquella muestra cariño. Revolvió su cabello desordenándolo aún más, no lograba entender la demora ¿Acaso sus amigos se habían olvidado de él y ahora estarían en un paseo romántico? Bufó ante aquel escenario.

Escuchó unos pasos bajar las escaleras de las chicas pero apenas si pudo hacerle caso, su mirada estaba fija en la puerta. Se acercaron hasta él y se sentaron a su lado, allí recién se percató que no era una alumna cualquiera.

-Ginny – murmuro observándole – pensé que estabas en clases.

-Las termine hace unas horas – dijo ella tranquilamente – Por cierto, escuche que tuvieron problemas en defensa ¿Están todos bien? – Preguntó con cierta preocupación que el moreno en su desconcentración no pudo dar cuenta de que era mentira.

-Bien – susurró mirando el suelo aunque su atención estaba concentrada en la entrada - Quién fue conejillo de indias fue Malfoy, Snape lo dejó noqueado por un hechizo, no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de defenderse ni nada. – Relató – le llevaron a la enfermería y el desgraciado de Snape desapareció, quizás esté hablando con Minerva o algo por estilo.

-Ya veo – habló a falsa desgana que en verdad no sentía. Escuchó el retrato de la señora gorda abrirse y por el ingresar Ron seguido de Hermione. Ambos evidentemente tristes – ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto observando a Hermione pero fue su hermano quien contesto.

-No te incumbe, Ginny – resopló Ronald enfadándose para luego subir a hasta su habitación a grandes zancadas, la pelirroja molesta con la contestación de su hermano, salió de la sala común dejando a Harry y Hermione solos.

-No es tu culpa – vocifero Harry recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su compañera – me lo comentó…

-Ya no importa – le tranquilizó ella – es solo que, no deseaba herir sus sentimientos, siempre me ha sacado de quicio pero no se merece esto. Aunque no podía mentirle, eso le causaría más daño aún. – susurró apenada.

-Te entiendo – sonrió este incorporándose para quedar frente suya y abrazarla con cariño – lo mismo sentía cuando deseaba terminar mi relación con Ginny, sin embargo, ella se adelantó y quedamos como amigos. Ustedes han sido amigos por casi siete años, lo superarán. Eres fuerte, lo has demostrado muchas veces.

-¿Y él? – Le interrogó con la voz ahogada ya que mantenía su rostro escondido en el pecho de su amigo – No sé cuánto tiempo le tome superar eso, Harry.

-Sabes que en este tipo de cosas, no hay plazos – recordó – y que lo único que debes hacer es darle tiempo. Además, no creo que este molesto contigo, tal vez confuso y frustrado pero lo superará.

-Gracias – murmuro Hermione deshaciendo el abrazo – No tengo hambre, creo que iré a dormir.

-De acuerdo – asintió – no ha sido fácil. Descansa – susurró despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la frente – dale saludos a Momo.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes – rió ella. Harry recordó la conversación con sus compañeros en el aula de defensa pero decidió hablar mañana, ya suficiente tenía por hoy. – Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana – dijo y se quedó observándola hasta que desapareció por las escaleras. Suspiro, y observó el reloj de pared, aún le quedaba una hora para la cena, por lo que aprovechó en hacerle una visita a la profesora Mcgonagall, debía saber de la situación de Snape.

Salió de la sala común con rumbo hacia la oficina de la directora, debía saber cuánto antes la situación actual de Severus Snape, y el moreno rogaba porque le hubieran despedido o algo por estilo. No queriendo encontrarse con algún curioso o Flich, camino por pasillos alternativos que le llevarían en un menor tiempo hacia la oficina, no necesitaba del mapa del merodeador los años en aquel castillo le había surtido de suficiente experiencia en utilizar aquellos pasillos.

-Adelante – hablaron desde el otro lado de la puerta. Harry ingreso y cerró la puerta tras de si – Intuyó del porqué estás aquí, Harry – miró dejando a un lado su papeleo – siéntate

-Gracias – murmuro este sentándose frente al escritorio de su profesora – Debe suponer que estoy aquí por el profesor Snape, y la verdad es que no se equivoca. Necesito saber, qué medidas va a tomar en su contra, lo que hizo está tarde supera cualquier limite, profesora.

-Lo sé, Harry – asintió ella en un gesto de cansancio que el moreno apenas si noto – he hablado con Severus y él prometió que este incidente no volvería a ocurrir

-Es decir, seguirá dando clases - le miró Harry sorprendido, Minerva asintió – no puede hacer eso, es decir, profesora… si Snape, profesor Snape dejó en aquel estado a Malfoy, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hará con uno de nosotros, Ron o Hermione – desvió la mirada angustiado al imaginarse a su amiga en una cama de la enfermería – podría ser cien veces peor.

-Entiendo tu preocupación – le miró ella con una leve sonrisa en su rostro – entiendo que resulte incompresible mi decisión de incorporar nuevamente al profesor, pero debes creerme que todo esto tiene un motivo. Y sé que odias esto pero por el momento lo mejor que es que no sepas nada.

-El profesor Dumbledore le dejo ordenes especificas – bromeó Harry mirando un punto fijo de la oficina – Aun así, no entiendo que relevancia puede tener el profesor en todo esto ¿Por qué es tan importante? ¿O es por la muerte de los señores Granger? – se atrevió a preguntar

-Su muerte fue…

-Un error, lo sé, Remus me lo dijo – sonrió tristemente - sin embargo, error o no. Los mortifagos, buscaban algo aquella noche ¿Qué es?

-No puedo decírtelo – negó la profesora – es peligroso, y sé el peligro que corro al tener a Severus aquí, pero es la única manera de tener información. Harry – nombró y el moreno percibió cierto tono cansino de su profesora – No sabes cuán difícil es para mí, que él esté aquí, sabiendo que es quien le arrebato la vida al profesor Dumbledore.

-Profesora – nombró pero no tuvo palabras para continuar. Nunca se había puesto a pensar por lo que Minerva Mcgonagall estaría pasando, técnicamente el difunto Dumbledore era un amigo para ella, y su muerte, le había dejado con una inmensa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Una de ellas, poder ganar esa guerra que mantenía al mundo mágico en constante tensión e inseguridad. - ¿Qué hacemos?

-Esperar Harry, esperar – sonrió la profesora – y ante cualquier conflicto con Severus dar aviso. Ahora ve a cenar.

-De acuerdo – murmuro este incorporándose de su lugar – Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Lentamente abandono la oficina de la directora ahora rumbo hacia el gran comedor, confiando en que aquel misterio se resolviera pronto aunque algo en su interior le decía que tanto la muerte de los señores Granger, Severus Snape, entre otras cosas, estaban fuertemente relacionadas, sin embargo existía un denominador común que insistía esconderse. Lo único que Harry tenía claro en todo aquel embrollo, era que no dejaría sola a Hermione por más de cinco minutos, no cuando un loco psicópata estaba dando vueltas por allí. Ya suficiente tenía con Lord Voldemort.

**Fin Capitulo Cuatro.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejar algún comentario, de verdad se lo agradezco de todo corazón. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado para ustedes.**

**Me agrada saber que el personaje de Trent Leyton, les haya gustado mucho, siempre que intento ingresar personajes a mis historias lo hago con una intención clara y con un pasado, por supuesto su pasado está quedando cada vez más claro, aunque hay una sorpresita que desvelará en los próximos capítulos ¿A qué no adivinan que es?. Por otro lado espero zanjar lo antes posible la relación entre Harry y Hermione de lo contrario no podré seguir avanzando.**

**En fin, estoy esperando con ansías sus comentarios y sugerencias. E intentaré actualizar antes de fin de mes, estoy en días claves tanto académicamente como extracurricularmente (dando la lucha a una "profesora", que tiene serios problemas de grandeza) Con que ética pretende inculcar respeto si humilla a sus propios compañeros y le hace la vida imposible a sus alumnos. **

**Bueno, deséenme suerte, porque tal vez uno de estos días se me acabe la paciencia y… prefiero no pensar en ello. **

**Cuídense mucho y recuerden (para quienes trabajan con personas), que al fin y al cabo todos terminaremos en el mismo ataúd algún día.**


	5. Ayúdale

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo los usos para efecto de mi historia salida de mi imaginación y algo de inspiración.**

**Capítulo dedicado a todas la personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario, que siempre son muy importante para mí y me motivan a seguir. Por supuesto, no puedo olvidarme de tantas otras que si bien no dejan su "huella" en este espacio, también son importantes. A todos muchas gracias.**

**Ahora sí que sí, disfruten de la lectura… que está muy interesante. **

**Amor Verdadero**

**Capitulo Cinco**

"_**Ayúdale"**_

Viernes. La tensión en aquel salón era más que evidente para todos quienes se encontraban allí, Harry intentaba por todos los medios mantenerse concentrado y también alerta ante cualquier emergencia, Hermione por su parte hacía lo mismo y Ron simplemente estaba conteniendo el aire a raíz de lo que en el centro de salón se desarrollaba. Si bien Severus Snape tenía prohibido usar a algún alumno para cualquier tipo de demostración, Trent Leyton se había ofrecido para aquel papel casi suicida. El moreno estaba en posición de combate mientras el profesor le apuntaba con su varita de forma amenazante.

-¡Expelliarmus! – exclamó Severus esperando que el Gryffindor saliera volando un par de metros, pero se sorprendió al ver que este le había esquivado con cierta facilidad, casi adelantándose al hechizo. Sorprendido bajó su varita y frente a la clase se vio en la obligación de hablar – Bien, practiquen ese hechizo, con cuidado… no queremos tener otro accidente – observando significativamente a Draco quien le ignoró.

-Impresionante – musito Ronald en cuanto Trent estuvo de vuelta – Que gran movimiento, adivinaste su jugada.

-Tuve suerte, Ron – acotó este encogiéndose de hombros – aunque a la profesora Mcgonagall no le gustará saber que sigue usando alumnos. – masculló. Hermione a su lado asintió.

-No será de su agradó – apoyó ella. Miró a su amigo y añadió – vamos, hay que practicar.

-Claro – sonrió el moreno siguiendo a su compañera a una esquina para ensayar

Aquellos días habían resultado una verdadera locura, Ron se había recuperado de aquella pena pero intentaba no cruzar demasiadas palabras con su amiga, en vez de eso, estaba más empeñado que nunca en averiguar qué tipo de relación había entre su hermana menor y el rubio Slytherin, Harry y Hermione cada día se llevaban mejor y compartían mucho tiempo juntos, aunque debían soportar alguna que otra mirada curiosa por parte de sus compañeros a causa del osito y por último Trent que de alguna forma intentaba acabar con la paciencia de Severus para su beneficio y disgustó de su madre.

Draco Malfoy por su parte permanecía sentado sobre su escritorio observando a sus compañeros practicar, él por supuesto no tenía pareja y no deseaba tenerla, después de todo apenas si podía moverse con libertad, más aún cuando la noche anterior había recibido la visita de su padre, motivo: Un nuevo recordatorio. Estaba casi seguro que su blanca camisa estaba manchada en sangre después de una noche de golpes, lo único que le tranquilizaba es que aquella noche había decidido no reunirse con Ginny en la torre de astronomía, de lo contrario, no podía llegar a imaginar lo que hubiese ocurrido.

Siguió observando, posando su mirada en el recién llegado Gryffindor, y no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto, le había visto platicar con Ginny durante el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, y sin contar con las horas que charlaban en su sala común. No podía evitarlo, sentía celos de aquel chico que sonreía y coqueteaba con su amiga a diestra y siniestra, y se sentía furioso cuando de vez en cuando, él tomaba un mechón de pelo de la pelirroja y lo colocaba dulcemente detrás de su oreja. Gruño inconscientemente y se sorprendió cuando Trent se giró para verle luego de esquivar un hechizo del pelirrojo.

-¿Deseas salir? – le preguntaron al rubio sacándole de sus pensamientos. Draco se quedó viendo a su profesor con molestia – No te ves bien, deberías ir a la enfermería.

-No necesito su ayuda – le dijo fríamente incorporándose de su lugar – Con permiso.

Sin rumbo fijo salió del salón, no podía darse el lujo de confiar en su jefe de casa, no cuando pertenecía al bando que él tanto odiaba y que por obvias razones no podía pertenecer, después de todo él había sido el responsable que su padre entrará al castillo para nuevas torturas. Debía cuidarse y cuidar de su amiga, si algo llegaba a sucederle no sería capaz de perdonarse en la vida.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un pasillo desierto y espero cuando mucho diez minutos, hasta que de pronto sintió unos pasos acercarse, sonrió sabiendo a quien pertenecía esa pisadas. Aguardó hasta que en una esquina una cabellera pelirroja se asomó.

-Qué sorpresa – dijo Ginny caminando hacia el rubio – pensé que no llegarías ¿Sucedió algo? – le miró preocupada.

-No, nada – resolvió este tranquilizándola – solo me salí de clase y Severus no dijo nada. Además, tiene cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse. Las advertencia de Mcgonagall no las considero y ahora Leyton se ofreció – contó sintiéndose incomodo al ver la mirada de preocupación ante la mención del Gryffindor.

-¿Está bien? – preguntó ella. Draco asintió de mala gana – que bueno. ¿Y tú? – Observó y él no pudo esconder nada - ¿Qué paso? – Draco negó pero Ginny lo tomo por el rostro obligándole a verle a los ojos - ¿Qué te hicieron? Tú padre – afirmó – Fue anoche ¿Cierto?

-Sí – susurró este esperando algún comentario pero simplemente se vio arrastrado por la pelirroja hacia un salón vacío.

-Te voy a aplicar la crema, quítate la camisa – le ordenó ella. Draco no se negó, con cuidado se quitó la túnica y el suéter, y con un poco más de cuidado se deshizo de la camisa. La observó confirmando sus sospechas, estaba manchada con sangre. – Dios, qué te hizo – murmuro Ginny apareciendo algunos utensilios para desinfectar las heridas antes de aplicar la crema – no te mereces esto, te están tratando como un animal.

-Tiene la intuición que pueda desertar – masculló este con cierto dolor – por eso utiliza este método y lo seguirá utilizando hasta que llegué ese día.

-Es horrible – susurró ella curando las heridas de su espalda – si tan solo hubiese estado allí, yo…

-No – habló Draco con angustia mientras se giraba de pronto para tomar sus manos entre las suyas – A pesar del dolor que sentía ante aquella tortura, lo único que lograba tranquilizarme era el hecho que no estuvieses conmigo en el momento en que mi padre me encontró. Nunca me perdonaría si algo te sucediese, Ginny. Por ello, creo que lo mejor es dejar de vernos durante la noche – y aclaró ante una posible protesta de la pelirroja – Veámonos durante el día. No sé cuándo podrá volver Lucius, puede que hoy, mañana o en tres días, no lo sé. Por favor.

-De acuerdo – sonrió ella. Draco suspiro aliviado y se giró nuevamente para que la pelirroja siguiera curando sus heridas. – quisiera tener algo más efectivo para curar tus heridas.

-No te preocupes, haces suficiente – sonrió este sin que Ginny le viese. Espero pacientemente a que terminará, aunque no tenía prisa, luego venía el almuerzo y en la tarde no tenía clases - ¿Dónde quieres que nos reunamos? – Preguntó.

-No lo sé, podría ser en aquel pasillo de hace un rato – propuso – es seguro, luego podríamos venir aquí u otro lugar.

-Me parece bien – volvió a sonreír. Sintió como terminaba de usar desinfectante para ahora comenzar con la crema – ya es tarde deberíamos estar en el comedor – murmuro inevitablemente acordándose del nuevo

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo – murmuro Ginny esparciendo con calma la crema – si te preocupa mi hermano, ya luego me las arreglaré. Ahora lo que interesa es que tus heridas cicatrices rápido.

-Gracias – susurró relajándose, sintiendo que todo el dolor de la noche anterior desaparecía por las caricias de la pelirroja, suspiro.

Quien no suspiraba para nada complacido era Ronald Weasleys, quien no dejaba de observar con el ceño fruncido la puerta del gran comedor esperando por su hermana, apenas si había tocado su comida y apretaba con fuerza su tenedor. Alternativamente, y de vez en cuando miraba la mesa de Slytherin donde un rubio en especial no estaba, bufó molesto ante eso. Por un segundo su mirada se fijó en Trent que hablaba con la profesora Mcgonagall, está última un tanto molesta a juicio de su expresión seria e implacable. Entrecerró los ojos curioso, ellos habían recibido regaños por parte de su jefa de casa pero nunca tan… molestos y preocupados como lo hacía ella. Trent movía sus manos intentando explicar algo pero que la profesora apenas si le escuchaba, y aquello pudo dar cuenta el pelirrojo cuando ella levantó su mano en señal de silencio, el muchacho dejó caer sus manos abatidas y se encamino hacia ellos cabizbajo. Ron desvió la mirada hacia sus amigos que charlaban con normalidad.

-Necesitamos un cazador – murmuro Ron sacando un tema rápidamente. Harry le observó y asintió en silencio – Mañana serán las pruebas ¿Cierto?

-En realidad hoy, Ron – recordó Harry – recuerda que adelantamos la fecha. – él asintió. Trent llego junto a ellos y se sentó pesadamente en su lugar - ¿Sucede algo? – observó el moreno al notar el semblante triste de su compañero.

-Nada, nada – negó sonriendo en apenas una mueca – es viernes y es el último día de clases, estoy algo cansado, eso es todo. En fin, no tengo hambre, creo que iré a la sala común a leer algún libro.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Preguntó Hermione. Trent negó sutilmente.

-¿Harás la prueba? – observó Ron

-Claro, estaré allí – dijo incorporándose de su lugar. A paso lento salió del comedor

-Voy a buscar a Ginny – masculló Ron haciendo amago de levantarse pero el moreno negó

-Iré yo – anunció este levantándose de su lugar – entre tanto espérenme en la sala común para la prueba, tengo el mapa y dudo mucho que demore en encontrarla.

-Bien – dijo Ron sentándose en su lugar. Hermione le dedico una mirada entrecerrada pero ni el moreno ni el pelirrojo notaron

En cuanto él salió del gran comedor saco del bolsillo de su túnica el mapa del merodeador y busco a su pelirroja amiga por el castillo, estuvo en esa labor no menos de dos minutos cuando de pronto una notita apareció en un pasillo oculto, aunque lo que más extraño y asustó al moreno es que aquella notita apareciera junto al nombre de Draco Malfoy. Dobló el mapa y salió corriendo hacia ese pasillo que ya conocía, no necesitaba ver el mapa para poder ubicarse.

Se internó en aquel pasillo a paso lento y sigiloso, si algo estaba ocurriendo no quería levantar indicios de su presencia, dobló en una esquina y les vio. Ginny y Draco se abrazaban, la pelirroja tenía pasados los brazos en el cuello del rubio mientras él le abrazaba la espalda acariciándola con delicadeza, sorprendido no pudo evitar ahogar una exclamación, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes que le devolvieron la mirada sorprendidos.

-Harry – susurró Ginny alarmada por el estado del moreno.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó en apenas un susurro. Se acercó pero fue detenido por Ginny – Explícate antes que mate a Malfoy – habló diciéndole una mirada asesina al rubio

-De acuerdo – dijo ella, volviéndose hacia el rubio y susurrando un "Luego hablamos", sacó a tropezones al moreno quien aún daba crédito a lo ocurrido en aquel pasillo – Ron, tenía razón. ¿Qué relación tienes con Malfoy? – exigió este

-Escúchame, Harry – le miró molesta – Puede que esto suene una locura pero Draco es mi amigo, lo somos hace casi un año. – se explicó

-Ginny, es un mortifago – balbuceo este pero ella negó con fuerza – bueno entonces algún día lo será y tú correrás grave peligro. –se rectifico

-No es así – refutó ella – Él no quiere convertirse en un asesino, lo sé porque me lo ha dicho y confió en él, Harry – habló Ginny sin darle tiempo al moreno para refutar algo – Escucha, por mucho que insistas no voy a dejar a Draco solo, su padre ha estado torturándolo, lo ha hecho durante las vacaciones por ello me envió esa carta y ayer por la noche volvió a hacerlo. Harry, necesitaba nuestra ayuda, puede que unos de estos días no resista aquella tortura y…

-Lo quieres – le miró el moreno interrumpiéndola. Ginny asintió en silencio apenada - ¿Y él? – Preguntó escrutándola con la mirada

-No lo sabe – susurró ella cabizbaja – Necesito ayudarlo de alguna forma, por favor Harry.

-No lo sé – murmuro este caminando hacia la sala común, la pelirroja le siguió en silencio – no es fácil, no sé si pueda confiar en él.

-Confía en mí – imploró ella ingresando a la sala común, escuchó las voces de Hermione, Ron y Trent – por lo menos no se lo digas a mi hermano. – tomándolo del brazo

-De acuerdo – susurró reanudando el paso. En cuanto llegaron hasta a sala común se encontraron con sus amigos. Ron les miró curioso pero no se atrevió a decir nada. – Ya estamos aquí, voy a cambiarme y regreso. – dijo el moreno subiendo hacia su habitación, Ginny por su parte hizo lo mismo

Por mucho que intentará no podía quitarse esa imagen de la mente, le parecía irreal aquella imagen de Ginny y Draco abrazándose de aquella forma e inevitablemente no pudo evitar hacer la comparación con Hermione y él. Por supuesto aquello, resolvía el enigma de la carta y que efectivamente si tenían una relación más cercana pero también le confirmaba el hecho que Draco Malfoy sería un mortifago tarde o temprano por mucho que él no deseara serlo. Aunque lo que le daba vueltas por la cabeza era el hecho que Lucius estuviera torturando a su hijo, aquello rectificaba el hecho que Malfoy no quería ser mortifago pero a su vez, le decía que Lucius estaba ingresando al castillo y lo más probable con ayuda de Snape.

-Rayos – bufó el moreno bajando de mala gana las escaleras. No sabía qué hacer y estaba protegiendo a Draco Malfoy. En la sala ya se encontraba Ginny – Vamos.

Salieron rumbo al campo de Quidditch donde ya muchos alumnos se reunían, ya sea para ver las pruebas como para ganarse aquel codiciado puesto de cazador, Harry montó su escoba y sobrevolaba el campo seguido de Ginny, mientras que Ron se ocupaba de organizar a los postulantes.

-Harry – le llamo Ginny a su lado – No por ser un Malfoy, significa que su destino este marcado. Es igual que ti, solo que él no tiene una profecía de por medio, solo una familia con estúpidas creencias acerca de la sangre.

-Creencias que le mismo vocifero estar orgulloso – mascullo este observándola, recordando los múltiples insultos hacia Hermione y los Weasleys – y tú lo sabes.

-Lo sé – asintió ella recordándolo – pero hubo un día que todo cambio y aquella máscara de Draco Malfoy cayó al suelo, en ese momento pude dar cuenta del verdadero Draco. Harry, el destino de tu padrino también estaba llamado a ser un seguido de Voldemort pero él eligió no seguir ese camino por su propia cuenta y también por sus amigos, yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarle hasta las últimas consecuencias, soy su amiga y lo quiero más de lo que imaginas.

Harry tuvo que agarrar fuertemente la escoba para no caer, le miró sorprendido, y pudo ver la convicción de sus palabras, no importaba lo que él pudiese decirle, ella había tomado una decisión y no iba dar marcha atrás. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a su familia y al mismísimo Lord Voldemort con tal de salvar a Draco Malfoy de aquel destino

-De acuerdo – susurró el moreno derrotado – les ayudaré, hablaremos luego de esto – habló viendo la sonrisa de la pelirroja asomar por su rostro – prométeme, que te cuidarás y no serás imprudente.

-Lo haré, te lo prometo – habló ella feliz. Se acercó al moreno y lo abrazó – Gracias Harry.

-De nada – susurró. Desvió su mirada hacia tierra donde ya el primer postulante estaba listo, busco rápidamente a su amiga que estaba junto a Trent hablando y aunque estaba a alta altura no pudo evitar ver el muchacho colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja mientras le sonreía. Apretó con fuerza la escoba, quiso bajar hasta ella pero se contuvo.

La elección continuo con normalidad, muchos a juicio del moreno eran buenos y les sería muy difícil decidirse por alguno, siguieron así por lo menos una hora cuando llegó el turno de Trent. Este se montó en su escoba y voló hasta quedar a la altura de Ron y Ginny. Harry había decidido bajar a tierra hace un par de minutos para intercambiar puesto con su amigo.

-¿Todo bien? – Habló su amiga colocándose a su lado. Harry asintió en silencio – Parecía que discutías con Ginny.

-No es importante – negó este sin despegar su mirada de Trent que volaba con excesiva facilidad – Hermione, ¿Crees que las personas puedan cambiar su destino? – Preguntó ahora mirándola a los ojos. – No lo digo por mí, me refiero por ejemplo: Un niño sin recursos pueda aspirar a algo más

-¿Estás hablando de círculos? – le miró y él asintió – Lo creo, siempre y cuando él quiera salir de aquel circulo. Aunque hay veces que aquello es tan fuerte que necesitaran de alguien que les ayude a salir, alguien que les ayude a ver más allá y les motive a salir. No es difícil darse cuenta cuando una persona ha cambiado, Harry, su actitud es distinta y muestran quien verdaderamente son.

-Entiendo – masculló Harry pensativo. Las palabras de su amiga le confirmaban que Malfoy había cambiado, pero necesitaba confirmarlo.

-Parece que Ron y Ginny, ya decidieron – murmuro, él se giró y vio como sus compañeros rodeaban a Trent, suspiro. Era el nuevo cazador de Gryffindor. – Felicidades Trent. – habló ella en cuanto varios estudiantes se retiraron, le abrazó provocando que Ron desviará la mirada y Harry apretará su escoba sin dejar de verles, no quería ser tan obvio.

-Harry – habló Ginny mirándole significativamente, este asintió en silencio – nosotros tenemos que volver al castillo, les veremos en la cena.

-¿Qué se traen? – le miró Ron desconfiado. Harry rodó los ojos y se volvió para caminar junto a Ginny. El pelirrojo observó a Hermione quien negó intrigada.

Aunque la palabra correcta sería "celos", los estuvo sintiendo desde el momento en que su amigo hizo abandono del gran comedor, para luego llegar muy misterioso a la sala común y por último cuando Ginny se acercó a su amigo y le abrazo muy feliz. Por un segundo, se le cruzó por la mente que ellos estaban regresando pero algo le decía que era mucho más serio que eso.

Harry por su parte esperaba a la menor de los Weasleys en la sala común, ya vestido con ropa más cómoda, a los pocos minutos la vio aparecer por las escaleras.

-Le envié una nota, no espera en el pasillo de la tarde – habló ella.

-Bien, vamos – dijo este comenzando a caminar – Ginny ¿Cómo sabes que esto no es un truco?

-Casi un año conociéndole – confesó ella sonriendo – hablando de cientos de cosas y también viendo aquellas marcas en su espalda, me permiten decir que no es un truco, Harry. No sabes cuan horrible fue aquella semana pensando que él podría estar muerto.

-Ya veo – murmuro pensativo. Si él había experimentado aquella sensación angustiosa cuando vio la minina posibilidad, que Hermione pudo haber resultado muerta aquella noche en su casa – Me resulta increíble pensar que Draco, cambiará.

-Siempre ha sido así, solo se esconde – sonrió y el moreno no pudo entenderlo – es un escudo, los insultos, la arrogancia, la frialdad, todo para evitar mostrarse débil ante los demás – doblaron en una esquina e ingresaron al pasillo a la distancia podía divisarle el rubio con los brazos cruzados

-Ginny, te importaría dejarnos a solas, por favor – pidió Harry – cinco minutos.

-Bien – dijo observando a Draco que asintió

-Nunca le haría daño – habló Draco dejando de una pieza al moreno que abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno – Sino fuera por ella, hace mucho tendría tatuado mi brazo, literalmente derrumbo mis defensas. – sonrió y Harry concluyó que aquello no era actuación, entonces recordó las palabras de su amiga "Aunque hay veces que aquello es tan fuerte que necesitaban de alguien que les ayude a salir, alguien que les ayude a ver más allá y les motive a salir". Cómo siempre ella tenía razón.

-¿Por qué Lucius te tortura? – Preguntó un tanto más tranquilo – Duda que puedas convertirte en mortifago. – afirmó más que pregunto

-Si – respondió en un tono cansino – lo intuye y en realidad siempre intento sonsacarme el motivo pero siempre falla. Cómo puedes imaginar, lo ocurrido con Severus no fue un accidente, tenía órdenes. –aquello sorprendió al moreno. – él es quien ayuda a mi padre a entrar al castillo

-¿Qué? – exclamó furioso. Miró el suelo alarmado, estaban frente un ataque inminente – No puede ser posible.

-Lo es – murmuro – aunque dudo que utilicen aquella entrada para atacar. En fin, aún me queda poco más de un mes para seguir soportando los golpes y maldiciones, el treinta y uno de octubre será mi iniciación.

-Te ayudaré – habló este sorprendiendo y sorprendiéndose – Ginny confía en ti y me pidió ayuda. Lo haré. Hablaré con Minerva o Remus, cuándo sea el momento indicado, intentaremos ocultarte para evitar aquella iniciación ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias – susurró Draco sonriendo – De verdad.

-De nada – murmuro este sintiendo los pasos de Ginny acercarse – Sólo te pido que cuando ella esté contigo, la cuides. No soy su novio pero la quiero como una hermana.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes – dijo este observando a la pelirroja asomarse por la esquina – no hay sangre, puedes venir. – bromeó. Ginny rodó los ojos y se encamino hacia ambos hombres.

-Le decía a Malfoy – observando al rubio – que intentaré ayudarlo. Más ahora cuando sé que Severus puede traicionar a Minerva en cualquier momento. – Ginny sonrió y le abrazó, pudo ver la mueca de desagrado el rubio y rió levemente. Aquello parecía un mundo paralelo. – Bien, les dejó, tengo que irme. Le diré a Ron que estás en la biblioteca y que estaba ayudándote

-Gracias – dijo ella

-Potter – habló el rubio antes que este se marchará – encuentra la forma de darle las gracias a Granger; las cremas y la ayuda en defensa.

-Claro – asintió entiendo al fin todo el rollo de las cremas – Nos vemos.

Giró y salió del pasillo un tanto mareado, le resultaba irreal aquel Draco Malfoy, pero confió en las palabras en su amiga y logró confiar en el rubio, en cuanto estuvo en el pasillo principal tuvo que parar a decidir si iba donde Minerva Mcgonagall o su sala común, meditó y decidió ir a este último lugar, ya por la noche hablaría con la directora.

Siguió su camino hacia la sala común donde seguramente estarían sus amigos esperándoles, se preparaba mentalmente para mentirles, no le gustaba hacerlo y mucho menos a Hermione, pero se lo había prometido a Ginny. Respiro profundo e ingreso a la sala común, sorprendido de solo encontrarse con su castaña amiga que permanecía sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro.

-¿Y los demás? – Preguntó este sorprendiendo a su amiga – Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

-Está bien, no hay problemas – sonrió Hermione dejando el libro a un lado y hacerle espacio a su amigo para que sentará a su lado – Ron está arriba y Trent fue a la biblioteca o algo así. ¿Y Ginny?

-Biblioteca – mintió acomodándose en el sofá junto a su amiga – necesitaba ayuda.

-Ya veo – murmuro pensativa y Harry tragó saliva, lo conocía y sabía que mentía. Esperaba que sus conclusiones no le llevará por caminos erróneos – ¿Piensas volver con ella?

¿Por qué tuvo que tomar ese camino?

Trent Leyton permanecía de pie frente a la oficina de la directora hace más de quince minutos, él sabía que ella se encontraba dentro pero no respondía a sus llamadas y había intentado forzar la puerta en más de una ocasión, y nada, no había respuesta. Había tenido una fuerte discusión con ella antes del almuerzo producto de su "imprudencial idea" de ofrecerse como conejillo de indias en clase de defensa, por supuesto la noticia que el "chico nuevo" le había doblado la mano al frío profesor Snape, había corrido como la pólvora en todo Hogwarts llegando a oídos de Minerva.

Volvió a tocar esperando respuesta pero nuevamente fue inútil, no hubo respuesta. Estaba arrepentido por todas las cosas que le había dicho "Soy tu madre"-había dicho ella en apenas un susurro y él en su cólera había respondido "Sólo adoptiva". Se revolvió el cabello molesto al recordar aquella estupidez, fue ella quien se desvivió por él, le dio cariño y amor, cuidando que nunca le faltará afecto y no se sintiera extraño por no ser hijo biológico.

-Por favor, ábreme – susurró en un tono lastimero – Siento mucho lo que dije en el almuerzo. Rayos, soy un estúpido, tú siempre me has cuidado y dado todo el amor del mundo, si incluso él se ponía celoso porque a veces me dedicabas más tiempo a mí que a él – sonrió al recordar aquello, había sido durante navidad, su primera navidad juntos. – Pasabas noches enteras junto a mí cuando enfermaba. Por favor, tú siempre serás mi mamá. – terminó en apenas un susurro.

Un suave "clic" se escuchó de la puerta provocando que la puerta quedase entre abierta, Trent por estar apoyado en ella, cayó de bruces al suelo adolorido por la caída, se restregó la nunca mientras intentaba ubicar a su madre en aquella oficina pero no la encontró. En vez de ello, sintió una mano acariciar la zona que se había golpeado, sorprendido se giró y la vio, aún con rastros de lágrimas surcando su rostro, se maldijo por ser tan tonto y solo atino a abrazarla con fuerza, prometiéndose que nunca en su vida la volvería hacer llorar, no cuando ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas.

-Perdón – susurró este tomando entre sus manos el rostro de madre. Sonrió y le beso la frente – Sé que quieres protegerme, y yo te pago de esta manera. – Murmuro recordando que durante el último año estuvo a punto de ser descubierto – Es solo que no quiero perderte a ti también.

-Y yo menos – susurró – Sólo te pido paciencia durante un tiempo. – le miró suplicante.

-Bien – murmuro este sonriéndole – intentaré ser más prudente de ahora en adelante, no me gusta estar peleado contigo. Tengo que irme, dije iba a la biblioteca y no quiero que sospechen.

-Bien – dijo – Nos vemos en clases.

Sonrió y dándole un beso en la mejilla salió de la oficina más tranquilo, aunque aún tenía aquel remordimiento en su cabeza, no podía concebir la idea de hacer sufrir a la persona que había dado su vida por él. Se sintió el peor del hijo del mundo y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por recuperar su confianza que en esos momentos había sufrido un grave tras pie. A paso rápido se encamino hacia su sala común para comenzar a trazar su plan, revisaría algunos diarios y libros, y encontraría algo que le ayudase, debía hacerlo rápido, apenas si tenía hasta mañana para articular su plan.

-¿Hablas en serio? – escuchó en cuanto atravesó el cuadro de la dama gorda. Harry y Hermione estaban sentados en el sofá, el primero incrédulo y la segunda con una expresión difícil de descifrar. – Hola Trent – saludó el moreno observándole.

-Hola – saludo este – No se preocupen por mí, voy a la habitación – argumentó comenzando a caminar pero la castaña le detuvo

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, este se giró y asintió en silencio – te ves pálido.

-Estoy perfecto – sonrió él reanudando el rumbo. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos e ingreso a su habitación dejando nuevamente solos a Harry y Hermione.

-En fin – suspiró el moreno fijando su mirada en su amiga que le vio incomoda – Te contaré un secreto pero no se lo digas a nadie mucho menos a Ron ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo divertido, Hermione asintió no muy convencida – Ginny, está enamorada de otra persona. – susurró muy cerca de su amiga.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó ella alejándose de su amigo, no muy segura si por la cercanía con su amigo o por que intentaba corroborar la información, él asintió – la viste con esa persona, hoy cuando la fuiste a buscar – afirmó – ¿Y lo del campo de Quidditch? – Preguntó nuevamente

-Nada importante – habló haciendo un gesto sin importancia – Me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a Ron, ¿Cuento contigo, cierto? – Le miró y ella asintió – Gracias. Odio mentirte, ahora me siento más liberado. – suspiro recostándose en el respaldo del sofá

-Siempre puedes contar conmigo, lo sabes – rectifico Hermione observándole. Harry sonrió – Casi lo olvido – comentó buscando en su túnica – Carta de Remus, llegó hace quince minutos.

-¿Uh? – Miró sorprendido – Gracias – dijo desdoblando el pergamino para luego leerlo.

_Harry:_

_Te escribo para darte información acerca del ataque que sufrieron los señores Granger: Ya está confirmado, buscaban a un mago aquella noche y pensaban que el señor Granger tenía algún tipo de información, situación que como ya sabemos no ocurrió. ¿Ahora quien dio esa información, la verdad es que no lo sabemos? ¿Quizás si fue su paciente pero no guardaba su ficha en casa? En fin, aquel mago hasta hace un par de años tenía una dirección ubicable pero aparentemente ni Voldemort conocía, hasta hace un par de meses, y es por ello que ha escapado y se esconde. La verdad aún tenemos pocos antecedentes del porque huye y si realmente es un mago de confianza. Lo segundo Harry, ten mucho cuidado con Severus, mucho creen que sigue en actividad y a pesar de nuestra insistencia hacia Minerva no lo ha expulsado de Hogwarts, por cierto, estamos en conocimiento de lo que hizo con Draco. Por favor, cuídense. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en ponerte en contacto conmigo ¿De acuerdo?_

_Te escribiré si sé algo más. Remus._

-Debo hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall – masculló el moreno doblando la carta por la mitad. Hermione le observó preocupada y antes que su amigo se levantará del sofá, le cogió el brazo – Snape no puede permanecer ni un segundo más en este castillo.

-Iré contigo – habló ella, Harry intento negar pero fue inútil

-De acuerdo, vamos – suspiró resignado

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos en dirección hacia la oficina de la directora, el ojiverde no lograba entender, el afán de la directora por tener al odioso profesor de pociones y defensa en el castillo, sabiendo las consecuencias que aquello podría acarrearle, sobre todo ahora que el moreno sabía que una turba de mortifagos asesinos, podría entrar al castillo sin ser detectados. Miró a su amiga de reojo y se juró que la protegería de cualquier peligro, no iba a permitir que pasase por algo similar a lo vivido aquella noche en su casa.

En cuanto estuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina, tocaron. Un silencio se hizo se presente y que solo fue roto un leve "pase" del interior, ellos así lo hicieron, primero Hermione y más tarde Harry quien cerró la puerta tras de sí. Minerva les observó intrigada, aunque debió preverlo sabiendo lo ocurrido aquel día en defensa.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó. Fue Harry quien se adelantó y comenzó a hablar.

-Severus Snape no puede permanecer ni una noche más en el castillo, profesora – argumentó Harry decidido – Hoy volvió hacerlo, está vez con Trent Leyton – contó – no sufrió ningún daño pero aun así, es peligroso para cualquiera de nosotros.

-Sé los peligros – Dijo ella mirándole detrás de su escritorio, la castaña le observó curiosa, se veía abatida – Por ello mismo es que Severus permanecerá en el castillo.

-Profesora – volvió a decir el moreno. Se arrepentiría de decir aquello – Lucius Malfoy ha ingresado al castillo y todo gracias a Snape. – Soltó sorprendiendo a su amiga, sin embargo Minerva apenas si se inmutó - ¿Lo sabía? – observó incrédulo.

-Lo siento, Harry – musitó la directora cabizbaja – Pero no puedo intervenir, si lo hago expondré a alumnos de forma innecesaria. Él deberá soportar durante un tiempo más, si todo resulta como espero, podremos darle protección.

-¿A quién se refiere? – le miró Hermione confundida, su amigo un tanto frustrado, confesó.

-Draco – susurró mirándola – Está próximo en convertirse en mortifago pero él no lo desea, y Lucius lo sabe, es por ello que le tortura, lo ha hecho durante el verano y aquí.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? – volvió a preguntar mirándole a los ojos y está vez fue innecesaria una explicación – Ginny. Ahora entiendo el misterio de la carta. – Harry sonrió

-Me encargó decirte lo agradecido que está – comentó este apenado – las cremas y la enfermería. – rió

-Ya les he dicho demasiado – habló la profesora interrumpiendo – Por el momento, lo mejor es la paciencia, estoy convencida que todo esto se solucionará. Sé que tienen muchas dudas pero por el momento no es bueno desvelarlas.

Ambos asintieron y decidieron acatar las instrucciones de la directora, sin más que decir se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor, ya era tarde y debían cenar. Durante el camino, Harry le contó a Hermione, el descubrimiento de la amistad de Draco y Ginny, además de la promesa que les hizo de prestarle ayuda al rubio cuando el momento de la iniciación se presentará. De esta forma, continuaron hasta al fin llegar al gran comedor donde les esperaban Ron y Trent sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Dónde estaban? – Preguntó el pelirrojo llevándose a la boca una patata asada

-Dando un paseo – se adelantó Hermione a su amigo – comenzamos a aburrirnos en la sala común.

-Entiendo – susurró este pensativo luego miró a su amigo curioso – Harry, ¿Dónde está Ginny?

-La última vez que la vi, estaba en biblioteca – argumentó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros – necesita ayuda con unos libros – dijo convenciendo a medias al pelirrojo que siguió cenando como si nada.

Siguieron así durante el resto de la noche, hablando algunas trivialidades y riendo con alguna broma o travesura, la cena estaba llegando a su fin, cuando un ave ingreso al gran comedor haciendo gran alboroto asustando a varios alumnos y dejando a los profesores sorprendidos, la pequeña ave hizo unas graciosas piruetas en el aire dejando tras de sí, una estela dorada que poco a poco fue tomando forma hasta hacerse visible y formar la frase "Perdona a este niño tonto que te ama". Una exclamación generalizada se escuchó por el gran comedor, las cuatro mesas se revolucionaron a base de comentarios y gritos, Trent por su parte, se mantuvo quieto sin quitar su mirada de la mesa de profesores donde una emocionada Minerva Mcgonagall le devolvía la mirada, cualquier rastro de tristeza ya no existía. La pequeña ave voló por unos minutos y luego salió del comedor.

-Por favor, silencio – pidió la profesora de transformaciones a todos los alumnos. Poco a poco el bullicio fue cesando hasta convertirse en murmullos – Retírense a sus habitaciones, ahora – ordenó al salón, muchos a regañadientes obedecieron y se retiraron, pero no a dormir, aquel evento sería el tema de conversación por el resto de la noche.

-¡Qué romántico! – expresó Lavander junto a sus compañeros de séptimo año, todos sentados cerca de la chimenea. A su alrededor varios seguían comentando lo ocurrido en el comedor - ¡Qué romántico! – volvió a decir.

-Ya te oímos, gracias – bufó Ron cansado seguido de un "insensible" de varias chicas a su alrededor, él las ignoró – Porque tanto alboroto, es una frase y nada más, podría escribirla cualquier persona.

-No cualquier persona, Ronald – inquirió Lavander sin quitar aquella emoción en su voz – solo un chico muy arrepentido podría hacerlo. – Regaño la muchacha duramente – No puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿Dé que casa será? – Inquirió observando a sus compañeros que pensativos negaron.

-Tengo una teoría – habló Dean alzando su mano

-Adelante, señor conspirador – bromeó Seamus a su lado - ¿Cuál es tu teoría?

-Muy sencilla – comenzó este con autosuficiencia. Se hizo un silencio en la sala común, al parecer su interrupción había sonado tan seria que todas las conversaciones del lugar habían sido opacadas – Sólo una persona lo suficientemente arrepentida de sus actos podría haber hecho aquel espectáculo allá abajo ¿Cierto? – Preguntó a sus compañeros que asintieron. Trent le miró expectante dejándose sorprender – Pues es obvio, aquella persona arrepentida es Severus Snape, se sentía tan abrumado porque no conseguía el perdón de la profesora Mcgonagall que utilizó aquella medida extrema y además así, aprovecho para confesar sus ocultos sentimientos por ella. – sentenció y la sala común quedó en silencio, y solo reacciono ante la fuerte carcajada de Ron que al estar sentado en el suelo, termino tendido en este riendo.

-Dean, no pudiste sacar una teoría menos retorcida – comentó Harry recorriéndole un escalofrío por la espalda. Ni en sus peores sueños podría imaginar… eso – Rayos… es irreal.

-Es descabellado – vociferó Lavander bastante asqueada, al parecer a todos se les había cruzado una imagen bastante extraña por la mente – y es asqueroso, y no lo digo precisamente por la profesora.

-Es cierto, Dean – habló ahora Seamus sonriendo – Pareciese que no conoces al grasiento de Snape.

-Oigan, tiene mucho sentido – refutó el chico cruzándose de brazos – Primero: Si él no hace algo grande lo más seguro es que lo expulsen del colegio. Segundo: Saben de algún alumno que sepa hechizar un ave y manejarla a su antojo por el gran comedor – Ron paró de reír y otro dejaron de murmurar – Y tercero: ¿Por qué creen que la profesora se empeña en retenerlo aquí?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Snape? – inquirió Hermione

-Mucho – dijo – si ella quisiese podría despedirlo y si él lo deseará podría irse y nadie diría nada. Conclusión… pues está a la vista

El alboroto comenzó nuevamente y está vez en mayor intensidad, el joven Leyton permanecía sentado en el suelo sin borrar su sonrisa, pensando que tal vez aquella teoría le resultaría muy graciosa a su madre, a pesar que a él le causaba asco, imaginarse una escena romántica entre su madre y el asesino de su padre, repugnaba. Sin desearlo su sonrisa de torció y Hermione a su lado pudo dar cuenta del cambio, sin embargo cuando iba a preguntar, Harry suspiro cansado.

-¿Te sientes bien? – Le preguntó ella preocupada, él asintió en una media sonrisa - ¿Seguro?

-Aún estoy preocupado por la conversación – argumentó Harry cabizbajo, ella supo de inmediato que se refería a la directora – Si algo sale mal… todos aquí corremos peligro de una emboscada, no reaccionaríamos a tiempo. – Bajó la voz y continuo – desearía saber a quién diablos buscan.

-Quizás Minerva lo sabe – susurró ella – y esa persona esté muy lejos de aquí, tal vez sea una persona clave en esta guerra, si es así, Voldemort no atacará el castillo. Harry, sé que tienes muchas preguntas sin revolver, yo también las tengo pero debemos obedecer muy a nuestro pesar y ser pacientes, por lo menos una vez – sonrió provocando que Harry hiciera lo mismo.

Si Trent Leyton no conociera a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, él afirmaría que eran una pareja de novios contándose un secreto a voces pero no, solo eran un par de amigos que poco a poco estaban quebrando la línea de la amistad hacia el exterior porque dentro de él la verdad era inevitable. Su mirada se desvió hacia el otro extremo de la sala común donde Ron Weasley mantenía la mirada fija hacia sus amigos, suspiro, siempre ocurría lo mismo; siempre en un trío había uno que sencillamente sobraba y no sincronizaba como su ocurría con los otros dos, una regla general y de la vida. Trent en medio del bullicio, subió lentamente hacia su habitación para descansar, ya mañana hablaría con su madre para preguntar que le había parecido aquella sorpresa. Rió mientras subía. Él la conocía, sabía que estaría levemente molesta por aquella intromisión después de todo seguía siendo la directora de Hogwarts, sin embargo podía anticipar que aquel enojo se esfumaría.

En cuanto estuvo en la habitación, no pudo evitar reír limpiamente, convencido que su madre se molestaría y mucho, si se enteraba de aquella loca teoría, que lo más probable es que para mañana, todo el colegio ya sabría y comentaría por los pasillos, y por ende, llegaría a oídos de Minerva Mcgonagall.

Riendo levemente se desvistió y coloco su pijama para luego acostarse en su cama, ya mañana pensaría en alguna excusa para salvarse de algún castigo, porque lo quiera él o no, de alguna forma alguien tendrá que ser objeto de regaños por aquella teoría surgida de otro alumno.

**Continuará…**

**Uf! Nuevo capitulo terminado. **

**Solo puedo decir que me divertí mucho escribiendo este capitulo, tiene varias emociones y situaciones divertidas, sobre todo está última, la verdad es que releyendo la extraña teoría de nuestro amigo, hasta a mí termino dándome escalofríos jajajaja. **

**Cierto, soy consciente que tengo algo descuidado a Harry y Hermione, no se preocupen se acerca, se acerca el momento, solo tened paciencia. **

**Ya estamos a capítulos decisivos y muchas verdades saldrán a la luz. **

**Nos vemos quizás la próxima o antes depende de cómo este de tiempo. **

**Chaus!**


	6. No lo busques

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo los usos para efecto de mi historia salida de mi imaginación y algo de inspiración.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejar comentarios, todos y cada uno de ellos significa mucho para mí. **

**Ya la situación poco a poco se va aclarando con los personajes, por supuesto hay cosillas que me reservó para un par de capítulos más. **

**Espero tener el próximo capítulo la otra semana, estoy a punto de terminar con las pruebas y exámenes, y estoy a full, eso sin contar con la nueva gracia de esa "señora" que se hace llamar profesora, algo que por supuesto nos estamos ocupando. En fin, disfruten de la lectura y ténganme paciente un par de capítulos. **

**¡Buena Lectura!**

**Amor Verdadero**

**Capitulo Seis**

"_**No lo busques"**_

Pequeñas gotas de sangre dejaban un rastro por donde Draco Malfoy caminaba apoyándose de la pared entre jadeos, la noche anterior había sido la más brutal y despiadada de todas. No solo había ingresado su padre sino también otros dos mortifagos que lo golpearon y maldijeron sin descanso, de por si tenía varias cosillas rotas, hematomas, cortes y heridas expuestas, lo habían dejado a unos metros de su sala común pero él optó por no entrar, y casi sin fuerzas se encaminaba hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, tenía la absurda esperanza de encontrarse a Ginny y bien valía encontrarse con ella.

Trastabillo obligándole a apoyar su maltratada espalda en la pared, ahogó un gemido de dolor ante ello, sintió sus piernas flaquear y su vista se nubló por completo, no quiso luchar contra lo inevitable y en un gruñido se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, la inconsciencia le llamaba y él ya nada podía hacer. El dolor le quemaba y si perder el conocimiento significa no sentir aquel dolor pues estaba dispuesto a acoger aquella condición.

Luego, todo fue negro.

-Tranquila, todo resultará bien – escuchó el rubio, intento enfocar su visión pero se encontraba boca abajo sobre una cama, intuyó que sería la enfermería – La poción que le di y los hechizos lo harán quedar como nuevo – aquello le extraño, no era la enfermera Pomfrey, la voz pertenecía a un hombre.

-Muchas gracias, Trent – el corazón de Draco dio un vuelco ¿Ginny? Ella estaba allí y con aquel muchacho, no sabía si sentirse alegre o molesto.

-Ginny – masculló él, escuchó a alguien acercarse a su lado. Pudo divisar el rostro de la pelirroja donde algunas lágrimas seguían cayendo - ¿Dónde estoy?

-En la sala de multiuso – murmuro ella acariciando el rostro del Slytherin quien no pudo reprimir un suspiro – Trent, te encontró en el pasillo y te trajo aquí – desvió la mirada hacia el muchacho que simplemente sonrió. Draco en su orgullo, intento incorporarse, acto que no le costó demasiado esfuerzo - Curó tus heridas.

-Tus costillas tardarán unas horas – comentó este al notar una mueca de dolor del rubio al momento de sentarse correctamente – Ginny ¿Te molestaría ir a la enfermería por algo de vendaje y alcohol? Puedes decir que es para el equipo de Quidditch, insumos. – dijo, la pelirroja asintió y al poco tiempo ambos chicos se encontraban solos. – Toma, repara tus huesos rotos – argumentó ofreciéndole un frasquito con un líquido verdoso. Draco le observó con desconfianza – Soy bueno en pociones y hechizos de emergencia, y tu condición así lo ameritaba.

-Gracias – murmuro este observando por unos segundo el contenido del frasco y luego tomarlo de un solo sorbo – Tengo unas preguntas – le miró y vio que Trent asentía en silencio - ¿Por qué estoy aquí y no en la enfermería? ¿Por qué Ginny está aquí? – Preguntó intrigado

-Cuando te traje y te deje aquí – comenzó pensativo – murmuraste su nombre y supuse que ibas por ella ya que te encontrabas muy cerca de nuestra sala común. Le envié una carta indicándole que te había encontrado y te traje a este lugar. – argumentó él a sabiendas que no había contestado a la primera pregunta pero el rubio tenía otra cosa en mente.

-Es imposible – susurró Draco llamando la atención del Gryffindor – Caí inconsciente y es poco probable que haya murmurado su nombre, además conozco a Ginny y sé nunca te ha hablado de mí. – Levantó su mirada para posarla sobre Trent – Dime la verdad.

Trent desvió su mirada hacia un rincón de la habitación pensativo, por muy evidente que sea no podía decirle toda la verdad, aquello implicaba técnicamente desvelar demasiados secretos y él no iba a exponerse de esa manera. Reflexiono con rapidez y ligereza, y cuando tuvo la media verdad formulada, se acercó y tomo asiento frente al rubio que permanecía en silencio claramente esperando una respuesta.

-Te traje aquí porque no sería seguro para ti que se descubriera tal nivel de tortura – comenzó él respondiendo a las primeras preguntas de Draco – tortura que por lo demás no sé a quién adjudicarle – le observó y el rubio desvió la mirada, estaba jugando de forma acertada – y no quiero saberlo a menos que tú quieras decírmelo, en fin – suspiró – y por Ginny, pues he estado escuchando por parte de Ron la existencia de una carta – menciono – una carta tuya dirigida hacia ella, y por la insistencia de él creo que simplemente le di algo de crédito a ello. Eso es todo.

-Entiendo – murmuro Draco dejando a un lado el frasco – Te agradecería mucho que no mencionarás el estado en que me encontraste en el pasillo y mucho menos la amistad que tenemos Ginny y yo, no deseo causarle problemas con su hermano – pidió y Trent asintió – Gracias.

-No te preocupes – negó este – debo decir que quede muy sorprendido cuando te encontré, llegué a pensar que estabas muerto, tú respiración era débil. – menciono. El abrir de la puerta le hizo girar y ver que Ginny había regresado con lo pedido - ¿Dijo algo? – refiriéndose a la enfermera

-Nada – negó ella entregándole las cosas a su compañero que fue hasta una mesilla para preparar todo, Ginny se situó al lado de Draco nuevamente – ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó preocupada

-Bien – sonrió este y bajo la voz para que el moreno no escuchará – pensé… que no volvería a verte. No solo fue mi padre sino otros mortifagos.

-Hablaré con Harry – dijo ella decidida, él negó – lo haré Draco, no soportaría escuchar un día que te encontraron… muerto en algún pasillo por una razón "inexplicable", no quiero perderte – confesó sintiendo sonrojarse. Draco sonrió

-Ginny ¿Te importaría? – Preguntó de pronto Trent ofreciéndole los implementos – Tengo que reunirme con la profesora Mcgonagall – añadió recibiendo unas miradas curiosas, se aclaró – Cuando te encontré, Draco. Iba camino hacia la oficina de la directora, me llamo hace un par de horas y ya llegó demasiado tarde – sonrió.

-De acuerdo – habló la pelirroja recibiendo el alcohol y algodón – Gracias de nuevo, Trent

-De nada – dijo este – regresaré pronto.

En silencio se encamino hacia la salida, dispuesto a retomar su camino hacia la oficina de la directora, donde seguramente tendría que dar una larga explicación por todo lo acontecido la noche anterior y él por parte tenía dudas por resolver, nuevamente orientadas al profesor de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras.

El joven Leyton daría lo que fuese porque aquel hombre estuviese en la cárcel. La noticia de la muerte de su padre había llegado por medio de los diarios, él se encontraba desayunando cuando se enteró de tal acontecimiento. El nudo formado en la garganta le impidió seguir desayunando y torpemente se dirigió hacia su habitación y destruyó todo lo que había, sintió su corazón morir y quedar sin aire: Su padre, su amigo y confidente había sido asesinado por quien se suponía era su aliado. Y a aquel acto solo pudo denominarlo como traición.

A las pocas horas su madre le envió una lechuza explicándole lo sucedido y por supuesto las consecuencias que aquello acarrearía para él, se retiró del colegio y vivió por un tiempo entre los muggles, escondido. Fue allí donde por desgracia conoció al padre de Hermione, John. Él vivía en un departamento situado en el mismo piso donde el doctor tenía su consulta, en varias ocasiones hablaron y solo cuando se enteró que había muerto hace unas semanas, supo que su vida estaba nuevamente en peligro.

El riego que significo y significa para Trent vivir allí es inmenso pero él así lo prefiere, después de todo, así procura que su madre este con bien y del mismo modo puede monitorear cualquier paso de Severus Snape sin levantar sospechas.

Solo atino a sonreír cuando observó la puerta de la oficina abierta, le esperaba hace mucho y ella sabía de las complicaciones que existían, lo había informado hace un par de minutos antes de decirle a Ginny sobre el estado de salud de Draco.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó Minerva en cuanto Trent cerró la puerta. Él asintió sonriendo.

-Las pociones hicieron su efecto al igual que los hechizos – comentó este tomando asiento frente al escritorio – en un par de horas estará como nuevo, estoy seguro – añadió orgulloso y Minerva sonrió de igual forma. Hubo una pausa donde Trent se puso serio – Sé que prometí no involucrarme en estos asuntos pero al ver el peligro extremo al cual hemos llegado y relativamente rápido, me preguntó ¿Por qué no dar protección a Draco? – Propuso él – sino le hubiese encontrado lo más probable es que estaría muerto.

-Lo sé, Trent – le miró ella pensativa – sin embargo, creo que ya te has expuesto demasiado ¿Me equivoco? – Observó, él apenado negó – intentaré hacer todo lo posible pero no puedo asegurar nada, entiende que corro el riesgo de exponerte y no quiero hacerlo – expresó con preocupación tanta que al muchacho se le encogió el corazón – te quiero demasiado, hijo.

-Yo también, mamá – confesó sonriendo – es por ello, que no soporto el hecho que te relaciones con Severus – masculló – no quiero perderte.

-Hablando de eso – interrumpió Minerva pensativa. Trent tragó saliva, espero – muchas gracias por lo que hiciste en el gran comedor ¿Debo suponer que recibiste ayuda?

-Algo así – confesó Trent encogiéndose de hombros – un libro que papá me regalo. Supongo que es aprueba de rechazos – sonrió

-Tienes razón – murmuro la directora pensativa – En fin, ten cuidado, no llames la atención. – Trent asintió. Iba a incorporarse de su lugar cuando un gesto le hizo sentarse nuevamente - ¿Algo más que decir? – le preguntó inquisitiva. El muchacho no podía mentir y simplemente asintió frustrado, ella sabía.

-Es absurdo – se explicó este echando su cabeza hacia atrás – yo lo definiría: Asqueroso. – Repuso y su madre entrecerró los ojos – Lo siento, es que… pensar que quien te escribió esa frase fue Severus Snape es…. Es… ¡Rayos! – expresó tomándose la cabeza.

-Fue un hechizo muy complicado, Trent – dijo ella – cualquier alumno de último curso tendría serias dificultades para hacer eso. Por ello, te advertí que no llamarás la atención. Ten cuidado, sobre todo en pociones y defensa. – miró – y con respecto a ese mal entendido… ya pasará, siempre es lo mismo. Créeme.

-De acuerdo, disculpa – dijo apenado. – Me voy, es sábado y sería extraño que me viesen aquí. Nos vemos.

-Cuídate – habló la directora.

El muchacho asintió y se incorporó de su asiento, estaba a medio camino de la puerta cuando esta anunciaba la llegada de un segundo invitado. Trent se giró hacia su madre preguntando la identidad del recién llegado a lo que ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. Nuevos golpes hicieron que el joven retrocediera y volviera a sentarse en su lugar.

-Minerva ¿Puedo pasar? – se escuchó la fría voz del profesor de pociones. La directora echo una mirada rápida a su hijo quien asintió en silencio en calma, aunque aquello poco le tranquilizo, su postura era rígida.

-Adelante – concedió Minerva, a los segundos hizo su ingreso Severus Snape que al percatarse del alumno paró

-Lo siento, no pretendía interrumpir – alegó este sin siquiera mirar a Trent

-No se preocupe, profesor – se aclaró el muchacho incorporándose de su lugar – Ya he terminado de hablar con la directora. Ya me iba. – le sonrió para luego dirigirse hacia su profesora – Con permiso.

Solo basto un gesto para que Trent hiciera abandono del lugar no muy convencido de dejar a su madre sola con aquel profesor. Ofuscado, se encamino hacia su sala común, por el momento Draco estaba bien cuidado por la pelirroja y no deseaba interrumpir cualquier conversación que estuviesen llevando a cabo. Llegó hasta el retrato de la dama gorda, dio la contraseña y entro, espero encontrar la sala común desierta pero se sorprendió al encontrar a Hermione leyendo un libro sobre un sofá.

-Qué madrugadora – expresó Trent sentándose al lado de la castaña – Me sorprendes.

-Es la costumbre – habló Hermione sonriéndole – ¿Y tú? – Le miró entrecerrando los ojos - ¿No dormiste aquí o qué? – observando el retrato de la dama gorda por donde había ingresado.

-No, nada de eso – rió él avergonzado – Carta de mi madre – confesó a medias – llegó temprano por la mañana y fui a contestarle.

-¿Extrañas a tu padre? – espeto la castaña viendo cruzar una nube de tristeza en los oscuros ojos de su compañero

-Mucho – susurró abatido. Además de su madre, no había conversado con nadie más acerca de la muerte de su padre – su muerte fue… sorpresiva. Era un amigo. Fue mucho más que un padre.

-¿Qué sucedió con él? – preguntó observando a Trent sonreír con amargura y lanzar un largo suspiro

-Lo mataron – masculló desviando la mirada pero de inmediato la coloco en Hermione – Lo siento Hermione… sé que tus padres… yo no. – intento disculparse pero ella negó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No te preocupes – sonrió ella pensativa – ya no duele. Bueno, tú sabes, aquella semana junto a Harry me hizo sanar aquel dolor o por lo menos a hacerlo más soportable. – añadió recordando.

-Puedo entenderlo – susurró este pensativo – la única forma de hacer soportable aquel dolor fue en compañía de mi madre, nos ayudó a superar ese duro golpe. En fin – sonrió – lo importante es que lo seguiré queriendo siempre y mi madre igual. – rió y Hermione le acompaño

Escuchar aquellas risas solo hizo que el joven Potter hirviera en celos y bufó con fuerza haciendo que ambos jóvenes le miraran. En un gesto torcido sonrió acercándose a su amiga para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué tan temprano? – Pregunto Hermione a su amigo - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí – murmuro este desviando su mirada – Debo reunirme con Ginny – confesó mirando significativamente a su amiga – No tardo.

-Voy contigo – dijo ella incorporándose de su lugar. Trent sonrió disimuladamente. – Trent ¿Te molesta?

-Ve – sonrió este ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo todo él? – Hermione – le llamo antes de salir – Eres la primera persona con quien habló de esto, gracias.

-De nada – susurró ella.

Salieron de la sala común en silencio, la castaña observó a su amigo de reojo comprobando que algo andaba mal y no precisamente por la reunión que sostendrían con Ginny, algo le molestaba y no se atrevía a preguntarle. Suspiró, no deseaba sentir que estaba molesto con ella. Antes de doblar en una esquina, le tomo de la mano y le hizo detener el paso, intrigado Harry le observó.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Hermione y al notar que él se hacía el desentendido, aclaró – Estoy segura que tú estado no se relaciona con Ginny y Draco. Cuéntame – Esperó y vio el dilema interno de su amigo.

-Eres muy amiga de Trent – afirmó Harry evitando mirar a su mejor amiga a los ojos. Sin embargo y de alguna forma ella encontró la forma de cruzar mirada. Espero una respuesta y sólo recibió una sonrisa, gesto que por supuesto le dolió.

-¿Estás celoso? – Le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. El aludido se sonrojo y negó – Estás celoso – repitió y esta vez como una afirmación. Rió y Harry le miró ceñudo – Me siento amiga de Trent – explicó tomándole de la mano – pero a ti te confiaría mi vida – susurró regalándole un beso en la mejilla. – Síganos. – tirando de él. Siguieron su camino hacia la sala de mesteres donde la pelirroja les esperaba en la entrada.

-Sabía que no serías capaz de ocultarle secretos a Hermione – observó Ginny divertida, el moreno se sonrojo y Hermione sonrió – De todas formas, gracias. – suspiro.

-¿Qué sucedió, Ginny? – Pregunto Harry preocupado – No me diste muchos detalles, solo que había sucedido nuevamente. – la castaña comprendió.

-Lucius volvió a entrar al castillo – murmuro ella pensativa – y esta vez lo hizo acompañado.

-¿Y Draco? – Preguntó el moreno

-Está aquí – dándoles espacio para que ingresarán a la sala – Trent lo encontró en el pasillo muy temprano en la mañana y pudo curar sus heridas y huesos rotos.

-¿Trent? – Inquirió Hermione intrigada por aquella información. Harry mascullo algo pero apenas si pudo entenderle. Ingresaron a la sala donde solo existía una pequeña cama y algunas sillas, Draco se encontraba recostado con un vendaje envolviendo su torso.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó el moreno en cuanto estuvo a su lado, él asintió en silencio –

-Mucho mejor – contesto Draco acomodándose en la cama – Solo sigo algo débil – murmuro – Aunque lo más seguro es que en un par de días vuelva a recibir una visita.

-Por qué lugar ingresan – Preguntó Harry y observó una sonrisa burlona del rubio. Suspiró, se olvidaba que hablaba con Draco Malfoy – debemos ser precavidos, en cualquier momento pueden cruzarse con algún alumno o en el peor de los casos, ser víctimas de una trampa.

-Es obvio por donde ingresan – murmuro este con una sonrisa surcando su rostro. La castaña comprendió y ahogó un grito. Draco le observó satisfecho – Sí, la oficina de Severus. Por allí ingresan, es seguro y no corren riesgo de algún alumno les vea, y luego simplemente toman caminos alternativos para llegar hasta el interior de Slytherin, más concretamente a mi habitación.

-¿Y si no estás allí? – Preguntó esta vez Hermione

-Hasta ahora sus visitas son muy entrada en la noche – confesó – por lo que es bastante sencillo dar conmigo dentro de la sala común. En caso que no esté, seguramente me esperarán hasta que regrese o bien enviarán a alguien a buscarme, en este caso, el jefe de casa. – suspiró.

-Hablaré nuevamente con la profesora Mcgonagall – repuso Harry – Si no quiere expulsar a Severus por lo menos debe garantizarte protección.

-Es inútil – dijo el rubio moviendo la cabeza – Más considerando en la situación en la cual Minerva se encuentra, es delicado.

-¿Dé que hablas? – Le miró Hermione intrigada - ¿Sucede algo malo con ella?

-Cuando estaba siendo golpeado – torció el gesto y continuo – Mencionaron que pronto encontrarían a aquel mago, y que ni siquiera Minerva podrá impedir aquello. Por lo que entendí, ella sabe el paradero de aquel sujeto, Severus intenta sonsacarle información y Minerva intenta hacer lo mismo, necesita saber los planes del psicópata de Voldemort para colocar en marcha algún plan.

-Draco – le llamo Hermione y este le devolvió la mirada - ¿Por qué Voldemort pensó que mis padres tenían información acerca de ese mago? – Preguntó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

-Hermione… - ella negó ante las palabras de Harry

-No lo sé – murmuro este apenado – Todo eso ocurrió cuando yo estaba cautivo en mi casa, apenas si me entere por un diario, y el resto de información la he conseguido por medio de conversaciones con mis compañeros.

-Entiendo – susurró ella

-Draco, puede que Minerva este atada de manos – comentó Harry – pero aun así no podemos dejarte así, aún queda mucho tiempo para tu iniciación y quien sabe que puedan hacer contigo, podrían llegar a matarte.

-Tampoco puedo esconderme – masculló este pensativo – debo aguantar.

-De todas formas hallaremos una solución – masculló el moreno pensativo. A su lado, Hermione le susurró algo a la pelirroja y salió de la habitación, este intrigado le observó pero Ginny se encogió de hombros, frustrado la siguió – Enseguida vuelvo.

En cuanto salió de la sala de menesteres alcanzó a divisar a su amiga doblar en una esquina, corrió hacia ella dándole alcance con excesiva facilidad, le sujeto por el codo y le obligó a verle a los ojos. Acongojado supo enseguida lo que pasaba por la mente de su mejor amiga. Iba a ir tras Lucius Malfoy, siempre pensó que sucedería aquello pero nunca se imaginó que sería tan pronto, y no le culpaba, él mismo tenía deseos de matar con sus propias manos a aquel mortifago. Sin embargo, el peligro al cual se exponía era demasiado.

-No lo hagas – habló en apenas un susurro, le dolía de solo pensar que la mujer que amaba pudiese resultar herida o peor aún muerta. – podrías salir lastimada e ir por él no curara aquel dolor. Yo lo sé – sonrió – no quiero que pases por lo mismo que yo, no quiero verte sumida en aquel dolor. Por decisiones irracionales casi te pierdo a ti en el departamento de misterios, Hermione – confesó y sin soltarla le acarició el rostro con su mano libre, limpiando una rebelde lágrima que amenazaba con salir de los ojos de su amiga.

-Si no es ahora entonces ¿Cuándo? – repuso la castaña

-Llegará el momento, no lo fuerces – dijo este – Hermione, si algo llegase a sucederte, yo… - hizo una pausa, debía dejarlo salir ahora de lo contrario no lo haría nunca – Nada tendría sentido – murmuro y la castaña le miró extrañada – Desde hace mucho tiempo que ya no solo eres mi mejor amiga – sonrió – Te has convertido en la mujer que amo – confesó sintiéndose flaquear y salir corriendo de allí pero se mantuvo firme – Si algo llegase a sucederte, no sé lo que haría. No lo sé.

Literalmente Harry Potter quiso salir corriendo de aquel lugar en cuanto Hermione le miró a los ojos, quizás era la primera vez que no podría leer lo que pensaba, y aquello le alarmó, lo que él menos deseaba era incomodar a su amiga y por supuesto perder su amistad, aquello era lo único que le sostenía en aquella guerra contra Voldemort. Su salvavidas personal era ella. Sintió que su amiga le tocaba la mejilla con suavidad y retuvo el aire, a la espera de cualquier palabra, sin embargo y para que su nerviosismo aumentara, solo recibió una cálida sonrisa que le contagió. Se miraron en silencio aquel que les acompaño durante esas semanas y que aprendieron a conocerse aún más, solo como dos jóvenes y nada más.

Hermione, no cabía en sí de felicidad durante esas benditas semanas había querido escuchar esa confesión de los labios de su mejor amigo, y muchas veces dudó que ese día llegará. Su corazón latía desbocado y su nerviosismo se extendió por su cuerpo cuando se acercó al moreno. Buscó fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y delicadamente unió sus labios con los del ojiverde en un su dulce beso. Tímido al principio pero Harry no rechazo, aferrándose a la cintura de la mujer que amaba mientras ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

Fue inevitable no sonreír en medio del beso, los sentimientos adormecidos habían despertado al fin y ahora estaba a flor de piel, habían cruzado la barrera de la simple amistad para convertirlo en algo mucho más profundo y fuerte, y estaban seguros que su amor no había surgido de un momento a otro, su amor ya había pasado por demasiadas pruebas convirtiéndolo en un amor de verdad. Y cuando el beso acabo quedando solamente abrazados, se dieron cuenta que debían lucha hoy más que nunca para permanecer juntos, no olvidaban que desarrollaba una guerra, que el enemigo estaba allí acechándoles, y que su mejor amigo debía saber la verdad.

-Te amo – susurró Hermione tan bajito que llegó a pensar que el moreno no había escuchado nada, sin embargo su sonrisa le hizo desechar ese pensamiento.

-Igual yo –suspiro este con una sonrisa surcando su rostro – Hermione, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Preguntó a media voz

-Sí, quiero – respondió la castaña. Ambos volvieron a besarse, felices de poder estar juntos.

Mientras aquello acontecía Ron comenzaba a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala común, desierta de no ser porque Trent se encontraba allí, sentado en el sofá con una capa de sudor cubriendo su frente tal y como había ocurrido el primer día de clases. Sigilosamente se acercó hasta él y situarse a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó el pelirrojo curioso al ver el estado de su compañero

-Estoy bien – sonrió él limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Sacó de su túnica un frasquito, lo destapó y bebió rápidamente – nada que no se pueda controlar – argumentó - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hace despierto tan temprano?

-Ya no podía dormir – contó estirándose – y deseo volar un poco. ¿Quieres venir? – le preguntó. Trent lo meditó por un minuto y luego asintió. Le caería bien un poco de aire fresco, la poción aún no hacía efecto – Excelente, vamos.

-De acuerdo – sonrió incorporándose del sofá y seguir al pelirrojo. Esperaba que el buen humor de Ron perdurará por mucho tiempo más mientras Harry y Hermione se decidían a confesarle la verdad. En aquel momento Trent no quiso estar en los zapatos de sus compañeros.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Trent – Le miró Ron mientras caminaban hacia el campo de Quidditch, este asintió en silencio – ¿Cuál es tu interés por mi hermana?

-¿De qué hablas? – Dijo visiblemente sorprendido. Aquello Trent no se lo esperaba ni en un millón de años – Ron, ¿Piensas que me gusta tu hermana o algo así?

-Pues, si lo pienso – murmuro encogiéndose de hombros – No lo sé, está semana siempre les he observado cruzar palabra en el gran comedor. Eso es todo.

-Ya veo – susurró este pensativo – No niego que hablamos mucho pero no tengo un interés por Ginny, es linda – admitió – pero nunca un interés de pedirle ser mi novia o algo así.

-Comprendo – masculló Ronald – Es solo que quisiera que mi hermana se relacionará con alguien y dejará lo esté haciendo con el idiota de Malfoy. – bufó frustrado

-Tengo entendido que no hay pruebas de ello – comentó este como quien no quiere la cosa – Si te soy sincero y por lo que he hablado con Ginny – comenzó atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo – Ella no parecer tener sentimientos por nadie, simplemente desea pasar tiempo con sus amigas y nada más. ¿Te sirve de algo? – le miró indeciso. A los pocos minutos Ron asintió. – me alegro.

-Gracias, me tranquiliza – sonrió este concentrándose nuevamente en el camino. Trent ahogó un suspiro, había actuado bien. En cuanto el aire fresco le golpeo sintió su cuerpo relajarse y el malestar disminuir considerablemente, y aunque aún permanecía aquella sensación de mareo no podía sentirse más feliz, por supuesto esperaba que su madre también lo estuviese cuando hablará con ella.

Él estaba consciente que aquello no era nada comparado a su objetivo final, quien era más fuerte y que en cualquier momento pudiese descubrirle, la primera vez salió victorioso pero no debía confiarse, hacerlo sería exponer a su madre y a él mismo. Solo le quedaba seguir practicando y mejorar, solo allí podría sentirse orgullo de si mismo.

De vuelta en la sala de menesteres, Draco se dejaba colocar la camisa por Ginny, las heridas habían sido reducidas a simples rasguños rojizos que desaparecían durante el transcurso del día y además los huesos ya casi no dolían. Pese a los avances, la pelirroja no quería que su amigo saliera de la cama por lo menos hasta la tarde.

-Eres muy testarudo – masculló Ginny abotonando la camisa. El rubio bufó con cierto cansancio, odiaba sentirse dependiente de una persona pero se veía doblegado, deseaba tener cerca a su amiga siempre y si para ello debía colocar su orgullo en juego, estaba dispuesto a pagar esa cuota – deberías permanecer recostado por lo menos hasta el mediodía.

-Está bien, lo haré – aceptó en apenas un suspiro, Ginny le miró sonriente – eres muy convincente ¿Lo sabías? – dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Con cuidado volvió a recostarse sobre la cama - ¿A quién crees que estén buscando? ¿Qué mago además de Potter puede ser importante? – Inquirió con la mirada fija en el techo, Ginny ordenaba los implementos que su compañero había utilizado – Es decir, debe ser alguien muy importante y debe estar muy bien protegido.

-No estoy segura – murmuro ella observándole – he escuchado conversaciones de mis padres y aparentemente nadie de la Orden sabe nada, y solo se enteraron desde que atacaron a Hermione. Quizás la directora sabe quién es. Todo es demasiado confuso.

-Si Minerva lo sabe y lo está protegiendo – meditó el rubio con las manos cruzadas sobre su estómago – eso quiere decir que Severus, desea saber esa información y ella está consciente de eso, y por ende no quiere despedirlo, y su vez también desea sacar información. Entonces, es un quién aguanta más la presión – concluyó. Ginny le miró indecisa – es la única explicación, llámalo desafió.

-Tal vez – murmuro – sin embargo ¿Por qué este mago o bruja es tan importante?

-No sé qué lo hace especial – negó Draco cruzándose de brazos. – Sólo espero que Voldemort no lo encuentre antes

-Si la directora lo protege, lo está haciendo bien – concedió Ginny dándole un voto de confianza a su profesora. Draco asintió y sin poder disimularlo bostezo – Tenía razón, estás débil y con mucho sueño, debes dormir aunque sea una hora. – pidió

-Por esta vez, no voy a contradecirte – sonrió el rubio se acomodó mejor y cerró los ojos.

A los pocos minutos que él cerrara los ojos, pudo sentir que la pelirroja se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello suavemente, apenas si pudo evitar sonreír y sin embargo sintió que su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, la tensión existente había desaparecido dejándose arrastrar hacia los brazos de Morfeo, siendo vigilado muy de cerca de la pelirroja que le cuidaría hasta que despertarse.

En silencio, Ginny le observó dormir plácidamente al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello rubio, por mucho que ella intentará negarlo y reprocharse lo que sentía, su conclusión siempre era irremediable, se había enamorado de aquel rubio. Si, lo sabía, Ginny estaba consciente las implicancias de enamorarse de un Malfoy. Sin embargo y pese a todo pronóstico desfavorable, ella estaba dispuesta a correr aquel riesgo.

En otro lugar, Trent y Ron ya llevaban sobre volando el campo aproximadamente treinta minutos cuando en las graderías se divisaron a Harry, su mejor se acercó hasta él para invitarle a volar, sin embargo él desechó la idea con su cabeza para pedirte de favor que llamase a Trent. Él extrañado, asintió y se elevó hasta llegar al muchacho, intercambiaron algunas palabras y al poco tiempo el aludido ya se encontraba descendiendo hasta quedar sobrevolando a la altura del moreno.

-Dime Harry – concedió este percatándose de la desconfianza que en esos momentos el ojiverde sentía

-Necesito preguntarte algo – comenzó él mirándole – en la sala común cuando les dije a ti y a Hermione que debía hablar con Ginny ¿Por qué no mencionaste que ya habías estado con ellos? – Preguntó escrutándole con la mirada. Trent suspiro, y bajando de su escoba procedió a contestarle

-No lo consideré relevante – explicó encogiéndose de hombros – Encontré a Draco en el pasillo, curé sus heridas y le di aviso a Ginny, supongo que le di algo crédito a las inquietudes de Ron, solo eso.

-Comprendo – murmuro Harry pensativo. Por una extraña razón, había algo que no calzaba en todo ese puzle – Quizás Ginny o Draco te lo pidieron, y yo vuelvo a pedírtelo pero quisiéramos que esto se mantuviese en secreto, además de ti y la profesora Mcgonagall nadie más sabe de este incidente.

-De acuerdo – asintió él – de todas formas, no sé quién pudo causarle tan nivel de tortura a Draco y si prefieren guardar silencio, lo entiendo – comentó. Harry asintió – Solo espero que está situación no pase a mayores, pudo morir desangrado

-Lo sé – susurró – Gracias – sonrió – Te dejó, debo encargarme de un asunto.

-Bien – asintió este. Se montó en su escoba y emprendió vuelvo nuevamente.

Harry observó a su compañero volar con gracia hacia el pelirrojo y seguir en lo suyo, sin embargo aquel presentimiento que algo más sucedía persistía no dejándole tranquilo del todo, se revolvió el cabello y decidió que por el momento dejaría las cosas por la paz, a su juicio existían situaciones aún más importante; Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape, era su prioridad ahora, debía detenerles sino querían lamentar alguna desgracia.

El moreno desvió la mirada y salió del campo de Quidditch rumbo a la oficina de la directora, debía insistir en la protección momentánea del rubio y si Minerva Mcgonagall, no quería hacerlo, él exigiría algún motivo claro y relevante que le hiciera comprender al fin aquel misterio. Con paso rápido regreso al castillo donde seguramente su novia, le esperaba al inicio de las escaleras. Le inevitable no sonreír ante aquel pensamiento: Su novia, aún le parecía irreal.

-¿Está ocupada? – Preguntó este en cuanto estuvo frente a su novia

-Estaba el profesor Snape – informó Hermione – hace poco salió y no muy feliz, seguramente han discutido.

-Ya veo – murmuro el moreno. Observó su reloj dándose cuenta que casi era mediodía – Bien, subamos, casi es hora de almorzar.

Hermione asintió y en compañía de Harry, subieron las escaleras que les condujeron hacia la oficina de la directora, esperando tener más suerte que la última vez que hablaron con ella. Les resultaba incomprensible aquella negativa de brindar protección al rubio, sabiendo que mortifagos ingresaban tranquilamente al castillo con la ayuda de un profesor. ¿Qué le era tan importante para arriesgar de esa forma a todo el alumnado?

-Adelante – escucharon desde el interior en cuanto el ojiverde golpeó la puerta. No dudaron e ingresaron al interior de la oficina donde su profesora se encontraba leyendo un libro – Señor Potter, señorita Granger ¿Qué desean? – les miró intrigada. Ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento frente el escritorio de la profesora, se miraron indecisos pero optaron por comenzar a hablar

-Se trata de Draco, profesora – comenzó Harry observando a su profesora cerrar su libro y dejarlo a un lado – Lo encontraron cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor, inconsciente y herido, fue atacado nuevamente por su padre y además por otros mortifagos. – indico este sosteniendo la mirada. Observó la indecisión de Minerva y cierto temor reflejado en sus ojos. No, aquello le importaba y dolía a la vez, presa de sus propias decisiones, él se preguntó si Albus Dumbledore también se sintió así

-Profesora Mcgonagall –habló ahora Hermione en un tono suave, la directora le miró – Draco, nos contó que el lugar por donde su padre y mortifagos ingresaban al castillo, pues, es la oficina del profesor Snape.

-Lo siento mucho – habló ella en apenas un susurro. Harry y Hermione se miraron extrañados – Sé que vienen a pedir protección al señor Malfoy, lamentablemente más protección que el castillo mismo, no puedo ofrecer. Hablaré con Poppy para que evite cualquier comentario con respecto al estado de Draco Malfoy.

-En realidad, Trent Leyton le encontró – murmuro Harry interrumpiéndole – Lo llevo a un lugar seguro y le curó las heridas. Tuve la oportunidad de enterarme de lo sucedido y hablar con él. Aunque no debe preocuparse, hable con él y prometió no comentar con nadie lo sucedido.

-Entiendo – susurró pensativa. Hermione le observó, nunca había visto a su profesora tan a la deriva, le estaba costando mucho mantenerse al margen de esa situación y sin embargo intentaba por todos los medios no ceden.

-¿Quién es tan importante para guardar silencio? – Preguntó Hermione sorprendiendo a su profesora que le observó extrañada - ¿Quién es esa persona a quién buscaban esa noche los mortifagos en mi casa?

-No puedo decírselos – negó Minerva secamente

-Profesora – le llamó Harry desde su asiento – que preste protección a Draco no significa que descuide a quién protege, no tienen nada en común, son situaciones diferentes. Por favor, ayúdelo si quiere evitar una muerte.

Minerva desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar pensativa, recapacitando y reflexionando la siguiente elección, de reojo pudo observar el libro que anteriormente estaba leyendo y suspiro, él siempre hacía lo correcto y ella no iba a hacer lo contrario. Volvió su mirada hacia ambos jóvenes que le miraban expectantes.

-De acuerdo – habló al fin – Haré todo lo posible porque Lucius o mortifagos no entren al castillo por el señor Malfoy, eso sí, tengan presente que lo que haga no garantiza nada

-Bien – sonrió Harry

-Muchas gracias, profesora – habló Hermione.

-De nada – sonrió la directora – esto solo los contendrá por unas semanas, hay que ganar tiempo antes de su iniciación e intentarán ingresar por cualquier lugar. – murmuro preocupada.

-En ese lapso, pensaremos en algo – afirmó el moreno apoyado por su compañera – Le diremos a Draco su decisión.

-Dígale que venga antes de la cena, por favor – comentó Minerva al tiempo que los muchachos se incorporaban de sus asientos

-De acuerdo – habló el moreno – gracias de nuevo, profesora. Hasta luego.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la oficina más tranquilos, por lo menos habían convencido a su profesora arriesgarse un poco y evitar que Lucius o algún mortifago siga ingresando al castillo, aún existían muchas aristas las cuales debían sortear pero al menos habían conseguido algo.

Por lo pronto solo les quedaba esperar, ya que los días y semanas pasarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, muchas cosas ocurrían. Ellos por una parte, debían encontrar el momento oportuno para decirle a su mejor amigo sobre su relación, no teniendo la menos idea de cómo afectaría su amistad. Harry se había fijado descubrir que ocultaba Trent, su intuición le decía que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, además aún le quedaba por descubrir quién era la persona por la cual, Voldemort se empeñaba en encontrar y por quién Minerva Mcgonagall ocultaba tan celosamente.

Harry sintió que le tomaban de la mano y no pudo evitar sonreír, tenía muchas que descubrir pero sin duda alguna su mayor prioridad era que nada malo le sucediera a su novia, no ahora que se veía correspondido y podía demostrarle cuanto la amaba. Sin mucha urgencia caminaron por el pasillo para dirigirse hacia el gran comedor donde seguramente debían disimular ser los mejores amigos de siempre, aunque ambos sabían de antemano que aquello sería en vano, eran demasiados obvios pero el tener un mejor amigo despistado sin duda ayudaba mucho.

**Continuará… **

**Hola de nuevo! Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, la verdad esperaba publicar el Lunes pero por algunos problemas y mi mente distraída no pude hacerlo, además mi falta de atención está haciendo que este hasta las últimas para poder aprobar mis asignaturas, ya debo uno, estoy a puertas de otro y actualmente estoy luchando por un ramo. **

**Lo que me deja tranquila es que por fin pude juntar a está parejita, algo en mente me decía "anita, sino lo haces ahora luego te vas a desviar del tema y no habrá oportunidad" así que lo hice y aquí está el resultado, espero que no haya quedado muy forzado ¿Lo Creen? Necesito sus opiniones con respecto a la escena. **

**Espero leerles pronto y si mi suerte lo desea, publicaré en estado oficialmente "En Vacaciones", quizás después de navidad. O si la inspiración así me lo permite puede que tenga algún "one" aunque no quiero comprometerme con nada, en fin, allí verán lo que hago.**

**Cuidense mucho y espero seguir leyendo a todas las personas que pueda con sus comentarios, siempre son muy importantes para mí.**

**CHAO!**

**Anita.**


	7. Leyendo

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. La historia es producto de mi inspiración.**

**Siento mucho haberme atrasado un par de días en la actualización, aquí hay todo un jaleo por algunas visitas y no he tenido tiempo para ir hasta algún lugar donde halla internet, además necesito algo de tiempo para corregir alguna detalles del capítulo aunque siempre existen algunos imprevistos. En fin, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Buena lectura!**

La verdad se impondrá a la mentira, las amenazas y denigraciones. (Una pequeña reflexión mi grupo en la Universidad donde por fin podemos ver nuestro futuro de una mejor manera) A LUCHAR SIEMPRE.

**Amor Verdadero**

**Capitulo Siete**

"_**Leyendo"**_

Un mes aproximadamente había transcurrido desde aquella conversación entre Harry, Hermione y Minerva, dando como resultado que está última aceptará la protección hacia Draco Malfoy para así evitar más torturas e ingresos de mortifagos hacia el castillo. La directora, astutamente le había informado al profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, que la conexión vía red flú había sido suspendida por "órdenes del ministerio", por cuestiones de seguridad. Además del bloqueo de algunos pasillos que serían más vulnerables al momento de un ataque, desde ese día, las visitas al rubio habían desaparecido por completo aunque el hostigamiento por parte del profesor de pociones había aumentado considerablemente, pero nada comparado con aquellas golpizas de antaño.

Por otra parte, Harry y Hermione seguían con su oculto noviazgo hacia su mejor amigo Ron, muchas veces teniendo que disimular alguna mirada o sonrisa, teniendo especial cuidado en las muestras de cariño, ya sea por vía de abrazos, besos en la mejilla o simples roces. Un verdadero martirio para ambos que solo durante la mañana y por las noches podían actuar como una pareja y no como amigos.

Quién había sufrido por las decisiones de la directora, sin duda alguna era Trent, quien había recibido estrictas instrucciones de no practicar y no sacar de sus casillas a Severus Snape, instrucciones que muy a su pesar tuvo que acatar por la tranquilidad de su madre. Aunque siempre que podía intentaba ejercitarse livianamente en la sala común de Gryffindor, de esa forma no hacía ningún daño y no sé metía en problemas.

-Estoy francamente aburrido – masculló Trent sentado frente al escritorio de su madre. Era domingo y esperaba la hora de la cena – Si sigo así toda la práctica no valdrá nada.

-Trent – le regaño la directora sin levantar su mirada del libro que leía – Son las nuevas condiciones y las aceptaste. Deberías ir junto a los demás, así hablarás de otros temas.

-No es buena idea – meditó este cruzándose de brazos – Harry y Hermione intentan quedarse solos y Ron insiste en saber en qué pasos está su hermana, y el resto de Gryffindor está metido en sus cosas. No, definitivamente no es buena idea. – concluyó moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Minerva suspiro y siguió leyendo. Ante eso, él sonrió y le miró fijamente, rió – Nunca me acostumbraré a su fase de poeta, es extraño. – comentó.

-Bueno, le gustaba mucho la… - se detuvo abruptamente desviando su mirada del libro hacia su hijo que estallo en carcajadas – Trent, no hagas eso. Te dije que estaba prohibido – le reprendió pero este siguió riéndose de buena gana.

-L-Lo siento – masculló sonriendo tomándose el estómago que comenzaba a dolerle – Nunca mencionaste que no podía, además no corro peligro ni nada de eso. – Se explicó – No volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo – añadió al ver el semblante serio de su madre – En fin, seguiré tu consejo, iré a ver en que puedo distraerme.

En silencio hizo abandono de la oficina para emprender rumbo hacia su sala común, a sabiendas que nada sorprendente iba a ocurrir, aparentemente la falta de practica había causado en él una suerte de descontrol que provocaba que su mente colapsará, es por ello que cuando no practicaba prefería permanecer solo y en silencio, alejado de cualquier cosa que pudiese perturbarle.

En cuanto estuvo frente a la dama gorda dio la contraseña e ingreso hacia el interior de la sala común, donde para su sorpresa solo se encontraba Hermione sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro de transformaciones.

-No te había visto en todo el día – comentó ella cerrando su libro para dejarlo a un lado

-Estuve por allí – dijo este sentándose a su lado - ¿Y Harry y Ron? – Preguntó al no verles por ninguna parte.

-Ron está en la enfermería – informó Hermione moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa – Siempre le hemos dicho que coma despacio y no tragué, tiene indigestión y saldrá mañana, y Harry fue a visitar a Hagrid. Yo preferí quedarme y leer un poco.

-Entiendo – susurró pensativo cerró los ojos y suspiro. Apenas si paso un minuto cuando escuchó un claro "Se ve cansado, estará enfermo", fue automático y casi al instante respondió – no estoy enfermo, solo estoy algo cansado – abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que la castaña le observaba sorprendida. Guardo silencio esperando alguna reacción, silencio.

-¿Cómo sabías? – Preguntó a medias sin quitarle la vista de encima, Trent le devolvió la mirada extrañado si tenía alguna posibilidad de burlarle, no debía fallar.

-¿Dé que hablas? – inquirió haciéndose el desentendido. Sin embargo su nerviosismo no le ayudaba en nada. Solo en ese momento pudo comprobar el comentario de Harry, técnicamente es imposible mentirle a Hermione Granger. Con poco éxito intento ahogar un suspiro.

-Leíste mi mente – sentenció la castaña – usaste oclumancia – susurró, Trent negó e intento salir de allí pero un jalón hacia abajo le obligó a sentarse nuevamente – lo hiciste, no lo sigas negando – insistió.

El muchacho suspiro abatido y simplemente atino a acomodarse mejor en su asiento, guardo silencio por unos minutos intentando ordenas sus pensamientos, solo debía decir lo esencial sin desvelar su verdadero origen, le sería difícil pero al menos debía intentarlo. Observó a su compañera y pudo ver que le esperaba pacientemente, aquello le tranquilizo.

-No use ningún tipo de hechizo – comenzó Trent fijando la mirada en la entrada de la sala común – desarrolle esta habilidad a los seis meses de vivir con mis padres adoptivos, al principio fue extraño y llegué a asustarme al escuchar voces en mi cabeza – sonrió – cuando se hizo evidente y mi padre se dio cuenta, me ayudo a dominar esta habilidad hasta el punto de que puedo elegir que mente leer o no. Aunque debo admitir que solo una vez pude leerle la mente a mi padre.

-¿Y por qué leíste la mía? – preguntó Hermione impresionada

-No fue intencional – mascullo en una disculpa – no siempre puedo mantener control y para ello requiero práctica, estos días no he tenido tiempo y he estado ocupado en otras actividades – mintió, aquella información no debía conocerla la castaña – y también es una de las razones por las cuales estas semanas me he mantenido alejado del gran comedor, es un desastre oír todos esos pensamientos, es estresante.

-¿Lees cualquier mente? – volvió a preguntar

-Depende – confesó Trent – debes intuir que existen mentes más fuertes que otras y la verdad es que así es – le miró y sonrió – no me mal intérpretes, estar falta de práctica hace estragos, en sí, mi habilidad aumenta pero no tengo control sobre ella.

-Debo entender que has leído mentes con toda intención ¿Cierto? – le observó la castaña curiosa. Leyton solo atino a sonreír avergonzado - ¿Quién?

-Draco – murmuro – fue los primeros días de clases durante el almuerzo.

-Es una distancia considerable – susurró ella sorprendida. Meditó y Trent supo, sin necesidad de leer su mente, que había unido cabos – por ello te sentiste fatigado en defensa el primer día, leíste los pensamientos del profesor – concluyó sin despegar su mirada de él.

-No fue fácil – admitió él sonriendo levemente – requiere de gran concentración, supe de sus intenciones al momento de nombrar a Draco, sin embargo y por obvias razones no pude hacer nada – confesó apenado – sin ser soberbio pensé que me llevaría más tiempo entrar.

-Entiendo – susurró Hermione asimilando aquella información, le parecía irreal que aquel muchacho pudiese leer la mente de las personas.

-Bueno Hermione – sonrió este levantándose del sofá – se acerca Harry, iré a mi habitación. Nos vemos mañana. – dijo

-Trent – le llamó Hermione antes que este desaparezca por las escaleras. Él se giró sonriendo levemente, la pregunta sobraba - ¿Sabes qué…?

-Sí, lo sé – sonrió él entrecerrando los ojos – pero no porque lo "leí", es demasiado obvio. Aunque me lo afirmaste, aquello es mejor. No te preocupes, ya mañana recobraré el control de lo contrario me volveré loco. – bromeó. – Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana – sonrió ella.

Apenas si pasaron dos minutos desde que vio a Trent, cuando escuchó el retrato de la dama gorda abrirse para dejar pasar, efectivamente, a Harry. Se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, observó hacia todos lados y cuando constato que estaban completamente solos, la besó. Rió contra sus labios por la extraña situación, a simple vista estaban solos y su mejor amigo no estaba en un perímetro que se considerase peligroso para su integridad física.

-Te amo – susurró ella mirándole a los ojos, él sonrió y acarició su mejilla suavemente – Hay que decírselo a Ron, ya ha pasado un mes.

-Lo sé – murmuro este pensativo. Ya hace mucho habían querido confesarlo a su mejor amigo pero siempre se habían arrepentido a pocos minutos, les aterrorizaba la reacción de él, se encontraban técnicamente entre la espada y la pared, eso sin contar con el riesgo ya existente si su relación llegaba a oídos de Lord Voldemort - ¿Qué te parece en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade? – preguntó, solo quedaba una semana para ello, sería un tiempo prudencial

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Hermione pensativa – sería mucho más cómodo. Solo espero que lo tome de la mejor forma, no quisiera lastimarlo.

-Si sé lo ocultamos por más tiempo, sería hacer un daño peor – comentó Harry. Beso su mano y se fijó en el reloj de pared – vamos a cenar. – Ánimo él – ya es un poco tarde, y mañana hay clases.

-Vamos – sonrió ella.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro salieron junto de la sala común camino hacia el gran comedor, estarían técnicamente solos, ya que el pelirrojo estaba en la enfermería, Ginny aprovechaba que su hermano estaba enfermo para pasar tiempo con el rubio, aunque aquella situación se hacía más frecuente ahora que el Slytherin estaba a salvo de las torturas, y el resto de Gryffindor estaba demasiado ocupado en sus asuntos como para prestarles atención, por supuesto, siempre y cuando ambos no fueran tan evidentes.

Intentaron no serlo, hablando de cualquier cosa y riendo, aunque hubo veces en que las miradas fueron más fuertes y los susurros les obligaban a acercarse aún más. Gestos que para el resto de los alumnos no fue nada extraño pero que para ellos, significaba mucho más que simples miradas y murmullos. Y aquellos momentos Harry y Hermione lo disfrutaban ciento por ciento, debían disfrutar al máximo los instantes donde la paz parecía reinar y la presencia de Lord Voldemort les era insignificante, un mal rumor, un mal sueño.

-Comienzo a ponerme celoso de Momo – comentó Harry en apenas un susurro, su novia rió mientras se llevaba su jugo de calabaza a los labios – debería hacer un cambio con él.

-Sería interesante – rió nuevamente – por desgracia no se permiten chicos en las habitaciones y el osito no es humano. Lástima.

-Harry – le llamaron. Sin desearlo ambos pegaron un respingo, por un instante se habían olvidado que estaban en el gran comedor, el aludido se giró encontrándose con Trent – Disculpa, te llegó está carta a la habitación, la lechuza rehusaba a irse, supuse que sería importante. – se explicó tendiéndole el sobre hacia el moreno quien lo recibió extrañado.

-Gracias, Trent – murmuro él comenzando a abrir el sobre. Hermione observó como el muchacho se iba del gran comedor haciendo un gesto negativo mientras se revolvía el cabello con su mano – Remus – suspiro desdoblando el pergamino, se acercó más a su novia para que solo ella pudiese escuchar.

_Harry:_

_Si lees está carta en compañía de Ron y Hermione procura que solo ellos y nadie más se enteren de esta información, ya que no estoy autorizado para comunicarme contigo. Hay nuevos antecedentes que debo comunicarles y que por obvias razones no puedo explicitar por medio de una carta. Por favor, les sugiero que a medianoche nos encontremos en la sala de prefectos, sean puntuales._

_Hasta entonces. Remus._

-¿Qué habrán descubierto? – Preguntó Hermione en apenas un susurro

-Espero que le identidad de aquel mago – susurró el moreno doblando la carta y guardándola en su pantalón – todo indica que las respuestas a todo este embrollo las tiene él. Por lo pronto, debemos esperar hasta medianoche. – Le miró y sonrió levemente – Momo tendrá que esperar tu regreso.

-Podrá soportarlo – dijo ella retomando su cena. Ambos rieron y continuaron cenando como si nada hubiese pasado.

Por un instante el moreno pudo percatarse que la profesora Mcgonagall no se encontraba en la mesa de profesores, aquello le extraño ya que por lo general era la última persona en abandonar dicha mesa. Optó por no darle importancia y seguir en lo suyo, tenía que prepararse para su charla con su amigo y las nuevas noticias que traía consigo, le preocupaba e intrigaba que aquel mago tuviese algún tipo de relación con los padres de su novia, después de todo aquello le parecía demasiado cercano y peligroso.

Para ese entonces, la directora ya le daba alcance a su hijo que le esperaba al inicio de las escaleras hacia la sala común, él había apreciado la inquietud de su madre y con un simple gesto le hizo ver que nada malo ocurría, sin embargo la preocupación maternal había surgido y frente a eso, Trent poco y nada podía hacer.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Minerva tomándole la temperatura

-Estoy bien – sonrió este tranquilizándola – fui a dejarle una carta a Harry. Aparentemente se trataba de un asunto importante – menciono encogiéndose de hombros – Bueno, me iré a dormir. Buenas noches. – se despidió

-Buenas noches – murmuro ella viendo al muchacho subir las escaleras lentamente.

Un día había llegado a su fin.

Por lo menos para la directora del colegio, ya que Harry y Hermione habían esperado con ansías la medianoche para desplazarse hacia la sala de prefectos, teniendo contraseña en mano lograron ingresar sin ningún tipo de problemas y se sentaron a esperar a su amigo. Les resultaba extraño la carta que habían recibido durante la cena, les daba la sensación que Remus Lupin estaba siendo silenciado por otras personas, su carta era breve y escueta, si bien existía el riesgo que alguien la interceptará el cuidado era particularmente extraño.

-Espero que hayan descubierto algo útil – menciono Harry recostándose en el sofá. A su lado Hermione permanecía intranquila – Oye, tranquila – sonrió tomando su mano entre la suya – tengo plena confianza en que todo saldrá bien. Sea cual sea a la situación a la cual nos estemos enfrentando, lo haremos juntos siempre ha sido así.

-Siempre juntos – susurró ella. Iban a besarse pero el chirrido de la puerta les hizo separarse de inmediato, hasta el momento nadie sabía de su relación y debían mantener las apariencias, expectantes comprobaron que era Remus. Ante esto, Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar para acercarse al licantropodo y saludarle – Qué bueno verte, Remus – sonrió

-Lo mismo digo – sonrió el auror mientras le estrechaba la mano al moreno. Ambos jóvenes volvieron a sentarse mientras Remus cogía una silla y se colocaba frente a ellos, hubo un breve silencio que solo él se atrevió a romper – Durante este mes, hemos recabado mucha información, está vez nos tomamos el atrevimiento de ingresar a la consulta de tu padre, Hermione – menciono observándole – buscamos algún nombre, intentando saber porque los mortifagos creyeron que él conocía a aquel mago. Si hace unos días dije que la muerte de tus padres fue un error, pues creo que aquello puede definirse como accidente - murmuro cabizbajo – Tú padre conocía a aquel muchacho – contó, Harry y Hermione le observaron sorprendidos – Aparentemente en el edificio donde tu padre poseía su consulta, él vivía allí en aquel piso. Según la información que tenemos, él y tu padre hablaban de vez en cuando. Esa noche de ataque, él se marchó del departamento y no hay forma de ubicarle.

-¿Sabía que iban a atacar a mis padres? – Preguntó Hermione incrédula

-No – negó este – él se fue después, si te soy sincero lo más probable es que Minerva le esté protegiendo.

-Lo está haciendo – habló Harry – por lo menos eso nos dio a entender la primera semana, cuando le pedimos una protección hacia Draco – hace un par de semana, él le había enviado una carta a su amigo contándole la situación ocurrida con Severus, Lucius y Draco – lo que no logro comprender es que si realmente le protege entonces porque la Orden no está al tanto.

-No lo sé – murmuro él preocupado – Es absurdo estar buscando a alguien a quien se supone estamos protegiendo.

-Un segundo – dijo Hermione pensativa. Ambos hombres le observaron levantarse y caminar por la sala con los brazos cruzados, parecía intentar atar cabos de la mejor manera - ¿Es claro, no? – Les miró pero no obtuvo respuesta, suspiro – Tú lo has dicho, Remus. Si la Orden no protege a este mago pero si la profesora, eso solo puede significar una cosa.

-Qué solo ella le protege – susurró el hombre lobo. Aquello, sin duda era lo más lógico que había escuchado en semanas – Si es así ¿Por qué? – Inquirió pensativo.

-¿Qué otra cosa sabes de él? – Preguntó ahora Harry aquella cada vez se enredaba más

-No mucho – explicó él rascándose la barba que comenzaba a crecer – Solo que es hombre y de aproximadamente dieciocho años.

-¿Dieciocho años? – Le miró Hermione intrigada, él asintió – eso quiere decir que poder ser alumno de algún colegio. – razono

-¿Draco? – Menciono Harry pensativo – es una opción, recuerda que está protegido por Minerva y además…

-No puede ser él – interrumpió la castaña – recuerda que él estuvo encerrado en su casa, es imposible – dijo convencida caminando inquieta por el lugar

-Creo que lo primordial – comenzó Remus uniéndose a los paseos de la castaña – es saber por qué se protege tanto a este muchacho y cuál es su importancia. Si realmente tiene una.

-Va a hacer muy difícil saberlo – dijo el moreno revolviéndose el cabello, aquella situación le desesperaba. Cada vez que tenían más antecedentes menos sabían – Minerva se rehúsa a darnos información, es difícil leer su mente en cuanto a saber lo que trama.

-¿Leer su mente? – Preguntó Hermione en apenas un susurro. Rápidas imágenes pasaron su mente en apenas un segundo tal y como una película en retroceso, rápido hasta llegar una semana atrás.

_-¿Estudiaste en tu casa, tan pequeño? – Había preguntado al muchacho que solo se limitó a sonreír _

_-Desde que llegué a casa de mis padre adoptivos – confirmó él encogiéndose de hombros – Por supuesto, yo prefería jugar y hacer travesuras, mi madre pese a ser muy cariñosa también era estricta, algunas veces mi padre me guardaba las espaldas para que pudiese jugar una hora más. Aunque siempre nos descubrían y terminábamos regañados ambos – rió – Mi madre siempre decía que tenía a dos niños y no un esposo y un hijo _

-No puede ser – susurraron Harry y Hermione, está última en apenas un susurro por su descubrimiento, sin embargo el moreno estaba exaltado con la mirada fija en el mapa del merodeador – Lucius, ingreso desde Hogsmeade – anunció este incorporándose de su asiento – va camino hacia Slytherin.

-¿Dónde está Draco? – Preguntó Remus a su lado ya con su varita en mano. Observaron el mapa buscándole, apenas si tardaron cinco segundos que estaba en sala de los menesteres junto a Ginny – diablos. Iré a interceptar a Lucius – anunció él saliendo raudamente del lugar.

-Hermione – habló Harry acercándose hacia su novia que aún permanecía de pie en medio de la sala – ve a la sala común, yo iré por Ginny.

-Iré contigo – reclamo ella sosteniéndole a la mirada a su novio – Por favor.

-De acuerdo – suspiro este no muy convencido – Vamos.

En un abrir un cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban corriendo por los pasillos para encontrar a Draco y Ginny, que ya se desplazaban hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, aquel destino les hizo tranquilizarse solo hasta que se percataron que Lucius les iba siguiendo la pista, ya muy alejado de Remus quien parecía perdido. Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a una esquina donde les encontraron.

-¡Ginny! – Exclamaron ambos chicos – Ginny, debemos irnos. Ahora. – apresuro Hermione

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó esta confundida por la actitud de sus amigos, Draco les observó de igual manera. Una mirada preocupada del moreno hizo enmudecer al rubio

-Lucius, está en el castillo y sabe que estás aquí – contó Harry observando preocupado el pasillo desierto – Remus, le persigue pero llegará en cualquier momento.

-Ginny, entra – dijo Draco sin mirarle. Su resignación se veía reflejada en su rostro, completamente entregado a aquel destino ya marcado. La aludida negó fervientemente y se aferró a su brazo decidida – Es inevitable, apenas si quedan tres semanas. – masculló

-No voy a dejarte – habló decidida – me niego a dejarte a merced de tu padre.

-Entiende – dijo Draco sonriendo – no puedo ocultarme y ambos sabíamos que la protección de la directora no iba a perdurar mucho tiempo. Aléjate, no quiero que te hagan daño. – susurró. Quizás su hubiesen estado solos, hubiese acariciado su mejilla o incluso atrevido a besarla. Sabía que aquella noche la tortura sería cien veces peor, Lucius estaba informado de todo y sabía de la protección.

-Hay que irnos – apremió Harry tomando delicadamente el hombro de su amiga. Conocía sus sentimientos y sabía lo difícil que aquella despedida momentánea pero cruel, significaba – Ginny – le llamo endureciendo su tono de voz – no hay tiempo.

-Te buscaré, lo prometo – susurró la pelirroja soltando el brazo de Draco.

Se alejó un par de pasos para quedar al lado de Hermione, estaban a punto de emprender marcha hacia el retrato de la dama gorda cuando un rayo azul impacto contra la pared produciendo un feroz sonido. Harry y Draco cayeron al suelo entre los escombros, buscaron a las chicas entre el polvo encontrándolas arrodilladas al pie de las escaleras a salvo, el ojiverde rodo hasta quedar de frente con el pasillo y vislumbrar una silueta que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

-¡Hermione, Ginny ingresen a la sala común! – exclamó Harry con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Apuntó con su varita la silueta e iba a lanzar un hechizo cuando un rayo azulino paso por su costado, se giró y vio a su novia también apuntando hacia esa dirección - ¡No, Hermione! ¡Suban!

-¡Harry! – exclamó ella.

De pronto el moreno se vio el suelo aturdido por el empujón que su novia le había dado, al segundo escuchó la voz de Remus y Lucius enfrentándose, Draco intentando sacarle de ese estado ausente y Ginny intentando reanimar a Hermione quien permanecía inmóvil en el suelo. Su mundo se vino abajo de solo pensar que ella estaba muerta.

Luego… todo se volvió rojo.

Se incorporó de golpe empuñando su varita y se encamino hacia donde estaban Lucius y Remus, estaba punto de lanzar su primera maldición en contra de aquel mortifago cuando de pronto, alguien se interpuso entre él y su blanco.

Trent Leyton le observó y negó intentarlo hacer retroceder al moreno que se negaba a obedecer, forcejearon durante unos segundos hasta que logro arrebatarle su varita, guárdala en su bolsillo y antes que el ojiverde intentará lanzarse a combatir, solo bastó un fuerte puñetazo de Trent para que Harry cayera al suelo nuevamente al tiempo que le cogían con fuerza por la camisa.

-Solo está inconsciente – susurró Trent – aún respira y solo tiene una herida en su brazo por donde paso la maldición. Si no quieres que pierda sangre, llévala a la enfermería AHORA! – exclamó él haciendo reaccionar al moreno, quien se incorporó nuevamente y corrió hacia su novia donde efectivamente aún respiraba.

Espero a que Harry llevará a Hermione hacia la enfermería en compañía de Draco y Ginny, para luego ir en ayuda de Remus, entre la nublé de polvo pudo visualizar al licantropodo en suelo sujetándose el abdomen que comenzaba a sangrar, Lucius se encontraba a un par de metros de él sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita, corrió hacia ellos dispuesto a luchar. A pocos metros pudo percatarse de la presencia de otra persona que luchaba un par de metros más alejados del hombro lobo, su sangre se congelo y aumento la velocidad.

Sin que Lucius le viese, le arrebato la varita dejándole inconsciente, paso de Remus y continúo su marcha hacia las otras personas, tres contra uno. Inmovilizó al primero y peleó contra el segundo en un combate que no le costó demasiado esfuerzo, desarmándole sin problemas y dejándole inconsciente, estaba recogiendo su varita cuando un quejido le hizo girar bruscamente, buscó con su mirada hacia ese punto encontrándose con su madre sujetándose el brazo. Sin contemplación hizo que el mortifago se golpeará rudamente contra la pared quedando fuera de combate, raudo se acercó hasta la directora que estaba apoyada en la pared.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó en apenas un susurro. Ella asintió - ¿Segura?

-Sí – murmuro Minerva – ayuda a Remus, esta inconsciente y está perdiendo demasiada sangre. Profesores y más aurores vendrán enseguida.

-Bien – dijo él no muy convencido de dejar a su madre con cuatro mortifagos, que si bien estaban inconscientes aún representaban un peligro, sobre todo con Severus Snape dando vueltas por allí – Promete que irás a la enfermería a curarte

-Lo prometo – aceptó – Ve.

Se giró y regreso a auxiliar al licantropodo que ya había perdido el conocimiento, hizo aparecer una camilla y le tumbó sobre ella para luego hacerla levitar y dirigirse hacia la enfermería, apenas si llevaba un par de metros cuando escuchó las voces de profesores y aurores llegar hasta el lugar, apuró el paso, no tenía una excusa efectiva si le preguntaban qué estaba haciendo en aquel lugar, le dejaría aquel papel a su madre, después de todo ella tendría una buena explicación para aquel desastres en el pasillo. Movió la cabeza intentando alejar los pensamientos de los alumnos que ya comenzaban a llegar hasta allí, seguramente alertados por todos los hechizos y estruendos producidos en aquella batalla. Tal y como le había ocurrido a él, estaba durmiendo cuando un estruendo le hizo sobresaltarse, y sin poder evitarlo hizo un "mapeo de mentes" que dio a favor a Draco y más tarde de Harry, se alarmó al no escuchar la mente de Hermione que te golpe se bloqueó y que solo pudo deshacer cualquier mal pensamiento al momento de verle en el suelo con solo una herida en el brazo.

-Enfermera – habló en cuanto abrió la puerta e ingresar junto a Remus

-¡Remus! – exclamó Harry ayudando acomodar a su amigo sobre una cama, al lado de Hermione que estaba siendo atendida por la enfermera. Ginny se encontraba sentada en una silla frente a la cama de su hermano, este último mantenía fija su mirada en el rubio que permanecía pie quieto en una esquina

-Los aurores han llegado y ahora deben estar hablando con la profesora Mcgonagall – informó él – al parecer Lucius no fue el único que ingreso al castillo, la profesora luchaba contra tres mortifagos

-¿Cómo está? – Preguntó Ginny preocupada

-Bien, eso creo – murmuro Trent rogando internamente porque aquello se haga realidad – Si no les importa, quiero asegurarme que todo esté bien – se excusó

-Podrías llevarte al hurón…

-Draco se queda – sentenció Ginny ante el comentario de su hermano. Trent les observó por unos segundos, esperando por cualquier intención que pudiese significar un enfrentamiento, Draco estaba tranquilo y sus pensamientos se evocaban hacia su padre y las posibles consecuencias que ese enfrentamiento les traería. Ron, si bien quería matar al rubio su preocupación estaba hacia Hermione. No, no había problemas. – Trent, ve, estaremos bien

-De acuerdo – asintió y salió de la enfermería

Corrió por el pasillo rápidamente hacia la oficina de su madre donde seguramente ya habría terminado de hablar con los aurores y profesores, ingreso a la oficina donde efectivamente ya todo estaba organizado. En cuanto ingreso, cerró la puerta con un hechizo y se acercó hasta ella donde y sin previo aviso, le abrazo.

Por un instante pudo sentir y comprender los sentimientos de Harry al verse sin su novia, él solo tenía a su madre, ya la muerte de su padre significo un duro golpe para él y perderla a ella también le terminaría por destruir su mundo.

-Debo curar tu herida – susurró deshaciendo el abrazo. En un sencillo movimiento de varita hizo aparecer utensilios de primeros auxilios y pociones, destapo algunas y las vertió en un vaso – toma, te servirá para aliviar el dolor, siéntate – ofreció. Unto algo de alcohol sobre algodón y comenzó a limpiar la herida que afortunadamente no había sido tan profunda – Remus y Hermione están siendo atendidos por la enfermera, aunque estoy pensado ir y dejarle alguna poción a Remus, perdió mucha sangre.

-La enfermera se hará cargo, ya suficiente te has involucrado – le miró elle severamente. Él apenas si sonrió, sabía que se había arriesgado demasiado luchando contra aquellos mortifagos – Los aurores y profesores piensan que solo Harry, Hermione, Remus y Ginny están involucrados, no hice mención del señor Malfoy, debes saber que esto se filtrara y será portada de diarios mañana, sería sospecho que tu aparecieras.

-No saben de mi existencia – menciono este – bueno, al menos no mi paradero

-Están cerca – masculló Minerva preocupada - los aurores han investigado y hecho conexiones, con esto pensarán que lo que buscan está aquí.

-Porque no decir buscaban a Draco – inquirió recibiendo una dura mirada de su madre – lo siento, estoy algo nervioso… - dejando a un lado el algodón y caminar un poco – de solo pensar que tú podrías… Llegué a pensar lo peor.

-Yo también – murmuro Minerva recibiendo una mirada intrigada por parte de su hijo, se aclaró – Cuando me avisaron que había una explosión y que habían ingresado mortifagos, llegué a pensar que te habían encontrado, ni siquiera se me paso por la mente que pudiese ser Lucius buscando a Draco. Solo pensé en ti.

Ambos sonrieron y Trent en silencio volvió a hacer las curaciones, estuvieron así hasta que un sutil vendaje envolvió el brazo de Minerva. El muchacho estaba colocando las cosas en su lugar, cuando un involuntario bufido salió de sus labios, y bastó cinco segundos para que Minerva se diese cuenta del porque aquel gesto de su hijo.

-Minerva ¿Estás allí? – Pregunto la voz de Severus. Trent estuvo a punto de sacar su varita pero ella se lo impidió - ¿Puedo pasar?

-Tranquilo – susurró ella tomando la mano de su hijo con suavidad – será mejor que te escondas, no debe verte aquí, sería demasiado sospechoso. Sabrás si intenta algo.

-Pensé que estaba prohibido – bromeo este entrecerrado los ojos. Su madre sonrió a modo de advertencia – de acuerdo, estaré aquí bajo cualquier emergencia.

-Bien – sonrió ella luego miro la puerta y dijo – Pasa Severus.

-Minerva – habló este al mismo tiempo que Trent se ocultaba tras una puerta secreta, se concentró y comenzó a realizar su trabajo – acabo de enterarme lo sucedido cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor. ¿Se encuentra bien? – le miró

-"Cínico" – masculló Trent más que molesto – "está furioso porque ahora todo el mundo mágico se enterará del ingreso de mortifagos"

-Estoy bien, solo tuve un rasguño – se aclaró la profesora mostrándole el brazo ya vendado – quien saco la peor parte fue la señorita Granger y Remus.

-¿Qué hacía Lupin, aquí? – Preguntó Severus abandonando cualquier tono amable

-"Intuye que pudo venir a dejar información, rayos mi madre tenía razón, están cerca" – se dijo preocupado

-Yo lo llame – mintió y Trent lo supo, habían supuesto la alternativa correcta.

-Y los mortifagos – inquirió él intrigado

-Los aurores se hicieron cargo y les llevaron a Azkaban, donde merecen estar – comentó mirándole fijo. Trent hizo una mueca preocupado, su madre se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos – Te agradecería vigiles los pasillos el resto de la noche, no podemos descuidarnos.

-Por supuesto – asintió este incomodo – así lo haré. Con permiso.

Con una evidente mueca de desagrado hizo abandono de la oficina dejando a solas a Minerva y Trent, este último saliendo desde su escondite, se acercó hasta su madre y le abrazo cuidosamente, sabía que estuvo a punto de explotar y dejar salir todo aquel dolor ante la muerte de su esposo. Hasta ahora Trent, no se había dado cuenta cuán difícil era para su madre soportar ver todos los días al asesino de su esposo, libre y sobre todo vivo, respirando aquel aire que ya nunca más Albus Dumbledore volvería a sentir.

-Todo el daño que ha causado, lo pagará – susurró él sin deshacer aquel abrazo – Quizás no sea lo mismo pero me tienes a mí – comentó riendo

-Eres lo único que me queda – masculló la directora contra el pecho de su hijo

-Qué bueno – suspiró torciendo el gesto en una sonrisa – Pensé que me dirías que te habías fijado en alguien más. No me molestaría, es decir, si eres feliz, yo también lo seré y por supuesto papá también.

-Trent – susurró Minerva moviendo a cabeza ligeramente de un lado hacia el otro. Él rió y beso la frente de su madre.

-En fin – murmuro él – todo es normal, está desconcertado porque la situación se le salió de las manos, aunque tiene sospechas por la intromisión de Remus – se explicó refiriéndose a Severus - ¿Sabes porque estaba en el castillo?

-No lo sé – negó ella preocupada – tengo la intuición que la Orden averiguo algo importante sobre ti y él vino a informar a Harry, lo cual es bastante probable.

-¿Quieres que averigüe por ti? – Inquirió Trent y para su sorpresa su madre asintió – Bien, iré a la enfermería por si él despertó.

-Yo iré en un par de minutos – anunció ella a su hijo – Debemos contrastar las versiones

-De acuerdo – asintió él caminando hacia la puerta.

Con menos prisa emprendió marcha hacia la enfermería procurando no encontrarse con Severus o el celador, varias veces tuvo que ocultarse por algún pasillo a causa de la estricta vigilancia de profesores y algunos aurores por el lugar, en pocos minutos estuvo de vuelta en la enfermería donde se apreciaba un tenso ambiente.

En la primera cama se encontraba Remus aún inconsciente al igual que Hermione, dejando a Harry entre medio de ambas camas, aunque más preocupado por su novia que por su amigo, a tres camas de distancia se encontraba Ron de brazos cruzados con un semblante molesto, su mirada se alternaba entre su mejor amigo y Draco, este último sentado en un esquina junto a Ginny.

-¿Cómo están? – Inquirió Trent sentándose cerca de la castaña para la molestia de Ron, él simplemente hizo caso omiso a cualquier pensamiento asesino. Vio en Harry la preocupación y angustia que circulaba su rostro, y entendió aquel miedo por perder a la mujer que amaba.

-Remus, sigue inconsciente, perdió mucha sangre – masculló el moreno observando al licantropodo – y Hermione duerme, la enfermera le dio de beber una poción. Trent, muchas gracias. – habló él en apenas un susurro, intentaba no llamar la atención de su pelirrojo amigo – perdí el control. De solo pensar que Hermione hubiese muerto… - calló, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo

-Tranquilo – sonrió este – lo importante es que está bien y que pronto se recuperará. Por cierto, los mortifagos fueron capturados por los aurores – comentó, detrás suyo escuchó a Draco incorporarse y caminar hasta ellos - y ahora algunos profesores están vigilando los pasillos en caso de ser necesario.

-Voldemort se habrá enterado – meditó el moreno posando su mirada en Draco, quien asintió en silencio – Esto se complica.

-Seguramente la Orden pensará que aquel mago está en Hogwarts – menciono Draco de pronto. Trent se tensó y Ron les observó curioso – será su única explicación para que mortifagos hayan entrado al castillo.

-Es lo más probable – murmuro Harry pensativo – seguramente la profesora Mcgonagall pedirá explicaciones a Remus de su presencia aquí.

-¿De qué diablos están hablando? – Preguntó Ronald mirando fijo a su mejor amigo. El aludido camino hacia su cama y explicó.

-Los mortifagos buscaban en casa de Hermione información sobre un mago – contó Harry a su amigo – mago que estuvo en contacto con el señor Granger en el edificio donde tenía su consulta médica, aquella conexión dio pie para les atacarán. Por supuesto, no encontraron nada y aún siguen en la búsqueda al igual que la Orden.

-"Lo saben todo" – pensó Trent fijando su mirada en el suelo, recabando la mayor cantidad de información, estaban muy cerca

-Debo suponer que aquello es falso, que ese mago efectivamente este aquí – murmuro el pelirrojo, su amigo asintió - ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacía Lucius Malfoy aquí? – Preguntó ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia Draco

-En poco menos de tres semanas, me convertiré en mortifago – habló Draco cansinamente – condición que no deseo y eso mi padre lo sabe. Me obligó a prometérselo durante las vacaciones, torturándome todas noches por medio de maldiciones y golpes – hizo una pausa y se permitió sonreírle a la pelirroja. Ron gruño por lo bajo – Aquella carta… le explicaba a Ginny cautiverio. Pensé que al regresar al castillo, la tortura iba a cesar pero me equivoque, a los pocos días, Lucius ingreso y siguió haciéndolo durante la primera semana de clases hasta que Minerva intervino – contó sorprendiendo al pelirrojo – Después de mucho insistir me dio protección que no ves, solo aguanto hasta esta noche.

-¿De qué forma te protegió?

-Severus le dejaba entrar – sonrió él – utilizaba la chimenea para ingresar y Minerva prohibido el uso de ellas dentro del castillo. Aunque no funciono.

-¿Tú lo sabías? – Preguntó de nuevo, esta vez dirigiendo su mirada hacia Harry, quien asintió pesadamente - ¿Sabías la relación entre mi hermana ese mortifago? – exclamó furioso, hizo un amago de levantase de la cama pero Harry se lo impidió - ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!

-Yo le pedí que guardara silencio, Ron – habló Ginny acercándose a su hermano – no es su culpa.

-¡No te acerques! – Escupió este furioso - ¡No puedo creer que estés enredada con ese asesino!

-¡No es ningún asesino! – explotó Ginny furiosa. Trent se incorporó y se acercó hasta la cama del pelirrojo, sus pensamientos estaban demasiados agitados volviéndole impredecible. Si algo había aprendido de sus años de práctica, es que cuando las emociones nublaban la razón, todo podría pasar - ¡No lo conoces!

-¡Ya me imagino cuanto tú lo conoces! – gritó de vuelta el pelirrojo. Observó al rubio que intentaba calmar a su hermana - ¡No te acerques a ella! ¡Si vuelves a colocar una mano encima de ella te mató! – le amenazó a punto de incorporarse.

-No pienso hacerlo – habló este colocando su cuerpo delante de la pelirroja. Ron ya estaba de pie al lado de su cama – Es mi amiga y la razón por la cual me rehúso a ser un asesino.

-¡Eres un asesino! ¡Al igual que padre! – volvió a decir Ron. Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse hacia el rubio cuando una voz les hizo paralizarse. El tono severo y disciplinado, les hizo girarse y observar a la directora parada cerca de la puerta. Trent suspiro aliviado y el pelirrojo pareció volver a sus casillas.

-Me pueden explicar lo que sucede aquí – habló ella mirando a cada uno de los involucrados.

-Lo siento – susurró Ronald acostándose de nuevo sin dejar de mirar a su hermana molesto – no volverá a ocurrir

-Eso espero, señor Weasleys – le miró Minerva. – Ahora, necesito explicaciones. Primero ¿Por qué Remus se encontraba aquí? – observó a Harry quien se mostró indeciso

-Minerva – susurró una voz, todos se giraron y comprobaron con alivio que se trataba de Remus, que había recuperado el conocimiento – Yo puedo responder a esa pregunta

-Remus – vocifero Harry aliviado al ver a su amigo consciente. Se acercó hasta él sonriente - ¿Cómo estás?

-Me siento débil – murmuro este - ¿Cómo están ustedes?

-Bien – dijo Harry sonriendo levemente – solo Hermione resultó herida – observando a la castaña dormir tranquilamente. Remus le devolvió la sonrisa

-Remus – le llamo Minerva mientras se acercaba hacia el hombre lobo. Este le miró - ¿Podría explicarme que hacía aquí?

-Es sencillo profesora – comenzó el licantropodo. Trent se mantuvo quieto ya comenzando con su trabajo – Me enteré que Lucius y otros mortifagos habían encontrado la forma de ingresar al castillo y buscar a Draco – le observó y vio que este asintió – por desgracia llegué tarde y ya estaba comenzando a atacar a Draco, Ginny, Harry y Hermione.

-"Está mintiendo" – se dijo Trent – "Las suposiciones de Snape son acertadas, vino a entregar información pero no a mi madre, sino a Harry. La carta" – meditó él recordando la carta que le había entregado durante la cena.

-¿Y ustedes? – Habló Minerva ahora a los jóvenes - ¿Qué hacían por los pasillos a estas horas?

-Le envié una carta – aclaró Remus antes que cualquiera de ellos hablará – les advertí de la presencia de Malfoy.

-Intentábamos ocultar a Draco, profesora – vocifero Harry recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Ron, sin embargo una mirada de advertencia por parte de Ginny le hizo guardar silencio. Solo allí pudo entender que mentía – por desgracia, Lucius nos encontró y comenzó a atacarnos, Hermione se interpuso y le pegó un hechizo que iba dirigido hacia mí. Remus le dio alcance a Malfoy batiéndose a duelo. En ese entonces, llegó Trent – le miró – y nos ayudó a salir de allí, trajimos a Hermione y al poco tiempo Trent llegó con Remus.

-Comprendo – murmuro ella mirando de reojo a su hijo quien se cruzó de brazos, confirmando lo que ella ya antes sabía, le mentían – señor Leyton, puede esperarme fuera.

-Por supuesto – susurró este saliendo de la enfermería

-Por el momento no deberán preocuparse por Lucius – comentó dirigiéndose hacia Draco y Ginny – está en Azkaban y esperemos no salga de allí.

-Y Severus – habló Harry con rabia - ¿Por qué sigue protegiéndole? Es un asesino que no lo pensó dos veces antes de matar al profesor Dumbledore, dejó entrar a mortifagos al castillo y está noche Hermione o Remus pudieron morir.

-Sabes mi posición, no voy a volver discutirla – sentenció Minerva girando sobre sus talones y salir de la enfermería. Allí su hijo le esperaba

-Miente – susurró este comenzando a caminar – Remus vino a hablar con Harry y Hermione acerca de las investigaciones en la Orden, ya saben que estuve viviendo un tiempo en el mismo edificio del señor Granger, seguramente también los mortifagos lo averiguaron y esa noche fueron hasta su casa a sacarle algún tipo de información. Lo probable es que él no dijo nada porque los mortifagos no saben mi nombre. Intuyen que tú me proteges, no saben por qué ni el interés de Voldemort por mí y por supuesto no saben mi paradero.

-Saben mucho más de lo que imagine – reflexiono Minerva preocupada – y con Severus aquí, es cada vez peor. Eso y además que la Orden debe estar sospechando que estás aquí.

-Sería prudente irme – menciono él deteniendo el paso cerca del acceso hacia la oficina de su madre, ella por supuesto se negó

-Ya es tarde – negó ella angustiada – debemos mantenernos juntos… aquí estas seguro y puedo vigilar a Severus.

-De acuerdo – musitó Trent – Ya es muy tarde, me iré a dormir… estoy cansado – sonrió

-Buenas noches.

Trent asintió y se encamino a la sala común donde varios alumnos se encontraban despiertos, después de todo, aquel embrollo se había suscitado a pocos metros de allí, si incluso varia casas ya se había enterado de lo sucedido. Paso de los murmullos y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de los chicos, evidentemente allí no había nadie, seguramente todos intentando recabar información con otros compañeros, él por su parte necesitaba dormir un par de horas, ya pasaba de las tres y se sentía demasiado débil. Definitivamente su período de no práctica le había pasado la cuenta y ahora utilizarla de un momento a otro, había significado un desgaste inmenso.

Ya mañana se tendría que lidiar con la atención del mundo mágico, el inminente enfrentamiento entre Ron y Draco o Ron, Harry y Hermione e incluso entre los hermanos Weasleys, Severus Snape también formaba parte de aquella situación y él debía permanecer alertar, siempre cuidando sus pasos y cualquier pensamiento que significará un daño inminente hacia su madre. Si debía y estaba preparado para enfrentar todo eso y mucho más.

**Continuará…**

**Un capítulo menos jejjeje… espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y que pasen a dejar cualquier tipo de comentario, critica u otro motivo, siempre serán bienvenidos y además estaré respondiendo todos sus comentarios ( y sino), es porque se me olvido :D Lo sé, lo sé, tengo mala memoria para algunas cosas, muchas veces tengo que volver a releer capítulos enteros porque hay ciertos detalles que mi mente no retiene con facilidad. Aunque posiblemente y ahora que estoy de vacaciones me dedique por completo a escribir ya que los días se me hacen eternos en mi casa, la costumbre de estar fuera por estudiar en otra ciudad técnicamente todo el año me causa efecto. En fin, estaré esperando sus comentarios con ansías. **

**Les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo a TODOS. Sigan adelante con sus sueños y convicciones por muchos obtaculos que estén frente a nosotros y SIEMPRE SIEMPRE recuerden que es mejor molestar con la verdad que complacer con adulaciones (no recuerden de quien era ese dicho, si lo encuentro lo pondré). **

**Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Alejáte de mí

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. La historia es producto de mi inspiración.**

**Capítulo especialmente dedicado a: amandahh4ever, Kazumi Van Hellsing, Kaoru Takeda, Amia Snape, Smithback, Loquin, DeniGranger, Hermione Granger de Weasley, Koori Hana, Kotamae, Primrose Darcy, Hanhermy, Jesica-haruzuchia. **

**Muchas gracias por haber dejado sus comentarios en algún capítulo en especial o en varios, siempre serán mi motivación para seguir escribiendo, sería poco atractivo si lo escrito nadie lo leyese. De nuevo, muchísimas gracias.**

**Bueno… el título del capítulo puede decirlo casi todo por lo que les invitó a leer. Buena lectura.**

**Amor Verdadero**

**Capitulo Ocho**

"_**Aléjate de mí"**_

La tensión en aquella enfermería sin duda estaba en el aire, la mirada inquisitiva del pelirrojo vigilaba cualquier tipo de movimiento del moreno que permanecía junto a la cama de la castaña. Ya amanecía pero ninguno de los dos había podido dormir, no después de la agitada noche por la cual habían pasado. Luego de la partida de la profesora Mcgonagall, la menor de los Weasleys había regresado a su sala común y más tarde Draco había hecho lo mismo, Remus había sido dado de alta hace una hora y había ido a la Orden para informarse de los últimos acontecimientos, prometiendo traer noticias.

Ronald permanecía con los puños fuertemente apretados sin despegar su mirada de su mejor amigo, le resultaba doloroso verle tomar la mano de su amiga con tanto afecto y cariño, sintiendo que poco y nada podía hacer para remediar aquella situación, por mucho que intentará negarlo, sabía que durante esa semana en la cual ellos habían vivido solos, algo había ocurrido, quizás no explícitamente pero si había cambiado algo. Por primera vez en toda la noche, él desvió su mirada y reprimió un gruñido, no quería pensar que su amigo y la mujer que amaba, estaban juntos, de solo imaginarse que durante su estadía en el Valle Godric pudo ocurrir algo, le hacía delirar y ver todo rojo.

-Hermione también lo sabía ¿Cierto? – Habló Ron intentando despejar de su mente aquellas imágenes de sus amigos besándose, dolía en demasía – Sabía que Ginny y Malfoy tenían una relación – expuso girándose para volver sus ojos hacia el moreno

-Sí, tuve que decírselo… me fue imposible mentirle – soltó este maldiciéndose dos segundos después, aquella fue la peor respuesta que le pudo dar a su pelirrojo amigo pero ya estaba dicho – comenzó a interrogarme – añadió él escondiendo una sonrisa – además Ron, estás equivocado… tú hermana y Draco no tienen una relación, son amigos pero nada más.

-¿Amigos? – Rió este fijando su mirada en el techo, de pronto todo le parecía tan irreal - ¿Y desde cuanto le llamas por su nombre de pila? – Preguntó con una irónica sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por qué no quieres comprender que él cambio – le miró Harry molestándose con la actitud infantil de su amigo – Para mí tampoco fue fácil asimilarlo, de echo me parece bastante extraño… si ella confía en él ¿Por qué tú no?

-Por qué pronto será un mortifago – escupió este con rabia empuñando con fuerza las sábanas – porque en cuanto ese tatuaje sea colocado en su brazo, toda persona que este junto a él, estará en peligro… no quiero eso para mi hermana. Por mucho que desee no ser un asesino, no puede escapar de ese destino, Harry. – movió su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro y continuo – Su compromiso con Voldemort traspasa su deseo.

-Ron… - se interrumpió al sentir el suave apretón de mano de su novia. Sonriendo espero a que despertará – Hermione… - susurró llamando la atención de su amigo quien les miró atento

Nuevamente aquellos miedos se habían hecho presente en el pelirrojo en cuanto vio a la mujer que amaba, despertar de aquel sueño y simplemente perderse en los ojos de su mejor amigo. Si, aquel siempre había sido su mayor temor, que ella se enamorará de su mejor amigo, de cierta forma él siempre lo intuyó, sabía desde hace mucho que cualquier esfuerzo suyo seria en vano, por muchas atenciones que él pudiese darle a Hermione, lo que tenían ellos no se comparaba con la relación de sus mejores amigos, siempre sutil y silenciosa. Le dolía pensar que ellos pudiesen tener una relación amorosa a sus espaldas, no podría soportar algo así.

Sin decir nada, se incorporó de su cama, calzó sus zapatos y salió de la enfermería sin siquiera fijarse en el estado de salud de Hermione, solo camino sin rumbo fijo, huyendo de las palabras que seguramente acabarían por hacerle explotar –"Somos novios"-No, aquella imagen se lo había confirmado y no necesitaba ser masoquista que para escuchar esa confirmación, suficiente tenía con la escena.

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Hermione observando la puerta por donde el pelirrojo había salido. Harry se encogió de hombros - ¿Se lo dijiste? – Volvió a preguntar preocupada.

-No, para nada – negó él preocupado por la actitud de su amigo – Debe ser que está molesto porque le oculte la relación de amistad entre Draco y Ginny, ayer casi volaron maldiciones cuando Ron supo la verdad. – Contó – Por suerte la profesora Mcgonagall llegó justo a tiempo. Vino a interrogar a Remus, necesitaba saber que estaba haciendo aquí ayer.

-¿Remus? – Le miró intrigada - ¿Resultó herido?

-Si – asintió este tranquilizándola – perdió mucha sangre pero hace un par de horas le dieron el alta y hasta ahora debe estar en la Orden. Si no hubiese estado allí Trent, lo más probable que hubiese sido peor. – meditó él

-¿Trent? – Pregunto Hermione intrigada. De pronto comenzó a recordar y atar cabos rápidamente - ¿Estaba allí?

-Sí, evito que cometiera una locura y me obligó a sacarte de allí – confesó brotándose la mandíbula – cuando estabas en suelo, llegué a pensar lo peor e intente abalanzarme hacia Lucius, él me paro y me hizo ver que solo estabas inconsciente. Seguramente ayudó a Remus a luchar, aunque se dice que habían entrado otros mortifagos, de hecho la profesora Mcgonagall terminó herida de un brazo

-Comprendo – murmuro ella pensativa, aquello le parecía cada vez menos inverosímil - ¿Tú cómo estás?

-Hermione – susurró Harry sin evitar sonreír – Te interpusiste entre la maldición y yo, por poco te pierdo y me preguntas cómo estoy – se acercó hasta ella y la besó con todo el amor posible. – estoy vivo… promete que no volverás a hacerlo – le miró preocupado, la castaña negó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad – No quiero que vuelvas a arriesgarte así por mí, no puedo soportar la idea de perderte, Hermione.

-Lo haría mil veces, Harry – murmuro ella besando levemente los labios de su novio - Siempre he intentado proteger y ayudarte, desde el primer día en que nos conocimos, por ningún motivo te dejaré solo y menos ahora.

-Te amo – habló él volviendo a besarla.

Un alivio generalizado se extendió por el cuerpo del moreno que técnicamente no había conciliado el sueño en toda la noche, soportando la intensa y persistente mirada de su mejor amigo, quien parecía vigilar cada movimiento y acción de él, gesto que poco le importó ya que toda su atención estaba presente en su novia.

-Momo debe estar celoso – comentó Hermione sonriente – debiste traerlo.

-No era recomendable – menciono el ojiverde cambiando su semblante – Luego del enfrentamiento con los mortifagos, profesores y aurores vigilaron los pasillos toda la noche en caso de que hubiese otro ataque. – hizo una pausa y continuo – Además, la Orden se llevó a los mortifagos hacia Azkaban, por lo menos Lucius no nos molestara por buen tiempo. – Se giró hacia un velador y tomo un diario que depósito frente a la castaña – ya es noticia en todo el mundo mágico.

-Ya veo – murmuro Hermione observando el titular del diario "Mortifagos ingresan a Hogwarts". Últimamente no leía el periódico pero ahora lo considero pertinente

"_Mortifagos ingresan a Hogwarts"_

_No ha pasado ni siquiera un año desde la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, antiguo director del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, y ya se ha vuelto a vulnerar la seguridad de dicho colegio nuevamente a manos del Señor Tenebroso. Durante la madrugada del domingo un grupo de cuatro mortifagos ingreso al colegio por un lugar que aún se investiga, sin embargo y en circunstancias paradójicas los mortifagos dieron con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley, enfrentándose en un combate de cual los tres alumnos salieron ilesos gracias a la intromisión del auror Remus Lupin, quien resulto herido y llevado hacia la enfermería del colegio._

_Minerva Mcgonagall, directora del colegio, también resultó con heridas superficiales y dio aviso a profesores y aurores quienes acudieron al lugar para apresar a los mortifagos para más tarde llevarlos hacia prisión de Azkaban. _

_Se especula que el ataque tiene relación con el ataque hacia los padres de Hermione Granger, ocurrido hace poco más de un mes. _

_Otros rumores hacen hincapié en la complicidad de un quinto mortifago insertó las filas de Hogwarts, rumor del cual Minerva Mcgonagall no ha querido pronunciarse._

_Los más…_

-Aún te sigues preguntando ¿Quién puede ser tan importante? – Afirmó Harry al ver que su novia desviaba la mirada preocupada – He estado pensado en ello toda la noche y no encuentro una respuesta lógica. ¿Qué piensas tú?

-No tenemos suficientes datos – murmuro ella dejando a un lado el periódico – estoy segura que cuando sepamos quién es ese muchacho, se aclararan todas nuestras dudas.

-Eso espero, Hermione – meditó él – iré donde la enfermera Pomfrey, quizás te pueda dar de alta.

-Gracias.

A los pocos segundos que Harry se hubiese ido en búsqueda de la enfermera, la puerta principal de la estancia se abrió lentamente dejando ingresar a Trent, quien al ver a Hermione despierta, sonrió y se acercó hasta ella. La castaña le observó intrigada, la omisión del nombre del muchacho en aquel ataque le hacía confirmar sus sospechas, por supuesto aquella preocupación intento ocultarla lo más posible, por el momento sus pensamientos se quedarían con ella.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Trent quedando frente a la cama de la castaña.

-Mucho mejor – respondió ella sonriendo levemente – Trent, quisiera darte las gracias por ayudarnos

-No fue nada, Hermione – sonrió este colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica – debo confesarte que me preocupe mucho cuando tus pensamientos se apagaron de golpe, llegué a pensar que habías muerto.

-No alcance a esquivar la maldición de Lucius – murmuro ella pensativa – aunque lo importante ahora es que él está en Azkaban – dijo observando de reojo el periódico, gesto que el muchacho percibió – La profesora omitió el nombre de Severus como posible cómplice de Lord Voldemort, un secreto a voces, además hace mención de Draco y de ti.

-Ya suficiente tiene con acoger al hombre que asesinó a Albus Dumbledore – murmuro Trent con cierto aire nostálgico – quizá solo desea mantener el colegio fuera de la opinión pública por un tiempo, y eso incluye a Draco

-¿Y tú? – Inquirió – si no fuera por ti, lo más probable es que Remus no hubiese resistido – vocifero angustiada

-Tal vez – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – sin embargo pienso que Remus es un hombre fuerte y hubiese resistido aun cuando yo no hubiera intervenido – se explicó sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro

-Señorita Granger, que gusto verle despierta – habló la enfermera llegando hasta su cama seguida de Harry – dudaba que el señor Potter me hubiese dicho la verdad con respecto a su recuperación – observó la cama vacía del pelirrojo y frunció el ceño – le dije al señor Weasleys que esperara hasta la hora del desayuno, su estómago no está fuerte aún.

-Quizás tenía prisa por ir a clases – comentó Trent de buena gana y el moreno a su lado sonrió – los esperaré en el gran comedor – anunció.

Y recibiendo un par de asentimiento por parte de Harry y Hermione, Trent hizo abandono de la enfermería ligeramente tenso ante la conversación con la castaña. Un extraño presentimiento se agolpó en sus entrañas al momento que Hermione miro el periódico, él por supuesto lo había leído y molestado posteriormente ante las palabras de su madre, quien se empeñaba en encubrir a aquel asesino que tenían como profesor.

A travesó la puerta del gran comedor y tomo asiento en su mesa, a la espera de sus compañeros ya que allí no había nadie y a su alrededor solo el ensordecedor silencio se hacía presente.

Sin embargo y a unos metros del gran comedor, Draco y Ginny se hallaban discutiendo en uno de los tantos pasillos ocultos. La obstinación era una característica de ambos jóvenes que no daban su brazo a torcer, no querían por ningún motivo darle la razón a su compañero, no cuando aquello significaba perder su postura.

-No, no, y mil veces no, Draco – refunfuñaba Ginny manteniendo sus puños cerrados – no pienso alejarme de ti, te prometí no dejarte solo en todo esto y voy a cumplirlo por mucho que ello te pese. – Argumentó sosteniéndole la mirada a su rubio amigo – Tú padre está en Azkaban y ello nos da un poco de tiempo para pensar que hacer.

-Mi padre saldrá, Ginny – suspiró él abatido. Nunca lo admitiría pero desde la pasado noche se sentía aterrado de solo imaginar que su pelirroja amiga hubiese resultado malherida en aquel duelo, por un instante pudo sentir la sensación de pérdida de Harry Potter – y cuando ello suceda volverá a entrar al castillo y probablemente con muchos mortifagos. No quiero imaginar si ese día te encuentras conmigo y puedan hacerte daño.

-Ese día estaré contigo – rebatió ella tercamente – primero porque es Halloween y sabemos que habrá algún baile o algo así y segundo por qué sé lo que significa aquel día. No te dejaré solo.

-Ginny – susurró este sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía al comenzar a ver el brillo cristalino de los ojos de la pelirroja. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y habló – No sabes cuán importante eres para mí. Traspasaste aquella barrera de cinismo y viste quién era realmente, lograste que pudiese imaginar una vida distinta a cómo mi padre siempre lo pinto para mí, y eso te lo agradezco enormemente, sin embargo no podría llegar a pensar que sería de mí si algo te llegase a suceder. Lo sé – sonrió e interrumpió a la pelirroja – sé que es tu decisión pero está es la mía y lo mejor es no vernos en lo que queda de mes.

-Draco – susurró ella sintiendo que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y la garganta se cerraba, pese a que necesitaba confesarle sus sentimientos, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo ahora antes que de que sea demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, Draco negó y sin dejar de sostener su rostro le beso la frente

-Lo que más deseo ahora es poder verte el siguiente mes y no tener que usar aquella marca – vocifero en un tono que rayaba el abatimiento y resignación – Nos vemos

Un vacío se abrió paso en la pelirroja en cuanto Draco se alejaba y en forma automática, le sujeto la mano para luego abrazarle sin que el rubio pudiese negarse, y la verdad es que él no deseaba hacerlo, no podía negarse a aquel abrazo que tal vez nunca más podría recibir, al renunciar a su amistad con la pelirroja también renunciaba a su libertad, dejaría que su destino se resolviera por si solo.

Todo pensamiento asesino se esfumo de la mente de Ronald al ver y escuchar aquella conversación entre su hermana y el rubio, nunca se imaginó que aquello pudiese ser real, que su hermana y el odioso Slytherin pudiesen tener una amistad, pensó que aquello era mentira intentando ocultar algo más y hasta cierto punto así lo era, por muy distraído que Ron Weasleys fuera, aquello no se podía ocultar. Sin desearlo y sin pensarlo un sentimiento había crecido en ellos. Observó el suelo pensativo, entendiendo las razones del rubio para alejarse de su hermana de ese modo, sabiendo que aquello era una despedida, no había doble lectura en aquella acción. Draco prefería dejarse abatir por aquel destino a intentar salvarse y herir en el camino a la pelirroja, pues ello estaba más que comprobado.

-No importa en qué te conviertas – escuchó Ron de los labios de su hermana – siempre que necesites ayuda, allí estaré. Sé quién eres, no lo olvides.

-Nunca podría hacerlo – dijo él dejándose envolver por el aroma de la mujer que había llegado a su corazón – Cuídate – habló deshaciendo muy a su pesar el abrazo.

-Tú igual.

El pelirrojo tuvo que alejarse un par de pasos para evitar ser descubierto por el rubio, quien desaparecía por otro pasillo oculto. Espero a que Ginny hiciera lo mismo y luego él apareció en el principal pasillo que llevaba hacia el gran comedor, en cuanto estuvo allí, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Draco quien mascaba ausente una tostada fingiendo escuchar a sus compañeros, seguramente comentando lo sucedido la noche anterior. Por otra parte y cuanto estuvo frente a su hermana pudo ver algún rastro de lágrima que apenas si se molestó en quitar. Sintió a sus amigos llegar y sentarse a su lado pero apenas si les prestó atención, su preocupación estaba en su hermana.

-Ron hay que irnos – hablaron, él desvió su mirada posándola en su mejor amigo – ya es tarde y la profesora ya salió del gran comedor

-Ya voy – murmuró este incorporándose de su lugar percatándose que apenas si había tocado su desayuno. Desvió su mirada de su hermana y siguió a sus amigos que ya atravesaban el umbral de la puerta

-¿Sucede algo? – Inquirió Trent caminando a su lado. Había observado el semblante ausente y preocupado del pelirrojo, no quería abusar de su habilidad por lo que prefería preguntar – Te veo distraído.

-No es nada – negó este sonriendo levemente – quizás aún necesite algo de reposo.

-Aún estás molesto con Harry – volvió a decir Trent observándole de reojo.

-Creo que comienzo a entenderlo – masculló Ron mirando a sus amigos que caminaban un par de metros más adelante – es difícil conectar tanta información en tan poco tiempo.

-Ya veo – susurró este pensativo e indeciso, no sabiendo a ciencia cierta a que se refería el pelirrojo, no quiso seguir preguntando, debía guardar energías para el resto del día. A lo lejos pudo divisar la figura de su madre a la espera que todos sus alumnos ingresarán al salón, apuraron el paso y saludando entraron. – Buenos días, profesora. – sonrió él intercambiando una rápida mirada con su madre quien manteniendo su porte autoritario y serio le devolvió la sonrisa. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña que simplemente procuro no ser evidente.

-¿A quién se le ocurrió un partido de Quidditch a mitad de semana? – vocifero Ron de mala gana. Con todo aquel ajetreo se había olvidado por completo del partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin – Rayos – susurró tajando de su calendario un día – por lo menos perderemos clases.

-Sé que muchos habrán leído el periódico de hoy y escuchado rumores – comenzó la profesora disipando las quejas del pelirrojo – Ayer por la noche ingresaron por un pasillo oculto un grupo de mortifagos que armaron un gran revuelo cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, por suerte lograron ser capturados a tiempo y llevados a Azkaban – explicó paseándose por el lugar. En cuanto llegó al puesto de Ron y Trent, desvió la mirada. – Aún no sabemos muy bien que buscaban, cualquier especulación sobre el tema en el periódico se escapa a mi conocimiento, y solo debemos esperar lo que diga el ministerio.

Hermione observó a su amigo mover la cabeza y empuñar sus manos con fuerza, desvió la mirada para encontrarse con Draco quien mantenía un semblante triste y apenado, le observó detenidamente llegando a la conclusión que el rubio no se encontraba nada de bien, se veía pálido, ojeroso y algún leve trasto de lágrimas. Sintió la mano de su novio tomar la suya por debajo del pupitre, él también estaba preocupado por aquella situación, intuían que algo grave había sucedido entre Draco y Ginny.

-"Draco y Ginny se separaron" – pensó Trent mientras fingía leer su libro de transformaciones – "y Ron los espió. Comienza a entender, y le preocupa el estado de su hermana. No es bueno intervenir, dejaré que todo siga su curso."

-"Trent"

Subió la mirada hacia el escritorio de su madre que le observaba preocupada, sonrió. Ella tenía la facilidad de saber cuándo estaba inmerso en pensamientos ajenos, movió la cabeza negativamente mientras se revolvía el cabello, claro gesto que indicaba que no sucedía nada. Volvió a concentrarse en el libro y bostezó inconscientemente, había aprendido aquella lección durante el verano y se la sabía de memoria, quizás solo necesitaba practicar con la varita y nada más.

-"¿Qué habrá ocurrido con Draco?"- leyó Hermione un pergamino enviado por Harry

-"No lo sé" – respondió esta escribiendo tras el libro – "tendré que preguntárselo a Ginny"

-"Espero que no haya tomado decisiones equivocadas" – escribió el moreno – "a menos que quiera provocar a Ron"

-"¿Este fin de semana, cierto? – preguntó Hermione refiriéndose a la salida a Hosgmeade y la posterior confesión

-"Sí, este fin de semana" – afirmó Harry. Solo por está vez deseo que algo le golpeará la cabeza en el juego de Quidditch.

-Me entregarán una redacción para mañana – anunció la profesora desde su escritorio – es todo por hoy.

La clase comenzó a movilizarse hacia el salón de pociones, Harry y Hermione salieron primero para dar alcance a Draco y poder hablar con él, Ron a paso cansino salió sin percatarse de la ausencia de sus amigos, su mente seguía al pendiente de su hermana menor y Trent simplemente se rezago a petición de su madre que le había pedido quedarse, sin duda eran recomendaciones para evitar un desastre en pociones con Severus Snape. Lentamente guardo su libro, pergamino, pluma, tinta, etc, y solo cuando el último alumno salió del salón y Trent Leyton pudo percatarse que estaban solos, Minerva Mcgonagall habló.

-Sé que debo cuidarme – se adelantó él colgándose la mochila sobre su hombro – y no haré algo increíblemente estúpido.

-Estás molesto por el periódico – dijo ella obviando el comentario de su hijo. Este asintió en silencio – estoy atada de manos, Trent. Hoy por la noche habrá una reunión de la Orden, seguramente redirigirán la búsqueda hacia el castillo a raíz de la intromisión de mortifago.

-Severus asistirá – afirmó este sonriendo de forma burlesca – Quiero asistir a esa reunión. – y antes que su madre objetará, añadió – Sabré como esconderme, por favor. Es la única forma de conseguir información fiable, además así sabremos si existen algún otro espía dentro de la Orden.

-Sabes la medidas que se adoptan en cada reunión para posibles infiltrados, te descubrirán – menciono Minerva preocupada ante la idea que su hijo sea descubierto en plena de reunión y con Severus Snape presente. Sin embargo, él parecía decidido a ir

-Están cerca – menciono Trent acercándose hacia su madre para luego tomarla de los hombros – es preciso saber qué tan cerca se encuentran. Ambos sabemos que en cuanto se sepa de mi existencia, Voldemort también lo sabrá y también sabemos que debemos proteger nuestro parentesco, de lo contrario ambos somos presas fáciles.

-Te daré mi respuesta durante el almuerzo – dijo ella acariciando el rostro de su hijo – ahora ve a clases, ya llegas tarde y lo más probable es que Severus te castigue.

-Bien – suspiró este sonriendo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Antes de salir volvió a mirar a su madre y rió – Aunque podrías ir a dejarme y argumentar que estaba contigo discutiendo un ensayo. – comentó volviendo a reír al ver el ceño fruncido de la directora – de acuerdo, de acuerdo… lo siento, ya me voy. Castigo allá voy – anunció saliendo de la sala de transformaciones.

Abruptamente se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la sala de pociones donde pudo escuchar los pensamientos de sus compañeros con claridad, todos muy concentrados en la fabricación de la poción encomendada por el profesor. "Poción de la verdad", se dijo él en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta, decidió no tentar su suerte y alejarse de esa clase por ese día, según su lógica si no ingresaba atrasado no habría castigo, ya intentaría persuadir a su madre para inventar alguna excusa después de todo fue ella la responsable de su atrasó.

Satisfecho ante sus conclusiones dirigió sus pasos hacia la sala común, debía encontrar la forma de esquivar las medidas de seguridad de la orden para infiltrarse en la reunión y para ello tendría que recurrir a uno de los tantos libros de su padre sobre magia avanzada. Para un joven mago sería incompresible de leer y entender pero para él aquello no significaba un gran problema, desde pequeño había aprendido diversos hechizos que ahora más que nunca sabría que tendría que utilizar.

Leyó durante una hora intentando buscar algún hechizo útil para pasar desapercibido ante la infinidad de hechizos de protección que usaba la Orden para protegerse, sin embargo y por más que busco no encontró nada lo suficientemente efectivo, frustrado cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado de su cama mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba buscar una solución.

-Quizás un hechizo no sea lo adecuado – se dijo masajeándose las sienes – tal vez una poción… algo que me haga inmune… invisible. – pronunció. De un salto de incorporo de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baúl de su compañero, no necesito buscar demasiado puesto que su objeto de búsqueda se encontraba doblada encima de unos libros. Lo tomo y dejó encima del baúl sonriente. Su solución se hallaba frente a él. – La capa de Harry, tendré que hechizarla para evitar que se caiga o algo así.

La guardó en su mochila y salió de la habitación rumbo hacia el gran comedor, debía recibir la respuesta de su madre y responder el interrogatorio que sus compañeros harían a raíz de su ausencia en pociones.

En cuanto llegó al comedor pudo dar cuenta de la ausencia de Hermione y Ginny, seguramente hablando acerca del distanciamiento del rubio. En cuanto estuvo en la mesa de Gryffindor tomo asiento al lado de Ron.

-No fuiste a pociones – comenzó el moreno preocupado.

-La profesora Mcgonagall quería agradecer la ayuda prestada ayer – se explicó él con normalidad – para cuando llegué al salón ya todos habían ingresado y no quise provocar un problema con el profesor.

-Lógico – apuntó Ron tomando un sorbo de jugo de calabaza – aunque lo más seguro es que te baje puntos en clases de defensa. Podrías decirle a la profesora Mcgonagall que hable con Snape, así te evitarías un posible castigo

-Sí, tienes razón – dijo Trent fingiendo meditarlo – iré hablar con ella ahora. Enseguida vuelvo – anunció incorporándose de su lugar para caminar hacia la mesa de profesores donde su madre estaba a punto de comenzar su almuerzo. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver a Severus junto a ella. – Disculpe profesora – habló cortésmente, de reojo observó la desconfianza del profesor – producto de la conversación después de su clase… no ingrese a mi siguiente clase. – contó evitando sonreír ante la mirada reprobatoria de su madre, de seguro aquello le traería una repremienda más tarde

-¿Cuál era su clase, señor Leyton? – pronunció Minerva siguiéndole el juego a su hijo. Este dirigió su mirada hacia el profesor de pociones. – Severus.

-No me incomoda, Minerva – interrumpió él tranquilamente. Trent le observó ceñudo – solo espero que el señor Leyton cumpla con la poción hecha esta mañana.

-¿Cuál sería la poción, profesor? – preguntó este fingiendo interés

-Veritaserum – nombró él – puede entregármela mañana por la mañana… antes de su juego de Quidditch

-Por supuesto, señor – asintió Trent – muchas gracias – miró a su madre y continuo – gracias profesora, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego – habló ella

Sin más se giró y comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia su casa cuando de pronto la voz de su madre sonó en un claro "A las ocho en mi oficina, no te presentes. La puerta estará abierta, cuídate". Sonrió, asistiría a tan ansiada reunión.

Para cuando Trent regreso, en la mesa ya se encontraban Hermione y Ginny, está última con evidentes signos de haber llorado, todo era demasiado reciente y aquella herida debía cicatrizar, y él esperaba que la pelirroja pudiese superar aquel dolor. Observó al rubio bastante alicaído solo con un vaso de jugo como único alimento, él también lo estaba pasando mal y Trent sabía que estaba siendo preso de sus propias decisiones.

-Mañana es el juego contra Slytherin – comentó Ronald deshaciendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado. Trent rodó los ojos y Hermione le dedico una mirada asesina, de todos los temas posibles de conversación aquel , sin duda, era el peor – debemos entrenar por última vez ¿Qué dices, Harry? – preguntó a su amigo.

-No lo creo conveniente – murmuro Harry removiéndose incomodo en su asiento – alguien podría lesionarse y sería perjudicial para nosotros. Hay que descansar.

-Sí, es cierto – susurró el pelirrojo cabizbajo.

A los pocos minutos, Ginny se retiró de la mesa sin apenas haber tocado su almuerzo, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Harry y Hermione quienes estaban al tanto de la situación entre la pelirroja y Draco. Por su parte, Ron simplemente miró su plato con cierta frustración, odiaba ver a su hermana de esa forma y sentía que debía golpear a cierto rubio, sin embargo y cuando estaba dispuesto a lanzársele encima, la imagen de su hermana y Draco abrazados le impedía actuar de forma acertada.

Y así, entre confusiones y pesares el día trascurrió con excesiva lentitud para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, aunque para quien más lento paso las horas de clases y descanso fue para Trent, que a eso de las ocho en punto ya cruzaba la puerta de la oficina de la directora. Espero pacientemente hasta que a los pocos minutos hizo ingreso Severus Snape.

-Es hora – habló el profesor de pociones

-Vamos – musitó Minerva actuando con normalidad. Encendió la chimenea dispuesta para el viaje e hizo que su compañero ingresaba primero. – Ingresa conmigo – habló ella al aire en cuanto Severus desapareció entre las llamas

Trent tuvo que hacer verdadero acopio de todo su equilibrio para no tumbarse en el suelo del cuartel general de la Orden. Con sigilio siguió a su madre y Severus por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una amplia habitación donde se encontraban Ojo Loco, Arthur y Molly Weasleys, Remus y Tonks, sin duda era una reunión donde solo los aurores de más confianza participaban de aquel acto.

-La situación se ha complicado – comenzó Ojo loco – el ataque de ayer por poco y se convierte en una verdadera desgracia.

-Eso supone un problema – vocifero Remus con preocupación – no sabemos a ciencia cierta que buscaban los mortifagos ayer y lo único certero es que existe un pasillo desprotegido ante cualquier intruso. Aquella entrada hace a Hogwarts vulnerable a cualquier ataque.

-Pienso que los mortifagos encontraron a quien buscaban – complemento Arthur sentado al lado de su esposa – que saben quien es.

-No lo saben – habló Minerva y Trent agarró la capa con fuerza – existe un peligro en Hogwarts, eso es seguro. Sin embargo, la razón por la cual los mortifagos y Lucius Malfoy ingresaron al castillo es por el joven Malfoy – aclaró. Remus le observó sorprendido, no se esperaba que la directora confesará aquella situación.

-"Aquel muchacho está en Hogwarts" – captó Trent observando al hombre lobo – "de lo contrario no estaría revelando aquella información"

-Para nadie es un misterio que él esta próximo a una iniciación – continuo Minerva – hace un par de semanas él pidió protección a causa de las agresiones que era objeto dentro del colegio, propiciadas por su padre, claro esta.

-Lucius ha ingresado ante – habló Molly consternada

-Así es – afirmó – hice algunas protecciones al castillo, sin embargo estás no surtieron efecto – quiso desviar su mirada hacia Severus pero se contuvo

-Debemos suponer que estabas al tanto Remus – alegó ojo loco dedicándole una mirada desaprobatoria al licantropodo – pues entonces nos encontramos igual que al comienzo, sin nada.

-Efectivamente – recalcó la directora – Lucius buscaba a su hijo para torturarla. Según me ha comentado el señor Malfoy, no desea cumplir con aquella iniciación.

-Lo obligarán, eso es seguro – espetó el señor Weasley. Trent no podía llegar a imaginar el revuelo que la confesión de Ginny traería a su familia, la menor de los Weasley enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

-Volviendo al tema – apuró Alastor – debemos definir los siguientes pasos en la búsqueda, es claro que el muchacho debe estar en algún curso, posiblemente en el último – concluyo – propongo mantener vigilar algunos colegios durante este mes a la espera de más antecedentes. Por supuesto no podemos descuidar a los muggles, las desapariciones han ido en aumento, no hay que bajar la guardia.

-"Su radio se ha ampliado, eso nos dará tiempo" – pensó Trent ligeramente aliviado

-El radio es demasiado amplio – alejó Severus y el muchacho rodo los ojos ofuscado – hay que centrarnos en un colegio y abandono la búsqueda muggle, es innecesaria

-No me parece bien dejar a los muggles a la deriva – espetó Minerva

-Estoy de acuerdo con Minerva – habló Arthur – sin embargo la idea de focalizar nuestras fuerzas es razonable.

-Pienso lo mismo – razono Alastor, Trent ahogó un gruñido de desaprobación.

-"Irán por Hogwarts" – se dijo Trent observando a Severus – "Demonios"

-Minerva, ¿Estás de acuerdo en que el colegio sea el primer lugar? – Preguntó Arthur observando a la directora.

La respiración de Trent se acortó ligeramente ante la respuesta de su madre, de antemano sabía las medidas que la Orden adoptaría para descubrir posibles candidatos y aquello significaría que él mismo se encontraría en un potencial peligro.

-Estoy de acuerdo – habló ella manteniendo su mirada firme – siempre y cuando aquello no interfiera con el desarrollo normal de las actividades y por supuesto no levante sospechas entre los estudiantes.

-Bien – dijo ojo loco incorporándose de su asiento para comenzar a pasearse alrededor de la sala. Trent tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar ser golpeado por el auror – primero que nada debemos centrarnos en los alumnos de último curso.

-¿Cómo haremos eso? – Inquirió Remus curioso presintiendo las intenciones de su compañero – No pensarás montar guardia en cada pasillo ¿Cierto?

-Claro que no – musitó este ofendido. Trent ahogo una carcajada – Pienso que sería conveniente que tú volvieras como profesor – propuso este ante la mirada incrédula del licantropodo y el desconcierto de Severus

-Alastor – llamó la directora – lo que propones es inviable, las clases comenzaron hace ya un mes y no podemos cambiar de profesor así sin más. La condición de vigilar el colegio es no interferir.

-Lo sé – murmuro este pensativo – entonces…

-Deberíamos hacer una selección de alumnos – habló Severus observando la estancia detenidamente – descartar la mayor cantidad de alumnos para así agilizar la búsqueda. Los antecedentes que se manejan es que es un hombre y que conocía al señor Granger, quizás la señorita Granger pueda darnos algún tipo de información útil, puede conocerle.

-"Maldición"

-Me atrevería decir que es alumno de Gryffindor.

-Ningún alumno masculino tiene nexos con el mundo muggle, Severus – rebatió Minerva observándole fijamente. Ocultó bajo la capa de invisibilidad, Trent tragó saliva – No haremos de está búsqueda una persecución.

-Severus, puede hacerte cargo – nombró ojo loco ante la mirada atenta de Remus y Minerva – todos los alumnos de séptimo curso. A fines de este mes nos volveremos a reunir para sacar información útil ¿Están de acuerdo? – Preguntó a todos los presentes, algunos muy a su pesar solo se dedicaron a sentir en silencio – Bien, es todo por hoy.

El primero en salir de la sala fue Severus seguido de Arthur y Molly Weasley, Remus se acercó hacia la profesora que mantenía un semblante serio y preocupado. Los temores de la directora se estaban haciendo realidad, si aquel plan seguía su curso y si se cometían errores por minimos que sean, en menos de dos semanas, Severus Snape acabaría averiguando quien era aquel muchacho que tanto Lord Voldemort buscaba. El licantropodo preocupado solo atino a tomar el hombro de la profesora y observarla intrigado.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó este a la profesora

-No te preocupes, Remus – negó ella en una leve sonrisa que poco tranquilo al hombre y que preocupo a su hijo – solo deseo que ningún alumno sea acosado por Severus.

-Si quieres puedo hacerme cargo – se ofreció Remus – seré discreto

-No, Remus – negó ella – sabes que quien en estos momentos tiene un mayor contacto con los alumnos es él. En fin, espero que todo resulté bien.

-Espero que sí – sonrió él

A los pocos minutos Minerva ya se hallaban metida en la chimenea rumbo al colegio, apareciendo nuevamente en su oficina que en ese momento se encontraba vacía, aunque por seguridad sello la puerta e insonorizo la estancia, al poco tiempo, su hijo se quitó de encima la capa de invisibilidad dejándola sobre el escritorio para luego acercarse hacia su madre y abrazarla fuertemente, intentando infringirle cierta fortaleza que en esos momentos no sentía. La situación se había volcado hacia ellos y ahora estaban en un evidente peligro, Severus Snape se había convertido en un real espía que estaría al acecho de cualquier movimiento mal formulado, a la espera que el mago se revelará por si solo.

-Debemos ser fuertes – susurró Trent sin deshacer el abrazo. Sin poder evitarlo ingreso a los pensamientos de su madre encontrándose que en cada uno de ellos, la imagen de su padre estaba presente. – él está aquí… y siempre que lo necesitemos nos ayudará. ¿Alguna vez te ha fallado? – le miró sonriendo y para aligerar la situación comentó – Bueno un día te prometió no enseñarme a volar cuando tenía cinco años pero eso no cuenta.

-Trent – rió ella deshaciendo el abrazo para luego tomar su rostro entre sus manos – Por ningún motivo permitiré que te descubran.

-Lo sé – sonrió él – prometo cooperar

-Cuidate – murmuro – En clases y cada vez que te encuentres con él.

-Lo haré.

Besó la frente de su madre para luego salir de la oficina oculto bajo la capa, ya casi eran las once de la noche y lo más probable es que la gran mayoría de alumnos ya estuviesen en la sala común o en sus habitaciones. Antes de ingresar a su sala común procuro quitarse la capa y guardarla en su mochila para evitar levantar sospechas frente a su compañeros, aunque a esa hora los únicos alumnos que aún permanecían en ella, eran Harry y Hermione que reían sentados en el sofá junto a la chimenea.

-Hola – saludo Trent tranquilamente

-Te desapareciste en la cena, Trent – comentó Harry al muchacho quien se encogió de hombros

-Estaba terminando mi poción – alegó este apretando la correa de su mochila. Tenía varias pociones en su baúl y aquello le facilito una buena coartada – Tengo que entregársela a Snape antes del partido de mañana, una condición si no quiero ser castigado. Bueno, estoy cansado, iré a dormir, buenas noches – se despidió de ambos jóvenes.

-Se veía cansado ¿No crees? – miró Harry a su novia que asintió en silencio. Aquello solo significaba podía significar una cosa y Hermione lo sabía – En fin, espero que mañana Ginny no se sienta incomoda por jugar frente a Draco – musitó él. Aquel había sido el principal motivo por el cual no atrevió a entrenar una ultima vez, estaba seguro que la pelirroja tendría miles de pensamientos cruzando por su mente – Ninguno de los dos lo está pasando bien.

-¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntó Hermione. Luego de la clase de pociones, ella había ido por Ginny y Harry se había llevado a Draco para conversar.

-Quiso mantener distancia con Ginny para evitar cualquier represalía que pudiese haber en cuanto su padre saliera del Azkaban – contó este – temía porque ella resultase herida o algo así. Debo admitir que su razonamiento tiene lógica – comentó recibiendo una mirada de advertencia por parte de su novia, sonrió. – De acuerdo, no discutiré contigo acerca de ese tema. Aunque si llegásemos a ese caso yo..

- Ni siquiera lo pienses Harry Potter – interrumpió Hermione colocando un dedo sobre los labios de su novio – no pienso alejarme de ti por ningún motivo, te amo.

-Nunca podré convencerte – suspiró él acercándose a los labios de su novia quien negó sonriendo – de acuerdo, no lo intentaré más – musitó resignado al tiempo que besaba a Hermione.

En aquellos momentos era cuando Harry y Hermione podían comportarse como una pareja normal, enamorada y feliz de estar juntos sin detenerse a pensar en guerras, magos psicópatas, mortifagos, magos ocultos, profesores extraños, etc. Simplemente eran Harry y Hermione y nada más, disfrutando de su amor que floreció en un momento oscuro y triste, que les fortaleció lo suficiente como para dar el siguiente paso de su amistad y poder reflexionar acerca de sus sentimientos. Estaban convencidos que en aquella guerra, debían permanecer más unidos que nunca y enfrentar cualquier adversidad como siempre lo han hecho, desde el primer día en que se conocieron, juntos. Quizás los tres o tal vez no pero harían todo lo posible para que ello ocurriese.

**Continuará.**

Hola de nuevo.

Lo sé, lo sé… hago sufrir demasiado a nuestro personajes… pero todo tiene una razón de ser, de lo contrario y en ese mismo instante ya les hubiese unido. Además la terca mente de Ron está próximo a confirmar sus más profundos miedos.

Les veré en el próximo capitulo que no dejará desconforme a nadie jejejejee.

Cuídense mucho. Les mando mis más sinceros deseos que este sea un año lleno salud, amor y éxito.

Chaus!


	9. Trent Leyton

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. La historia es producto de mi inspiración.**

**Amor Verdadero**

**Capítulo Nueve**

"_**Trent Leyton"**_

Siempre y cada vez que jugaba un partido de Quidditch, Harry sentía una emoción recorrer su cuerpo, escuchaba las graderías gritar y el viento golpear su rostro. Giro bruscamente hacia la izquierda intentando dar con la preciada pelotita dorada, a unos metros alejado observó a Draco inspeccionar los cielos de forma infructuosa, sin duda tener a la mujer que amaba a unos cuantos metros distraía de sobremanera. El moreno rápidamente echo un vistazo al marcador: Ochenta a Cien a favor de Gryffindor, Trent y Ginny hacía una excelente dupla al contrario de su pelirrojo amigo que esa mañana en su labor de guardián estaba teniendo su peor partido.

Las conclusiones eran claras; nadie estaba concentrado en el juego ni siquiera Harry Potter. Ofuscado se elevó un par de metros para intentar concentrarse en el juego, a los pocos minutos un destello dorado llamo su atención cerca de Slytherin, rápidamente se embarcó en la búsqueda de la pelotita al igual que Draco que solo por inercia había seguido al moreno. Ambos jóvenes emitieron un gruñido en cuanto se percataron que habían perdido, una vez más, el rastro de la Snitch, Harry volvió a elevarse y observó el desarrollo del partido.

Curioso pudo dar cuenta del barrido que hacían las Blugger por todo el campo y solo siendo tocada de vez en cuando por algún golpeador, miró preocupado al percatarse que un golpeador de Slytherin había dirigido un golpe hacía los cazadores donde y en un principio iba dirigido hacia Ginny pero que en apenas un segundo dio un brusco giro, dando de lleno la cabeza de Trent. El muchacho perdiendo conocimiento, cayó de su escoba hacia el vacío a casi cincuenta metros de altura.

Un grito generalizado se escuchó en todo el campo ante el inevitable choque del cuerpo contra el suelo, solo la directora pudo reaccionar a tiempo y mediante un hechizo mitigar levemente la fuerte caída del jugador. Todo Gryffindor bajo hacia el campo donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Trent, cuidadosamente la enfermera le traslado hacia la enfermería, seguido de todo el equipo de Gryffindor y algunos compañeros.

-Por lo menos ganamos – comentó Ron fuera de la enfermería. Bajo la cabeza en cuanto varias mirada amistosas se posaron sobre él – lo siento – se disculpó avergonzado

-Insensible – habló Hermione molesta sin siquiera mirarle – sino hubiera sido por la profesora Mcgonagall pudo ser mucho peor – reflexiono

-Aquella Blugger fue hechizada – dijo Ginny convencida de sus palabras – de otro modo no puedo explicarme el cambio en su dirección, aquel golpe iba dirigido hacia mí. – volvió a afirmar

-No hay duda de ello – apoyó Harry preocupado – todos vimos el giro de esa pelota, ¿Quién podrá haber sido? – se preguntó, le parecía poco lógico que un Slytherin hubiera hecho eso. Temió porque Severus Snape estuviera involucrado aunque aún le parecía sospechoso – un Slytherin hubiese dejado la trayectoria de la pelota.

-¿Por qué demora tanto? – inquirió Seamus apoyado en la pared. Ya llevaban cerca de quince minutos y no parecía haber movimiento alguno al interior de la enfermería.

-Está inconsciente, qué querías – le miró Lavander con infinita paciencia.

-Necesito al alumno que hizo esto, Severus – escucharon. Todos se giraron y observaron la discusión existente entre ambos jefes de casa. Hermione les observó con atención, disipando dudas y confirmando teorías – no es posible que esto esté ocurriendo.

-Minerva – intentaba explicarse el profesor de pociones, lo cual era bastante inútil. La directora poseía una determinación que infundía cierto temor – es imposible saber quién fue.

-Hazlo posible – refutó ella mirándole fijamente. Un "auch" generalizado y apenas oíble se hizo presente entre los alumnos, por fin estaban colocando a Snape en su lugar – de lo contrario, te haré a ti responsable – señalo ante algunas sonrisas mal disimuladas de Seamus y Ronald.

-De acuerdo – suspiro este avergonzado de ser ridiculizado frente a alumnos – te haré saber cualquier información que obtenga.

Y sin perder aquella fría postura el jefe de Slytherin se alejó de aquel lugar bajo la sorprendida y burlona mirada de los allí presente, pero que tuvieron que volver disimular ante el semblante impenetrable de la directora. En cuanto toco la puerta la enfermera Pomfrey abrió la puerta y le dejó ingresar.

-Les sugiero que vuelvan en una hora – dijo la enfermera observando a los muchachos – el joven Leyton se encuentra aún inconsciente producto del golpe de la cabeza y la caída sufrida además de huesos rotos – informó

-Y el golpe de la cabeza es grave – inquirió Ginny preocupada

-No, sin embargo debo mantenerlo en observación un par de días – dijo ella – ahora debo seguir trabajando – sonrió volviendo a encerrarse en la enfermería.

-Voy a cambiarme de ropa – anunció Ron caminando hacia la sala común al igual que sus amigos y compañeros – luego podríamos volver para preguntar por estado de Trent.

-Estoy de acuerdo – apoyó Dean a su lado – no quisiera toparme con la profesora Mcgonagall en ese estado. Vieron lo enfurecida que estaba con el grasiento de Snape, pensé que lo hechizaría en cualquier momento – comentó riendo de buena gana.

-No seas exagerado Dean – reclamo Lavander ante el falso escalofrío de su compañero – solo está algo ofuscada por el comportamiento de Slytherin, podría haber sido mucho peor que un simple golpe en la cabeza y un par de huesos rotos.

-Solo espero que castiguen a quien hizo esto – menciono Parvati siguiendo al grupo que estaba próximo a llegar a la sala común.

-¿Quién crees que pudo ser? – preguntó Harry a su novia. Ambos visiblemente más rezagados que sus compañeros manteniendo un lento caminar.

-No lo sé – admitió Hermione con ciertos cabos que comenzaban a atarse – tengo el presentimiento que pudo ser el profesor Snape, aunque no tengo claro el por qué.

-¿Snape? – le miró este curioso. La conjetura de su novia no tenía sentido, con que objeto Severus Snape atacaría a Trent Leyton – me pierdo Hermione ¿Con qué objetivo?

-Te digo que no sé por qué – sonrió ella levemente – solo es un presentimiento – suspiro comenzando a subir las escaleras, sus compañeros ya habían ingresado a la sala común – espero equivocarme, no quiero pensar que estamos junto al enemigo

-¿Tú equivocarte? – se burló Harry deteniendo el paso frente al cuadro de la dama gorda. La tomo suavemente de la cintura y la acercó hacia él – eso sería imposible y no te preocupes que Severus, no podrá tocarnos.

-No puedes asegurarlo – susurró ella colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de su novio – cuando Voldemort se decida a atacar Severus irá tras de ti. Y cuando ese día llegué estaré a tu lado, y sin reproches – sonrió ante la mirada resignada de Harry.

El moreno volvió a sonreír acercándose hacia los labios de su novia quien igual acortó distancia para más tarde unirse en un beso tierno y apasionado al mismo tiempo, perdiendo por completo la noción del lugar en cual estaban y que solo fueron conscientes al momento en que el retrato de la dama gorda fue abierto. Automáticamente se separaron, sin embargo ya nada podía ocultarse y Ron Weasley vio su temor hecho realidad, aquel beso prohibido que solo existió en su imaginación ahora era un hecho. Quiso gritar y maldecir pero al igual que ocurrió con su hermana y Draco, solo guardo silencio sintiéndose cansado y comprobando como aquella escena solo hacía encajar las piezas de ese puzle, que tan perfectamente se formaba.

Para Ron todo se definía a un simple puzle conformado por sus amigos y siempre estuvo unido, nada faltaba ni nada sobraba. Vio el vago intento de sus amigos de explicarse y se preguntó ¿Por qué explicar algo tan perfecto? Empuño sus manos ante su pregunta que aporreaba su corazón, reunió fuerzas y paso de ellos alejándose rápidamente, desapareciendo por el retrato de la dama gorda. Hermione tuvo la intención de seguirle pero Harry negó sutilmente, beso su frente e ingreso a la sala común: él sería el encargado de hablar.

Aún abrumada por la situación, saco de la mochila la capa de invisibilidad y se encamino de vuelta hacia la enfermería, si tenía suerte podría ingresar a constatar el estado de salud de su amigo y por supuesto poder descifrar de una vez por todas la identidad de Trent Leyton.

Mientras que en la enfermería, Poppy iba y venía con varias pociones, ungüentos y frascos intentando curar el maltratado cuerpo de Trent, quien poco a poco comenzó a despertar de la inconciencia y por ende a sentir el dolor provocado por el golpe de la Blugger y el posterior azote en el suelo. Minerva, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol mantenía su postura de jefa de casa y directora, manteniendo su distancia, viendo acongojada el sufrimiento por el cual su hijo estaba pasando, prácticamente se sintió morir en cuanto aquella Blugger loco giro en dirección a Trent e impactar en su cabeza tumbándolo de la escoba para precipitarlo hacia el suelo, solo dos segundos más y la historia hubiese sido distinta.

-Poppy – habló Minerva después de varios minutos en silencio – el señor Leyton está volviendo en sí, debes aplicarle algún tranquilizante o algo para mitigar el dolor. – anunció intento ocultar su excesivo interés por el muchacho.

-Lo sé, Minerva – dijo la enfermera trayendo consigo varias pociones – pero primero debo administrar estás pociones – vertió en un vaso una poción amarillenta y con cuidado de no mover al Gryffindor le hizo beber el contenido – bien, solo una más – prosiguió vertiendo la última poción en el vaso e hizo el mismo procedimiento para que el muchacho bebiera – listo, ahora el hechizo.

Un ligero movimiento de varita provoco que Trent poco a poco dejara de quejarse, Poppy sonrió satisfecho y le anunció a la directora que iría por un par de pociones que tenía guardadas fuera de la enfermería, ella aceptó y en cuanto la enfermera hizo abandono del lugar, Minerva abandono toda formalidad y se acercó hasta su hijo.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Trent desorientado. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Una Blugger te golpeó – contó ella acariciando suavemente el cabello de su hijo – caíste de tu escoba, Poppy hizo un hechizo en lo que tu cuerpo se recupera y las pociones hagan efecto.

-Ahora entiendo ese dolor tan aplastante – meditó él - ¿Ganamos? – inquirió intrigado, Minerva sonrió – que bien. Tienes idea de quien pudo desviar la pelota

-Creo que sí – murmuro ella preocupada, su hijo no necesito leer sus pensamientos para saberlo – estoy casi segura

-Snape – susurró Trent pensativo – no me sorprende que comience conmigo para investigar después de todo soy alumno de intercambio, bastante odioso a su parecer con muchas habilidades, además si sospecha que soy tu protegido es algo lógico, ser su primer conejillo.

-Sea como sea pudo ser peor – argumentó Minerva acongojada – acabo de enfrentarlo y le dije que si no averiguaba quien había sido el causante, lo haría responsable a él.

-Seguramente inculpará a quien batió la Blugger – reflexiono el muchacho. Con tal de encubrirse Snape usaría cualquier artimaña – le hará que confiese que hechizo la Blugger para desviarla

-Es lo más probable – musito – de ello me preocuparé más tarde, lo único que me interesa es que estás bien.

-Aún en momentos como estos, estás aquí – sonrió él. Su madre le devolvió la sonrisa y beso su frente

-Soy tú madre ¿Qué esperabas?

-Gracias – susurró este, hizo una pausa y continuo un poco más serio – viene la enfermera – anunció.

Minerva asintió y tomo una distancia prudencial que para cuando la enfermera regreso, fue como si nada extraño hubiese ocurrido, Trent simplemente observó el techo visiblemente concentrado en algo. La directora se acercó hacia Poppy susurró algunas palabras y abandono el lugar dedicándole una discreta sonrisa a su hija.

La enfermera hizo beber a Trent un par de pociones más para seguidamente retirarse hacia su oficina, un silencio se hizo presente en la estancia solo hasta el muchacho dejo de ver el techo y fijo su mirada a un lado de su cama.

-Puedes quitarte la capa, Hermione – habló él con seguridad, solo unos segundos bastaron para que la figura de la castaña se materializará. La castaña había ingresado al lugar en el momento en que la enfermera Pomfrey había salido por primera vez y por ende había podido escuchar todo. - Hace cuanto qué estás aquí - preguntó.

-"Donde estoy" – citó ella mirándole a los ojos. Trent se permitió cerrar los ojos y suspirar, sabía que algún día tendría que llegar ese momento pero nunca pensó que sería tan pronto

-¿Y? – sonrió observándole detenidamente. Volvió a suspirar y continuo – Quiero escucharlo de tus labios, Hermione. Por favor. – suplico infundiendo valor en su amiga que pareció captar su ánimo.

-Eres tú – comenzó Hermione con cautela. Trent le miró intrigado no se imaginaba aquel comienzo, sin duda las conexiones que había hecho estaban dando sus frutos – El muchacho quien todos buscan y quien ha sido protegido por la profesora Mcgonagall todo este tiempo, eres tú. – hizo una pausa y el chico le espero paciente – Ahora comprendo porque la profesora se empeñaba en protegerte tan celosamente.

-¿Y? – Repitió él sonriendo calmadamente – No tengas miedo de decir la verdad.

-Tus padres adoptivos – siguió ella en apenas un susurro – Son Albus y Minerva. Ellos son.

Trent volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando ordenar sus ideas, ya nada podía hacer y por muchas excusas que intentará explicar nada surtiría efecto en la mente ágil de su amiga, quien a base de nada y simples conexiones pudo dar con su verdadera identidad. El único remedio que tenía en esos momentos era confesar la verdad, después de toda la castaña había demostrado ser una persona de confianza y se merecía una buena explicación a todo ese caos, eso sumado a que él fue en parte responsable de llevar a los mortifagos hacia la casa de los Granger. La mirada de Hermione sobre él le obligó a dejar sus propios pensamientos y abrir los ojos para observarle fijamente, espero. Solo ella debía iniciar lo que sería una larga conversación.

-Te escuchó – habló Hermione y Trent sonrió complacido – desde el comienzo.

Hermione le observó paciente, esperando a que su amigo organizara sus ideas de forma clara y precisa, le sorprendió que aquel tiempo fuese tan corto, puesto que en una cierta mueca de dolor intento acomodarse para iniciar su relato.

-Mis verdaderos padres eran Aurores – relató este – lucharon en contra de Lord Voldemort cuando él tomo el control del mundo mágico por primera vez, muchas misiones se basaban en el espionaje o participar en luchas contra mortifagos, por supuesto y cuando mi madre se enteró que estaba embarazada dejó el oficio, dedicándose ciento por ciento a mí – suspiro en lo que Hermione supuso un giro en la historia – Mi padre también pensaba dejar la actividad cuando le descubrieron mientras ejercía una misión de espionaje, lo asesinaron. – Murmuro – No tengo recuerdos de él, apenas si tenía seis u ocho meses cuando sucedió. A partir de allí, solo crecí junto a mi madre quien tiempo más tarde decidió reintegrarse como auror y enfocarse en la búsqueda de mortifagos. Hasta que cumplí cuatro años. – Suspiro – Fue un viernes y yo solía quedarme en casa de una amiga de mi madre cuando un compañero de ella, nos dio la información que el grupo de búsqueda y del cual ella era parte, había caído en una trampa… y no existía ningún sobreviviente. Sin duda, aquella muerte me dolió demasiado, era consciente de todo lo que sucedía a mí alrededor a diferencia de cuando mi padre fue asesinado.

-¿Y cómo conociste a los profesores? – se atrevió la castaña a preguntar

-Transcurrió una semana en donde fui llevado a un hogar muggle – prosiguió – un día simplemente me avisaron que había sido adoptado por una pareja, no tenía parientes ni nada parecido y la amiga de mi madre, no podía cuidarme. Una hora después me encontraba en mi nuevo hogar en compañía de mis nuevos padres, quienes resultaron ser director y subdirectora del colegio Hogwarts y habían conocido y estimado muchos a mis verdaderos padres. – Rió levemente al captar un pensamiento de su castaña amiga – Sí, Hermione. Están o estaban casados.

-Increíble – murmuro ella acercándose hasta una silla y sentarse – nunca pensé que ellos, es decir, se decía…

-Existían rumores, lo sé – sonrió Trent – si hay algo que desconozco y es por qué nunca quise ser imprudente es que, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos. Yo calculo, dos décadas o más. El resto de la historia ya la conoces, mi padre me ayudó a dominar mi habilidad y además comencé a usar magia de los pocos meses, y mi madre siempre me torturaba a estudiar y leer libro – rió mientras Hermione sonreía levemente – Tenía mucho tiempo libre para ello, y a pesar de su trabajo aquí en el colegio, siempre me las arreglaba para hacerles algunas visitas, y por ello gran parte de mi infancia la pase aquí – confesó observando el lugar con cierta nostalgia ante la sorpresa de la castaña – mientras mi madre hacía clases, me dedicaba a leer y luego me iba donde mi padre y jugaba un rato, y a veces me dedicaba a perfeccionar mi habilidad. Cuando cumplí once años y por cuestiones de seguridad no estudié aquí sino que me traslade a un colegio mágico al norte de Escocia.

-¿A qué te refieres por motivos de seguridad, Trent? – Inquirió Hermione. Había llegado el momento de la verdad y ambos jóvenes lo sabían - ¿Dé que te están protegiendo? O ¿Dé quién?

-Antes de morir, Lord Voldemort sabía de mi habilidad – confesó este serio – intento buscarme por todas partes sin saber que quien sabía mi paradero fue el hombre a quien asesino – murmuro bajito, Hermione comprendió que se refería a su verdadero padre – Cuando llegó el momento de ingresar al colegio, mi padre ya tenía conocimiento del regreso de Voldemort y que este intentaría buscarme. Hermione – le miró al ver cierta duda en ella – entiendes las consecuencias y el giro de la guerra si él llegase a controlar mi habilidad. No necesito de demasiado esfuerzo por conocer los secretos mejor guardados de las personas y ello hay que sumar mi poder mágico, desde muy pequeño ya tenía conocimientos que hechizos avanzados y realizaba sin problemas cualquier clase de pociones y encantamientos. Es por ello, que durante estos siete años tuve que alejarme de aquí, ya que el peligro que se corría era el doble por la sola presencia de Harry. – hizo una pausa y luego continuo – Voldemort siempre ha intentado buscarme sin éxito, no sabe quién soy y el único dato que poseía es que estaba bajo la protección de Albus Dumbledore. Dato que por supuesto alguien infiltró. – masculló él

-Snape – murmuro Hermione fijando su mirada en el suelo

-A la mañana siguiente de la muerte de mi padre – comenzó Trent en apenas un susurro – Pude enterarme por medio del periódico, en ese momento todo fue negro, me encerré en mi habitación y destruí todo lo que había, a los pocos minutos me llegó una carta de mi madre, allí me confirmaba todo y me exigió que por ningún motivo me moviera de allí. No le hice caso, tomé algunas cosas y vine aquí, la busque en su oficina y luego de un buen regaño, solo allí pude abrazar a mi madre. Ambos estábamos destruidos, ella había perdido a alguien más que su esposo y yo a alguien más que mi padre. Simplemente, no ha sido fácil intentar retomar una vida sin él. – tomó un poco aire y siguió – Tuve y tengo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para tragar aquel rencor que siento por Severus Snape. Verle, caminar todos los días es un castigo para ambos.

-Voldemort sabe tu parentesco con los profesores. – preguntó la castaña preocupada ante el dolor que destilaban las palabras de su amigo, comprendiendo el dolor que debía sentir al ver al profesor de pociones.

-No, no lo sabe – negó – ni siquiera sabe la relación entre ellos. Eso, es algo que han mantenido muy bien guardado por mucho tiempo, tengo entendido que mi ficha de adopción técnicamente está bajo siete y un poco más de llaves. Te reitero que la única información certera que tiene Voldemort sobre mí, es que estoy protegido por el profesor.

-Comprendo – suspiró ella intentando procesar toda aquella información, sin embargo aún quedaba algo por aclarar y el mismo Trent, lo sabía - ¿Conociste a mi padre?

-Sí – respondió cabizbajo – Después de la muerte de mi padre, todo se desestabilizó y temimos porque Voldemort tuviese mi paradero en Escocia, por ello me escondí entre los muggle – relató – Llegue a parar a un edificio donde rente un departamento en un piso lleno de oficinas y consultas médicas. A mi lado se encontraba la consulta de tu padre, y casi siempre me lo topaba por las mañanas, de echo y una semana antes del ataque a tu casa, tú fuiste. – le miró avergonzado. Hermione le observó pensativa, y en apenas un minutos pudo recordar – Estuve a punto de ingresar a la consulta pero habías mencionado la palabras "Magia y Hogwarts" y ello bastó para que volviese a encerrarme. Temí porque estuviese involucrando a personas inocentes en este lío y cuando recibí la noticia del ataque por medio de una carta de mi madre, lo lamenté mucho. En la madrugada salí rápidamente de allí, y me aparecí en Hogwarts donde mi madre ya se marchaba para hablar contigo.

-Ese día que nos conocimos – aclaró Hermione recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del muchacho – comprendo.

-Mi madre quiso trasladarme a otro colegio pero yo me negué – comentó – no cuando me enteré que Severus había sido perdonado e incorporado al colegio, temí por la seguridad de mi madre y decidí quedarme aunque ello implicase correr algunos riesgos. Él no ha abandonado su rol como espía, y sigue facilitándole información a Voldemort, su principal objetivo ahora es descubrir mi identidad y entregarme a su amo, por supuesto esa información debe obtenerla y quien mejor que la mano derecha de Albus Dumbledore. – rió – Por mi parte, he logrado colarme en sus pensamientos y ser capaz de descartar algún ataque o traición. Sé que no dudará al momento de dañar a mi madre, y lo hará en cuanto obtenga la información que necesita. Y ahora, más que nunca está cerca, ayer asistí a una reunión de la Orden y él es el encargado de vigilar a cada alumno de séptimo curso, buscándome.

-Ahora entiendo porque te referías a una investigación – recordó Hermione a la conversación suscitada entre Trent y Minerva.

-Están cerca Hermione – murmuro él – en cuestión de tiempo. Ese día en que Lucius y los demás mortifagos ingresaron, pensé en huir, no quería causarle problemas a mi madre y mucho menos exponerla pero ella lo impidió y termine quedándome. Su posición es bastante incomoda, por una parte desea mantenerme al margen quizás en otro lugar pero por otra quiere tenerme cerca en caso de cualquier emergencia. También paso por algo parecido, deseo estar lejos para protegerla y su vez cerca por lo mismo. No lo sé, esto es realmente difícil.

-Me resulta increíble todo esto – murmuro la castaña acomodándose en su asiento – Ya me resultó extraño ver aquella preocupación en la profesora Mcgonagall hace unos minutos.

-Comprendo – murmuro sonriendo – Desde que pequeño me hacía leer libros y estudiar mucho, por supuesto prefería jugar y en ello mi padre era bastante cómplice – rió – me divertía mucho y más cuando estaba en un período donde no podía controlar mi habilidad, muchas veces terminaba escuchando algún pensamiento de mi madre.

-Y el profesor.

-No – negó pensativo – nunca pude leer su mente. Bueno – dijo con cierta vergüenza – hubo una ocasión en que pude leer tan solo una frase, y fue un mes antes de su muerte y donde estoy seguro él permitió que lograse ingresar. "Llegaste a nosotros como una bendición, cuídate y cuídala" – citó – Hasta el día de hoy pienso que estaba despidiéndose, que sabía lo que vendría y que Severus le… - calló y fijo su mirada en la puerta de la enfermería – Es él. No pudo conseguir a un culpable y viene a disculparse por orden de la directora. – masculló él en apenas un susurro, observó a Hermione y dijo – No viene de humor, cúbrete con la capa.

-Sí es así, no me ocultaré – dijo ella. Conocía al profesor de pociones y sabía de lo que era capaz.

-No sucederá nada – sonrió él – créeme.

-De acuerdo, lo haré – comenzando a cubrirse con la capa de invisibilidad. En un par de segundos después y tal como Trent predijo, el profesor de pociones hacía ingreso a la enfermería con una usual cara de pocos amigos.

-Profesor ¿Cómo está? – saludo el Gryffindor sonriendo. Hermione bajo la capa pudo apreciar la mueca de desagrado que apareció en el rostro de Snape – la enfermera Pomfrey se encuentra en su oficina.

-No vengo a hablar con ella – repuso el profesor de pociones secamente – Deseaba hablar contigo.

-Ya veo – murmuro él tranquilamente – Adelante, le escuchó.

-Como jefe de la casa de Slytherin – comenzó él visiblemente incomodo – vengo a disculparme por el incidente, provocado por uno de mis alumnos, durante el juego de Quidditch. Sé que tú caída pudo tener consecuencias peores.

-Lo sé – susurró Trent pensativo – Sólo espero que el alumno responsable pueda tener un castigo. El Quidditch, solo es un juego y no deberían tomárselo tan enserio, profesor.

-Por supuesto – afirmó Severus sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Volvió a torcer el gesto intrigado y Hermione volvió la mirada hacia su amigo, su frente se encontraba levemente perlada en sudor – Espero que se recuperé pronto, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, profesor – susurro él observando a Severus salir de la enfermería. Espero un tiempo hasta asegurarse que estaba lo suficientemente lejos – Ya no hay riesgo.

-¿Qué fue eso, Trent? – Preguntó Hermione en cuanto se sacó la capa, se acercó hasta el aludido y limpió su frente - ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Intento entrar – murmuro él cerrando los ojos por un instante – Actué rápido y se lo impedí pero se dio cuenta. Lo bueno es que, en toda la conversación leí sus pensamientos pero no fui detectado. Algo que siempre me recordaba mi padre – se aclaró – es que los pensamientos siempre deben leerse como un libro, de forma silenciosa y a su vez no dejar saber que estás leyendo aquel libro. Ni Severus ni nadie puede saber que leo sus pensamientos, y a su vez proteger mis propios pensamientos en caso de que alguien quisiera entrometerse en mi mente.

-¿Crees que sospeche de algo? – inquirió ella preocupada

-Puede ser – murmuro él – sobre todo porque me protegí demasiado rápido. Seguirá investigándome, estoy seguro.

-Trent…

-Hermione – le llamaron. Ella se giró y vio a su novio parado cerca de la puerta, no necesito la habilidad de Trent para darse cuenta que algo había resultado mal

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó ella mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente a Harry. Se veía agitado y algo inquieto – Hablaste con Ron, cierto.

-No, Hermione – susurró él mirándola a los ojos – He intentado ingresar a la habitación de los chicos pero él se encerró allí y no ha querido salir de allí. Le dije todo y sin embargo no ha abierto la puerta, ni siquiera para pegarme un puñetazo o maldecirme.

-Iré yo – afirmó la castaña y ante la negativa de su novio, insistió – Debo hablar con él, no importa si es por medio de una puerta. – se giró hacia Trent y habló – te veré más tarde, me alegró verte mejor – se despidió y salió de la enfermería sin dejar que Harry le siguiera.

-Sabe lo que hace – menciono con una leve sonrisa surcando su rostro. Harry suspiro y se acercó hasta su amigo

-Eso es lo que me preocupa – musitó él sonriendo seguido de Trent - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-La cabeza aún me da vueltas – señalo – y los huesos que podría tener rotos, pues no los siento, la enfermera me dio un anestésico o algo así. Sí, se podría que estoy bien. – asintió

-Me alegró – susurró el moreno preocupado. Trent guardo silencio, debía aparentar que no sabía nada. Y muy por el contrario, lo sabía todo. Se había permitido una intromisión aquel día en que Harry y Hermione se habían hecho novios, y donde pudo comprobar el "radio" de habilidad, a pesar que aquello le ocasionaba un gran desgaste. – Ron sigue molesto porque ocultaste la amistad entre su hermana y Draco. – inquirió sutilmente

-Algo así – masculló él cabizbajo – espero que comprenda la situación.

-Si la amistad es fuerte, soportará cualquier cosa – comentó – Por lo poco que conozco a Ron, puedo apreciar que es bastante impulsivo y puede decir muchas cosas de las cuales, en un par de horas puede arrepentirse, y solo se da cuenta de ello, cuando tiene un tiempo para pensar y reflexionar. A eso, hay que sumar el orgullo herido.

-Lo nubla aquel orgullo – aclaró Harry sintiéndose molesto – no puede ver más allá de sus narices

-Para ello, existe la reflexión – apuntó Trent – las mejores decisiones siempre se han tomado en frío. Dale un tiempo.

-Gracias, Trent – sonrió el ojiverde sintiéndose más relajado que antes.

-De nada.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, está vez mucho más distendido y menos incomodo, al menos Harry volvía a tener cierta esperanza a que todo ese enredo pudiese solucionarse de la mejor forma y que su mejor amigo, pudiese entenderles.

En la torre de Gryffindor y sin mucho esfuerzo la castaña se había colado e infiltrado hacia la habitación de los chicos de séptimo año, allí permanecía tocando una y otra vez la puerta, a la espera de que su amigo le abriese.

-Ron abre, soy Hermione – decía ella pegando su oído en la puerta. Al otro lado, parecía que nadie se encontraba, todo se encontraba muy silencioso. – acabo de preguntar y sé que estás allí, por favor, debemos hablar. – unos pasos acercándose hacia la puerta le hicieron alejarse de la misma. – Solo dame cinco minutos – pidió en cuanto estuvo frente a su amigo.

-Adelante – susurró él dejando la puerta abierta para que su amiga ingresará. Camino hasta su cama y se tendió sobre ella boca arriba mientras que Hermione cerró la puerta y se quedó parada medio de la habitación

-Nunca hemos querido hacerte daño, Ron – menciono Hermione observando a su amigo fijar su mirada en el techo – eres muy importante para nosotros.

-Si realmente fuera importante, no me hubiesen ocultado lo suyo quien sabe por cuánto tiempo – masculló él molesto - ¿Cuánto tiempo, Hermione? Antes de entrar a Hogwarts… por ello no podías ser mi novia, por él.

-No, Ron – negó ella – Aceptó que durante esa semana, Harry y yo nos acercamos mucho. Y fue allí donde me di cuenta que lo amaba – hizo una pausa, el rostro pasivo del pelirrojo le inquietaba – Y cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos por mí, aún no estaba con Harry pero no podía corresponderte. Luego de un par de días, pues nos hicimos novios.

-Y se han ocultado todo este tiempo – susurró él incorporándose de la cama – Se supone que soy su amigo, y decidieron marginarme de esto – le reprochó a su amiga – me subestiman demasiado para decidir que puede o no hacerme daño, es injusto.

-Ron yo… - se interrumpió meditando por un instante las palabras de su amigo. Dándose cuenta que la molestia que sentía su amigo, no iba dirigida hacia la relación si no a la ocultación de la misma. - ¿Ron? ¿Estás aceptando la relación entre Harry y yo?

-Aceptar no sería el término correcto, Hermione – habló Ron en apenas un susurro. Había realizado a un profundo autoanálisis de sus sentimientos y de forma certera había llegado a la conclusión que por mucho que gritará y maldijera, el amor que sentían sus amigos seguiría de la misma forma. – acostumbrándome es palabra correcta. – Aclaró – y necesito tiempo para hacerlo. Solo deseo pedirte algo

-Dime – dijo ella intrigada

-No vuelvan a dejarme fuera – dijo Ron mirando a su amiga a los ojos – Desde su relación, Voldemort, profecías, magos perdidos, mi hermana u otro tema, por favor.

-Lo prometo – habló Hermione sonriendo – no habrán más secretos.

-Bien – sonrió él. Tuvo la tentación de abrazar a su amiga pero sintió que sería poco prudente hacerlo, sin embargo y para su sorpresa, Hermione fue quien se acercó hasta él y le abrazo.

El pelirrojo pudo respirar tranquilo al fin, por un par de horas llegó a pensar que había perdido a sus mejores amigos para siempre, y solo tuvo que detenerse a pensar y reflexionar para darse cuenta cuan importantes eran para él. Que por mucho que se sintiese molesto, no podía echar por tierra siete largos años de amistad, había optado por aceptar lo que nunca quiso aceptar y ver lo que realmente existía a alrededor. Por una vez, Ron dejó de lado aquel orgullo y centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante.

En aquel instante, no pudo evitar pensar el rumbo que tomaría la situación, si lograba de igual manera dejar de lado su orgullo con su hermana. Suspiro, aquello le tomaría más tiempo pero nada perdía con intentarlo, después de todo era su hermana y debía velar por su felicidad, aunque para ello tuviese que tragarse el orgullo y también su coraje.

-Necesito hablar con Harry – murmuro Ronald deshaciendo el abrazo – se lo debo después de haberlo mantenido fuera de la habitación – comentó avergonzado

-Está en la enfermería, junto a Trent – informó ella sonriendo – vamos.

-Vamos.

En silencio salieron de la habitación para ir en dirección hacia la enfermería donde Harry y Trent, ya se encontraban en compañía de la profesora Mcgonagall, que había regresado luego de una nueva discusión con Severus Snape. En cuanto llegaron se hizo un extraño silencio y que solo el pelirrojo pudo cortar al momento de dar un paso hacia Harry. Hermione miró fugazmente a su novio y asintió.

-Lo siento – susurró Ron tendiéndole la mano al moreno. Este le observo sorprendido y antes que pudiese decir algo, su amigo añadió – no deseo perder a mi mejor amigo.

-Opino lo mismo – sonrió él estrechando su mano con Ron. Trent se limitó a sonreír y Hermione se acercó hasta su novio y amigo para abrazar a cada uno de ellos.

Un conciliador silencio se hizo presente entre el trío, donde quizás por primera vez, se sentían sincronizados, disfrutando de esa particular conversación sin mediar ningún tipo de palabra y que ni siquiera Trent podría descifrar después de todo, él leía mentes y no sentimientos.

Al poco tiempo, la enfermera Pomfrey llegó para revisar al Gryffindor, le examino cuidosamente asintiendo y negando de vez en cuando durante el procedimiento.

-¿Cuándo podré salir? – preguntó Trent torciendo el gesto al sentir un pinchazo molesto en el abdomen.

-Hoy no, eso es seguro – afirmó la enfermera girándose en búsqueda de pociones – tienes fracturas por todo el cuerpo, si estuvieras sin anestesias, estarías quejándote de dolor. Mañana por la mañana volveré a evaluarte.

-Aún no hay un responsable, profesora – inquirió Ron

-No, aunque el profesor Snape se hizo responsable por lo sucedido – se explicó Minerva observando a su hijo recibir un vaso con poción – más tarde me encargaré de buscar alguna sanción para él.

Inesperado. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Trent que técnicamente se había atragantado con la poción en cuestión, intento recuperar el aire perdido con ayuda de la enfermera y cuando al fin pudo lograrlo no pudo evitar mirar significativamente a Hermione y más tarde al pelirrojo. La castaña intuyó que aquella reacción del muchacho fue provocada por algún pensamiento retorcido de su amigo.

-Estoy bien – habló él a media voz – tiene un sabor extraño, se preocupe… puedo soportar el sabor – añadió bebiendo el contenido del vaso – el profesor Snape vino a disculparse – contó recibiendo una mirada intrigada de su madre y que solo Hermione captó

-Qué bien – susurró Minerva preocupada – "Trent, acabo de discutir con él y afirmó que pediría disculpas" – espero respuesta y un sutil asentimiento le confirmó, en efecto, Severus había estado en aquel lugar – "antes de la discusión" – Trent volvió asentir. Preocupada, se sentó sobre una silla

-De seguro lo hizo por compromiso – dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos. Harry le dio la razón – siempre intenta quedar bien él.

De pronto, la directora se incorporó de su silla y salió de la enfermera sin dar ningún tipo de explicación, por supuesto aquello preocupo a todos incluido Trent, no necesito verbalizar para darse cuenta que su madre había captado las verdaderas intenciones de Severus. Quiso salir tras de ella pero su cuerpo mal herido se lo impidió, empuño sus manos fuertemente, impotente de no poder hacer nada para detener alguna posible imprudencia de ella, una idea rápida se le cruzó por la mente y a pesar de las suspicacias que despertaría de las demás personas allí, decidió correr el riego.

-Hermione – habló él fijando su mirada en la castaña – yo daré explicación más tarde – al instante la aludida salió de la enfermería en búsqueda la profesora, dejando a su novio y amigo más que confundido, para esas alturas la enfermera ya se había encerrado nuevamente en su oficina.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Harry dejando de ver la puerta por donde su novia había salido casi corriendo – Trent, contesta – le miró

-Lo siento – suspiro este sin mirarles – es algo personal.

-Con Hermione – espetó Ronald curioso – que puede ser tan personal.

Trent negó y guardó silencio intentando concentrarse más allá de esas cuatro paredes, si tenía suerte podría ser partícipe de la conversación entre su amiga y madre. Normalizó su respiración, obviando las miradas curiosas de Harry y Ron que seguían a la espera de alguna respuesta. Sin embargo, el muchacho ya estaba muy lejos de allí, satisfecho que Hermione hubiese dado alcance a su madre. Se permitió un respiro, después de aquella conversación le esperaba un buen regaño por su imprudencia.

-Profesora – le llamó Hermione deteniendo el andar de la directora – No vale la pena conformar al profesor Snape – continuo ante la mirada desentendida de su profesora – sé lo importante que es Trent para usted.

-Hermione ¿De qué…?

-Sé todo – aclaró en apenas un susurro. Minerva le observó visiblemente sorprendida, no esperando aquella confesión por parte de su alumna, intento ver en ella algún tipo de mal entendido pero no, ella sabía la verdad – si lo hace, solo dará razones al profesor de sospechar y le expondría, y él no podría perdonarse si algo le ocurriese a usted.

-¿Cómo sabes? – preguntó en un hilo de voz. Se encontraba abrumada, la castaña era la primera persona que conocía la verdadera relación entre ella y Trent. - ¿Te lo dijo él?

-Comencé a sospecharlo – contó Hermione mirando el suelo – un día por error escuchó algo de mí y no pudo ocultármelo, además él habla mucho de ustedes, eso sumado a algunos antecedentes pues no fue muy difícil unir cabos. – se explicó jugando nerviosamente con sus manos. Sentía que estaba infiltrándose demasiado en la intimidad de su profesora y el difunto Albus Dumbledore – antes del ataque pude unir todo y solo hasta ahora me atreví a decírselo a Trent, él no tiene la culpa, solo me confirmó mis teorías.

-Ya veo – murmuro ella extrañamente aliviada, quizás porque fue Hermione y no otra persona quien descifro todo aquello. Por lo menos, había resultado una persona de confianza – Él te envió.

-Si – respondió ella ante la afirmación de su profesora – el profesor Snape, intentó infiltrarse en su interior pero él se protegió a tiempo, aquello provoco que el profesor sospechará levemente. Dice que seguirá insistiendo hasta encontrar algo. Profesora, son solo conjeturas que se harán realidad para él, si usted le enfrenta. No lo haga, no por el momento.

-De acuerdo – suspiró ella no muy convencida – no lo haré. Dile que estaré en mi oficina. – Añadió – gracias Hermione.

-De nada profesora – sonrió la castaña girándose para regresar hacia la enfermería.

En cuanto Hermione regresó se encontró con las insistentes miradas de Harry y Ron, y una cansada sonrisa de Trent, había escuchado todo. Fijo su mirada en su novio y amigo que esperaban algún tipo de explicación, su salida abrupta de la enfermería les había preocupado, intento pensar en algo simple y convincente pero no hallaba nada lo suficientemente bueno y creíble. Ligeramente observó a Trent, quien parecía hallarse en la misma búsqueda.

-No quería preocupar a la profesora Mcgonagall – habló de pronto Trent llamando la atención del trío – sé que la relación entre ella y el profesor, no son nada buenas y provocar una nueva discusión podría empeorar la situación. Supongo que Hermione, quería lo mismo ¿Cierto? – dirigiendo su mirada hacia la castaña, quien asintió.

-Sí, sabemos quién es Snape y lo que busca – mirando significativamente a Harry y Ron – saben que un conflicto así, podría adelantar ciertos sucesos y no estamos preparados para enfrentarlos – por ello salí de aquí de forma tan abrupta.

-Y lo que dijo Trent – comenzó Ron curioso

-No tiene importancia – habló el aludido – divagaba, no deben preocuparse por ello.

-Bien – susurró Harry ligeramente más tranquilo

Volvieron a quedar en silencio cada uno metido en su propio pensamiento, sin duda alguna sintiendo que el peligro los acechaba de alguna forma y sabían que la presencia de Severus Snape, tenía mucho que ver en eso, el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos y pronto se acercaba una fecha límite para todos.

El moreno observó el calendario con cierta preocupación, no solo se acercaba Halloween, sino además la fecha de iniciación de Draco Malfoy, aquel día corrían el riesgo de ser atacados y la menor de los Weasley hiciera alguna locura, la conocían y sabían que intentaría algo con tal de permanecer cerca del rubio.

Ronald por su parte, intentaba aclara sus ideas con respecto a su hermana, quien con los días se le vería más triste, quería ayudarla y sin embargo sabía de las consecuencias de aquella ayuda, no quería exponerla a un evidente peligro pero tampoco le era agradable verla infeliz. Siguió con la mirada lo observado por su amigo y suspiro, sí, los días transcurrirían rápido de ahora en adelante, para todos quienes habitaban Hogwarts.

**Continuara.**

**Hola de nuevo!**

**No tengo mucho tiempo… solo estoy de paso y no quiero dejar pasar una semana sin actualizar. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y dejen sus comentarios, ya comenzamos a entrar en tierra derecha y se vienen dos capítulos muy interesantes. **

**Creo que nada más se me queda en el tintero… Ahhh cierto…**

**En los próximos días tendré listo la continuación de "¡Son primos!". MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS QUIENES DEJARON SU COMENTARIO. No pensé que la historia tendría tal recepción.**

**Ahora sí, me voy… Cuídense mucho y espero leerles pronto.**

**Adios**

**Anita**


	10. Encontrando lo buscado

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. La historia es producto de mi inspiración.**

**DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.**

**Amor Verdadero**

**Capítulo Diez**

"_**Encontrando lo buscado"**_

El ojiverde observó a su mejor amigo desplazarse continuamente por la habitación, llevaba así por lo menos una hora y parecía que seguiría en aquel estado por varios minutos más. Descartó por completo que aquella extraña actitud fuese por el baile de Halloween, después de todo, su pelirrojo amigo ya tenía pareja y se le había visto muy alegre las últimas semanas. El moreno supuso entonces que sería por su hermana menor, el semblante triste y apagado se había mantenido durante los últimos días. Si no hubiese sido por la insistencia de Trent por invitarla, lo más seguro es que no hubiese aceptado ir al baile, solo por quedarse encerrada en su habitación en aquel estado melancólico en el cual se había sumergido.

Rodo los ojos por décima vez al ver ingresar a su amigo al baño y salir completamente con el cabello mojado, estaba convencido que si seguía así Ron terminaría enfermo al día siguiente. Extrañado, se percató del súbito cambio de su amigo, quien se había quedado estático en medio de la habitación para luego fijar su mirada en el reloj de pared y dirigirse raudamente hacia la puerta. Para Harry, aquello resultó ser la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¿Dónde vas? – Preguntó Harry frenando el andar frenético del pelirrojo – falta una hora para baile y aún no estás vestido. – le miró al verle solo en ropa informal.

-Tengo que arreglar un asunto – respondió él manteniendo la puerta abierta, bastante urgido por salir cuando antes – volveré enseguida, no te preocupes – sonrió

-¿Estás seguro? – Volvió a preguntar

Ron apenas si logro asentir para luego salir de allí, dejando preocupado a su mejor amigo que no hallaba una explicación a tan extraña actitud. Un breve suspiro salió de sus labios, debía vestirse para el baile, el primer baile al que iría en compañía de Hermione, el primero al que asistían como novios.

Mientras el moreno divagaba sobre el baile, Ronald caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a una desierta torre de astronomía, después de todo la mayoría de los alumnos se hallaban preparándose para el baile. La puerta se encontraba abierta e ingreso, halló el lugar bien iluminado, por lo que no le costó demasiado trabajo ubicar a esa persona buscada.

-Te escuchó Ron – hablaron a un par de metros del pelirrojo - ¿Dé que quieres hablar? – le interrogo y Ron solo pudo suspirar y aclararse antes de hablar, intentando convencerse que existía otra opción y que hacía lo correcto.

-Se trata de Ginny – habló él observando la ansiedad repentina de su acompañante, quien con cierto nerviosismo, desvió la mirada – Draco – le llamo sintiendo cierta sequedad en la boca, el aludido le dirigió una mirada sorprendido – Amas a mi hermana.

-Ya te lo dijimos, Ginny y yo nunca tuvimos una relación – declaró él, sin embargo Ron negó.

-No me refiero a eso – pronunció Ron inusualmente calmo. Aquello solo intranquilizaba aún más a Draco – estoy preguntando por tus sentimientos hacia ella – una extraña sensación se apodero del rubio, por mucho que intentará ocultarlo, le era inútil

-Sí, la amo – vociferó Draco dando un ligero respiro. Ya quedaba tan poco para la separación definitiva que ya poco importaba afirmar o negar.

-Si la amas ¿Por qué la alejaste de tu lado? – Interrogo él volviendo a sorprender al rubio. Inevitablemente se preguntó ¿Acaso ese muchacho pelirrojo era Ron Weasley? – Los vi, hablando en aquel pasillo oculto y donde tomaste la decisión de romper cualquier vinculo con ella.

-Si lo hice, fue porque la amo – repuso él con cierta amargura, rememorando el coraje de tuvo que mantener durante su encuentro con Ginny – por qué sé, que si la retengo conmigo, ella iría hasta la mismísimo guarida del psicópata de Voldemort solo para evitar mi iniciación. Tú la conoces y sabes que sería capaz de ello.

-Si tienes razón – le concedió Ron pensativo. No le hacía mucha gracia recordar aquel encuentro entre su hermana y el rubio – Soy consciente de los peligros que enfrenta mi hermana. Sin embargo, tú no has visto el estado en el cual se encuentra – miró la mueca de tristeza que apareció en el rostro del rubio. Sí, podía imaginárselo – No es la misma, siempre está triste y todas la tardes se encierra en su habitación, posiblemente para que nadie pudiese verla llorar. Créeme, tuve que rogarle a Trent para que insistiera en llevarla al baile hoy – Confesó. Draco apenas si pudo disimular su molestia – Escúchame, no sé lo que ocurrirá mañana pero si tengo que esconderte en mi propia sala común con tal de que mi hermana sea feliz, lo haré. Es mucho mejor que soportar su infelicidad día tras día.

Draco tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de comprender al pelirrojo, nunca se imaginó que estaría dispuesto a ceder a tal extremo, olvidándose por completo de aquella odiosidad. Pudo apreciar la decisión de Ron, había sido sincero y estaba dispuesto a ayudarle, solo por la felicidad de su hermana.

-Te das cuenta de lo que haces – le miró Draco incrédulo y él asintió en silencio – Ron, en pocas horas me convertiré en un potencial asesino. Eso es lo que quieres para tu hermana.

-Mi opinión es irrelevante – sonrió él desviando su mirada resignada – lo que ella quiere es a ti, no importa si eres Draco Malfoy con o sin tatuaje, Ginny logró conocerte de verdad y nada ni nadie le hará creer lo contrario.

-Entiendo – susurró él. Suspiró, no tenía excusas para permanecer alejado de la pelirroja, observó su reloj detenidamente, treinta minutos para el baile y tres horas para aquel incierto destino.

-Aún hay tiempo – dijo Ron adivinando los pensamientos del Slytherin – y si no, pues lo buscaremos el tiempo.

Ambos sonrieron, por primera vez estaban de acuerdo en algo.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, ya varias parejas se habían marchado rumbo al gran comedor, solo Harry se encontraba en medio de la sala ansioso y es que después de que Ginny le hubiese informado que su novia ya bajaría, se había abrumado. Por un instante pensó en su amigo, que no había regresado, le preocupaba que estuviese metido en algún lío, no era la noche para tentar su buena suerte.

Unos pasos en las escaleras, le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos y enfocarse en la persona que bajaba, impaciente y esbozando una gran sonrisa, recibió a su novia al pie de las escaleras. Un delicado vestido color crema se ajustaba al cuerpo de la castaña, además de su cabello recogido en un elegante moño.

Ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse y simplemente se besaron, muy felices de compartir aquel primer baile, que ya pronto daría inicio. Sin demorar más y tomados de la mano salieron rumbo al gran comedor, que a esas alturas se hallaba con varios alumnos charlando y riendo, muchos esperando el inicio brindado por la directora Minerva Mcgonagall en un baile, y para sorpresa de muchos, acompañada por el profesor de pociones.

En cuanto Harry y Hermione llegaron, se reunieron con Ginny y Trent, este último visiblemente molesto con lo que se desarrollaría en un par de minutos.

-Solo es un baile – susurró Hermione a su lado, comprendiendo el sentir de su amigo – diviértete

-Lo intentaré – suspiró él.

-Al fin te apareces, Ron – habló Harry al ver a su amigo en compañía de su pareja; Luna Lovegood – comenzaba a preocuparme

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí – sonrió él viendo la tristeza de su hermana. A pesar de ello, se veía preciosa con su vestido negro – y no nos hemos perdido de nada.

-No, de hecho va a comenzar – comentó Hermione.

Una suave y elegante música se hizo presente, llenando cada rincón del gran comedor donde habían hecho desaparecer las cuatro mesas, dejando una gran pista de baile, pista que en esos momentos, era utilizada por Minerva Mcgonagall y Severus Snape, algunos cuchicheos se hicieron presente entre los estudiantes, y es que a pesar de lo extraño y utópico de la situación, los profesores no lo hacían nada de mal. Un suspiro de resignación salió de los labios de Trent, admitiendo cierta cuota de celos, quizás adquiridos, ya que nunca había visto a su madre en compañía de otra persona que no fuese su padre.

Poco a poco la improvisada pista de baile fue utilizada por los alumnos. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny y Trent se unieron al baile, disfrutando de el. Intentando de ese modo olvidar por unos minutos cualquier problema generado los últimos días, sin embargo la menor de los Weasley, pese a disfrutar de la compañía de Trent, no podía evitar mantener su mente muy alejada de allí, solo enfocada en una persona, no cabía duda que aquella noche sería la más difícil de poder conciliar el sueño. La iniciación del hombre que amaba, le hacía querer salir de allí y buscarle, no temía por lo que pudiese convertirse, ya que sabía quién era realmente y a lo que verdaderamente temía era que Lucius o Voldemort, pudiesen matarle.

En su memoria aún tenía grabada la espalda del rubio completamente herida y con rastros de sangre, muchas veces tuvo que curarlas y vendarlas con mucho cuidado, desconociendo siempre todo el dolor por el cual él tuvo que pasar. Recordó también las tantas noches y tardes en las cuales se la pasaban charlando, no importaba el tema, el simple hecho de estar a su lado le hacía inmensamente feliz.

La sonrisa de Trent se hizo evidente tras largos días de incomprensión, y donde apenas si pudo investigar ya que sus energías se habían concentrado en Severus, ahora comprendía las intenciones de Ron y no podía evitar sorprenderse ante su decisión y a su vez se alegraba porque hubiese comprendido al fin la situación. Sintió a alguien tocar su hombro y supo que había llegado el momento, lentamente paro de bailar y se giró hacia la persona en cuestión.

-Me harías el favor – inquirió Ron mirando significativamente a su hermana. Ella le devolvió la mirada extrañada y se volvió hacia su acompañante, a pesar de no estar muy convencida asintió lentamente – gracias.

Una lenta melodía comenzó a sonar al tiempo que Trent bailaba con Luna y Ron lo hacía con Ginny. Ambos hermanos se deslizaban lentamente por la pista al ritmo de la música, lentamente la tensión existente en la pelirroja se fue disipando y la sorpresa por aquel inesperado baile había quedado atrás. Él por su parte percibió aquel cambio y vio la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar a hablar.

-Estás últimas semanas, te he visto triste – susurró Ron solo para que su hermana pudiese escucharla – Es por él ¿Cierto? – volvió a decir sintiendo la tensión en los hombros de ella.

-No quiero hablar de eso – murmuro ella escondiendo su rostro. La nube de recuerdos comenzaba a aparecer en su mente.

-Les vi – confesó él provocando que su hermana detuviera el baile. Ahora, ambos hermanos permanecían frente a frente – sé que Malfoy, optó por alejarse de ti – contó, Ginny abrió los ojos y luego desvió su mirada apenada – Ginny, te debo una disculpa – siguió – no debí exaltarme en la enfermería de ese modo, mucho menos gritarte como un loco. Solo deseaba protegerte – confesó sujetándola por los hombros – no deseaba verte sufrir, sin embargo y ahora que él no está…

-Detente Ron – le interrumpió ella – no deseo escuchar tu discurso "te lo dije, tengo la razón", porque es lo último que deseo escuchar esta noche – vocifero la pelirroja ligeramente molesta. Ron negó y sonrió tranquilamente

-Siento mucho haber sido un completo idiota – murmuro él. Una nueva melodía comenzaba pero ambos hicieron caso omiso – mi mayor deseo es verte feliz, Ginny. Y tú no lo eres – negó con cierto pesar que la pelirroja considero sincero – y si para verte feliz, debo tragarme mi inútil orgullo, pues lo haré con gusto – hizo una pausa y luego tomo las manos de su hermana – si para evitar que caigas en la infelicidad, debo abandonar mis perjuicios y tontos rencores, y volver a ver tu hermosa sonrisa, lo haré.

-Ron ¿De qué…? – Intento preguntar pero su hermano había desviado la mirada instándola a hacer lo mismo.

Sin soltar las manos de su hermano, giro su rostro ligeramente encontrándose de frente con los grises ojos de Draco Malfoy, este mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro que dejaba en un segundo plano su túnica de gala. Ginny sorprendida, fijo su mirada en su hermano que se mantenía tranquilo en su lugar, sonriente.

-¿Qué pretendes…?

-Pretendo hacerte sonreír de nuevo – respondió Ron girando a Ginny para luego él quedar en medio – te quiero mucho Ginny, y solo te deseo lo mejor – tomo una mano de Ginny y la unió a la mano del rubio. Ambos se miraron y luego se fijaron en Ron – pase lo que pase hoy, cuídala – habló posando su mirada en el rubio. Este asintió.

En silencio el pelirrojo se marchó del lugar dejando solos a Draco y Ginny, esta última quiso darse media vuelta e irse pero antes de tan siquiera intentarlo, su nuevo acompañante tomo su mano instándola a bailar. Indecisa, Ginny aceptó al tiempo que ciertos murmullos se hacían presente a su alrededor, sintió al rubio sujetarla sutilmente por la cintura y ella posar sus manos sobre el pecho de él.

-Perdón – susurró Draco acercándose a la pelirroja – No sabes cuánto lamento haberte hecho daño. La sola idea que mi padre pudiese lastimarte, me hacía estremecer.

-Ya has tomado tu decisión – murmuro Ginny intentando mantenerse firme y quebrase. Su intuición le decía que aquello significa la despedida definitiva después de ese baile ya nada sería lo mismo.

-Sí, lo hice – afirmó y sin que Ginny le viese, sonrió – y alejarte de mí ha sido el peor error que he cometido – confesó, recibiendo como contestación una mirada la pelirroja – eres la mujer que derribo todas mis defensas Ginny y has llegado muy dentro de mí. – Subió su mano derecha y acarició el rostro de la pelirroja – Te seré sincero, no sé qué sucederá conmigo está noche, solo sé que aquí y ahora solo deseo estar contigo, y no volver a alejarte de mi lado jamás – se detuvo y le miró a los ojos. – Te amo, Ginny.

Un vuelco se hizo presente en el corazón de Ginny, para ella la posibilidad de escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Draco Malfoy, se había esfumado a través de las semanas. Con emoción acarició el rostro del rubio, quien dejó escapar un suspiro, y luego comenzar lentamente a acercarse hasta al fin unir sus labios en un ansiado beso, ya muchas veces postergado por el miedo e indecisión de ambos, sin embargo, aquello quedo atrás al momento que Draco afianzo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la pelirroja y esta entrelazaba sus brazos en torno a su cuello.

No importaba lo que ocurriese esa noche, si Lucius Malfoy llegase o no con mortifagos o el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, ninguno estaba dispuesto a separarse del otro y lucharían por permanecer juntos.

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron felices, haciendo caso omiso a los múltiples susurros que hacían eco en su entorno, simplemente continuaron bailando al ritmo de una nueva melodía, solo disfrutando de aquella oportunidad de estar juntos y que paradójicamente se las había entregado Ronald.

-Te acostumbrarás – habló Trent junto a Luna. Ambos colocándose al lado de Ron, habían observado la escena de principio a fin.

-Un poco – admitió Ron desviando la mirada de su hermana para concentrarse en Luna – solo espero no acostumbrarme tan rápido a esto – suspiro.

-Dale tiempo – concilió Trent pensativo. Ligeramente observó la entrada del gran comedor y ahogo un bufido molesto, respiro para luego mirar al pelirrojo – enseguida vuelvo – anunció

-Gracias de nuevo – habló Ron viendo a su compañero asentir y luego alejarse.

Se abrió paso entre los alumnos encaminándose hacia la entrada del gran comedor, le preocupo los ansiosos pensamientos de Severus Snape, ya que por lo general siempre era fríos y calculadores, sin dificultad llegó a destino donde tuvo que verse en la obligación de esconderse tras una pared preparado para cualquier emergencia, después de todo la persona con la cual el profesor de pociones hablaba era la directora. Desde su posición lograba escuchar tanto los pensamientos como la conversación verbal en sí.

-Es exagerado apostar profesores en cada entrada del castillo, Minerva – decía Severus exaltado, el muchacho apretó su varita con fuerza – ni siquiera tenemos la certeza que…

-La tenemos, Severus – interrumpió la directora observándole detenidamente – tú lo sabes y no discutiré esto contigo

-Bien – suspiro él cruzándose de brazos – iré a supervisar los pasillos – anunció pero la profesora negó.

-Remus se encargará de eso – dijo ella ante la evidente sorpresa del profesor. Trent, ahogo una exclamación, aparentemente su madre había averiguado lo suficiente.

-"Comenzó" – pensó Trent girándose para volver al gran comedor.

Con cierto desconcierto chocó con algunos alumnos en afán de encontrar a Hermione, por supuesto hizo acopio de su método más efectivo para saber qué tan alejada estaba de él. Para su suerte se hallaba cerca de una mesa en compañía de Harry, Ron y Luna, intentando mantener la calma y un ritmo despreocupado, se acercó hasta sus amigos que charlaban animadamente.

-Disculpen – interrumpió él llamando la atención de sus amigos - Hermione, necesito hablar contigo un momento – pidió. La castaña le observó y asintió incorporándose de su lugar. Ambos se alejaron unos metros y ante el misterio del muchacho, Hermione habló.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó preocupada fijando la mirada en la frente de su amigo donde una ligera capa de sudor se hacía presente – Qué escuchaste – dijo intrigada, aquella señal le preocupaba.

-Están resguardando cada entrada del castillo – contó este en apenas un susurro – por supuesto él no lo desea. Ella sabe Hermione – le miró angustiado – sabe que vienen por Draco pero a su vez por mí, el idiota de Severus dio luz verde a ello, no me sorprendería que ya hubiesen ingresado y estén esperando el momento oportuno para tendernos una trampa.

-Dios, no puede ser – expreso tapándose la boca, a los pocos minutos Harry se materializaba al lado de su novia, luego le siguió Ron y Luna.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Harry preocupado concentrándose en el semblante serio de Trent y la preocupación de su novia – Hermione…

-Están aquí – murmuro ella provocando la tensión en Harry y Ron, este último fijo su mirada sobre su hermana y Draco que continuaban bailando ajenos a la noticia

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió él desviando su mirada hacia su amiga

-Una discusión – habló Trent pensativo – la directora sabe las intenciones de Snape, ha resguardado cada entrada del castillo pero dudo que eso sea suficiente. Además, están tras alguien más.

-Hay que resguardarnos – dijo Harry observando el gran comedor, impotente. Allí, todos eran presa fácil frente a un ataque mortifago – la sala común es buen lugar, no podemos arriesgarnos a escondernos en un pasillo.

-Debemos hacerlo ahora, el baile está a punto de finalizar – apuro Ron, observó a Luna – vienes con nosotros, te explicaré en el camino – menciono

-De acuerdo – asintió ella manteniendo la calma. Ron por su parte se acercó hacia Ginny y Draco, solo bastó una señal del pelirrojo para que ambos jóvenes comprendieran mientras sus semblantes se volvían serios. En cuanto estuvieron cerca de Ron, este dijo – debemos llegar a la sala común

-No podemos exponer a más alumnos – reclamo el rubio tomando fuertemente la mano de Ginny. Ron negó pesadamente – no solo vienen por mí ¿Cierto? – inquirió.

-Tienen sospechas – susurró él caminando hasta la salida para reunirse con sus amigos.

En silencio caminaron por el pasillo intentando llegar lo más pronto posible hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, tras ellos la música del gran comedor se fue apagando poco a poco, ya estaba por finalizar el baile y debían darse prisa. Ya doblaban en una esquina cuando una exclamación generalizada llegó hasta ellos, se detuvieron impacientes: Una explosión, gritos y hechizos, les hizo reaccionar abruptamente. Un gruñido salió de los labios de Trent, se había equivocado ante las conjeturas de Severus, el ingreso de mortifagos se había concretado mucho antes que la directora diera la orden de resguardo. Quiso regresar y ayudar pero se contuvo, debía seguir su trayecto hacia la sala común, miró a sus amigos y asintió reanudando el paso, quedaban algunos pasillos por delate y mantenerse alerta era de vital importancia.

Al finalizar el pasillo se encontraron de frente con un par de mortifagos que al verle se abalanzaron hacia ellos apuntándoles con sus varitas. Un potente hechizo hizo volar hacia atrás a Ron, que a duras penas si pudo incorporarse del suelo ayudado por Luna, Harry logro inmovilizar a un mortifago para luego prestarle ayuda a su novia.

-¡Draco, Ginny! – Exclamó Trent alejado un par de metros - ¡Vayan hacia la sala común! – ordenó, estos asintieron y corrieron por el pasillo ya despejado. El muchacho iba a auxiliar a un malherido pelirrojo cuando un golpe en la espalda le hizo caer violentamente, adolorido fijo la mirada en su atacante y empuño su varita en cuanto le reconoció, Severus se hallaba a unos metros de él – desgraciado – vocifero incorporándose, escucho a Hermione llamarle pero no reparo en ella.

-Crucio

-Protego

-¡Corre! – Gritó esta vez Harry sosteniendo al pelirrojo - ¡Trent!

-¡Váyanse! – exclamó sin verles - ¡Ahora! – dijo al ver que más mortifagos se acercaban hacia ellos.

Aliviado dejo de escuchar los pensamientos erradicas de sus amigos, quedando solo frente a Severus y a la espera de más mortifagos, tembló al saber sus intenciones: Emboscar a los profesores distribuidos en los pasillos secretos del castillo. Con furia observó al profesor sonreír con cinismo, por un instante se preguntó si aquel hombre habría sonreído al momento de asesinar a su padre, empuño con fuerza su varita y se dispuso atacarle.

Sorpresivamente se vio tendido en el suelo por segunda vez, aunque solo por unos segundos ya que de pronto su espalda quedó apoyada bruscamente en la pared, con una varita clavada sobre sus costillas y una fría mano sujetándole por el cuello. Un alarido enfurecido salió de los labios de Trent, una lucha de miradas se hizo presente entre ambos pero que se vio interrumpida al momento que un hechizo impacto en el joven Leyton, quien gritando de dolor cayó rendido ante los pies de Severus.

-Muchacho engreído – vocifero él observando con satisfacción como el suelo se manchaba de sangre – creías que no sabía quién eres. Desde ese día en la enfermería supe quién eras realmente, el protegido de los directores – nombró. Con brusquedad volvió a tomarle del cuello para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos. – Debo admitir que tu capacidad me sorprende. Te haz colado por mi mente sin que lo supiera, sin embargo no todo lo que lees, es cierto. – sonrió y Trent lo supo, él había pronosticado su huida y que la directora le estaba persiguiendo. Intento zafarse de su agarre pero le fue inútil, se sentía débil y ya había perdido demasiada sangre – Descuida, no te dejaré morir, eres muy valioso.

-Mal nacido – escupió este a media voz – Confiaron en ti y así les traicionas.

-Sí, es cierto – suspiró Severus pensativo – pensaron en darme una segunda oportunidad luego de la muerte de Dumbledore – nombró – y ya vez, lo hicieron.

Un veloz pensamiento llegó hasta él y se sintió aliviado, cinco segundos después el inconsciente cuerpo de Severus Snape se hallaba un par de metros y él siendo sujetado por Remus Lupin, quien le saco de allí con rapidez rumbo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Allí, ya se encontraban Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Draco y otros alumnos que habían escapado de esa verdadera cacería por parte de los mortifagos en el gran comedor, impacientes mantenían sus ojos puestos en el mapa del merodeador donde observaban cada movimiento del enemigo.

-Se sabe algo de Trent – preguntó Harry bajando las escaleras luego de cambiarse de ropa

-Hace un instante estaba luchando con Snape – informó Ronald concentrado en el mapa al igual que sus amigos – luego apareció Remus y ahora vienen hacia aquí, llegarán en un par de minutos.

-Bien – susurró este fijando su mirada en su novia. Está buscaba a alguien en el mapa con ahínco y no necesito preguntar para saber quién sería el aludido, se acercó hasta ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos – No lo hagas

-Si lo tengo frente, no dudaré Harry – replicó Hermione con decisión, hace ya mucho había tomado la determinación cobrar por la muerte de sus padres y aquel sentimiento se incrementó cuando supo que Lucius Malfoy se había fugado de Azkaban. – Ya ha causado demasiado daño.

-Lo sé – murmuro él besando su frente con cariño. Algunos murmullo se hicieron presente, suspiro se habían descubierto sin desearlo – sin embargo, ya una vez casi te pierdo. No quiero repetir aquella escena en tu casa cuando te encontré, cuando llegué a pensar que estabas muerta. – Movió la cabeza alejando aquellos fantasmas y volvió a concentrarse – Por lo menos, espera el momento adecuado, no vayas a buscarle por los pasillos donde fácilmente puede tenderte una trampa.

-Harry…

-Allí vienen – anunció Ron acercándose hacia el retrato de la dama gorda para abrir, habían optado por cambiar claves cada media hora por seguridad.

En cuestión de segundos aparecieron Remus y Ron sujetando al herido Trent, con cuidado le recostaron sobre el sofá observando preocupados la herida al costado derecho y por donde seguía saliendo un hilo de sangre preocupante, el licantropodo intento curar la herida pero fue inútil, no cicatrizaba.

-Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería – apuro Remus observando a los alumnos – si se queda aquí se desangrará.

-No – habló Trent en una mueca de dolor mientras apretaba la herida con su mano – solo denme unos minutos. Ron – llamó y el pelirrojo se acercó hasta él – debajo de mi cama hay un bolso negro, traerlo. – pidió y sin muchos reparos Ron acató, subió las escaleras rápidamente y en menos de un minutos volver con un pequeño bolso negro – gracias – susurró respirando agitadamente. Abrió el bolso con sus manos ensangrentadas y busco por un instante. Allí varios frascos permanecían apilados y aparentemente clasificados.

-Son pociones – dijo Remus sorprendido – las hiciste tú – inquirió, el aludido asintió levemente mientras sacaba del interior del bolso un frasquito azulino – increíble.

-No es gran cosa – sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Abrió el frasco y de un solo sorbo se bebió el contenido, un ligero escalofrío se apodero de él sintiendo un hormigueo apoderarse del costado herido, la poción estaba haciendo efecto – perfecto. – Susurró contento – solo necesito unos minutos, estaré bien.

-¿Estás seguro? – le miró Hermione preocupada. Él asintió

-Remus ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – Preguntó Harry a su amigo – no esperábamos este ataque tan masivo. Si incluso Snape nos atacó allá afuera.

-Lo sé – susurró Remus apenado – la profesora Mcgonagall me llamo para ayudar a vigilar las posibles entradas al castillo, por desgracia Severus se adelantó a ese plan y mortifagos se apostaron en el gran comedor mucho antes que profesores y aurores llegasen. – Contó – esto origino la emboscada. Escuchen – les miró – esto no es solo por Draco, si bien Lucius está buscándole por el castillo también buscan a ese mago. No tengo información si ese hecho es cierto o no, solo sé que están tras alguien, quién nadie lo sabe.

-Yo puedo responder a esa pregunta – habló Trent atrayendo varias miradas. Con cuidado se acomodó en el sofá y habló – Soy yo a quien buscan. El mago que se refugió en el mundo mágico durante el verano…

-Quien trajo mortifagos a casa de Hermione – interrumpió Harry acercándose peligrosamente hacia él pero su novia se interpuso intentando tranquilizarle – Hermione qué… lo sabías, sabías que quién era él – dijo incrédulo, su novia asintió en silencio

-No es su culpa – menciono Trent interviniendo en los absurdos pensamientos del moreno – Ella solo fue un poco más perceptiva que todos ustedes en cuanto a mi comportamiento, no le costó demasiado unir cabos y descubrirme. En realidad, nunca pensé que alguno de ustedes lo hiciera, y el cómo llegue hasta a relacionarme con el padre de Hermione, fue algo fortuito… llegue a refugiarme en el mismo lugar donde el señor Granger trabajaba, entable un par de veces dialogo con él, aparentemente alguien averiguo eso y lo uso para intentar rastrearme, el resto es historia – se explicó – la profesora Mcgonagall me ha brindado su apoyo y protección durante este tiempo, arriesgándose más de lo permitido

-Mucho, en verdad – susurró Remus pensativo. Confirmando sus respuestas y conjeturas, teniendo siempre la intuición que la directora guardaba algún tipo de secreto para la Orden.

-Si tú eres ese mago – comenzó Ronald fijando su mirada en Trent – que tienes de especial para que todo el mundo mágico y este castillo se vuelva loco por culpa de estos psicópatas tatuados – expresó - ¿Por qué eres tan importante para que incluso la directora se arriesgará a que atacasen el castillo? – Preguntó con cierta cuota de desesperación en su voz. El aludido guardo silencio y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, esperando. – "Por favor, qué no sea una absurda profecía" – pensó y el aludido sonrió en una mueca

-Espero no tener nunca una profecía sobre mis hombros – habló sin mirar a nadie en especial. Un silencio se hizo presente y todas las miradas se intercambiaban entre el pelirrojo y el pelinegro

-Qué diablos… - susurró Ron visiblemente sorprendido sin quitar su mirada del muchacho – ¿Cómo sabías? ¿Por qué puedes?

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Remus sin entender nada las aparentes vacías preguntas del pelirrojo

-Leyó mis pensamientos – espetó él mareado – pensé algo acerca de profecías y él… él dijo…

-Por ello me quieren – interrumpió Trent ante el balbuceo de su compañero – Es la razón por la cual me han buscado por mucho tiempo. Sé que les parecerá extraño e incluso algo maniático pero es una habilidad que tengo desde pequeño y que he controlado por medio de práctica.

-Puedes elegir a quien leer – inquirió Harry

-Sí y también dejar que todos los pensamientos de quienes están en esta habitación se hagan escuchar – expresó con una sonrisa cansina – por supuesto, aquello significa un verdadero tormento para mí y no me favorece – confesó – además existe un desgaste y cansancio, no es algo sencillo de hacer.

-Increíble – murmuro el licantropodo paseándose por la sala común. Comprendiendo poco a poco las razones por las cuales Minerva se había arriesgado a tal punto, un muchacho con aquella habilidad es lo bastante sorprendente como para atraer la atención de Lord Voldemort.

-Remus – llamaron. El hombre lobo dejó su paseo y se acercó hasta Ginny quien sostenía con excesiva fuerza el mapa del merodeador, este mostraba claramente el nombre de Severus Snape en la oficina de la directora, Harry se acercó y masculló algo por lo bajo que él no alcanzó a oír – qué hacemos.

-Trent ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Hermione al ver a su amigo incorporarse del sillón, aún su herida no había cicatrizado – Espera, estás débil – dijo intentando empujarlo de nuevo al sillón sin embargo este negó con fuerza

-Severus está en su oficina ¿Cierto? – habló él sin quitar su mirada de Remus – lo sé, no trate de fingir – añadió. Con paso seguro se encamino hacia la salida de la sala común pero Ron le atajó en el trayecto – debo ir, intentará algo contra la directora.

-Es peligroso, Trent – concilió Harry preocupado – hay demasiados mortifagos por el castillo, todos y cada uno de ellos buscándote, no sería una buena manera de pagar el esfuerzo de la profesora si ellos te atrapasen. Ella estará bien, Severus no hará nada.

-Si lo hará – volvió a decir él angustiado – no voy a permitir que muera – dijo con rabia – Severus Snape, no asesinará a la profesora tal y como lo hizo con el profesor Dumbledore. - expresó dolido, sentimiento que nadie, a excepción de Hermione, comprendió.

-Iré contigo – dijo Remus interponiéndose entre Harry y Trent – estás débil y necesitarás ayuda para enfrentar a Severus, vamos. – Ánimo acercándose hacia la puerta luego se giró y miró a Harry – estén alerta por cualquier ataque. Organiza a los alumnos, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora.

-De acuerdo – acepto este abriendo el retrato de la dama gorda dejando salir a Remus y luego a Trent – Buena suerte – les deseo a ambos.

-Gracias – sonrió Trent al salir de la sala común.

En cuanto ambos salieron hacia el exterior una ola de gritos y hechizos se hizo presente, no todos los alumnos se habían refugiado en sus salas comunes y ante el cierre de ellas, habían quedado a la deriva y expuestos ante el enemigo, algunos profesores les habían agrupado en el maltrecho gran comedor donde intentaban repeler el ataque mortifago.

La herida de Trent había sanado por completo y ahora corría en compañía de Remus por pasillos alternativos rumbo hacia la oficina de la directora, siempre atentos a cualquier mortifago y aunque no se habían cruzado con ninguno, el licantropodo tenía la sensación que el cualquier momento sería noqueado por algún hechizo. Bruscamente doblaron en una esquina para salir hacia el pasillo principal, tras de él pudo escuchar con claridad como un grupo de mortifagos pasaba por el aquel pasillo. Se había olvidado de aquella habilidad que literalmente les estaba salvando la vida.

Unos cuantos pasillos más y estuvieron frente a las escaleras que conducían hacia la oficina, sin pensarlo demasiado el pelinegro subió mientras sostenía su varita con fuerza, Remus tras de él prefirió guardar silencio y seguir al muchacho.

-Toda la Orden confió en ti – escuchó Remus colocándose a lado de la puerta

-Todos menos tú – ahora la voz de Severus inundó el lugar. El licántropo miró a su compañero de reojo y vio la concentración de su rostro, supo que estaba leyendo cada posible movimiento de las personas involucradas al interior de ese espacio – desde un principio desconfiaste pero guardaste silencio, esperando el momento para sacar algún tipo de información. Cualquiera cosa con tal de ayudar a Trent Leyton – escucharon y el aludido se tensó, y apretó la mandíbula firme. Él supo que el temor de su madre sería evidente para aquel mortifago.

-Trent, no lo hagas – susurró Remus al ver al muchacho alejarse del costado de la puerta para situarse frente a esta – es arriesgado.

-Tranquilo – masculló sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-El protegido de Albus Dumbledore – volvieron a escuchar, está vez la voz burlona se hizo presente – teníamos muchas dudas si sabía del paradero del chico, solo hasta ahora llegamos a la verdad. Te diré lo mismo que hice con él hace un par de minutos, cuando me enfrente a él… estoy bastante sorprendido por su habilidad. Lo hubiese llevado conmigo pero Lupin lo rescato justo a tiempo.

-Trent – advirtió Remus nuevamente. El aludido ya tenía apuntada su varita hacia la puerta

-Silencio – ordenó este en apenas un susurro

-No le encontrarán – habló Minerva. Rogando porque su hijo estuviera oculto.

-Sí lo haremos – sonrió Snape. Durante toda la conversación había mantenido su varita apuntando hacia la directora – es cuestión de tiempo. Es una verdadera lástima que tú no lo verás aquel acontecimiento, irónico ¿No crees? – echando una leve mirada hacia el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, gesto que por supuesto enfureció a Minerva – Nuevamente tengo la misión de eliminar al director de Hogwarts.

-Lo pagarás algún día – expresó – lo juró.

-Lo dudo – dijo él – Fue un verdadero placer, Minerva.

Minerva desvió la mirada hacia el retrato que minutos antes Severus había contemplado, la imagen de Albus Dumbledore, su esposo. Le preocupaba sobre manera el estado de su hijo, sabía que había sido herido por aquel hombre que ahora se disponía a matarla a ella, esperaba al menos que su muerte significará poder salvar a su hijo.

La maldición de Severus estaba a punto de ser pronunciada cuando una fuerte explosión hizo volar la puerta, que tomo dirección hacia el profesor de pociones quien a duras penas si pudo esquivarla, en aquel tambaleo una voz se hizo presente entre la nube de polvo.

-Desmaius

-Expelliarmus

Ambos hechizos dieron en el objetivo: Severus acabo inconsciente en el suelo mientras que Trent salió disparado hacia unos estantes los cuales terminaron hecho añicos producto del impacto, Remus ingreso al poco tiempo intentando visualizar tanto a la directora como Trent, este último se hallaba cubierto por algunos escombros que no tardó en quitar de encima.

-Por qué hiciste eso – reclamó Remus intentando incorporar al muchacho, a lo lejos escuchó los pasos de la profesora

-Iba a matarla – masculló él adolorido, intento incorporarse pero un crujido en su hombro le hizo gritar - ¡Maldición!

-¡Dios, qué hicieron! – exclamó la profesora en cuanto llegó – No debieron venir – les reclamo

-Estaba en peligro, profesora – se excusó Remus ayudando al muchacho a incorporarse – Con cuidado, tiene el hombro roto – previno a la directora quien también le ayudó – hay que irnos, aquella explosión debió llamar la atención de algún mortifago.

-Esperen – habló Trent echando una mirada hacia Severus. Ante ello, Minerva negó rotundamente ante las intenciones de su hijo – es un asesino…

-No tomará la justicia por sus propias manos, señor Leyton – regaño Minerva. Pese a la angustia de ver a su hijo en aquellas condiciones, supo mantener la compostura – ya suficiente ha hecho. – sentenció frente a cualquier reclamo.

-Vamos – apuró el licantropodo emprendiendo camino de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor – Podrás guiarnos de regreso sin que nos descubran. – preguntó al chico que asintió.

-Saben quién soy – le aclaró a su madre quien le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva. Él supo su inquietud y negó imprescriptiblemente a ojos del hombre lobo. Aún guardaban aquel secreto – el camino más rápido es por la izquierda – explicó, debían llegar antes que el camino se cerrase.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor ya los alumnos se habían organizado; Primer y segundo año debía permanecer en sus habitaciones y en supervisión de tercero y cuarto, quinto hacía relevos y sexto y séptimo año permanecía en la sala a la espera. Con cierta impotencia observaban en el mapa la intromisión de mortifagos en casas como Raveclaw y Huflepuf mientras que Slytherin permanecía impávida, el gran comedor había sido tomado y sido transformado en punto de reunión para rehenes, dándoles razones suficientes para afirmar que estaban buscando, seleccionando y aquello les daba algo de tiempo, ya que les confirmaba con alivio que Severus había optado por hacer el trabajo sucio por si solo y no informar al resto de su "hallazgo". Impaciente la castaña se movía de lado a lado donde cada cierto echaba un vistazo hacia el mapa del merodeador, por mucho que quisiera mantenerse indiferente ante la presencia de Lucius Malfoy en el castillo le era imposible, las voces de sus padres siendo torturados ahora más que nunca resonaban en su mente y por mucho que intentase ahogarlas, no podía, se giró de nuevo para esta vez chocar con el cuerpo de su novio quien la abrazó contra su pecho.

Por más que siquiera evitar ese enfrentamiento, Harry Potter sabía poco podría hacer por cambiar la decisión de Hermione de enfrentar a Lucius por la muerte de sus padres, él mismo lo haría si tuviese la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Voldemort, sin embargo a ella no le perseguía una profecía, podía elegir que hacer y ella había elegido. La abrazó con fuerza al momento que choco contra su cuerpo, no quería separarse de su lado, no soportaría pasar por aquel sentimiento de pérdida de nuevo. Besó su frente y luego sus labios brindándole la tranquilidad suficiente para enfrentar aquel ataque, escucharon murmullos y poco importó no iba fingir más tiempo, ya no era necesario aparentar.

-Allí vienen – anunció Draco. Los alumnos a cargo del retrato lo abrieron para dejar ingresar a Remus, Trent y Minerva

-¿Cómo están? – inquirió Ron acomodando a pelinegro sobre el sillón. - ¿Qué sucedió con Snape?

-Inconsciente – respondió Remus agitado por la carrera. Los últimos cincuenta metros los corrieron a toda velocidad por un buen grupo de mortifagos que regresaba con alumnos – Descubrió todo e intento matar a la profesora, Trent voló la puerta y le desmayó – contó echando una ligera mirada de desaprobación al muchacho, él simplemente le ignoró – Por desgracia Severus reacciono antes y lo mando a volar a unos estantes, tiene el brazo roto – añadió, Minerva ya estaba revisando el brazo de su hijo donde una evidente magulladura se hacía presente en el hombro derecho – lo que hiciste fue bastante irresponsable, estabas ubicado frente a Severus y aquello te consideraba en desventajas ¿Lo sabías?

-Sé las reglas básicas, gracias – resopló él respirando agitado sintiéndole el brazo arder producto de la presión – Rayos, duele – se quejó en cuanto su madre intento revisar su hombro

-"Te das cuenta de lo hiciste"

-Aun así debiste esperar – siguió Remus paseándose por la sala, aquella misión suicida le había dejado con los pelos de punta.

-Lo sé – respondió el aludido, no respondiendo precisamente a las acusaciones del hombre lobo – sin embargo, Severus iba a asesinar a la iba a asesinar, no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

-"Debiste permanecer aquí, Trent" – escuchó él sintiendo que le aplicaban hechizos de emergencias – "No importa lo que me hubiese ocurrido, tú debes permanecer a salvo"

-Fue arriesgado – volvió a decir el licantropodo molesto

-No quiero permanecer a salvo observando como las personas mueren a mi alrededor. – expuso el muchacho con la mirada fija en el suelo. Hermione paso su mirada hacia la directora y supo entonces que aquel dialogo correspondía entre él y Minerva.

-Escucha…

-Basta – habló Hermione acallando cualquier dialogo verbal y no verbal. – Lo importante es que todo resultó bien y la profesora Mcgonagall está bien. Ahora debemos preguntarnos qué hacemos, el castillo esta invadido por mortifagos y hay muchos alumnos prisioneros en el gran comedor. Además debemos considerar que Severus pronto despertará y dará aviso de tu identidad – añadió observando a Trent – cuando eso suceda aquí se armará una verdadera guerra.

-Eso sin considerar que Lucius ya viene – comentó Harry agarrando el mapa con fuerza – y con varios refuerzos. Sea lo que sea que hagamos debe ser ahora.

-Hay que sacarlos de aquí – propuso Ron observando a su hermana y Draco, este último negó – Draco…

-Si lo hacemos, él atacará de igual forma – dijo él preocupado – pensará que estoy aquí y para cuando se dé cuenta de la ausencia ya habrá atacado todo, es innecesario. Además, a donde iríamos… estamos rodeados.

El moreno observó el suelo pensativo no tenían demasiadas opciones y el tiempo se les acababa, en cuestión de minutos mortifagos llegarían a la torre arrasando con todo a su paso, instintivamente toco por el encima el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo apretó ligeramente. Su novia a unos pasos suyos le observó detenidamente mientras extraía de su bolsillo una llave dorada, la misma que ella guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Tenla – habló Harry extendiendo la llave hacia la pareja quienes le miraron extrañados – es la llave de la casa de mis padres en el valle, podrán ocultarse hasta que todo esto se calme

-Harry, no podemos – negó Ginny sorprendida ante el gesto de su amigo

-Si, si pueden – refutó él manteniendo su mano estirada – es el mejor lugar que pueden utilizar como refugio, escuchen – miró – si sé quedan solo tendrán dos opciones. Si Lucius llegase te llevaría – explicó mirando a Draco – y si no te mataría, no hay más opciones.

-Acepten ahora – habló Trent incorporándose dificultosamente del sillón – están a un pasillo de distancia

-Es inútil – volvió a negar el rubio. Aquella oferta le parecía irreal – Él está a pocos metros de este lugar, nos vería escapar en cuestión de segundos

-No si se ocultan en la capa de invisibilidad – argumentó Harry queriendo colocar la llave sobre la palma del Slytherin, sin embargo alguien se le adelantó. Ron le había arrebatado la llave de las manos para luego colocarla en la mano de Draco y empuñarla

-Acéptalo – susurró Ronald sin quitar su mirada de la pareja – No sé preocupen por nosotros, estaremos bien. Draco – añadió al ver que un asomo de protesta – No sabes cuan difícil ha sido está decisión para mí, estoy saltando al vacío sin saber a ciencia cierta que me sostendrá y por increíble que parezca lo más parecido a un paracaídas que tengo para mi confianza y sobre todo para mi hermana, eres tú. Coge la llave y váyanse. - Un poco más confiado el rubio cogió la llave y la guardó en su bolsillo, luego tomó la capa de invisibilidad que el ojiverde le ofrecía para colocársela sobre el y Ginny.

-Llamen a los alumnos de quinto – ordenó Harry a sus amigos – necesitaremos ayuda.

-Necesitamos más – argumentó Trent colgándose el bolso lleno de pociones – Se les unieron más en el último pasillo – informó sosteniendo su varita con la mano izquierda – que bajen todos. Severus dio aviso de mi identidad.

-Tiene razón – masculló Remus al ver el mapa donde varios mortifagos se encaminaban hacia ese lugar – Rayos, encerrarnos aquí no fue una buena idea.

-No es momento para arrepentirse, Remus – dijo Harry aguardando observando como la sala común se llenaba de alumnos – Draco, Ginny colóquense al costado del retrato y cuanto tengan la oportunidad de salir, no duden y váyanse. Intenten llegar a Hogsmeade y luego al Valle.

-Bien – susurraron. Se cubrieron por completo y acercaron hacia el retrato de la dama gorda.

-Por ningún motivo – habló de pronto Trent escuchando de fondo pasos acercándose hacia el retrato. Todos se giraron y observaron que tanto Minerva y el mago se miraban tercamente. Este último había leído las intenciones de su madre, quería él se fuese junto a Draco y Ginny hacia el Valle – Mi deber es permanecer aquí.

-Trent…

-Silencio – apuró Harry colocándose en posición de combate al igual que todos los alumnos – Allí vienen…

Conteniendo la respiración esperaron hasta que los pasos se detuvieron abruptamente, el silencio les embargo y la tensión creció en cada uno de ellos: El moreno con su mano libre tomó a su novia, Ron intentaba proteger a Luna con su cuerpo, Trent y Minerva se protegían mutuamente, Draco y Ginny simplemente esperaban el momento propicio para escapar, sin saber a ciencia cierta si todos los habitantes de la torre de Gryffindor sobrevivirían.

Una abrupta explosión hizo que todos temblaran y dejarán embargar por los alaridos de los enloquecidos mortifagos quienes entre hechizos y maldiciones hicieron acto de presencia en la sala común de Gryffindor. Draco apegó más a su cuerpo a la pelirroja dejando ingresar a todos los mortifagos, impotente presencio a varios niños caer al suelo desmayados o petrificados, algunos tocándoles la mala suerte de ser torturados, angustiado desvió su mirada intentando hacer oídos sordos a maldiciones.

-¡Seamus! – exclamó Ron al ver a su compañero inconsciente en el suelo. Un rayo paso por su costado hiriendo su pierna - ¡Rayos! – se quejó adolorido apoyándose sobre una rodilla procurando no bajar la guardia

-¡Son demasiados! – gritó Remus esquivando todo clase de hechizos y maldiciones - ¡Expelliarmus!

-¡BOMBARDA! – gritaron varios mortifagos a la vez. Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó seguido de varios escombros caer sobre ellos.

Un pedazo de cemento cayó sobre la espalda de Harry al intentar proteger a su novia, gritó al sentir que algo crujía en su espalda, quiso apreciar el estado de Hermione pero antes de tan siquiera poder enfocarla, pudo sentir una varita incrustarse sobre su nuca. Les habían derrotado y excesiva facilidad, pudo percibir que sus compañeros estaban en las mismas condiciones que él.

-Levántate – ordeno una voz fría. Con cierto dolor en su espalda se incorporó lentamente seguido de Hermione que permaneció a su lado lentamente, aún con sus lentes rotos apreciar el marcado rostro del mortifago, este le observó detenidamente a él y Hermione, buscando indicios de algo y al no encontrarlos, hablo – Sólo es Potter y Granger – pronunció. Y por primera vez dieron aludido a Lucius Malfoy situado a pocos metros de ellos

-Sigan – habló Lucius a los demás. El moreno pudo dar cuenta que varios de sus amigos se hallaban en suelo siendo amenazados por mortifagos – Es un verdadero placer volverles a ver – declarado él sonriendo, Harry pudo sentir la tensión creciente en su novia, aprovechó que se habían tomado de las manos para apretarlas ligeramente – La última vez ocasionaron que me encerrarán una temporada en Azkaban.

-Por desgracia fue corta – habló Harry sin quitar su mirada de él. Aunque inconscientemente observó de reojo la entrada de la sala, esperando a que Draco y Ginny hubiese huido de aquel desastre. – Te hubiese quedado allí.

-Qué gracioso, Potter – le miró en un gesto burlón

-Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley y Luna Lovegood – escuchó Harry

-Brown, Patil, Thomas, Finnigan – observó Hermione. Sin duda, Lucius no estaba allí para buscar a su hijo, buscaba algo más, a alguien más.

-Minerva Mcgonagall – habló otro mortifago. Observó al muchacho parado al lado de la directora y sonrió con ganas – Premio – avisó y Lucius sonrió sin despegar su mirada de Harry y Hermione – Trent Leyton.

Habían encontrado al mago.

**Continuará. **

**Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, siempre me han dado fuerzas para seguir escribiendo.**

**Tengo que dar aviso que demoraré en la próxima actualización por problemas personales, el capítulo lo tengo técnicamente a medias y no tengo demasiadas oportunidades para poder escribir. Espero estabilizar la situación lo antes posible aunque no prometo nada seguro. **

**Para las personas que leen "¡Son Primos!", esa alocada historia que salió en momentos ocio, tendrá continuación, aún pienso si en epilogo o extensión de capítulo, eso aún lo medito. **

**Ahora sí, me despido y espero leerles pronto. Si el ánimo da escribiré poco a poco, no se preocupen que no dejaré de lado las historias que son tan valiosas para mí.**

**Cuídense mucho.**

**Saludos.**

**Anita **


	11. Cruzando líneas

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. La historia es producto de mi inspiración.**

**DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.**

"**Ponedme a prueba y se sorprenderán… golpeen todo lo que quieran y se cansarán de golpear porque siempre me levantaré. Haré lo mío, el conocimiento ya vendrá y lo esencial ya lo tengo… ya luego compraré un libro usado"**

"**Despierten zombis educados… les están robando la libertad, aquello que nunca encontrarán en un libro"**

**Amor Verdadero**

**Capítulo Once **

"**Cruzando líneas"**

Toda la angustia existente había desaparecido al momento de abrazar a su novia, agradeciendo a todos los magos porque estuviese a salvo, sin el peligro que el psicópata de Lord Voldemort pudiese hacerle algo. Le habían llevado junto a Trent ante el mago oscuro y sin que Harry pudiese evitarlo, ya la castaña estaba fuera de la sala común, tan solo trascurrieron breves segundos cuando una explosión hizo remecer la torre de Gryffindor. El corazón del moreno dio un vuelco de tan solo imaginar a su novia herida o muerta, no supo cómo y ni cuando, solo cuando se dio cuenta sus amarras ya habían desaparecido y la directora dejaba fuera de combate a tres de los cinco mortifagos que le custodiaban, el resto fue inmovilizado por el resto de los estudiantes.

A toda prisa el moreno había salido rumbo hacia el gran comedor donde se encontró a Lord Voldemort y Trent a punto de desaparecer, observó la angustia y la desesperación de Minerva Mcgonagall como nunca antes, sin embargo los sentidos del ojiverde estaban centrados en buscar a su novia. Búsqueda que resultó infructuosa y que luego de un par de horas le llevaría al valle Godric donde Hermione se encontraba a salvo gracias a Draco y Ginny, quienes habían provocado la explosión a las afueras de la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás herida? – Preguntó Harry sujetándola por las mejillas y mirarle a los ojos, está asintió en silencio – Llegué a pensar lo peor, que en la explosión habías resultado herida.

-Estoy bien, Harry – Le sonrió Hermione acariciando las manos de su novio – Draco y Ginny fueron muy rápidos para ocultarme y salir del castillo antes que los mortifagos se diesen cuenta. – contó - ¿Y tú? Te lastimaste la espalda.

-Estoy algo resentido pero puedo sopórtalo – expresó confiado aunque un leve golpecito de su novia le hizo asomar una mueca de dolor – De acuerdo, no puedo moverme del todo bien.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería – aconsejo – Dudo mucho que estemos en peligro ahora que hay aurores.

-Sí, aunque la enfermería está repleta – contó este sentándose cuidadosamente sobre la cama al igual que Hermione – sobre todo alumnos de Gryffindor. Y los aurores andan de un lado para el otro, resguardando cada rincón del castillo, en realidad están inquietos y bastante ofuscados, la profesora Mcgonagall les advirtió en varias ocasiones que Severus no era de fiar pero no hicieron caso y las consecuencias están a la vista. La profesora se encuentra bastante afectada por lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Inquirió Hermione al notar el cambio de ánimo de su novio

-Voldemort se llevó a Trent – confesó el moreno ante la mirada incrédula de Hermione. – Trent propuso irse con él si este no ocasionaba ningún daño a algún estudiante. Voldemort lo hizo y él cumplió su parte del trato.

-No quiero imaginarme como debe estar la directora – Murmuro Hermione preocupada. No había dudas que quien más estaba sufriendo por la desaparición de Trent, era Minerva Mcgonagall

-Se hallaba bastante afectada – recordó Harry pocos minutos antes de tomar la red flú y llegar hasta allí en compañía de Ron – Aunque, no estoy muy seguro porque, ni siquiera logro comprender porque te tomaron a ti. ¿Lo sabes? – Le observó preocupado.

-Es difícil de explicar – inicio la castaña y Harry se limitó a acomodarse sobre la cama, no se iba a mover de allí hasta recibir una buena explicación – Trent me revelo quienes son sus padres adoptivos – soltó de sopetón sorprendiendo al moreno – Es obvio que si Voldemort no obtenía esa información por medio de él lo haría por mí, no tendría reparos en hurgar en mis recuerdos y saber la verdad.

-¿Cuál verdad? – Inquirió el ojiverde intrigado ante el misticismo de su novia - ¿Quiénes son los padres adoptivos de Trent? ¿Les conocemos?

-Algo así – sonrió Hermione mirando un punto del suelo – Aunque te parezca increíble o imposible, prométeme que no dirás ni una sola palabra a nadie.

-Lo prometo – Dijo este seriamente.

-Minerva

-Lo sé Hermione, no se lo diré a la directora – Repitió este –

-No Harry – sonrió ella de lado sujetando cariñosamente la mano de su novio – La madre adoptiva de Trent es Minerva Mcgonagall, le crio cuando este tenía menos de cinco años.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – Le interrogó el moreno incrédulo. Y por unos instantes los engranajes de su cabeza lograron hacer una breve conexión que le hizo dar escalofríos – La protectora de Trent resulta ser su madre adoptiva – volvió a decir – Espera un segundo, Hermione – añadió este revolviéndose el cabello confundido – Si Minerva es su madre adoptiva y además su protectora entonces el hombre que es su padre adoptivo es…

-Era – Corrigió Hermione provocando nuevas sensaciones en su novio – Si, Harry… estaban juntos. – Sentencio riendo levemente ante el notorio escalofrío del moreno – no exageres, no tiene nada de malo.

-Es extraño, no puedo hacerme la idea – menciono este pensativo. Intentando buscar entre los recuerdos algún tipo de roce o mirada que les delatase – Aunque puedo comprender lo que debe estar sintiendo la profesora Mcgonagall ante la desaparición de Trent. Ordeno que hallasen el refugio de Voldemort, ahora entiendo su desesperación.

-Quisiera volver a Hogwarts – pidió Hermione – el peligro paso y quiero ofrecerle mi apoyo a la profesora. Apenas si debe estar recuperándose de la muerte del profesor Dumbledore para ahora soportar la desaparición de su hijo.

-Comprendo – murmuro él acariciando distraídamente la mano de su novia – Iremos pero primero quiero saber que si estás recuperada – le observó preocupado y la castaña asintió en silencio – Bien. – Incorporándose lentamente de la cama, una punzada en la parte baja de la espalda le obligo a sentarse nuevamente – me duele – susurró adolorido siendo recostado por Hermione

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó preocupada, Harry asintió – tu espalda debe estar fatigada y debes tener una buena hinchazón. Iré a la cocina a calentar agua, paños calientes aliviarán la tensión – comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

El ojiverde escuchó a su novia bajar las escaleras y perderse en la cocina, mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando no pensar en el dolor que amenazaba con acrecentarse en su espalda, estuvo así hasta que los pasos de su novia subir las escaleras le distrajeron. La vio abrir la puerta y traer consigo una fuente con agua caliente y algunos paños.

-Quítate la parte de arriba – habló Hermione mientras introducía los paños en agua y les dejaba allí por unos minutos. Se volvió hacia su novio para colocarle boca abajo – esto te ayudará un poco luego podremos volver al castillo para que pueda revisarte la enfermera.

-Es curioso, pensé en cuidarte si tenías alguna herida – sonrió él sintiéndose aliviado por el calor que desprendían los paños – no al revés. Por cierto, no escuchó ruidos… dónde están los demás – preguntó intrigado

-Dejaron una nota – contó – Fueron a Hogwarts… están preocupado e iban a informarse con Remus

-¿Saben lo de Minerva? – Inquirió él curioso, Hermione negó - ¿Cómo te llegaste a enterar?

-Fue por casualidad – admitió ella cambiando el paño – escuche una conversación donde la profesora llamaba de "hijo" a Trent, el resto fue sencillo de suponer y comprobar. Nunca llegué a imaginar que ellos eran los padres adoptivos.

-Ni yo – sonrió Harry soltando un suspiro – Creo que ya estoy mejor – anunció moviéndose lentamente hasta queda boca arriba – me siento incómodo pero casi no se siente ese dolor permanente.

-Bien – sonrió la castaña dejando a un lado la fuente y los paños – debemos ir a la enfermería, una poción y un buen hechizo te curará definitivamente - indico saliendo de la habitación seguida de Harry que terminaba de abotonarse la camisa e iniciaba a colocarse el suéter – recibiste un golpe muy fuerte, podría haberte roto algún hueso.

-Tuve suerte – sonrió él colocándose la túnica, cogió de la mesa de centro la pequeña llave y supo que era su copia, la que había ayudado a Ginny y Draco. A su vez, cogió la segunda llave perteneciente a su novia.

Camino hacia la cocina y le observó ordenar, acortó distancia hasta quedar frente a ella mostrándole la llave. El ojiverde se la había regalado cuando la castaña se había visto sin un hogar aparente, cuando la soledad estuvo a de envolverle y hacerle caer en la oscuridad. Invitándola de alguna u otra forma a esa casa donde las puertas siempre estarían abiertas para recibirla y ahora mucho más cuando llevaban una relación.

-Te la devuelvo – sonrió él y como la vez anterior la coloco sobre la mano de su novia

-Gracias – susurró guardando la llave en su bolsillo. Le abrazo y beso dulcemente en los labios – te amo.

-Y yo a ti – susurró el moreno sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro – vamos – ánimo cogiéndola de la mano y luego adentrarse en la chimenea – le pediré a Remus que bloquee de nuevo la chimenea cuando termine en Hogwarts.

Más animados se dirigieron de regreso al castillo, donde en verdad no sabían a ciencia cierta con que se encontrarían.

Un dolor insoportable se apodero de Minerva Mcgonagall, aquel dolor que le provocó la muerte de su esposo y que ahora volvía a arremeter con la desaparición de su hijo. Curiosamente, existía un denominador común en ambos casos; El silencio… debió soportar frente a la comunidad mágica la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, siempre en su rol profesional e imperturbable, cuando en realidad solo deseaba llorar por horas y vivir el duelo de la perdida. Ahora, debía soportar la desaparición de su hijo como una simple directora a quién Lord Voldemort le secuestro un estudiante más, para su desgracia, Trent Leyton no era un simple estudiante y nunca lo sería.

Remus Lupin observaba de vez en cuando a su ex profesora, intentando adivinar sus pensamientos o cualquier gesto que le indicase el real estado anímico de ella. Parecía ocuparse de todo y a la vez de nada, hace un par de minutos estaba dando instrucciones a todos los aurores y ahora simplemente se encontraba de pie en medio del gran comedor, absorta en sus propios pensamientos. El hombre lobo, pudo dar cuenta de la tristeza impresa en los ojos de la mujer, no cabía dudas que el ataque al castillo había sido sorpresivo para todos y la desaparición de un alumno era un hecho que no podían pasar por alto, sin embargo la tristeza sumado a la angustia le decía que existía algo más. Algo que aún no se había desvelado.

-Minerva – Le llamo este sacando a la directora de sus pensamientos, le observó recuperar la compostura y girarse rápidamente intentando evitarle, él más rápido pudo detenerle cogiéndole de la muñeca – Espera – susurró - ¿Qué sucede? – En cuanto formulo la pregunta supo que había escogido las palabras equivocadas y el ceño fruncido de la directora se lo confirmo.

-Ingresó Lord Voldemort al castillo y se llevó a un estudiante, Remus – respondió ella bruscamente, haciendo un pequeño silencio en el salón – Un profesor nos traiciono… de nuevo y Hogwarts está más vulnerable que nunca ¿Qué sucede? Te parece una pregunta coherente en estas circunstancias

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso – murmuro acercándose a la profesora, no quería dar un espectáculo en medio del gran comedor lleno de estudiantes – Esto realmente te afecta, lo sé. Confía en mí

-No es cuestión de confianza, Remus – le miró ella bajando la guardia – simplemente hay cosas que no puedo decirte, lo siento – se disculpó en una amarga sonrisa, el licantropodo no tuvo más opción que soltarle y dejar que la profesora siguiera su camino.

Le vio caminar lentamente hasta perderse por la puerta del gran comedor, al poco tiempo pudo divisar a Ron, Ginny y Draco, quien raudos se encaminaron hacia él. Al parecer el plan había dado frutos y nadie había resultado herido.

-Ya nos enteramos de la desaparición de Trent – contó Ginny y Remus asintió. Ron les había informado de todo durante el camino - ¿Saben dónde puede estar? – Preguntó

-No tenemos ninguna pista – negó este apenado – Nos llevará un buen tiempo saber el paradero de Voldemort y aunque le encontremos, no tenemos la certeza que Trent se encuentre con él.

-Han revisado la mansión Malfoy – Inquirió Draco interesado – Sería un inicio para una búsqueda.

-Puede ser – meditó Remus.

-Al menos considéralo, Remus – habló Ron – es eso o simplemente esperar a que Trent aparezca muerto.

-Se las consecuencias de no hacer nada, Ron – Le miró Remus paciente – de todas formas, la decisión no depende de mí, la directora está al mando pero esta situación parece afectarle más de la cuenta – comentó divagando en sus pensamientos

-Entonces hablemos con la profesora – acuso Ronald buscándole con la mirada, sin embargo no le encontró - ¿Dónde estará?

-Quizás en su oficina – Habló Ginny

-Estuvo aquí y luego salió del gran comedor – dijo Remus ligeramente cansado, un nuevo día amenazaba con iniciarse y no había dormido en horas.

-Vamos – anunció Draco comenzando a caminar

Mientras la pequeña comitiva emprendió rumbo hacia la oficina de la directora, Harry y Hermione ya se encontraban platicando con ella, sabían el malestar de la directora por lo que no fue necesario indagar mucho en cómo se sentía. El moreno se sentía particularmente extraño, no lograba hacerse la idea de que su profesora pudiese ser madre, si bien no lo era biológicamente, el concepto era el mismo.

-Tiene alguna idea de donde puede estar – inquirió Harry

-No lo sé – susurró Minerva en un tono apagado – de lo único que tengo certeza es que Voldemort hará todo lo posible por conseguir la habilidad de Trent.

-Sería un desastre – murmuro Hermione – en combate podría adelantarse a cualquier movimiento enemigo.

-Hay algo que no entiendo – habló el moreno paseándose por la oficina – ¿Cómo puede adueñarse de algo así? Es decir, Trent tiene ese "don" desde niño ¿No? – observando a la profesora que asintió – entonces…

-Magia antigua – contó Minerva – en realidad un ritual muy oscuro y peligroso, Trent podría no llegar a sobrevivir – indico, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar antes esa posibilidad

-A menos que Trent entregue voluntariamente su don – meditó Hermione recordando un viejo libro de año pasado - ¿Cree que lo hará? – preguntó a la profesora.

-No – sonrió Minerva desmoralizada – Si Trent se rehúsa, existe la posibilidad que además de él también muera el don y no llegué a manos de Voldemort. Sé que se aferrará a esa posibilidad hasta el final – Su hijo podría ser tan obstinado como su padre o ella misma.

-Esto nos deja con pocas opciones – murmuro Harry sentándose frente al escritorio de la profesora. Convencido que todo sería más fácil si tuviesen un indicio del paradero de Trent, las campanadas del reloj de pared le indicaron al moreno que las seis de la mañana se hacía presente.

"Vacas, perros, niños riendo y cervezas de mantequillas" Por lo general y cuando el ser humano está a puertas de morir o en situaciones límites, su memoria se llena de miles y cientos de recuerdos de vida. Él quería recordar y mantener en todos momentos, los innumerables recuerdos que poseía junto a sus padres, aquellos le acogieron sin reproches y que le brindaron todo el amor que un niño de cuatro años necesitaba. Quería recordar a su difunto padre y las tardes de lectura, hechizos, encantamientos y entrenamientos. Quería recordar a su madre, que a pesar de regañarle a él y a su padre por sus tonterías, siempre mostraba su lado cariño y tierno, por supuesto, a él le perdonaba más rápido que a su padre pero aún así, eran una familia.

Quería recordar eso y mucho más, más no podía hacerlo. Cualquier recuerdo por mínimo que fuese sería usado en su contra y podría provocar la muerte de su madre, debía soportar el dolor de los crucio que parecían desgarrar su piel y quemar su alma, debía soportar la sangre que la salía a borbotones de su espalda y boca, debía aguantar los gemidos de dolor por el simple hecho no querer darle el gusto a esos asesino de escucharle sufrir.

-Basta – Ordenaron de forma seca y las maldiciones se detuvieron, el cuerpo de Trent quedo en el suelo, aún convulsionándose del dolor – El señor quiere verle, va a comenzar al ritual.

El ritual. Había leído sobre ese ritual después de la muerte de su padre, sabías las potenciales consecuencias si optaba por rehusarse a entregar su don voluntariamente. Desde ese momento, supo que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida, solo existía una mínima posibilidad de fallar y él asumiría ese riesgo.

Levitando le llevaron hacia el piso inferior, la mansión Malfoy ofrecía espaciosos salones para cualquier actividad social y Voldemort se sentía a gusto en ese lugar a pesar de saber ciento por ciento que los mortifagos les encontrarían.

-Me sorprende que hallas aguantado tanto – le hablaron, intento incorporarse pero su cuerpo apenas si respondía, fue un mortifago quien le obligo a sentarse sobre una silla – Te pareces mucho a tu padre, por desgracia no fue tan astuto para permanecer oculto entre mis filas. Supongo que no te acuerdas de él ¿Cierto?

-Lo recordaría sino le hubiese asesinado – escupió este sin desviar su mirada – hiciste lo mismo con mi madre.

-Lo sé – sonrió Voldemort mirándole fijo, intentaba meterse en los pensamientos del muchacho pero este ofrecía una resistencia envidiable – Pero veo que tuviste unos padres sustitutos muy hábiles, te enseñaron demasiado bien a protegerte, estoy francamente sorprendido – rió.

-Por lo visto, los suyos no te trataron demasiado bien – rió Trent, necesitaba desviar la atención de Voldemort aunque ello significara ganarse una maldición.

-¡Cállate! – Exclamo golpeando el rostro del chico – Estoy perdiendo la paciencia contigo, Leyton. Al parecer quieres hacer esto por las malas. Pues bien, así será.

-Si quieres iniciar el estúpido ritual, hazlo ahora – le desafió él

-Y matarte – sonrió este en un gesto que a Trent le provoco un escalofrío – Que equivocado estás – volvió a decir moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa – Tú habilidad es única, es cierto. Pero tus habilidades como mago serán un potencial, que no estoy dispuesto a dejar ir.

-No obtendrás nada de mi – masculló este temiendo las jugarretas de aquel mago. La única forma de vivir era entregar su don voluntariamente y él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. A menos que…

Severus.

-¿Qué mejor mago que Albus Dumbledore para proteger a otro gran mago? – Vocifero alguien a sus espaldas - ¿Quién mejor que Minerva Mcgonagall para subrogarle? ¿Quiénes mejores padre que ellos para cuidarte? – Severus Snape se hizo en el campo de visión del muchacho – Quizás no pueda penetrar en la mente de Minerva pero si puedo hacerlo en la mente de una madre angustiada por su hijo.

-Eliminar al viejo fue fácil – habló Voldemort jugando con su varita – Será mucho más fácil con tu madre, a menos que cooperes con nosotros.

El corazón de Trent latía desbocado, dejando libremente que los recuerdos junto a su madre le inundarán, observó la sonrisa triunfal de Voldemort, la puerta de su mente estaba abierta y sabía exactamente todo. Ya no existía ningún tipo de obstáculo y por mucho que intentará resistirse, el amor que sentía por su madre era cien veces más fuerte.

Lo había leído cientos de veces y juro siempre rehusarse a hacerlo, hoy estaba cediendo: Cogió su varita que Lucius le ofrecía y se la entregó al señor tenebroso, quien la tomo y coloco directamente sobre la frente del chico. Trent contó mentalmente hasta tres y un ligero pinchazo le golpeo, lo siguiente que vio fue oscuridad.

-¿La mansión Malfoy? – Preguntó Harry a sus amigos - ¿Están seguros que ese podría ser el paradero de Trent?

-Es una posibilidad – dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros – es mejor a no tener nada

-Remus puedes preparar a los aurores – habló Minerva al hombre lobo, este asintió en silencio pese no estar muy de acuerdo con el plan, le parecía precipitado y un tanto arriesgado

-Profesora, no debería arriesgarse así – murmuro Hermione sin que nadie más escuchará la pequeña conversación – precipitarse no ayudará en nada

-Trent no puede esperar – se limitó a decir al tiempo que abandonaba el escritorio para seguir a Remus

-Es comprensible – dijo Harry abrazando a su novia por los hombros – es su hijo – aclaró él.

Hermione asintió, no tenía dudas que la directora haría hasta lo imposible por encontrar a su hija, el tiempo estaba en su contra y cada minuto que pasaba colocaba en riesgo la vida de Trent Leyton. Sin embargo, algo les decía que el tiempo en que lograrían hacer algo, ya había expirado.

-Vamos – murmuro Harry siguiendo a sus amigos – nos hay quedarse atrás.

-¿Crees que ha llegado el momento? – Preguntó la castaña preocupada – la profecía debe cumplirse

-Lo sé – sonrió él. Quizás tuvo miedo pero ahora que tenía un motivo por el cual seguir viviendo ya no temía a nada – estoy listo para enfrentar cualquier cosa – aseguro.

Más esperanzados ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor, que en las últimas horas se había convertido en el centro de operaciones de aurores, profesores y alumnos, por seguridad habían mantenido a los jóvenes en su lugar. Los primeros en llegar fueron Remus y Minerva quienes dieron la orden de prepararse para ingresar a la mansión Malfoy. Ron, Ginny y Draco se les unieron y al poco tiempo lo hicieron Harry y Hermione.

-No es prudente que nos acompañes, Draco – le miro Remus – recuerda que Lucius debe estar furioso por traicionarle, es mejor que te quedes.

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Minerva – de hecho, ninguno de ustedes debería ir – observando al resto de los jóvenes.

-Profesora – habló Harry pero la directora negó.

-Lo siento, ya fallé una vez – le miró – no pienso hacerlo de nuevo

-No puede controlarlo todo – menciono este – Quizás no comprenda ciento por ciento lo que sucede aquí - dijo observándole significativamente – Pero necesita nuestra ayuda.

Eternos segundos se vivieron y el incómodo silencio se hizo presente, la agudeza de Remus le decía que trataban un tema que pocos sabían pero que era más que evidente. Intento leer entre líneas pero nada parecía fuera de lugar, a excepción de la imperiosa necesidad de la directora por encontrar a un estudiante.

-No discutiré esto – menciono Minerva antes que el hombre lobo pudiese sacar algún tipo de conclusión – Vamos – anunció girándose hacia Remus

-Lo siento – mascullo este hacia el grupo de jóvenes. Pisaban lugar pedregoso y no sabían a ciencia cierta con que iban a encontrarse – quédense aquí y esperen a tener noticias.

En silencio los jóvenes asintieron, convenciéndose que por el momento solo único que les restaba era esperar, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su amigo volviese con vida de las garras de Lord Voldemort. No teniendo certeza del porqué de su captura.

Mientras tanto, y ya cuando el cuerpo moribundo de Trent Leyton cayó al suelo, Lord Voldemort sonrió satisfecho, al fin obteniendo aquel don que le convertía en alguien tremendamente superior. No lo costó demasiado acostumbrarse al sinfín de pensamientos en esa habitación, sabía de antemano que podría dominar ese inconveniente para hacerlo a su voluntad, consiente que para él no habían imposibles.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, observo el cuerpo del muchacho e hizo una señal a sus súbditos para que le incorporen. Casi muerto producto de la fatiga y a punto de sucumbir ante la inconsciencia, el mago oscuro pudo divisar un atisbo de querer hablar que nunca llegó a concretarse más sus pensamientos dijeron otra cosa: "Ya cumplí… deja a mi madre en paz"

-Haz cumplido con la mitad del trato – susurró Voldemort levantando el mentón del muchacho con su varita – Te falta la otra mitad y deberás cumplirla si no quieres perder a todo familiar existente. – sonrió ante la imagen inmediata de la directora en la mente del chico – Nunca pensé que la mente del humano pudiese ser tan débil – comentó, deseoso por poder usar su nueva adquisición con sus enemigos. Dirigió la mirada hacia uno de los mortifagos y dijo – Llévenselo para curarle, dele su nueva ropa y tráiganlo ante mí… les aseguro que no se resistirá.

Ambos mortifagos asintieron y se llevaron al muchacho a rastras por el oscuro pasillo. Voldemort se giró y pudo divisar la mirada perdida de su seguidor, quien al percatarse de la atención de su amo volvió a recobrar la compostura.

-Tranquilo Severus – sonrió este – Has demostrado ser de confianza… no te pagaré leyendo tu mente.

-Se lo agradezco – susurró este – aunque si desea saber mi inquietud se lo diré, sin problemas – acusó – Me inquieta saber los motivos que tiene para retener al chico aquí, ya tiene lo que quería y sabe mucho más de lo pensó, sin embargo quiere tenerlo de aliado. Es tener a un espía dentro de las filas, podría traicionarnos en cualquier momento.

-Trent Leyton fue disciplinado por el viejo Dumbledore y Mcgonagall – comenzó – desde muy temprana edad, los conocimientos que tiene y su magia son extraordinarias para un joven adolescente, dejarlo ir sería peligroso. Y si intentará traicionarnos… en cuestión de minutos su madre moriría.

-¿Crees que podría matar a los amigos de Potter? – se atrevió a preguntar.

-Estoy seguro – sentenció sonriendo – y para cuando vuelva por ese pasillo, nuestro nuevo aliado tendrá su primera misión… simple pero demostrará hasta dónde puede llegar.

-Señor qué…

-Silencio – interrumpió este concentrándose lo suficiente para sonreír – Estúpidos – susurró girándose hacia Severus – que todos salgan de la mansión, Minerva viene en camino junto a los Aurores. El muchacho debe estar recuperado, llévatelo.

Severus asintió y desapareció por el pasillo mientras que Lord Voldemort se quedaba en medio del salón, ejercitando aquel nuevo poder, disfrutando leer a voluntad la mente de todos y cada uno de los magos que se aproximaban hacia la mansión.

Y lanzando una leve carcajada desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno, no le parecía divertido enfrentarles tan pronto, por el momento, esa tarea se la dejaría a su nuevo soldado, y ya pronto tendrían noticias de él.

**Continuará….**

**Hola a todos. **

**¡Rayos! Este sin duda alguna debe ser el peor capitulo que he escrito en mi vida y es que inspiración se ha ido bastante lejos está vez. No tengo excusa para este retraso y por el capítulo que en ningún lapso me deja contenta. **

**Presiones y más presiones han sucedido las últimas semanas… quisiera respirar tan solo por unas horas y poder disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas, lo malo es que cuando intento hacerlo, los reproches de mi grupo de trabajo no se hacen esperar… es verdaderamente frustrante… a veces pienso que no tienen vida y que viven para lo productivo, sin pensar ni reflexionar en nada, sobre valorando cosas que se pueden aprender con el tiempo y desvalorando o haciendo burla de lo esencial y no visible. En fin… **

**Espero que el próximo capítulo pueda salir más decente que este, les pido mil disculpas si el regreso fue un tanto extraño. Si les soy sincera ni siquiera yo sé en que diablos metí a nuestro Trent quien según mis estimaciones está más del lado de Voldy que de su madre… bueno tiempo lo dirá. **

**Creo que nada se me escapa… solo espero estar pronto de vuelta sin tantos problemas y demases.**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Chaoooo**


End file.
